Wind & Snow
by theladypantera
Summary: **UPDATE:: OMG New Chapters! Is this story back? Find out!** Does Kouga have a chance at finally showing Kagome what it means to be loved when they spend a week together traveling back from the frozen Northern lands? will Kagome recognize her hearts deepest wish? **so much more going on in this story then the tag line suggests, but you'll have to peek inside to find out what!
1. Chapter 1

*****PLEASE NOTE: This is an ADULT story. Kagome is NOT a 15yr old school girl. Please keep that in mind when you are reading*****

**A/N:** Hi everyone! this is my first InuYasha fan fic in many, many years! I hope you will enjoy and review! Also, I have a request... _English is not my first language and I have some difficulty with past and present tense_. I've written this in present tense (I believe), so if any of you are having problems with the flow, please let me know in your reviews and if there are enough requests for it, I can change the tense, however any help that someone might be willing to offer me in that regards would be most appreciated! I hope though, it doesn't deter from your reading enjoyment.

**NOTE:** Others have commented though that they enjoy the present tense format of my story, some did have to get used to it, but they say it gave them the feeling of _being in the moment_ of the story, which I personally really enjoy and am trying to aim for. I want you to feel like the story is really happening TO you :) and hopefully if I can do it well, it will be a fun ride :)

At any rate, many thanks to all of you for taking the time to read! I am always honored when someone new checks out my story, hopefully you will feel inspired to share some of your thoughts :)

And *****for those of you looking for lemons,** **lol**,*** there are a few throughout in earlier chapters, but **the big juicy one's happen in Chapters 29 &amp; 30**, both chapters are dedicated pretty much to the lemon, I hope you'll enjoy ;-)

Lady P.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Sighing, Kagome wonders what her problem is. She had spent almost four years with InuYasha gathering all the sacred jewel shards and with only a handful left she realizes painfully that her time in the Feudal Era would soon be coming to an end. InuYasha wouldn't need her any more. What reason would she have for coming back? All these years she'd worn her heart on her sleeve, putting aside her own needs and desires to stay by the half-demon's side and in all that time he had never given her any real hope that there could be something more between them. His heart still drew to his former lover, the undead priestess. Kagome sniffs, her eyes watering, wiping a tear away before it can fall.

The camp fire crackles and hisses, displaying dark mounds at its edges. Everyone was asleep around the fire though InuYasha was up in a nearby tree, most likely keeping guard. What was she going to do? Her heart couldn't take this anymore. She was almost 20 years old and her only kiss had been an awkward one with Hojo a few years back when she thought she still had feelings for her sweet but oblivious classmate. The kiss had quickly made her realize that there just wasn't anything there. No sparks, no fire, no heat. No Passion. Passion. That's what was missing from Kagome's life and her sort of relationship with InuYasha, heart wrenching all consuming passion.

'_keh_' she thinks in a very InuYasha like fashion. Relationship? What relationship? Only now that she was a little older and a little less naive was she starting to realize that she didn't have a relationship with InuYasha other than the one she imagined and fantasized about in her head. They were friends, to be certain, but Kagome had always wanted more. More than the half-demon was able or willing to give. A quiet thud behind her doesn't stir her out of her pitty-party as a white mane suddenly comes into view.

"Oi" InuYasha blinks large golden orbs at her. "What's up Kagome? Why aren't you asleep?" He doesn't want to mention that her scent has been shifting and giving off an array of emotions... distress, sorrow, frustration and even a tinge of anger. He knew it would just start another fight and he really didn't feel like starting one at this late hour.

Kagome blinks, so lost in her thoughts she doesn't hear him at first.

"Oi, Kagome" he repeats when she doesn't respond.

"Oh InuYasha, uh, nothing, I'm fine" she fake smiles, stretching a hand above her head. "I was just thinking about some exams I have to take for school" she continues in an attempt to not have to rehash a very, very old argument.

InuYasha arches an eyebrow quizzically at her. Hadn't she told him she was finally done with her skool? Maybe there were more exams to fight even when she finished skool. Kagome's world was so strange after all.

"keh" he turns his head up crossing his arms in his kimono. "Forget about that Kagome. We're almost done collecting the shards. You need to get your rest so we can keep looking in the morning. Who knows what kind of demons we might come across tomorrow". He looks back at her for a moment to make sure she understands the importance of their mission before leaping back into the tree.

'_Ya that's right_' Kagome thinks painfully. '_What else would he be concerned about_'? Closing her eyes she lays back on her sleeping bag, quickly wiping away another stray tear. She takes a deep breath trying to fall asleep, wishing and hoping that one day she'll know what real love and real passion really means.

Finally drifting off to sleep she is unaware of a soft pink haze that momentarily surrounds her body.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** If anyone's confused with the transition here, don't be, all will be revealed in due time :) Please review if you enjoy or have any thoughts to share, it's been a VERY long time since I've written an Inu fanfic. Much love!

* * *

The frost covered landscape is white and chilling as wild furious winds howl and whip around him but Kouga keeps going barely feeling the sharp icy wind, his demonic blood burning and inferno inside him. He knows she's out here, alone and afraid. He couldn't believe his nose when he caught her scent on the wind as he travelled back from the Northern-most wolf tribes. What the hell was that mutt-face doing bringing her out here? And where the hell was he now? His fists clench in silent fury as he pushes against the cold biting wind, thinking of all the times that stupid half breed had put his love in danger. '_I swear InuYasha, if there's anything the matter with Kagome I'm gonna strip your flesh from your fucking bones'_. He speeds onward in her direction cresting a small hill overlooking a crystal frozen river. His sharp eyes find a single smudge of green amidst the furious snow staggering slowly across.

"Kagome!" he yells, but the driving winds steal his voice, carrying it away. "Shit, she can't hear me". He watches as she stumbles and suddenly disappears from sight.

"Kagome!" He dashes out onto the river, pumping every last ounce of speed from his legs as they burn brightly with the power of the sacred jewels. As he approaches the place where she disappeared he finds only a hole where the ice has thinned.

"Kagome!" he screams his heart jack-hammering in his chest as it lodges in his throat. He quickly scans the frozen surface... THERE! A dark shape just a few feet away floats southward under the current of the water. The wolf prince has no time to think as he leaps towards the shadowy shape being carried away. He grunts as he lands just a little farther in front of the darkness, smashing his fist through the thick hard ice with ease. He plunges his hand in, grabbing and lifting out her frozen limp body just as the currents carry her past.

"Hang on Kagome", he can't help the tears that burn his eyes as he cradles her cold and lifeless body to his chest. "Don't you die on me, Kagome, you hear me!" he screams, shaking a response from her as her head falls back, unmoving. "gods, Kagome" he curls around her, shaking in fear for the first time in his life. "Please Kagome" he whispers, "please, you can't die. You can't leave me," the tears fall unbidden, unnoticed as he rocks her body against him, his face nuzzling in her hair when he hears a wheeze and a sudden sharp intake of breath.

"Kagome?" he pulls back, his pointy ear hovering next to her mouth. Small ragged hot beautiful breaths breathe warmth against his ear as his shattered heart suddenly explodes with renewed hope. Had he ever heard a more beautiful sound? Only the sound of her voice.

"Hang on Kagome, I've got you." He stands cradling his precious cargo to his chest, using as much of his body as he can to shield her from the elements, his frost covered ponytail whipping in front of him. He knows he has to get her somewhere warm and dry and fast!

He quickly searches the horizon spying some large cliffs and mountains to the east and in a whirl of wind takes off towards them. Where there are mountains there are undoubtedly caves and shelter. In a few minutes he's at the base of the mountain standing in front of an opening of a dark cave. Kagome shivers in his arms, unconscious but still breathing… barely. The tinge of blue on her skin makes him feel nauseous and sick to his very core.

"It's going to be ok Kagome, I'm gonna get you warmed up, just hang in there love". He steps carefully into the cave, giving it a quick scan with his senses ensuring there are no other unwanted occupants inside. Finding none he moves swiftly towards the back of the cave, as far away from the icy chill of the storm as he can get, he settles her on the dry packed earth.

"I'm sorry about this Kagome, please don't hate me when you wake up", he sweat drops as he quickly begins to remove the soaked clothing from her frigid body having some trouble with her strange chest restraints before ripping the entire thing over her head. Averting his gaze as much as a demon in love can manage he strips off the rest of her wet clothes, tossing them onto a nearby boulder to dry. _'I've got to get her warm and fast_' without hesitation he does the only thing he can. Kouga's body begins to glow as he starts to grow larger, taller and wider. His mouth stretches and contorts into a large snout as he drops to all four. Soft dense fur sprouts all over his body as his dark tail becomes longer and thicker, his hands knuckle in turning into large, soft paws. Standing in Kouga's place is a breathtaking, though immensely large, black and brown wolf, larger even then Kirara.

Kouga nudges her head with his large snout, a soft whimpering in the back of his throat escapes when she doesn't respond. Carefully he lays his massive body down, curling himself tightly around her as he nuzzles her. Nudging her softly with his large head he moves her so her body is no longer on the cold ground but on top of the thick warm fur of his belly. He licks her icy face, whining as his ears fold forward. Settling his muzzle on his paws he waits, watching and hoping for the color and warmth to return to her frozen form.

The sun begins to set as Kouga the wolf prince keeps his vigil, his large azure eyes never moving from the rise and fall of her short, ragged breaths. Slowly Kagome stops shivering as the pale blue color slowly begins to fade from her skin.


	3. Chapter 3

.

* * *

The first thing to register in Kagome's foggy mind is the intense and overwhelming heat that is emanating from everywhere around her. She feels good. She feels safe. Feeling a little lightheaded she stretches her stiff muscles, groaning as her senses slowly begin to wake. She blinks an eye open startled to see a mountain of fur encased around her. '_huh? Wh..where am I_?' her heartbeat begins to quicken as she feels the mound of fur gently rising and falling beneath her. She touches the dark supple hair that surrounds her, '_It's so soft, but what.._' she turns her head, her eyes widening as she comes face to face with the closed, sleeping eyes of a giant wolf. Before she can stop herself, Kagome lets out a startled scream and huge blue eyes snap open, staring into her.

Kagome scrambles away from the massive creature, shuffling in a panic to extricate herself from its coiled grip around her body and away from those incredibly large canines. She stumbles, tripping over her own limbs and mounds of fur as she falls with a small thud to the ground. The large wolf raises his head, blinking large blue eyes at her, whimpering softly as Kagome backs away from the creature until her back collides with the cave well. The wolf gives a sharp bark but doesn't move.

"Nice…nice doggy" Kagome coos, her hand outstretched in a feeble attempt to keep the impossibly large wolf at bay as she huddles against the cave wall still totally unaware of her very naked predicament.

The wolf's ears droop as it slowly rises to all four, its head just brushing the cave's ceiling. Kagome's eyes widen in disbelief as the wolf before her suddenly begins to glow and shrink, its thick fur receding, it's size getting smaller and smaller until standing before her, arms crossed, is a much more familiar looking wolf.

"Keh, I'm no stinking mutt Kagome", Kouga says, keeping his eyes averted towards the ceiling, trying not to look directly at the naked form of his oh so beautiful woman.

"Kouga!" Kagome cries in relief as she jumps up, running towards the wolf prince whose cheeks are burning a bright red as he flashes his eyes at her and back to the ceiling. Kagome pauses in mid step as a cool rush of wind from the cave opening caresses her, sending gooseflesh dimpling across her skin. Kagome looks down, seeing her very naked form and screams a blood curling scream, causing Kouga to cringe and cover his ears. She drops to the ground covering her body as best she can with her arms.

"Oh my gods Kouga what the hell! How dare you!" she screams flushing crimson with embarrassment, "Where the hell are my clothes you…you pervert!"

Turning even redder and feeling a pang of pain, Kouga turns his back to her, pointing to her now dry clothes on a nearby boulder. He keeps his back turned as he hears her scrambling in the direction of her clothing, hastily getting dressed as she continues to yell and scream all kinds of obscenities at him.

"What the hell were you thinking? I can't believe this Kouga, of all people, I never expected this from you! I mean oh my gods, what the fuck!" The tips of Kouga's ears droop, he'd never in all the years of knowing Kagome ever heard her use that kind of language… well, maybe sometimes with the worthless mutt, but never with him. He hears her pad up behind him and unexpectedly feels her give a hard and painful yank on his pony tail. He cries out, "What the hell Kagome?" he turns to face her now fully clothed as he rubs his sore scalp, a scowl on his face.

"That's what I should be asking you Kouga! What the hell?!" Her fists clench at her sides turning white as she glares icy daggers at him, her cheeks still stained a healthy and vibrant pink. "And where the hell are my shoes?"

"Don't you remember?" he says, still rubbing at his abused scalp, damn that woman had some strength. "You fell in the frozen river and I saved you".

Kagome blinks. Her icy glare softening as a foggy memory comes flittering back.

"You almost drowned Kagome and you would have frozen to death if I hadn't gotten you out of your wet clothes and found a way to keep you warm". Kouga stands stiffly, his arms crossed, watching her cautiously from the corner of his eye. "And sorry, but I didn't have time to fish your shoes out of the river while you were freezing to death in my arms" he adds a bit stiffly. He didn't like seeing Kagome so furious with him. It made his tail droop and his heart sink.

Kagome's raven eyes soften as she gasps looking up into the face of the tall, uncertain looking wolf. She can practically see the fear, embarrassment and anxiety running wild in his ocean blue orbs.

Kouga sniffs the air noticing her anger really was dissipating and gains enough confidence to turn and face her, his arms at his side. "I couldn't let you die Kagome" his tone softens as he struggles to push back the heart wrenching memory of the fear he had felt in the first moments he had pulled her stiff and frozen body from the water. "You mean too much to me" his cheeks redden as he inspects the ground.

"Oh, Kouga" The rest of Kagome's anger drains away as she hears the worry and heartbreak in his words. "I'm sorry, I should have thought better of you".

Damn right she should have! Who did she think he was? That lecherous monk she travelled around with? "I didn't look, I swear" well ok, maybe he peeked, just a little. But in his agony and distress over her life it wasn't a moment he'd been able to enjoy or really savor. Of course there was that full on frontal show she'd given him in her haste to get away from his wolf form. His cheeks stain a deep red at the memory. Catching Kagome's eye she must have been thinking the same thing because her cheeks too flush a deep crimson as she quickly looks away.

"Kouga… umm... thank you... for saving me" she looks up, hesitantly meeting his gaze, trying to force the color from her cheeks by sheer will alone.

"Kagome" he says taking her hands in his, gaining confidence from her words. "I'll always be there for you, when are you going to realize that?"

Kagome blushes again as she looks at their entwined hands. Was she ever going to stop doing tomato impressions today? But she could feel the truth and sincerity in his words, his eyes burning with conviction and… was that love? Starting to feel a little uncomfortable by the close contact she releases his hands, noting his dejected expression as she does so. Changing the sensitive subject she gives him a big smile, "Kouga…. I've never seen you in your wolf form before".

Afraid that he's terrified her he apologizes; "I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to scare you, but my wolf form was the best and quickest way to get and keep you warm". His heart sinks. Now that she's seen his true form, would she ever want to be close to him again?

"Well, you sure startled me that's for sure" she giggles softly, "but actually, you were really kind of beautiful" she blushes again at the memory of her compromising position.

"Really?" Kouga's tail twitches with happiness, "Thanks Kagome" he smiles.

Feeling the relief in his voice she wonders, "How come I've never seen you like that before?"

"Well" Kouga scratches the back of his head, "In my wolf form, I'm driven much more by primal instincts. My human form lets me use my mind a lot more clearly and I can draw on more of my powers which is better when I'm fighting stronger opponents".

"Oh" Kagome had never considered that, but it made sense.

"Uh, Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what the hell are you doing out here? And where's that dog shit, he should be taking care of you!" anger steels into his voice as he raises a clenched fist.

"I.. I don't know" she tries to recall the events of the last day. "We were just south of Kaede's village, tracking a jewel shard when we came across some strange demons. I've never seen their kind before when…" Kagome's brow furrows as she struggles to recall the events that had led to her walking through a sudden snow storm.

"I remember…" Kagome's breath catches in her throat.

"What is it Kagome?" He steps closer to her.

"I remember seeing Kikyo's soul catchers while InuYasha was fighting the demons and then a large portal opened in the air in front of me. I felt something push me towards it and the next thing I knew it was snowing and I was freezing. Kouga, I've got to get back to InuYasha and the others they'll be worried. Will you take me?" her tone determined yet pleading.

Kouga couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Kagome umm" he takes her hand in his own. "We're not anywhere near your village".

"We're not?"

"No"

"Well.. where are we then?"

"We're in the Tongshi mountains Kagome, in the far North Eastern regions. You're at least a week's travel from your pack".

"WHAT!" Kagome screams in disbelief. "How, how is that possible?"

Kouga shrugs his bewilderment, "I don't know Kagome. But one thing's for sure. If I hadn't been out here visiting our Northern clans, I never would have found you and…" he didn't want to think about what would have happened if he hadn't caught her scent on the wind and found her just as she slipped under the ice.

"We're in the northern mountains?" Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could this have happened?

"Ya and Kagome?"

"hmmm?" she responds, her mind still trying to make sense of what she was hearing, not realizing that her hand was still clutched in Kouga's own.

"You're gonna need some much warmer clothes then what you've got on if we're gonna make the journey back".

"What do you mean?"

He gently takes her by the shoulders, turning her and walks her to the mouth of the cave so she can see outside. The wind howls deep and long, blasting an icy impossible fury as snow whirls in the dim sunlight.

Kagome shivers, her face falling at the scene before her. "You know what Kouga, I'm really starting to hate the snow".


	4. Chapter 4

Kouga's legs pump hard, his need for speed desperate and urgent as he cradles Kagome's soft form in his arms. His broad shoulders arch in an attempt to cover her as much as possible from the unforgiving elements with his own body. Her head tucked at his shoulder against his breast plate, he lowers his head creating a cocoon of warmth for her against the cold winds. Glancing down at her, he takes in her closed eyes, the small fists curled into the mane of his ponytail. A small sigh escapes him as the sweet lavender smell of her scent reaches his nose. Lavender mixed with the fresh scent of spring air after a rain, gods how it intoxicated him. Until he discovered pleasantly that this new scent of Kagome's, the one that was now mingled strongly with his own, was even more heady, like that of a mate's would be, a deep growl of approval rumbling low in his chest.

"Kouga?" Kagome opens her eyes to see the wolf demon focused on the path ahead, but the rumble that had come from his chest had been unmistakable as it reverberated throughout her body and for reasons completely unknown to Kagome, had for a brief moment, made her utterly weak in the knees.

"Don't worry Kagome" he glances down at her. "We're almost to the dens of the Northern tribe. They'll give us some food and furs and whatever else we need for our journey back".

Nodding against his chest, her heart beats fast at their intimate position. She'd been carried by Kouga before, but never quite like this and it was... unsettling. '_What's wrong with me?_ _Why do I feel this way?_'

She hears a blast of wind but it sounds like its coming from somewhere much farther away, cocooned as she is in the warmth of Kouga's strong body. Sighing, she nuzzles deeper into his chest. It was best not to think of anything stressful at the moment, better to just enjoy the warm feeling that was spreading throughout her body and let it be for now.

Kouga's ears twitch at her contented sigh, glancing down. Her eyes were closed delicately against her creamy skin and she seemed… happy? He gives the air a quick sniff. Yup, definitely contentment but there was another scent mingled within, something he'd never smelt from her before, almost too soft to be noticed, but it was there, lacing through her contentment. Attraction.

Kouga's grip tightens around his precious bundle. Was it possible? After so many years of waiting, of hoping in vain, did he really have a chance with the amazing woman cradled in his arms? And to think, all it had taken was to get her away from that stupid hanyou. A growl begins at the back of his throat at the thought of the half demon, but he bites it back. Whatever was going on, Kouga knew one thing, he was going to make the most of his time with Kagome not waste it thinking about that worthless mutt. To think, a whole week with his beloved Kagome! Even if nothing ever happened between them, to spend so much time with the woman he loved was a gift beyond anything he could have ever hoped for, his tail still wagging excitedly at the prospects as he comes into view of the Northern dens nestled at the foot of the Kangshi mountains. His demonic hearing picks up the sound of wolves as a call goes out to all around.

"It's Kouga! Lord Kouga's back!"

Quickly taking the mountain, he enters the den of the Northern wolves, his bundle still nestled protectively in his arms. Kagome blinks, adjusting to the dimness of the caves. He can smell her anxiety as they are quickly surrounded by wolves and demon wolves, clad in white and soft brown furs.

"Lord Kouga, you're back!" a white wolf with contrasting red hair steps forward.

"Ai, Hozo, I am" he replies, still not releasing his hold on Kagome.

The wolves move in closer as they attempt to inspect the girl in his arms, taking tentative sniffs but quickly step back as Kouga lowers himself into a crouch baring his fangs, a loud threatening growl erupting from his throat. Kagome grips her hands around his neck turning her face to his chest as all the wolves and demons trip over themselves in their haste to back up.

"Kouga!" A shout from the back of the cave causes a small opening in the crowd as an older wolf demon, almost as tall as Kouga, with braided silver hair and bearing a silver armband makes his way through the crowd towards him.

"Didn't expect to see you back so soon brother," his tail twitches in friendly greeting.

"Toshi, I've need of some supplies," Kouga replies as he finally sets Kagome down on her feet, keeping her close to him, one clawed hand set firmly on her waist.

"Of course, Kouga, whatever you need," he smiles good naturedly, knowing better than to look at the girl at his side until Kouga has made the introductions.

Giving a slight nod in response, Kouga glances down at Kagome who seems a little overwhelmed by all the new wolves but to her credit stands tall and sure next to him. It makes his heart swell, her trust in him to keep her safe. She looks up at him just at that moment, giving him one of her sweetest, most confident smiles causing his tail to twitch in joy, a murmur going up among the wolves that are very adept at reading the signals given by even the smallest movements.

"This" he speaks louder so all can hear as he pushes Kagome in front of him slightly, "Is Kagome, my woman". She turns beat red glancing back at him, they had decided it would be easier for the pack to accept her if they thought of her as his woman. She's reassured by his nod as he crosses his arms across his plated chest.

A sudden wave of commotion erupts as the wolves begin talking amongst themselves in barks and yelps at the revelation.

***Lord Kouga's woman?***

***But isn't she a human? ***

***Stupid, haven't you heard? His woman is a powerful miko!" ***

***Oh***

***Cool***

"Way to go Kouga!"

Toshi, the leader of the Northern tribe, steps forward, welcoming Kagome as he sniffs her, licking her cheek. She can't suppress the giggle that escapes but he doesn't seem to mind as he takes her by the shoulders and turning her gently, presents her to the eagerly awaiting wolves.

"Brothers, sisters, welcome Lord Kouga's woman, our new sister, Kagome".

Permission finally given to approach, all the wolves and demons surge forward as they tentatively touch her on the arm, her hair, her waist and even cold snouts that nudge at her legs, marking her as one of their own. They greet her with welcoming yips and barks as they sniff her, taking in her scent to lock it into their memories.

"Uh.. hi everyone" Kagome smiles at all the curious faces. Kouga had told her what to expect but to have it explained to you and then to actually be the center of attention among so many wolves was a lot more nerve wracking then she had imagined it would be.

Kouga, sensing her overwhelming emotions, pushes through the mass of bodies as he reaches a hand out encircling her waist, pulling her to him. "Ok, ok, you've all got her scent now, so give her some space" a low rumble of authority accents his words.

And just like that the sea of wolves begins to disperse and a hearty laugh can be heard coming from the tribe leader. "Ah Kouga, same old over-protective wolf as ever, I see".

Kouga turns his head to the tribe leader, "keh, nothing doing Toshi. I just don't want all you guys messing up my woman's scent. I got it just the way I like it".

Toshi lets out a deep belly laugh as Kagome blushes a deep red, though not entirely sure what the comment is supposed to mean. '_Must be a wolf thing_' she thinks when a sudden rumble from Kagome's stomach causes her to turn her blushing face into Kouga's chest. Would this day of embarrassments ever end?

"Come on Kouga" Toshi says slapping him on the back, "Your woman is hungry and so am I. Let's eat!"

They walk deeper into the large cave and seat themselves around a burning fire where a whole boar is roasting above a spit. The smells cause Kagome's mouth to water as she sits to the left of Kouga, Toshi taking the place on his right while the rest of the spaces are quickly taken up by other various wolves and demons. Kouga turns his attention to Toshi explaining his desire for some warm furs for Kagome to travel in and the two leaders quickly begin speaking of other tribe matters as they wait for the roasting pig to finishing cooking. Contrary to what most humans thought, wolf demons did occasionally enjoy eating cooked meat as it had an altogether different flavor than raw meat did and it was nice to have the option.

From her place around the fire Kagome has a much better view of the caves and tunnels within, watching the many other wolves move throughout. Some were talking, others were eating raw meat which made Kagome queasy to watch and still others were napping in small piles atop warm furs whiles others were walking about seeing to various errands. She's surprised by how warm it is inside given the cold weather but then Kouga had often told her that wolves tended to stay together for warmth as well as protection.

A small bump and yip at her leg causes Kagome to look down into the happy, tongue lolling face of a beautiful snowy white wolf cub with black spots. The cub sits back on his haunches, his large puppy eyes focused on Kagome as he gives another playful yelp.

"Oh! Hiya cutey!" Kagome squeaks scooping the adorable pup in her arms. The cub licks happily at her face as Kagome rubs his soft ears, nuzzling her face into his soft, sweet smelling fur. "Oh but you are the cutest thing I've ever seen aren't you" she squeals, turning the cub over, rubbing her face into his soft belly spattering it with little kisses. A rumble of approval and laughter erupt around her as Kagome looks up and sees that all the wolves and demons are watching her. She gives them all a big sheepish grin, "Well he is" more laughter and barks.

A sudden tingle runs up Kagome's spine as she feels, more than hears, the soft growl of approval coming from Kouga beside her. His clawed hand snakes around her waist as he squeezes her tightly, causing her heart to skip a beat. She turns to face him, surprised by the intensity of his gaze. The pup in her arms starts to squirm and without looking, Kagome sets him down gently as he scampers off to find someone else to play with, all the while never taking her eyes from Kouga's intense gaze. She swallows a lump in her throat.

"You are so beautiful Kagome". He speaks softly, close to her ear, so only she can hear. It's not the first time that Kouga has said such words to her, but it was the first time that she felt herself so affected by them.

"Kouga" her voice is soft, hesitant, she doesn't understand why.

A pair of white fur clad legs suddenly materializes in her field of vision, breaking the spell between her and Kouga who gives an unhappy growl at the broken moment.

"Uh… sister?" The redheaded wolf demon squats down before her, giving a quick apologetic glance to Kouga who pretends not to see. "Are you hungry sister?" He offers a wooden plate with some of the best cuts of meat of the fully cooked boar piled on top.

"Oh, why thank you" Kagome smiles taking the offered plate. Hearing a sniff of approval from Kouga, the wolf breathes a little easier. "No problem sister. I'm Hozo, if you need anything, just ask". He beams getting back up as he resumes his seat around the fire. Kagome can practically see his tail swishing in satisfaction when she suddenly realizes, biting into a juicy piece of the roasted boar, that the demon didn't have a tail. Taking a closer look at the other demons in the cave, Kagome notices that none of them have tails, except for Kouga and Toshi. Why had she never noticed that before with Ginta and Hakkaku? Too hungry to contemplate such musings she focuses on the delicious meal in front of her, not realizing just how hungry she is until she's licking the last of the juices from her fingers, her plate completely clean.

Kouga laughs, breaking her out of her trance. "You eat like a wolf Kagome". A chorus of laughter and barks go up around the fire as pink tinges her cheeks, not sure what to say.

"Don't be embarrassed" he reassures her, "It's a compliment" he winks, taking a big bite out of a mostly eaten haunch of boar leg in his hand before tossing it to a group of smaller wolves that immediately descended on it, gnawing on the bone between furry paws.

"I guess I didn't realize how hungry I was. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning". She sighs contently, setting her plate down and continues her observations of the wolves in the den. She's surprised by the feeling of family and comradeship that emanates from them.

"Sister Kagome" Toshi the tribe leader leans forward, catching her attention as she turns to face him.

"I was telling Lord Kouga, now that you're here you must stay for the lunar celebrations tomorrow evening. He tells me you are in a hurry to return to your home but I would consider it an honor if you would stay and join us. You would in fact be the first… well, mortal, in my long memory to ever witness such an event. What do you say?" He beams at her with kind, hopeful eyes.

Kagome was speechless. Yes, she did want to get home as soon as possible but the wolves had been so kind to her, so welcoming. And what was one more day? She glances at Kouga to see what he thinks but his gaze is transfixed on an interesting spot on a faraway wall and Kagome understands he doesn't want to seem like he's influencing her decision.

Kagome's eyes brighten as she smiles "I'd be honored Lord Toshi". A small grin breaks the edges of Kouga's mouth.

"Excellent!" Toshi exclaims clapping his hands together. "Excellent! And please, just Toshi. This ill-tempered bag of fur is the only Lord among us" he laughs clasping Kouga on the back who gives a pretend annoyed bark at the older demon.

"Oh?" Kagome questions with an arched eyebrow.

"Don't you know sister? Kouga here is prince among the wolves of the whole continent". No, she hadn't realized that. Toshi rises, winking to Kouga. "Well I must speak with some of the females, so we can make our new sister a little more comfortable with some warmer furs". He bows to Kouga who nods in return and walks in search of said females.

Kagome watches Kouga who she notices is blushing slightly.

"What?" he asks when she doesn't look away.

"Nothing, I just hadn't realized".

"Keh, it's no big deal Kagome" he crosses his arms in front of himself, not totally comfortable with whatever thoughts might be buzzing around in his Kagome's head. As confident, cocky and outspoken as Kouga might be, he was not a braggart by any stretch of the imagination.

"Can I ask you something Kouga?"

He looks at her from the corner of his eyes, arms still crossed, not sure if he's going to like her line of questioning.

"Why do only you and Toshi have tails? Is it because you are each leaders of your respective tribes?"

Relaxing significantly Kouga leans back on his arms. "Oh that? Very observant Kagome. As you've probably figured out after seeing my wolf form, we can control how we look and how much of ourselves we show. Well, some of us more than others, it depends on the strength and skill of the demon. Tails are worn by wolf leaders so they're more easily recognized, except of course during the lunar celebrations".

"Oh? What do you mean?"

Kouga's answering smile is radiant and just a little mischievous. "You'll see".

Kagome was surprised by how much she was learning about Kouga and his ways. It made her realize that she didn't know her wolf friend half as well as she thought she did.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: This was an emotionally challenging chapter to write, I hope you will enjoy. Please review if you are liking the story so far :)

.

* * *

"Oi, Kagome" Kouga calls scenting her among a group of females that immediately break out into laughter at his approach. He quirks a questioning eyebrow at the group, wondering where his Kagome is; he can smell her, but he can't see her. They giggle again at his obvious confusion.

"Lord Kouga" a snowy white female named Rosario speaks up from the group. "Can you not even recognize your own woman?" more giggles erupt from the group as Kouga's tail twitches in annoyance. '_Damn females_' he mutters silently to himself.

"Now wait just a minu.." Kouga's words die in his mouth as his gaze locks with raven chocolate eyes sporting the now often seen blushed cheeks.

"Ka…Kagome?" His eyes practically bulge out of his head as Kagome slowly rises from the group of females, clad in a snowy white fur vest that stops just above her navel, sporting a matching thigh high skirt and leg bracers complete with foot coverings given her own shoes had been lost to the river. His tail twitches spastically behind him as the female demons huddle close together to whisper and giggle knowing exactly what the tail twitching means, but Kouga is oblivious, entranced by the sight before him.

"Do… do you like it Kouga?" Kagome wonders a little uncertain and feeling just a touch foolish when he doesn't answer right away.

"Oh, he likes it sister" Rosario speaks up with a wide grin on her face. "Don't you worry about that", she smirks to her fellow sisters who burst into giggles gaining her an annoyed glance from Kouga before he turns his gaze back to the lovely vision before him.

"Kagome… you look... stunning" he says offering his hand to her.

Kagome's smile widens as she giggles shyly taking Kouga's offered hand. She gives a quick parting smile to her new friends before following him out of the cave. A gaggle of whispers and giggles follow them out but Kouga could care less. He had always enjoyed Kagome's strange uniform but to see her dressed now in wolf tribe clothing and the affect it was having on him was both unexpected and all consuming.

Together they step out into the early evening air. The winds had calmed significantly but there's still a sharp chill that doesn't bother a wolf demon much but would definitely cause a human much discomfort if not properly attired.

"Well Kagome, how do you feel? Are you warm enough?" he asks as they walk together down from the den and towards the base of the mountain, his arms crossed almost nervously in front of him.

"Actually, yes" she smiles grabbing the edges of her fur vest with her hands and squeezing it around herself. "I can't believe how soft and warm it is".

Kouga nods approvingly. Happy that Kagome is safe, warm and most importantly, with him. They walk for a short time in silence, Kagome following quietly beside Kouga as she takes in the frost covered beauty around her. "You know, it really is quite beautiful out here", she says after a time.

Kouga nods his head in agreement. His eyes focused on the path ahead. Kagome watches him suspiciously from the corner of her eyes.

"It would be easy to get lost out here in all this deep snow I think" she continues to watch as Kouga silently nods in agreement again, walking in a direction only he knows.

Starting to feel a little annoyed with his lack of response, she decides to put him to the test. "I mean I could easily just take all my furs off and run around naked in the snow". She sees Kouga start to nod when he pauses mid-step, his eyebrows shooting up with a 'huh?' as Kagome keeps walking.

"Wh… what did you say Kagome?"

"Ha, I knew it! You weren't listening to me" she chides, abruptly halting and spinning to face the embarrassed wolf.

"Uh sorry Kagome" he laughs sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, _busted_. "I guess I was lost in my thoughts".

"That's Ok Kouga" she smiles forgivingly. "Want to share your thoughts with me?"

Kouga reddens a bit, not really wanting to tell her what he'd been thinking about. How his scent on her was driving him crazy, how watching her with the pup had stirred his very need for her and how now seeing her dressed in her wolf clothing was making it almost impossible to think of anything else except taking her in the snow and finally claiming her as his own. "Oh you know, just thinking how much fun it'd be to see you dancing around naked in the snow" he grins ruefully at her.

"Kouga!" she laughs, giving his shoulder a playful push, "I was just kidding".

"It's too bad, I think you're hot body would do a world of wonder melting all this snow".

Kagome keeps herself from blushing not wanting to be so easily taken in by the confident wolf. "And what exactly would you know about my 'hot' body, hmmm?"

Kouga's low growl reverberates in the back of his throat causing Kagome's knees to go weak, "not nearly as much as I'd like to know" he says through half lidded eyes and is rewarded with her crimson blush. The sudden flush of arousal spiking through her scent catching him completely off guard.

"Ka..gome" he reaches for her arm, pulling her towards him a touch too roughly as she collides with his chest plate, a small 'oof' escaping her lips but she doesn't seem to notice as she stares up into his deep pensive eyes. He can hear her heart hammering in her chest or is it his own?

"Kagome" he says her name again, softly, almost a whisper as he lowers his head, his lips brushing gently across her forehead, his nose softly nuzzling her own. His clawed hands tighten on her shoulders, lifting her easily onto her toes as he draws her nearer, his lips grazing her warm cheek as he moves closer to her mouth and her slightly parted lips. He can feel her soft rapid breaths on his skin as he moves in to taste them when his euphoric haze is shattered by the feel of her hands on his chest, pushing against his breastplate.

"Kouga no".

He freezes, his mouth just inches from hers, his lids still half closed hoping against hope that the arousal he smells in her scent will win over.

"Kouga… I… I can't" her heart hammers in her chest, her body on fire as she struggles with the onslaught of emotions his closeness and his touch is having on her.

Kouga closes his eyes, his heart sinking as he releases his grip on her shoulders, setting her gently down as she steps awkwardly out of his embrace. She doesn't need to see his eyes to feel the pall of his rejection, his heart break. She can feel it coming off of him in waves, can read it in his sagging tail, his clenched fists hanging limply at his sides.

"I'm… I'm sorry Kouga. I just…"

"This is about dog shit isn't it?" he asks gruffly, his head lowered, bangs covering his half closed eyes not wanting her to see the pain lacing through them. Oh why, oh why could he never get away from that insufferable mutt? Why did he have to ruin everything for him?

Kagome's silence gives him his answer as he puffs air through his nose angrily. It's like he can almost smell the bastard half demon and needs to clear the stench from his nostrils.

Kagome is overwrought with guilt and pain. How to explain to Kouga all the thoughts whirling wildly in her head and in her heart when she didn't even understand them?

"Kouga I…"

"Forget it Kagome" he cuts her off, not wanting to hear her defense of the worthless half-demon.

"But Kouga" she tries to reach a hand out to him but he jerks away from her touch.

"I said forget it Kagome" he snarls angrily causing her to jump back. He feels horrible for scaring her but he's struggling to get a hold of his temper, his inner demon screaming at him to take her, to make her his own.

"But Kouga, you don't understand" she implores him with her eyes, begging him with her will to look at her, to hear her out.

"Oh I understand just fine Kagome" he half turns away, taking a step back, not able to look at her, unwilling to see the pity in her eyes. "I understand that you'd rather be attached to a worthless mutt that doesn't have the first fucking clue about what it means to treat you right, to love you the way you deserve to be loved, than to take a chance on someone who could give you everything you ever dreamed of and more". He raises a clenched fist as the words he's forbidden himself to speak all these years come spilling out in a torrent but he doesn't care anymore. He's had enough.

"I understand that you'd rather stay with someone who doesn't see the incredible power and beauty of you, who doesn't give a damn about your hopes or your desires. You'd rather be with someone who's cold to the touch than to risk getting seared by real love and all consuming passion" he growls heatedly.

Kagome's heart lodges in her throat at his words, Kouga's fiery gaze meeting hers head-on, daring her to challenge him, daring her to deny the truth of his words, but she can't. What's worse, she knows she can't.

"You see Kagome, I understand just fine", and in a sudden explosion of wind and snow, the heart broken wolf prince is gone, leaving Kagome alone with her misery and a bone weary chill that has nothing to do with the weather.

* * *

**** (I was going to end the chapter here but I thought that would be too cruel) ****

* * *

'_Way to fucking go you stupid half-witted wolf!_' Kouga grits his teeth punching his fist through yet another offending tree. The crashing and smashing of its splintering wood only half as satisfying as tearing his claws through bone and flesh would be right now. 'I _can't fucking believe I spoke to her like that, argh!'_ Another swipe of claws against wood before the distraught demon collapses to the snowy bank, his bloody fists gripping his temples. At least he'd been able to call on one of the other wolves to find where he'd left Kagome and walk her back to the safety of the den before taking his fury out on the offending forest. He'd made sure of her safety first before indulging his bruised ego and shattered heart.

'_What was I thinking saying all those things to her, gods she probably hates me now'_. It's that thought more than any other that causes the wolf the greatest suffering. He could bear anything in this world, endure any pain save for the ire of his beloved Kagome.

Kouga shuts his eyes, his clenched fists holding his sagging head against his drawn knees, his shame and weariness overcoming even his anger as it slowly fizzles itself out, leaving him with an aching emptiness in his heart and in his soul.

"Feel any better?" a voice calls from behind.

Startled, Kouga leaps to his feet, growling menacingly in his throat before recognition of the demon before him sets in. So distraught he had not even sensed the approach.

"'Keh, what do you want Toshi" he crosses his arms angrily, turning away, not wanting anyone to see him in his current state.

The wolf demon steps closer, his hands up in a placating gesture. "I just thought you might like to know that sister Kagome has been tucked away safely in the den. She's in your private sleeping quarters".

Not turning to face the older demon, Kouga simply swishes his tail in thanks. At least Kagome was safe.

"But…"

'_huh?_' Kouga swivels his head, peering at the demon from the corner of one eye. "But what?" he asks in a dead pan tone.

Toshi gives a reluctant sigh. How to say this to his prince without further provoking his wrath? "Well, you see" he scratches his chest in an uncharacteristic nervous gesture, his tail twitching his obvious trepidation and discomfort.

"What is it Toshi, just spit it out" Kouga growls. "Is she screaming, leaving, or what?"

Toshi lets out a breath. "Actually Kouga, she's crying".

"Wha?" Kouga turns to face the wolf, surprise clearly etched on his features. "She… she's crying?" Kouga's heart twists in his chest wondering how it was possible to feel ever so much worse. And here he had thought Kagome hating him was the worst it could get. He was wrong. Dead wrong. This was much, much worse.

"Since she returned to the den actually, Lord Kouga".

The knife in Kouga's chest drives all the deeper as he looks shamefully to the ground. "Keh, some prince I am, making his woman cry". But the words feel hollow, false. "What am I saying, she's not my woman. She never was. I guess… I guess she never will be". Kouga turns his face to the night sky, the almost full moon shining it's radiance over him. Had he ever felt more like a dog in his entire life? It was unlikely.

Stepping closer to his brooding prince, Toshi stares up at the same brilliant moon. The power of that moon over wolves was indescribable. It was in their blood, woven into the very essence of their being.

"Well, I don't know about that Kouga" Toshi replies and is rewarded with a glance from the brooding prince.

"What do you mean old man?"

"It's just I don't think our sister would be quite so upset if she didn't feel quite so much for you" he replies thoughtfully, a stirring of something unknown moves in Kouga's chest.

"Take our moon for instance" Toshi's hand sweeps across the sky. "So much of her is covered and concealed during the day. It's hard to see her presence sometimes, but still she is there. Only at night, when the sun fades and darkness seems most imminent do we get a glimpse of her true majestic beauty and the fullness of her power. Only when all seems lost to darkness does her light truly shine".

Kouga's tail twitches in thought as he continues to gaze at the moon. A knot slowly uncoils in his stomach as he sighs, turning his pained gaze to the demon.

"I really fucked up Toshi".

"Yes, well, sometimes we need the storms to clear away the old so we can see what remains".

Kouga smirks, "When the hell did you get so fucking wise eh?"

The wolf demon smiles ruefully to his brother, his prince, "Pfft, I've always been wise, you've just always been too impatient and hot headed to notice".

Kouga pats the demon on the back, his clawed hand squeezing his shoulder. The simple gesture conveying a thousand unspoken words as he silently gives his thanks to his clansmen.

It's late when Kouga finally returns. Most of the wolves are asleep in their respective places as he makes his way quietly to the back of the den where his own sleeping quarters are located. He moves past the hung hide that separates his bundle of sleeping furs from the rest of the wolves. His eyes seeing easily in the dark gloom of the cave as he quietly makes his way to the sleeping form of the only woman he's ever loved. Kagome lays still and unmoving, surrounded by bundles of soft furs, an untouched plate of meat sits forgotten off to the side, her face splotched with the tracks of dry salted tears and the wretchedness in Kouga's soul returns full force.

"Oh Kagome" he speaks softly, "I'm so sorry" he whispers, his hand gently moving stray hairs that have fallen against her face, but the moment his claws touch her damp skin she stirs, blinking one tired, tear stained eye open.

"K…Kouga?" her voice is hoarse and unsteady from the force of her crying until sheer exhaustion and heart ache had caused her to finally drift off to a fitful sleep.

"Sssh, Kagome, it's me. Go back to sleep" he pulls his hand back, doubting the girl before him would welcome his touch after all the pain he's caused her. He's surprised when he feels her hand reaching out for his as she clasps her fingers tightly around his own. "I… I thought you'd left me".

"Stupid girl" but his words are gentle, spoken with love. "I thought you knew me better than that".

Kagome's eyes blink close, her weariness and fatigue overcoming her joy at discovering the wolf demon before her.

"It's Ok Kagome, don't speak, just go back to sleep". He moves to extricate his fingers from her grasp, to go and sleep outside under the moon. He had just needed to see her, with his own eyes, to know that she was indeed safe. But as he tries to remove his hand from her grasp her eyes shoot open again and she squeezes him tighter.

"No Kouga, please" her voice is thick and heavy with sleep. "Don't go. Stay. Stay with…" her voice trails off as her eyes flutter close again. Kouga's heart swells, uncertain.

Deciding, he quietly and quickly removes his chest plate, laying it near the untouched plate of food. He moves carefully, slowly, not wanting to disturb her anymore as he lays himself down next to her, her clutched hand not releasing its grip on his own as he draws it across his chest. She stirs in her sleep as her body instinctively molds itself against him, her head automatically finding its way to his chest and shoulder, fitting so perfectly it's as if she were made for him. Kouga's heart beats wildly at the unexpected contact. Snaking his other arm around her, he pulls her closer. She nuzzles her face against him in sleep, eliciting a soft, low rumble from him that has an immediate calming effect on Kagome's frayed nerves as her breathing deepens and relaxes, she sighs contently.

Kouga gently kisses the top of her head as he too slowly drifts off to sleep thinking, '_Now. Now I can die_'.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Well, here it is, the next chapter! Thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed and are enjoying the story development so far. When I started writing this I wasn't sure where it would go, but I've got the story more or less mapped out in my head now. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please share your thoughts! Constructive critiques are very much welcome :)

* * *

.

Kagome stirs to wakefulness as the feel of intense warmth and safety suddenly leaves her. Her half-awake mind struggles to understand what has changed. She hears soft movements beside her and the clinking of claws against armor and suddenly she knows. She remembers. Kouga. Kouga had returned late in the night, her relief at the sight of him had been both intense and unsettling. But she'd been so tired, so exhausted from her emotions and her crying that she hadn't had the strength to say more to him except to mumble a few incoherent words, enough that he had stayed, had slept beside her and held her in the night though she had shattered his heart.

Unable to face him just yet and the aftermath of their fight, she keeps her eyes closed and listens as he moves about the sleeping enclosure softly, quietly, not wanting to wake her. After all the pain she's caused him, still he worries for her. She feels a pause as everything goes suddenly quiet, a moment later she feels lips brush softly against her temple and a soft murmuring she can't quite make out but sounds something like her name, reaches her ear. Her heart hiccups at his gesture but before she can do more than process the light, feathery touch she hears him move past the dividing skins and is gone. She tries not to dwell on the sudden aching feelings in her heart his absence brings. Instead she burrows her face into the furs, inhaling his earthy scent mixed with pine that clings to them as a single tear falls unbidden from her closed and weary eyes.

Kouga moves with quiet yet determined steps, stepping lightly past the slowly waking wolves in search of one particular she-wolf. He notices eyes from awaken wolves that look quickly away from him averting their gaze and others that seem to almost glare at him before turning. Kouga sighs inwardly. It was obvious the entire clan knew of the fight he and Kagome had had and they were making their feelings known in an evident yet non challenging way. They were letting him know that whatever had happened between them it was clearly his fault and he knew they were right.

Finally spotting the demon he's looking for near the mouth of the den he calls out her.

"Oi, Rosario" and is greeted with a cold and wilting stare from the she-wolf as she turns to face him. He can tell from her stiff stance and the emotions drifting off her that more than anything she wants to sink her teeth into his throat and rip his bloody head off. He doesn't blame her knowing he would do the same to himself if he could. Instead he speaks as if not noticing, best not to throw grease onto an already raging fire.

"Yes Lord Kouga?" Her words drip with icy venom causing only the slightest automatic responding growl from Kouga who immediately shakes it off.

"Look, I know, I'm an asshole, a jerk. A stupid worthless wolf, believe me I get it. I know. But I need your help with something". The she demon is obviously surprised and caught off guard by his candid and straight forward manner. She definitely hadn't been expecting that.

"My help?" her curiosity wins over her obvious anger towards the wolf prince. "With what?"

"Something for Kagome. Will you help me?" Rosario's rigid stance slackens, her anger receding somewhat as she nods her agreement. "For sister Kagome? Of course".

"Good, this is what I want you to do".

Kouga's steps quicken, feeling a little better now that his plan was starting to take form as he searches outside the cave den for the wolf demon Hozo, some of the wolves had said he was out here. Kouga takes a whiff of the air and locates him moving just down the path of the den.

Hozo's surprise is evident, tripping over his feet as Kouga lands before him on the path with a silent thud. "K…Kouga" he starts sheepishly, not sure how to react to the wolf Lord before him who stands with arms crossed. He had of course heard the painful sobs of their sister Kagome, as the rest of the pack had, but it was not his place to reprimand a clan leader regarding his woman. That would surely get his throat ripped out.

Kouga watches him, registering the array of emotions that flush through his scent. Satisfied that at least this wolf is smarter at keeping his mouth shut versus the obstinate Rosario, he flicks his tail in a friendly greeting that puts the lesser wolf at ease.

"I need you to do something for me" Kouga states matter-of- factly.

"Of course Kouga, anything".

Kouga tells him of his request eliciting an arched eyebrow from the wolf, who breaks out into a wide grin as understanding dawns across his features. "I will go at once" more than happy to fulfill the request.

"Good. Rosario will be waiting for you" Kouga turns to take off when he hears the wolf question behind him.

"But, where are you going brother?"

Kouga turns his head to face him over his shoulder and smirks, "I'm going fishing". And just as suddenly as he arrived the young wolf prince is gone in a haze of wind and snow making fast tracks in the direction of the nearby lake.

"But where are we going Rosario?" Kagome asks again following the she-wolf beside her who can't seem to hide the knowing grin on her face as she carries a large bundle of furs under one arm.

"Somewhere I think you'll enjoy" she smiles back at the priestess as Kagome follows her steps down the path and towards the back of the base of the mountains. Kagome had yet to visit this part of the packs den and was curious where her friend was leading her.

Feeling a touch of embarrassment Kagome can't help the question that has been plaguing her since the she-wolf had come to call on her. "Umm.. do, do you know where Kouga is off too?"

The she-wolf glances at her from the corner of her eye, her knowing smile quirking up at the edges.

"I believe Kouga is busy this morning with some very important errands. He asked me to accompany you to our destination".

"He did?" surprise swims across Kagome's face. Was it possible that he wasn't angry with her anymore? She hoped it was so. After Kouga had spilt his heart to her yesterday and left her in a daze of confusing emotions, she had wondered if she would ever see the wolf demon again. She hadn't been too surprised when one of the wolves had come to retrieve her from the forest and bring her back to the den, but it had still hurt. Kouga had obviously not wanted to see her and had sent the wolf in his place. His long absence that evening had wrought havoc in Kagome's heart and soul as she thought of all the things he had said to her, poignant and powerful. He had given her so much to think on. So much to consider and she'd been terrified that she would never be able to tell him just how much his words had affected her. Without realizing it, he had echoed the very same thoughts she herself had been having not all that long ago. Looking back, those few days ago seemed almost an eternity to her now. So much had changed, had shifted and stirred within her. Was it possible for so much to change in such a short time?

"We're here". Not conscious of her steps as she follows Rosario along the path, Kagome takes a turn around some boulders that surprisingly seem to hold very little snow on them and is greeted with the most incredible and uplifting sight of hot steaming pools.

"Where are we?" Kagome's eyes widen, not able to hold back the sheer joy at the idea of soaking in a hot bath. It was exactly what she needed.

"Our dens are nestled at the foot of a dormant volcano. These are the hot springs at the base of them. Do you like?"

"Oh Rosario, yes! Thank you so much for bringing me here. It's exactly what I needed!" Kagome was practically bouncing on her toes in her excitement.

Rosario laughs, happy to see the great improvement in her sister's mood. "Well, it was Kouga's idea" she smiles at the human girl, seeing the surprise flash across her face.

"It was?" tears brim at the corners of Kagome's eyes at his thoughtfulness. Maybe he didn't hate her after all.

"Of course".

Rosario's head jerks as sudden movement catches her attention, the snapping of twigs causing both Kagome and Rosario to turn in the direction of the noise just as Hozo breaks through the brush.

"Sisters!" he waves happily, walking quickly towards them, something held protectively in his hands.

"Umm" Kagome, feeling a little nervous wonders if he's going to bathe with them. Well, not if she had anything to say about it!

Rosario, picking up on Kagome's anxious scent quickly soothes her unspoken fears. "Do not worry sister, Hozo is bringing us something from Kouga".

"Wha?"

"Sisters" Hozo grins widely as he approaches the two females.

"Uh, Hi Hozo" Kagome smiles sweetly at the new comer.

"A gift from Lord Kouga for your morning soak" his beaming grin never faltering from his face as he hands Kagome a package wrapped in leaves. "Just picked them this morning" he adds as Kagome takes the offered package and opens it.

Kagome's heart skips as she sees the freshly ground roots nestled within. When she had first traveled to the feudal era she had had no idea what the strange looking roots had been used for, but after many long soaks with Sango who had first showed her the magical root that soaped and lathered easily in the water, Kagome could now tell it by sight and smell, soap root!

"Oh Hozo" Kagome's voice was raw with suppressed emotion. "Thank you so much. This will definitely make our soak more enjoyable".

Sensing her shifting moods Hozo quickly steps back an embarrassed grin on his face.

"Not at all sister, Lord Kouga very much wanted you to have this. And don't worry sisters" he calls back as he begins moving out of the clearing, giving the women their privacy. "I will ensure that no one disturbs you" and in another moment, he's gone.

Kagome stands there, holding the soap root in her hands, her mind and heart racing with all the new developments of the morning. Kouga had done this for her, had known her desires before even she had known them.

Rosario stands watching her friend, clearly seeing the emotions playing across her face as all remaining traces of her anger towards the young wolf prince vanishes in the wake of her friend's happiness.

"Come on sister" nudging Kagome from her thoughts Rosario sets the fur pelts for drying down on a nearby boulder. "Men can be most trying and difficult at times but now and then they know just the right thing to do". Kagome nods mutely, not trusting her voice. "Now let us enjoy this rare reprieve of good sense shall we?" Laughing Rosario begins to quickly remove her fur coverings before moving into the hot, soothing springs.

Kagome's laugh is light and heartfelt, her soul lightening considerably as she follows suit, removing her furs and slipping into the deep, soothing waters of the hot springs. As her body relaxes, her muscles begin to unwind and her thoughts turn to a certain wolf demon that always seemed to have her needs and desires at the forefront of his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for your positive encouragements in keeping this story going. I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

* * *

Kouga tries hard not to think about anything except the array of fish roasting over the fire, its aromatic smells slowly wafting into the air and permeating the den. He'd spent all morning in the cold frozen lakes busting holes through the thick ice to catch his quick and elusive prey. Thankfully no one had been present to see him take a few embarrassing dunks in the frigid waters. With his large haul of trout, catfish and pike, Kagome's favorites, slung over his shoulders, he had made his way back to the den and straight to the cooking fires.

There seemed to be an unspoken command among the wolves not to interrupt the young wolf prince at his task as normally the cooking would have been seen to by the females or some of the lesser males, but this was something that Kouga had needed to do with his own hands. True to their instinctive natures the other wolves had understood. Kouga was a mate in trouble and desperately trying to dig himself out.

Oblivious to their glances and smirks, Kouga keeps a watchful vigil over his catch, keeping the fish at just the right distance from the fire so their flesh doesn't burn and growling low in his throat at any one that ventures too close. This reaction of course, only seems to amuse the wolves more as they begin to purposefully walk too close to his space, making a kind of game of it, yipping barks of laughter as he growls and chases them off, totally unaware of their purposeful antics.

Taking a sniff he can smell that the fish are just about ready and for the first time lets his mind wander to Kagome. Would she accept his gift, his apology? Was she enjoying her soak in the hot springs? He knew it wouldn't be enough but he had had to try. Thinking back to their argument and the way he'd left her in the cold still made him feel hollow and shameful inside. But then she'd wanted him near her when she slept hadn't she? Maybe, just maybe, she didn't totally hate him. Just maybe she would accept his apology.

"Egads Kouga! What the hell did you do, empty out the whole lake?" A laughing Toshi stands next to the pensive wolf, swishing his tail good naturedly.

"Aw shawd'up already will ya?" he pokes a stick into the fire's ember, adjusting the size of the flames, not wanting to look at the wolf demon in case his nervousness can be seen, unaware that his twitching tail is already giving him away to all the other clan members.

"Kouga, don't be so nervous. I'm sure sister Kagome will appreciate all the effort you've gone to for her this morning".

"Who says I'm nervous old man" Kouga glares from the corner of his eye, poking the flames with his stick even harder as his tail gives another nervous twitch. Toshi grins, "My mistake of course".

Kouga sits silently for a moment, wondering when Kagome will return. "Do you think she will?" his words are spoken so softly, Toshi almost misses it.

"Well, here she comes now. Perhaps you can see for yourself". Toshi's eyes twinkle as Kouga leaps up from the fire, so distracted in his thoughts he hadn't sensed the sweet, clean lavender smell of Kagome as she entered the den with Rosario at her side. The two women were laughing and speaking quietly with each other, a soft blush staining Kagome's cheeks causing Kouga to wonder what the two might be talking about.

Kagome steps into the den still blushing over her friend's comments about the intricacies of wolf mating when the smells from the cooking fires reach her and she inhales deeply, "Oh wow that smells delicious! Where is that coming from?" She turns in the direction her nose directs and for the first time since last night, catches sight of a certain wolf with red stained cheeks, standing before a cooking fire heaped with an incredible amount of fish as he kicks absentmindedly at an unseen rock.

"Kouga" her voice is soft and welcoming, her heart skipping beats.

"Kagome" he's surprised at how breathless his voice sounds and momentarily looks away to fight the burning in his face and ears. The silence in the den as the two would-be-lovers meet for the first time is deafening as all eyes focus on them.

A shove at his back from Toshi causes Kouga to come back to his senses as he takes the last remaining steps towards her. His heart hammering in his chest, his palms sweating, he can hardly believe the reaction he's having. A full out fight with Naraku would have been far less stressful compared to the trepidation that was hammering in his chest at this exact moment.

Barely able to hold her gaze, his hands hang limply at his sides, his tail tucked so close to his legs it begins to curve slightly around one of them. "Did… did you enjoy your bath?" he asks cautiously, at a loss for words and wondering why that feeling couldn't have overtaken him the night before, before he had unleashed his heart ache and fury on the girl before him.

Kagome smiles sweetly up at him, her hands fisted under her chin as she nods, finally finding her voice. "Yes, thank you". What else could she say? How did they move past this awkward moment and get back to the way they used to be?

"Are… are you hungry Kagome?" nodding his head in the direction of the cooking fire behind him, "I caught some fish for you".

Kagome's eyes widen as she sees what must be half the contents of the lake hanging from various pikes and poles strewn carefully over the hot flames. "You, you made me breakfast?" her eyes begin to water, her wide smile touching her ears.

Kouga starts to panic as the smell of fresh salted tears hits his nose. '_Way to go you stupid fucking wolf, you're making her cry again_', but before he can berate himself further for whatever mistake he's made, he's surprised by Kagome's weight crashing into his chest plate as her arms wrap around him with all the force she can muster, silent tears streaming down her face. After a shocked pause, Kouga's arms wrap quickly around her delicate form, loving the feel of her soft white furs as he rests his cheek gently on top of her head. His eyes squeeze shut, forcing back the tears of relief that threaten to fall. "Kagome" her name passes softly from his lips as he crushes her to him, his ponytail falling around them as the pair hold each other in an embrace that causes all the wolves in the den to finally break their silence, howling and barking their joy and approval at the reunited couple. Both Kouga and Kagome hear nothing save for the sound of the others heart beat.

Toshi walks silently past the embracing couple, his eyes and movements letting the others know it's time to get back to whatever they're doing and allow the lovers a moment. Privacy was not easy to come by in a den shared by so many and looking without seeing was a crucial part of den life. Reluctantly the wolves go back to their tasks as they mingle about, keeping a respective distance from the pair.

Slowly, Kouga and Kagome release each other from their embrace, both feeling the impact of words not spoken but definitely felt as he guides her to the cooking fire loaded up with an array of delicious smelling fish. Kagome's stomach gives a rumble as Kouga gives her a quick side glance, grinning "Hungry?"

She nods enthusiastically. "Good" he smiles, sitting her down near the fire as he prepares a plate for her of each kind of fish and hands it to her.

"Oh Kouga, my favorite! This all smells so wonderful, thank you, I'm starving". In truth she had been too upset to eat anything the wolves had offered her the night before but it seemed that with the repair of her friendship with Kouga had also come the repair of her appetite.

Kouga grins, his tail giving a happy wag as he prepares a plate for himself and the two sit together enjoying their meal, speaking easily about the weather, her trip to the hot springs and even about the lunar celebrations that would be occurring later that evening. After a while, others join them at the fire as activities in the den slowly return to normal.

"So, have a good swim Kouga?" Toshi grins as he takes a seat next to the happy wolf, helping himself to a large helping of trout. Wolves didn't indulge in fish often, if just wasn't their go-to meat, but they did enjoy it when it was on hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about old man" Kouga gives a snuff with his nose, but the reddening of his ears tells the older wolf that he's guessed correctly. Kagome notices and reaches a hand up to touch his ears, stroking them gently as she giggles which causes Kouga's ears to turn even redder.

"Kouga, I had no idea you could change colors like that" she smiles sweetly at him, chewing on a piece of tenderly cooked catfish.

He tries to glare his annoyance at her but his mood is just so good he can't even fake it and instead barks out a laugh that causes Kagome to laugh harder. '_gods she's beautiful_' he thinks and decides that a happy, laughing Kagome is the kind he likes best as he reaches to move a pretend strand of hair from her face, just to have an excuse to touch her. Kagome beams, leaning into his touch causing a tender smile to break across Kouga's face.

Toshi observes that the two are sitting very close together, much closer then when they sat together eating yesterday's boar and he smiles inwardly. It was clear that Kouga was in love with the young mortal priestess and though she was unaware of it herself, it was clear to Toshi that the priestess was very much on her way to falling in love with the young wolf.

"Hey Kagome" Hozo appears from the crowd of wolves taking an empty place next to her. He flashes a quick glance to Kouga and is reassured by his answering nod.

"Hi Hozo, want some fish? I think there's enough to feed the whole pack" she giggles, gesturing to the still heavy laden rack before the fire, not noticing Kouga's embarrassed twitch at her side.

His eyes light up, "Sure, sister, thanks!" Kagome smiles as she watches him yank a fish off a skewer set near the coals with his bare claws, yipping at the slight burn to his fingers. He turns to return to his spot when Rosario suddenly appears plopping herself down next to Kagome. She gives a quick half smile to Kouga who returns her greeting with a welcoming flick of his tail. "Hey thanks Hozo" she says turning, taking the fish from his hands and bites hungrily into it. Hozo sighs going back for another fish as laughter erupts around the fire.

"So Kagome" Rosario speaks between bites of hot pike, "Has Kouga told you about our lunar festival tonight?" She too notices how closely the couple is sitting, one of Kouga's arms resting on a bent knee and the other curled low, resting lightly on Kagome's waist, her legs folded closely beside him.

"Well uh, just a little bit actually" she turns a quick glance at Kouga who seems much happier than Kagome has ever seen him.

"He says that the other clans from this region will be arriving during the day and that tonight there will be a celebration under the moon, but I'm not really sure what that means" she answers.

"Oh its loads of fun sister" Hozo replies between bites of fish. "We howl, we dance and we run".

"You guys dance?" she gives a side long glance at Kouga trying to imagine him dancing and suppresses a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Kouga asks her, giving her a soft playful nudge in the shoulder. "Think this wolf can't dance?" his eyes glint mischievously.

Kagome laughs. "I didn't mean that, it's just, well, I don't think I've ever really seen anyone dance in this era".

"This 'era'?" Rosario repeats the strange word.

"Kagome comes from a very far away village" Kouga fills them in, though he realizes at that moment, he's not really sure where Kagome's true village is. He'd have to ask her about that later.

"Ya" Kagome replies, not really wanting to get into the whole well, time travel, future thing. "Where I come from people love to dance, we even have special made huts where people can go just to dance. But I've never seen anything like that here".

"Cool" Toshi responds energetically, "Sister, I'd like to come visit your village some time".

Kagome smiles, "That would be nice Hozo".

"And me too" Rosario adds, definitely interested in any village that catered to dancing.

"Definitely" Kagome smiles at her friend, not wanting to burst their hope at the most likely impossibility of the request. "But tell me about your celebration. Is it every full moon?"

The wolves nod in agreement. "My favorite part is the midnight run" Hozo grins.

"Midnight run?"

"Yes Kagome" Toshi interjects helping himself to another fish from the fire. "It's something that no mortal has ever witnessed. We hope you will not be… overwhelmed".

Kagome turns a questioning gaze to Kouga. "Don't worry Kagome" he replies, "You'll be running with me".

Well that didn't sound so bad to Kagome. She'd been carried by Kouga lots of times.

"If it's alright Kouga" Rosario interjects. "I would like to run with you and be close to sister Kagome".

"Oh yes, me too Kouga", Hozo pipes in happily.

Toshi laughs, "It seems we will have a crowded front line this full moon brother".

"Fine by me", Kouga adds, inwardly happy that the clan had taken so readily to Kagome. But how could he have expected anything less? After all, she had captured his heart, why not the hearts of all the wolves?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Wow, just wanted to say thank you to everyone whose reviewed! I am so happy that you are enjoying the story and that my use of past/present tense isn't throwing you off (I worry constantly about that, lol).

**Mango Marbles** \- just wanted to say I'm glad you liked my choice of scents for Kagome :) She just never seemed like much of a cherry/strawberry type to me personally, and I'm glad you are enjoying my take on her. Thx so much for all your comments!

Please, enjoy and review :) ~ Lady P.

* * *

.

* * *

Kagome had never seen so many wolves in her life, not even in the feudal era. There was simply not enough room for all of them in the den so they had amassed outside on the lowest part of the mountain in a nearby field. She watches with piqued interest as the wolves begin building the largest bonfire she's ever seen. Entire logs, if you could call them that, in fact some of them were entire trees with branches still intact sporting massive gashes visible in the bark, knocked down she assumed by some foul weather or other, were being piled high in a tall tee-pee of sorts. She could only imagine the kind of blaze a fire like that was going to give off once it was lit.

From her vantage point on a nearby boulder she watches with interest as Kouga comes striding through the clearing, a huge elm tree hoisted on his shoulder with seeming ease. Kagome swallows noticing he's not wearing his chest armor, his sweaty muscles flexing as he drops the massive 'log' onto the pile, wiping at a bead of sweat on his brow. As though he can feel her eyes boring into him, he turns and catches her gaze. He gives her a cocky grin as he flexes his muscles at her causing a barked laugh to erupt from Kagome's throat who immediately clamps her mouth with her hands in embarrassment. She was definitely spending way too much time around wolves.

Kouga, clearly hearing her with his powerful hearing swivels his ears towards her in interest, a wolfish grin on his face as he sprints towards her. His sauntering jog revealing nothing but wolf, the cocky smirk on his face showing everything male, causes an unexpected heat to flutter through Kagome's chest and stomach.

"Hey Kagome, enjoying the view?" He inquires teasingly, clearly picking up on her aroused scent.

"Well you know what they say, you seen one muscle bound wolf demon you've seen 'em all" she coos sweetly, feigning boredom.

"Pfft, not with guns like these" he teases, flexing again as Kagome erupts into a fit of giggles. Oh yes, he'd take her laughter over her tears any day.

Trying hard not to stare at his toned abs and strong arms, she changes the subject hoping it'll also distract her from that enticing v-line shape she can see disappearing into his fur covered waist, "So umm, where did you get all those logs from so fast?" she turns to hide a blush.

Toshi, who in passing hears her can't help interjecting, "Oh we just found them lying around in the forest, sister". He grins at the evil look Kouga flashes him as he continues on his way, Kagome quirking a questioning eyebrow in Kouga's direction.

"Keh, ignore him" he replies indifferently.

"Kouga!" A group of male wolves from another clan that had arrived earlier that afternoon call out to him as Kouga turns his attention to them. By now, all the gathering wolves from all the different clans had heard about Kouga's mortal priestess and all were curious to get a look and a whiff of her. To her credit Kagome had gotten used to and taken in stride all the random light touches and sniffs that assailed her throughout the day as the clans gathered.

"Excuse me Kagome" he turns to leave, not really liking the idea of so many wolves around his woman, especially with the musky lavender scent of her arousal still clinging to her. Though he was rather enjoying this new effect he seemed to be having on the young priestess.

"Sure Kouga, I'm just going to go find Rosario".

He nods to her over his shoulder as he trots towards the group of wolves near the waiting bonfire, where he scoops up the chest armor he'd set aside, quickly weaving it over his head and shoulders, doing up the straps with practiced ease.

Kagome walks slowly around the enlarged encampment, amazed at the efficiency of wolves when set to a task. Not only had they set up an incredibly large bonfire in the snowy field that was being trampled bare due to the heavy traffic, but casks of water, ale and sake seemed to materialize out of nowhere including make shift tables heaped full of various raw meats and other edibles. Kouga had reassured her earlier that he would personally see to cooking up whatever she desired.

A small bump at her leg causes her to look down at a familiar fury face that yips his excitement at her. "Hiya cutey! I haven't seen you in a while" Kagome smiles squatting down on her haunches to rub his soft furry ears, the pup eagerly licking at her hand. "Who are your friends huh?" she gingerly rubs at the other pups with him who bark and sniff excitedly at her. Kagome laughs at their energy and exuberance as one of the other clan's cub jumps into her arms causing her to fall back on her rump with an ungraceful thud.

"Hey there" she giggles but before she can get another word out is quickly pounced upon by all the pups who jump playfully on her legs and chest, licking her face, fingers, arms and legs causing her to shriek in unsuppressed fits of giggles, their soft tongues tickling every part of her. Kagome screeches hysterically as one of the wolf pups licks the bottom of her feet causing the wolves gathered nearby to watch the display as they joke and murmur among themselves eliciting the attention of one particular dark wolf who watches the young mortal with morbid fascination.

Kouga's ears twitch as Kagome's squeals are carried straight to his senses. He and the other wolves he's with turn to watch the display of the young woman rolling around on the snowy carpet surrounded by happy barking pups. Kouga's heart swells, his tail flicking in amusement as the wolves around him comment on the display.

"Well would you look at that"

"Now I've seen everything"

"I never thought I'd see a mortal acting so much like a wolf" the group of males laugh causing Kouga's grin to widen. That was his Kagome, endearing everyone around her without even trying. Her soul shone so brightly you just couldn't help but be drawn to her fire.

"Hey Kouga?"

"What? What was that?" not realizing that someone's asked him a question, they all laugh at his distraction.

"We said, where the hell did you find a girl like that?"

"Ya and what the hell does she see in _you_?" more laughter erupts from the group.

Kouga reluctantly turns his attention from the girl who was now on all fours chasing some of the pups around, barking as she tumbles to the ground with them, acting just like any other she-wolf. Kouga puffs his chest, crossing his arms in a confident manner, a smirk on his face. "What can I say guys, the lady knows a real wolf when she sees one".

Kagome pants, her breath coming in quick rapid blasts as she pauses to catch her breath. "Ok you guys, you gotta give me a sec" taking in a deep lungful of air, "I'm not made as tough as you are" she puffs out to the group of wolf cubs, tails wagging excitedly.

"Oh, I don't know about that" A new voice startles Kagome as she turns to find a large, dark wolf demon with long, unkempt hair standing before her. The white cub from Kouga's northern clan gives a low threatening growl in his throat at the new comer causing Kagome to send a questioning gaze his way.

The wolf demon looks down at the cub, snarling low in his throat, causing the cub to yip and run off, the other cubs following close on his heels.

"Well, that was rude" Kagome huffs taking in the demon before her. His dark twitching tail tells Kagome that he's a leader of one of the northern tribes.

As if not hearing her, he steps closer to the mortal and sniffs her, "I'm Rokan of the plains tribe" he states as though this should hold some weight with her.

"Yes, well, good for you" Kagome replies, not at all impressed with his obvious lack of manners.

He squints at her, unable to believe the guts on this mortal. Didn't she realize he could tear her in two with his bare claws?

"Yes well, it was nice meeting you" she turns to go when she feels an iron grip wrap around her wrist.

"Hey woman, I'm not done talking to you" he says pulling her towards him, a little too forcefully as she collides with his chest. Kagome pushes back on his black studded armor, annoyed at his audacity.

"Hey buddy, get your hands off me" she pushes against him, struggling in vain to release his hold on her. "Just who the hell do you think you are?" she fumes.

"I told you, I'm Rokan and I think you'd make an excellent mate".

Kagome's eyes bulge. "Sorry pal, I'm spoken for" she continues struggling futilely.

"Oh?" He leans in taking another sniff. "You don't smell mated and I don't see any marks on you" he replies using his free hand to pull her furs down, enough to reveal the unmarred skin of her ivory neck.

Kagome freezes, wilting at his touch, a coldness seeping into her bones she can't quite explain as her stomach churns violently. '_Kouga_' she screams inwardly, her scent shifting to a mixture of panic and loathing, '_where are you?_'

It's almost as if just thinking his name causes him to suddenly materialize before her, a crazed, red eyed wolf prince landing directly in front of her with a thud, his body blocking Rokan's view of her forcing him to release his hold on her. An impossibly loud snarl tears from Kouga's throat as he punches the offending wolf demon in the stomach, causing him to fly backwards several feet. Stomping heavily towards the felled demon Kouga stands over him, fists clenched in fury as his blood red eyes burn into the demon before him.

"Get. Your. Fucking. Hands. Off. My. Woman". He snarls, struggling to keep himself from ripping the bastard demon's head off. The last thing he wanted was a war between clans but there was no way in hell he was going to let anyone touch his woman like that. When Kagome's scent had suddenly shifted, the panic laced with fearful loathing had affected the very demonic nature of his wolf demon blood in a way he'd never experienced before. As if someone had reached their claws inside his very soul and started squeezing, triggering a primal, instinctive rage he didn't know he was capable of.

A gathering of wolves quickly surround the pair, Rosario and Hozo emerging from the group as they stand guard next to Kagome, their low growls warning others to stay away. Toshi pushes through the crowd seeing the display before him and it doesn't take him more than a moment to figure out what's happened. The blood lust on Kouga was evident and more than a little dangerous to any of them at that moment.

A startled Rokan rises angrily to his feet, crouching low he growls back, **What? She's not mated. I've done nothing wrong**

Kouga snarls again, **This woman is claimed by me**

**Could have fooled me** Rokan barks back **I don't smell you on her**

Not knowing just how sensitive a subject the dark demon wolf has touched, Kouga jumps towards him, landing a hard kick square in his chest plate causing Rokan to fly backwards crashing through watching wolves who hasten to get out of the way and smashing into a nearby tree with a crack and a thud.

Kagome's nerves are raw as she struggles to understand what's being said but all she hears is growls and barks and yet she knows they're speaking with each other, their body language making that abundantly clear. And whatever Rokan had just said to Kouga was enough to drive him over the edge as the two wolf demons had begun exchanging devastating blows with each other.

"Kouga!" she yells, seeing Rokan land a hit to Kouga's jaw who amazingly seems to take it in stride before flipping over the wolf and landing a kick to his back, Rokan falling face first into a snow pile.

Kagome rushes forward but feels Rosario and Hozo grip her by the arms, holding her back.

"Rosario, Hozo, what's going on, tell me!" she screams.

Rosario flicks her gaze from the ensuing fight back to Kagome before replying, "Rokan has issued a challenge to Kouga".

"A challenge? For what?" she demands, fear for her wolf radiating off her in waves.

"For you, I'm afraid" Toshi replies when Rosario doesn't.

"Me?" Kagome swallows past a lump in her throat. "But, but that's ridiculous. Tell them to stop right now!"

"They can't", Toshi responds. "The challenge has been issued and must be met until someone submits or…" he pauses.

"Or what?" Kagome cries.

"Or there will be war between the clans", he replies softly, knowing this information will greatly distress the young kind-hearted miko.

"War?" Kagome can't believe her ears. She watches the fight frantically as Kouga and Rokan continue exchanging blows, one after another, blood spraying the snow white blankets red. Kagome's heart freezes as she watches Kouga get blasted into the ground by a flying kick from Rokan. Unable to hold her voice in Kagome screams, "Go Kouga! Kick his stupid ass!" she all but practically snarls.

The flick of Kouga's ears in her direction tells her he hears her, back flipping Kouga roars at his opponent. "This is OVER!" and taking a powerful leap he smashes his fist through Rokan's face, sending the demon flying and knocking him completely out.

Kouga stalks towards the defeated body of his opponent, his chest heaving, cuts and scrapes dripping blood as he moves to finish off the wolf.

"Kouga no!" Kagome cries rushing forward, Rosario and Hozo releasing their hold on her at Kouga's knockout blow.

"Stay. Back. Kagome". He snarls through gritted teeth, not trusting the fury of his demonic blood. But just as Kouga's claws are about to rip out the demon's throat he feels her body crash into him, her soothing scent filling his nose as she clings to his chest.

"Kouga please" she cries, touching her hands to his face. He doesn't look at her, his focus on the unconscious demon before him.

"Kouga" she implores him with her voice, "Look at me". Slowly, reluctantly, he turns his blood red gaze to her, commanding his blood to obey.

"Ka. Go. Me".

She rises up on her toes, pulling his head closer to her as she wraps her arms around his neck "Come back Kouga" she whimpers softly, kissing his jaw and pressing her lips to his snarling mouth. Slowly he responds to her, pulling her to him, the blood receding from his eyes as he claims her mouth with his own. Kagome leans into him, allowing him access to her mouth, her tongue flicking against his fang that brings an approving rumble from his chest as her mouth molds to his, moving in unison until Kouga breaks the contact, panting heavily, his senses fully restored, he gazes back into her brimming raven eyes.

"Kagome" he says her name again, sounding more like himself though his voice is thick with emotion as he hugs her to him, folding his body around her, silently thanking her for bringing him back from the edge.

His first kiss with Kagome and he'd been in a blood induced frenzy. What if he had hurt her? Did she regret her actions? He pushes the unwelcome thoughts away, knowing the priestess had only reacted out of fear and desperation, doing what she believed would reach through the wolf's demonic rage and thankfully she'd been right. Squeezing her tightly he knows he'll most likely never feel those soft pliant lips on his skin again fighting back a soft moan of sudden despair.

The watching wolves begin to disperse, a few staying behind such as Toshi, Rosario and Hozo, while members of Rokan's pack quietly pick up their fallen leader, careful to keep their gaze averted from Kouga as they carry him off to recover.

The three remaining wolves keep their distance as they wait for Kouga's blood to cool while the other clans prepare for the upcoming celebrations. The sun now setting low in the horizon they go about lighting the immense bonfire as activities return to normal. It just wouldn't be a lunar celebration without at least one or two good fights, not unexpected given how many wolves were gathered together, but rarely did they get to witness such a heated exhibition and would undoubtedly be much talked of for many celebrations yet to come.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Kouga asks as he cups her face in his large clawed hand.

Kagome sniffs, giving a small laugh, "Kouga, I should be asking you that, look at you", she points to the smears of blood on his chest and arms.

"Keh, these?" he smirks, "just a couple of scratches. It's no big deal".

Kagome watches in amazement as his skin heals over before her very eyes. Not even InuYasha healed that quickly, but then, Kouga was a full blooded demon. "Oh Kouga, I was so worried".

"Come on Kagome" he jibes her gently, trying to lighten her mood. "I thought you knew me better than that. I can't be taken down by some over-bearing pup like that asshole. Especially not with these" he flexes an arm at her for emphasis causing her to laugh and he smiles.

Kouga looks over at the three demons he knows are standing behind him and nods to Rosario and Hozo who trot up to him. "You two mutts take Kagome to the bonfire will ya? and make sure she gets something to eat".

They nod at him steering Kagome in the direction of the fire, but she's reluctant to move, hanging onto his arm.

"What about you?" she asks worriedly.

"Don't worry Kagome" he smiles reassuringly at her, gently removing her grip from his arm as he kisses the inside of her palm, a warm flush grazing her cheeks. "I'll be there in a bit, just have to talk to old Toshi here for a minute".

Kagome looks at the silent wolves around her before nodding, allowing herself to be led away as she gazes back over her shoulder, Kouga's smiling eyes still on her as she walks away.

"What's going on?" she asks her two guards, because that's certainly what they feel like at the moment.

"Don't worry sister" Hozo replies gently. "Everything will be alright. Kouga won the fight, now they just have to decide what to do with Rokan".

"Oh".

"He deserves whatever's coming to him if you ask me" Rosario states bluntly. "The guys a real jerk".

Kagome can't help but agree.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Ok so this chapter had my heart skipping the whole time I was writing it, I hope it will do the same for you :)

Thank you everyone for reviewing, your thoughts and encouragement keep me going and writing into the late hours of the night.

* * *

.

* * *

Kagome howls with laughter as she watches Rosario dancing around the massive bonfire with a large group of other wolves from different clans, pumping their fists into the air and stomping their feet as a continuous torrent of musical howls and drumming boom out around them. When one wolf tired of singing there was always another to take its place and so the music never seemed to end, a continuous steady beat of booming and hollering that was full of more rhythm and movement then Kagome had ever thought possible.

"Go Rosario" Hozo yells, cupping his hands around his mouth, sitting next to Kagome on some nearby furs, Kagome clapping her hands adding to the rhythm set by the wolves, hooting her own encouragement to the dancing she-wolf.

"Ok Hozo, I'm ready again" Kagome grins as she looks at her friend.

"You sure Kagome?"

"You bet" she beams.

The immense bonfire had long ago melted a large clearing around it's circumference providing more than enough room for the wolves to dance or sit, while still others were spread farther out in the clearing dancing in smaller groups. Some were resting, others drinking their choice of beverage or munching on food. Kagome had had her fill of both, including some sake that Rosario had let her drink that had left Kagome feeling more than a little light headed but which was definitely adding to her festive mood. And all through the night neither Rosario nor Hozo had once left her side though Kagome didn't mind. They were the three of them becoming fast friends and she found they were fun to be around.

"Ok Kagome, let's go" Hozo rises pulling her with him.

Kagome dives into the mass of wolf demons, quickly picking up the beat, every now and then throwing her head back and letting out one of her own howls to join in the chorus. This always got her appreciative hollers from those dancing nearby as they took up her chorus howling and dancing. Kagome couldn't remember when she'd ever had so much fun.

"Kagome!" Rosario shouts to be heard over the din, stepping closer to her friend she puckers her mouth "Awoooo" howling at Kagome who responds with an answering howl and the two girls laugh uncontrollably, Hozo rolling his eyes playfully at the pair of sisters.

"Got room for one more" a deep baritone speaks up behind her. Kagome whirls to find the one face she's been longing to see.

"Kouga!" she giggles, launching herself into his arms.

He catches her with an 'oompf' and takes a sniff of her breath. "Are, are you drunk Kagome?" he asks a touch disapprovingly.

"What? Me? Never!" she giggles releasing him as she starts dancing again her body gyrating in sync to the rhythm of the other wolves around her, howling and stomping her feet, pumping the air with her fists.

"Keh, I'll just fucking bet" he scowls at Rosario who just shrugs at him giving him a, '_what are you gonna do_' look as she keeps dancing.

"Oh come on Kouga" Kagome laughs, tugging on the wolfs hands, trying to pull him into the flow of the music. "Don't be such a party pooper".

"Party. Pooper?" He arches a quizzical brow at the odd phrasing, but can't help the warm swell in his chest as he watches her, feeling her jubilation radiating off her in waves. He'd been worried that the episode with Rokan would have soured her mood but he should have known better. Not his Kagome.

"Yes, Party Pooper. As in Pooop-eerrrr" she stretches the last word giggling behind her hand. Kouga shakes a wry smile at her. _Ya, not drunk at all_.

"I'll show you a party pooper" He scoops her in his arms, spinning her around the bonfire as she squeals her delight, but after a while begs to be put down before she loses her lunch. Kouga doesn't understand. How could she lose her lunch when it was well past dinner time?

The group of wolves fall into a rhythm as they dance around the bonfire, Kagome moving her body to the music, Kouga behind her his hands on her hips as he pulls her close to him, matching her swaying motions with his own, hoping she doesn't mind the metal rod in her back as he runs his hands over her body, her delicious little howls making him grind harder against her as he wraps his arms around her body, cocooning her in.

Kagome had never felt so… alive! She certainly had never known that dancing could feel so deliciously good and so utterly sinful at the same time. She leans her head back against Kouga's shoulder, moving her body back into his hips unable to help the way her body instinctively grinds into him, seeking release, his low rumbling growls making her thighs ache and sending delicious shivers up her spine.

Feeling like he's going to either burst or take her right here and now on the ground in front of everyone, Kouga grabs Kagome by the hips, spinning her out by one hand twirling her in front of him as she shrieks with surprise, laughing. Kagome grins giving Kouga a knowing look, he knows what's coming, as one the mortal and the wolf throw their heads back howling into the night as their voices entwine together becoming one.

Kouga can't remember ever having a better time in his life, his heart bursting with joy every time another howl soars from Kagome's throat, like she's really a wolf trapped in a human body.

"I.. I can't" she breathlessly pants, pausing to catch her breath, "how, how do you guys not get tired?"

Kouga scoops her in his arms, a sly grin on his face as he responds in a husky voice. "We wolves are known for our stamina Kagome and we can go all night long". Kagome blushes at his double meaning while Rosario and Hozo exchange a knowing grin with each other. The latter continue to dance allowing Kouga to carry Kagome off to a more private spot around the fire so she can catch her breath. She slumps gratefully against him as he wades through the mass of writhing, gyrating bodies. Moving past the main dance area he makes for the edge of the bonfire's glow, finding a vacant spot on one of the furs that had been laid out all along the clearing for people to use.

He sits with Kagome still nestled in his arms, cradled now in his lap. He's reluctant to let her go and as she doesn't seem in a hurry to leave his embrace he is more than happy to just sit there with her, feeling her panting beside him as she catches her breath. A passing wolf hands Kouga a cup of something to drink. Taking a sniff of it he realizes its water, giving the unknown wolf a grateful bark he passes the cup to Kagome. "Here Kagome, drink this".

Kagome gulps the water down greedily, "awww, no sake?" she asks when she's finishes.

Kouga takes the empty cup from her hands and sets it aside. "I'm officially declaring no more sake for you" he laughs.

"Hey!" she pouts, turning in his lap to face him. "You can't do that" her lip jutting out in the most adorable way he's ever seen. "You're not the boss of me".

"Sure I can Kagome" he smirks ruefully at her.

"Oh ya?" she narrows her eyes at him, "And why exactly is that, may I ask?"

He leans into her, rubbing his cheek against hers as he speaks softly in her ear, a low rumble in his chest, "because you're my woman".

Kagome's breath catches, heat blazing in her abdomen. Kouga growls approvingly, smelling her excitement noting his growls only cause the arousal in her scent to spike. "See Kagome" he nuzzles her face with his own, "every part of you responds to me. Can you feel it?"

Kagome's head swims, maybe it's the sake or the charged energy in the air but her body is tingling all over, like it's on fire. She nods to Kouga.

"Let me hear you say it Kagome", he growls softly to her, causing her knees to weaken and her insides to melt. "Say it".

"I.. I can feel it" she replies softly and instantly knows that nothing has ever been truer.

Kouga releases a sigh of relief, her words rubbing a soothing balm over his soul as they touch foreheads. Sitting quietly they share the space and silence between them, no words are spoken yet so much is said, so much more than words could ever say.

"I love you Kagome" he closes his eyes, knowing she may never feel the same way, but it doesn't matter anymore. These last few days with her have been more than he had ever hoped or wished for and he just needed her to know.

He hears her take a breath, as though to speak, quickly placing a clawed finger to her soft rosy lips he silences her "Don't say anything, you don't have too. I just… I just wanted you to know… how I feel, even if you don't feel the same back, it's Ok Kagome, because I can love you enough for the both of us".

Kagome's heart swells at his confession, oh but this silly wolf had no idea did he? No idea what he'd done to her world, how he'd turned everything on its ear and tossed everything she ever thought she knew out the window. How could he? She was only just starting to understand it herself. Everything she had been dreaming of, had been wishing for, was being answered in the dark haired demon before her, not the silver haired one she'd left behind. InuYasha's name and memory, she discovered, could no longer elicit the same power over her as it once had, not even close. In the few short days she'd been with Kouga he'd shown her what it meant to be truly loved, to be placed first in someone's heart.

Kouga was willing to let her go, to release her from himself if she gave the word because his _love_ for her was greater than his _need_ for her. Only now was she starting to see how much InuYasha had monopolized her, held her to him for his own sake and desires. Never giving an inch, always ready to take and ever so reluctant to give, even in the smallest ways. What had ever caused her to believe that that was love?

"You are such a silly, stupid wolf aren't you?"

'_Huh?_' Kouga can't believe what he's hearing. His confessions of love were being met with insults? He moves his head away to gauge her expression as her scent was only confusing him, the desire and arousal he could smell in contradiction with her words.

"Kago…" she silences him with a soft kiss to his lips, he squeezes her waist in his clawed hands.

Slowly, she pulls back. "You don't understand do you Kouga?" her eyes swimming with her suppressed emotions.

"Tell me" he whispers, his voice raw, his heart not daring to hope until he hears the words spoken from her soft beautiful lips.

She tenderly touches the side of his face with her hands, gazing wondrously at him as she follows the curve of his strong jaw and touches his satin soft lips with her finger, rubbing at a white fang that softly bites into his lower lip. He growls approvingly at her feather light touches, closing his eyes as she explores his face with her soft, delicate hands. Finally she speaks, opening his eyes he listens tentatively with all his heart, adoration for the creature in his lap brimming unabashed from his large, hopeful eyes.

"You've changed everything Kouga, so much more than you know. I understand now, I wasn't ready before. I was too young, too naïve. Everything you said to me in the forest was true. I was afraid to touch that fire, that passion, for fear it would consume me. But I'm not afraid anymore. I'm ready for it; I've been ready for it, for a while now and I have been calling it into my life, only I didn't realize at the time what shape it would take. And then we came together, here in these mountains so unexpectedly, it was almost like the Universe had conspired to grant my wish, only I didn't understand that's what was happening".

Kouga's heart glows with her words, his mind racing to understand just what exactly she is saying to him, not wanting to misunderstand and make another mistake with her. Not now. Not this time.

"Oh Kouga, do you understand what I'm saying?" she implores him with her eyes "You turned my life upside down and challenged everything I ever thought I knew! The girl I was could never be with you" at these words his heart falters but he keeps his emotions in check as she continues, "but the woman I am desires nothing else Kouga. You. Right here, is the only place I ever want to be".

"Kagome?" Is he hearing her right, can she feel his heart beating so hard and fast that he's afraid it's going to come tearing out of his chest at any moment?

"Kouga" she whispers softly to him, her lips grazing his own as she leans closer, "I love you Kouga, now and always".

Kouga's only response is to crush his lips hungrily against hers, not sure he really believes what he's hearing as every hope and wish he's ever dreamt of for the beauty before him suddenly erupts in a torrent of love and the promise of new life. He can't control the tears that stream joyfully from his eyes and he doesn't care. The only response he can give is to attack her mouth with his own as she answers back with her own hungry needs and desires.

Turning her completely in his lap he wraps her legs around his waist as she grinds her core hungrily against him. His hands on her waist move up her back, feeling the smoothness of her skin under her furs. Her fists clench in his hair as her tongue dips greedily into his mouth, claiming him, tasting him. Their bodies compete for dominance as she grinds into him with such force he falls to his back, Kagome following above him, her body now stretching across his entire length. He growls as he flips her, easily, effortlessly, the delicious weight of his body pressing down on her as she moans her approval at the hardness between his legs pushing against her core. His claws gently stroke up her sides, moving under her furs, cupping her breasts as he continues to devour her mouth.

It's this new contact on her untouched skin more than anything that causes Kagome to come back to her senses and with mortifying results as she remembers just where they are, surrounded by a sea of wolf demons that can no doubt see and smell all that is transpiring on the edges of the firelight.

"Kouga" she puffs between hungry kisses. "We. Can't" she feels his disapproving growl at her words. "Not. Here" she pants between breaths. "Not. Like. This".

Kouga growls unhappily in the back of his throat but stops his motions all the same, struggling to get a grip on himself. Kagome wasn't a wolf demon after all and though they might be used to rutting under the stars with a gaggle of onlookers, he knew undoubtedly it was not the way of humans and most definitely not the way of his Kagome. _His_ Kagome.

A grin spreads across his face at the thought, soothing his irate inner demon that is furious at the cessation of their love making. He catches his breath, looking down at her beautifully swollen lips and her heavy panting breaths. He rolls his hips into her once more pulling a delicious moan from her mouth as he leans down and inhales her scent, smelling her musky lavender fragrance, her arousal, her need for him. For him. Tenderly he nips the soft flesh at her throat, causing a groan to escape her parted lips. It wasn't as good as a full mated mark but it was enough to let all others know that this was indeed his woman.

He kisses her again softly, raising himself slowly from her lithe form as she whimpers unhappily, missing the warmth and pressure of his body, causing him to grin even wider.

"Oh Kagome" he purrs as he sits up, folding her into his lap, "what am I going to do with you?" he kisses the side of her face as she leans into his touch, her eyes close as she whispers, "Just love me, Kouga. Just love me".


	10. Chapter 10 Midnight Run

**A/N:** Firstly, I want to apologize for not posting yesterday. I had such a busy day and wasn't able to get this chapter up. So I went on my morning run extra early this morning (lol kind of funny actually given the contents of this chapter) so I could finish editing. This one's a little shorter because it's written for the pure fun of it. I hope you will like where my mind took me cause I needed a break from the emotional roller coaster of the last couple of chapters :)

Also! I want to thank you guys sooooooooooo much for the comments you made about chapter 9! You have no idea how much it totally made my day :) The comments made about wishing the show had these two as the couple for real (as do I) was the best compliment I could have received! I just think there's something so special about Kouga and Kagome and I'm overjoyed that it's spilling out in my words. Thank you guys, so much!

Now, enjoy :)

* * *

.

* * *

Kagome sighs contently in Kouga's lap watching the great bonfire burning in the distance with the moon hanging high, bright and full overhead. His hand strokes her hair gently, the other curled around her waist and Kagome realizes she's hard pressed to think of a time she's ever felt so safe or so completely loved.

"It's almost time". Kouga's soft voice breaks the quiet spell they have fallen under of simply holding and being with each other.

"Huh?" cracking an eye open, Kagome hadn't realized that she was slowly drifting off to sleep. But now she can see that the dancers have moved off from their place around the fire and the wolves were starting to amass on the field. Howls and barks call to the others who have wandered off to their own private places to be with mates or potential mates. Or even just reunited friends from neighboring clans searching out a spot where they can speak and lounge in private.

She feels Kouga stir beneath her, rising, as he gently lifts her, standing her on her feet. She sways a little either from the lethargy of the sake or the deep relaxation her body had fallen into curled up against Kouga's slow rumbling chest, most likely a combination of the two. Kagome groans at the loss of comfort causing Kouga to smirk as he nips her cheek gently, getting him an eyeful from Kagome who rubs sulkily at the tender spot. "Come on Kagome" he says stretching his limbs. "It's time".

Still a little confused, Kagome follows as Kouga takes her by the hand, their fingers intertwining causing new warmth to spread in Kagome's chest and abdomen as she realizes this is the first time that she and Kouga are holding hands. He turns to look at her, picking up on the spike in her scent and grins as he pulls her into a quick embrace, his head lowering as he places a soft, tentative kiss on her lips. "They'll be time for that later". He can't help the mischievous grin that plays across his face or the laugh that escapes him at the hopeful look in Kagome's eyes.

Hand in hand they walk towards the gathering wolves, the energy around them feeling electric and charged. So much different than when they were eating and dancing. "Oh wow" Kagome looks up to the sky, blinking at the incredible majesty of the full moon suspended directly overhead. It seemed so close she could almost touch it.

As they walk, Kouga tells her about the moon. The way it's connected to the very blood and soul's of the Wolf Demon's. "Our legends tell us we were born of the moon" he says catching her mystified gaze. "It sings to us, calls to us".

"Really?" she asks wide eye and amazed.

He nods at her. "If you ever need me, you can just call to the moon and I'll hear you".

Kagome wasn't sure if it was possible for there to be any truth to that, after all, the moon was just the moon wasn't it? But liking the way it sounds she smiles a sparkling smile at him, he squeezes her fingers in response.

"Sister Kagome!" a familiar voice rings out as they near the center of the clearing, Rosario jogging towards them with Hozo close on her heels, a wide grin plastered on his face. Rosario smiles as she notices the intertwined hands of the couple and raises an eyebrow at Kouga smelling the distinct scent of him that hangs like a blanket over Kagome. Kouga puffs out his chest, a confident smirk on his face as the two wolf demons communicate without words.

"Hi Rosario, Hi Hozo" Kagome smiles at the newcomers, "Are we late?"

The wolves around her share a laugh, "Not likely Kagome" Kouga replies beside her. "Can't start until the leaders of the pack arrive".

"And about time too" Toshi calls out from the center of the circle as he waves Kouga over.

Kouga walks over to the clan leader, Kagome at his side, and she notices the wagging tails of the demons standing next to Kouga and Toshi. '_Those must be the other clan leaders'_ she thinks, noting with relief that Rokan was not among them. Turning she notices that Rosario and Hozo have fallen back and are at the front of the inner circle with the other wolves, but not in the center with Kouga and the others.

Toshi turns to Kouga, "Would you care to do the honors brother?"

Kouga hesitates for a moment, glancing quickly at Kagome as if deciding on something. He leans close to her ear and whispers "Don't be afraid ok?" giving her hand a reassuring squeeze before releasing it and walking to the very center of the circle. He stands alone just in front of the other wolf clan leaders his eyes roaming over the assembled wolves.

Kagome wonders what's going on, were they going to go for this midnight run she'd heard so much about? What was there to be afraid of? She focuses her attention on her wolf as he stands proud and tall among all the wolves, a hush settling over them as he opens his mouth to speak.

"Brothers, Sisters" he calls loudly, one arm outstretched to the sky, "we are gathered here on this moonlit night to pay homage to our ancestors and to our blood" a soft murmur goes up around the assembled wolves. "We assemble to honor the pact each of us holds to the land and to the moon". Kouga's voice fills with power and authority, the assembled wolves practically pouncing in place as though an unseen energy charges through them. Suddenly, Kagome's miko senses push into overdrive as her skin begins to tingle, the air charging with the very powerful demonic energy of the wolves.

Kouga's voice hitches to an incredible unearthly volume as he throws his head back, "We honor this pact, because we are Wolves!" the word 'wolves' turning into an almost earth shattering howl that's immediately echoed by every wolf and demon assembled. Kagome covers her ears with her hands to block out the deafening wails, her jaw dropping at the incredible sight unraveling before her.

Kouga falls to all four, the howl seeming to tear from the very depths of his soul. He glows brightly, his form changing as his armor melts and melds into his skin. He shifts, growing larger. Kagome watches in incredible fascination as she turns to see all the wolf demons around her fall to their knees, their bodies glowing, shifting and growing. Snouts sprout from faces, hair lengthens and tails emerge, the deafening howls never once faltering as the demons undergo a mass transformation.

Gooseflesh pimple across Kagome's skin as the incredible power of the demonic energy washes over her. It's all she can do to clamp down on her powers to keep from accidently purifying anyone standing next to her. In a moment, she is surrounded and dwarfed by massive and smaller wolves, not a single humanoid among them save for her, the howls slowly dissipating.

Her heart hammers wildly in her chest. She remembers Kouga's words not to be afraid, but this was almost too much. She feels so small and insignificant amongst the powerful beasts surrounding her, but before her instincts, that are screaming at her to high tail it out of there can take hold, she sees the wolf at the center, the largest of them all, come padding softly towards her, his head and tail lowered, as he approaches the half frightened girl. Slowly the massive brown and black wolf comes closer, his enormous blue eyes blinking at her.

"Ko…Kouga?" She asks tentatively. She recalls this form of his from their moment in the cave, but at the time she hadn't known it was him and had been in too much fear for her life to truly take in and appreciate his graceful features. He pushes her gently with his massive snout, causing her to step back slightly, his massive tongue licking the entire side of her face as she giggles. He gives her a happy 'woof' and she knows, she knows behind these eyes it's still her Kouga.

"Oh Kouga" she says throwing her arms around his massive head, hugging him to her, "You're beautiful". His soft answering rumble makes her feel warm and safe.

He lowers himself to the ground, gesturing with his head to climb on. Her fear forgotten, Kagome excitedly scrambles to his side, grabbing at the tufts of fur by his neck as she hauls herself up and onto his massive form, settling between his shoulder blades and neck. He waits, making sure she's properly positioned and has a good grip on him. He turns his head back over one massive shoulder, watching her as he gives a soft bark and somehow she knows he's asking if she's ok.

She grins an ear splitting grin before nodding enthusiastically at him, "I'm good Kouga" who answers her with a 'woof' as he turns back to the assembled wolves that wait patiently for his precious cargo to be secured. Slowly he rises to all fours, Kagome reeling with a slight touch of vertigo before settling herself deeper between Kouga's shoulder blades, her arms hugging his massive neck.

Kagome can't stop her almost hysterical giggles as she turns to see the mass of wolves around her from her vantage point, noticing two smaller, well, smaller then Kouga, but still massive wolves come trotting up to Kouga, one standing on each side of him. She blinks her eyes at the snowy white one on her right, who gazes up at Kagome and gives a happy bark. "Rosario?" she asks. The white wolf wags her tail joyfully and barks a greeting. Kagome giggles as she turns to face the wolf on Kouga's left, this one a creamy white with tuffs of red and brown, who watches her with an exuberant gaze. Even in his wolf form Kagome can see the tell-tale smile that never seems to leave the wolf demon's face. "Hozo!" she exclaims who rewards her with a joyful tail wag and bark.

A giant silver wolf, almost as large as Kouga, pads softly over, his giant fangs glinting in the moonlight, an amused expression in his eyes and Kagome knows this is Toshi, the clan leader, his large silver tail wagging happily in the moonlight.

As if on cue, Kouga and all the assembled wolves raise their heads to the moon and a reverberating howl breaks across the landscape. So overcome and energized by the assembly around her, Kagome laughs, throwing her head back as she lets out a howl, joining the others. With a quick shake of his head, the only warning Kagome receives, Kouga leaps forward, Rosario and Hozo at his flanks, Toshi and the other clan leaders positioning themselves along the front line on either sides of Kouga as they take off at a dead run across the snowy fields, the immense pack following closely behind.

Kagome squeals as the wind and scenery rush past her, everything morphing into a kind of white hazy blur as she clutches tightly to Kouga to keep from being flung. Gripping two fistfuls of fur in her hands she turn's to look over her shoulder and is mesmerized by the dark shapes flowing behind them, moving like an ocean over the land. An image of such powerful, incredible beauty that it struck Kagome to the very core of her being, understanding how truly blessed and lucky she was that she was able to witness such a site, a site that no mortal had ever seen and not surprising as any human would have probably died of shock or fear at the colossal sight of the passing wolves.

She has no idea how long the wolves run for, as fields and trees and landscapes change, only that the joy they have in doing so, in exercising their true forms among the snowy plains, beneath their moon, is a thing of pure ecstasy for them. As they run, they howl their jubilation, running it seems from one side of the continent to the other, their massive strides eating up the distance quickly, almost as if they're flying.

The deep night wanes, the sky turning lighter as the wolves finally return to the gathering spot near the almost extinguished bonfire. Exhausted from their exertion's the wolves pant heavy breaths, some lapping water and ale from the still standing barrels as they begin to gather again in the clearing. Kouga lowers his head as he lets Kagome slide off, his sides panting heavily, he eyes her with large sparkling eyes. She rubs his nose as he pushes softly into her hands, his eyes blinking close for a moment betraying his fatigue. Slowly he drops to the ground most of the wolves still in their true forms with the exception of a few of the younger ones, they begin huddling close to Kouga and spreading outwards.

Kagome feels Rosario's soft snout at her back, nudging her gently and Kagome can't help rubbing her friend's ears who rumbles softly, tongue hanging from the side of her mouth. Kagome yawns and stretches as she watches the wolves around her begin to drop and curl around each other. She turns her gaze to Kouga who is still watching her and she walks over to him, snuggling up against his side. He curls around her, licking her face, causing her to giggle. Turning she finds Rosario's head nestled near her who's curled up next to Kouga's large frame.

Kagome yawns, her eyes blinking in exhaustion as she fists her hands into Kouga's soft fur, musing silently at how her friends back home would react if they could see her now, out in the middle of nowhere falling asleep happily among such wild, intimidating creatures. One by one the wolves drop off to sleep, a massive beautiful pack united together under an open sky, the moon slowly creeping from the horizon.

Kouga's eyes blink slowly close as he takes in the tiny mortal before him curled at his side, her trust and acceptance of all that he was unwavering and unyielding. A little overwhelmed by the strength of his emotions he finally nods off to sleep, the youkai inside him howling with joy.


	11. Chapter 11

.

* * *

Kouga could hardly believe what he had awoken too that morning when the sun had finally risen high in the sky, stirring the wolves from their late, lazy morning. There she was still asleep, nestled against him, a contented smile on her face, her arms wrapped around one of his large furry paws as she hugged it to her chest. It was as though the night before had been a dream. Kagome's confessions of love and the taste of her lips were seared into his brain, making his fangs ache whenever he thought about it which he had to admit, had been quite often. If any other thoughts had required his attention that morning, he was unable to recall them as he prepared for their journey, save that, the taste of her cherry lips. She of course, had not allowed him to mark her as his mate, a situation he was planning on remedying as soon as possible.

But would it last? The unbidden thought causing the slightest dampening of his euphoric mood. What would happen when they finally reached his pack in the south and InuYasha? Would Kagome's confessions of love hold fast in the presence of someone that had held her heart for so long?

Kouga's hands fist angrily at his side. That the stupid mutt had no concept or appreciation of everything that was Kagome had always been obvious to the wolf and still Kagome had stayed by his side. It had always provoked his ire when he stopped to think about it. Why would such a smart, courageous woman possessed of such a selfless, loving spirit put up with it?

Realizing he's starting to growl he shakes his head, willing the thoughts to tumble out of it. He'd already promised himself not to waste any precious time thinking on the worthless hanyou. What was important was that he and Kagome were here now, together. And if it took them just a little longer than necessary to get back home all the better, he thought smiling cunningly to himself. He was in no rush.

Hearing his name called he quickens his pace to the den where Kagome is waiting for him. He'd awoken that morning with the sun on his face and the love of his life curled up in his arms under the open blue sky, the most perfect morning he had ever experienced in his life, and he found that he was unwilling to be out of her presence for long.

That something had changed between the couple was immediately obvious to the rest of the pack, though she didn't bear his permanent mark. The wolves 'seeing without seeing' watched as the couple fidgeted constantly around each other, finding every little excuse to touch a hand or brush away a stray hair, the tell tale sign of any new love the wolves thought chuckling quietly amongst themselves. They were over the moon, so to speak, at seeing the obvious joy in their prince's face and it had certainly not hurt his once more than surly attitude they often joked, when certain he wasn't within hearing range.

"Kouga!" she cries, beaming at him as he enters, her heart skipping a beat at the jubilant, satisfied expression in his eyes. Was she ever going to get used to this feeling, the immediate warmth that spread throughout her chest and into her abdomen causing her legs to want to squeeze together at the mere sight of him? She had never had this feeling before, certainly not with InuYasha for all the years they had spent together. Filing the thoughts away for later contemplation she excitedly holds up a bow and quiver of arrows for him to see.

"They look good on you" he smirks, pulling the priestess close to him, nuzzling her nose with his in the customary wolf greeting among mates. His heart swells as the smell of her arousal hits his nose, a throaty growl lacing his words as he speaks "but then, everything looks good on you Kagome".

'_Oh gods there's that thigh squeezing feeling again'_, she thinks dropping the quiver and bow to the ground, placing her soft hands on his strong shoulders and reaching up on her toes, meets his hungry, devouring kiss, her arms snaking around his neck to pull him closer as the kiss deepens.

It's the pin drop silence in the suddenly quiet den that more than anything causes the intertwined couple to finally come up for air, their lungs burning and foreheads touching as they regain their breaths. Oh yes, he was definitely going to have to rectify this mating situation as soon as possible.

Kouga turns to see a wide approving grin on Toshi's face that causes the young wolf prince to puff out his chest as he approaches the clan leader, leaving a still breathless Kagome to absent mindedly inspect her bow. He clasps the older wolf strongly by the arm, giving it a firm, deliberate squeeze silently thanking him for his hospitality and sage advice. Toshi, understanding the unspoken sentiment grabs the young wolf prince by the shoulder, squeezing it in return, "I'm glad it all worked out" he winks knowingly, enjoying the confident grin that breaks across Kouga's face.

"I'll be sending a small pack with you brother, to accompany you on your journey. The weather is unpredictable and there are a lot of dangerous youkai between the northern mountains and your destination". Kouga nods his thanks. "I know you don't want to risk anything to chance while you travel with our new sister" he grins.

"Of course not! And she'll be plenty safe with me" he all but barks out, knowing he can handle anything they might encounter, his inner youkai burning at the thought of anything happening to his woman.

"Of course", Toshi's wide smile never faltering.

"Fine then" he nods, "we leave in an hour" quickly turning, seeking out the only person he cares about seeing.

It had been an emotional farewell for Kagome who had grown to care deeply for the noble and courageous wolves of the northern tribe. Toshi had hugged her firmly and sincerely expressing his desires to see her again at the next full moon before Kouga had all but ripped her from his embrace.

The clan leader had taken no offense, in fact it just made him smile more deeply, more knowingly, completely overjoyed that the young wolf prince was well on his way to winning the heart of such a beautiful and delicate flower, his little mortal priestess. And it was in the nature of wolves after all, especially among the young and newly mated, to be overly-protective of their females. And he had to admit, part of him had just wanted to see the wolfs reaction for the hell of it because wolves were also known for their playful and teasing ways and at his age the clan leader knew it was important to enjoy the little pleasures in life, wherever you found them.

Kagome had promised to do her best to return one day and that had been enough for the old wolf. Howls of farewell and celebration rang loud and long into the forest as it was picked up and carried by the other clans who were returning home to their own dens. It had been a particularly good lunar celebration with the exception of the prairie clan who would be selecting a new tribe leader given that Rokan had been exiled from the tribe upon losing his fight with Kouga. The arrogant wolf had gone against custom and tradition in forcing the issue of a claimed woman and it had cost him greatly. But then again, having never been well liked by many, it was possible the prairie clans were celebrating after all.

White snowy landscape met white snowy landscape and the afternoon stretched into the day as the wolves ran for most of it. Kagome tucked securely into Kouga's now familiar embrace as Rosario, Hozo and two other wolf demons named Lakato and Makato (twin brothers Kagome would later discover) escorted them through the snowy passes.

Trying in vain to stretch her sore and stiff muscles Kouga comes to a halt, releasing one arm from under her legs and letting Kagome's fur clad feet touch the ground. She shivers lightly as she makes contact with the chilly snow.

"You ok Kagome?" he asks, hearing the soft padding feet of the wolves behind them as they finally catch up to Kouga, grateful for the temporary respite as they lean their arms against their thighs, panting for breath.

"Oh thank gods" the black, spiky haired wolf Makato groans, before collapsing onto the snowy ground, his white, spiky haired brother Lakato collapsing next to him, "tell me about it".

"Uh huh" Kagome replies, "Just a little sore and a little hungry actually".

"Oi fur brains" Kouga calls to the still panting wolves behind him, "You're in luck, we're setting up camp here tonight" a chorus of appreciative groans meets this announcement. Had Kouga been travelling alone he would have continued running well past sunset, but as he wasn't in a particular rush to get back to his own den and face the inevitable fight that would no doubt ensue once the white haired hanyou had discovered the new relationship between himself and Kagome, Kouga was more than happy to take advantage of the leisurely respite.

"I'm gonna scout ahead Kagome and make sure there's no other youkai in the area. Stay with the pack until I get back".

"Don't worry about me Kouga, I'll be fine" she smiles sweetly walking over to Rosario who starts unpacking some of the food supplies they've brought with them.

"Kagome" his stern and serious tone takes her by surprise as she turns to find the wolf's eye blazing down at her.

"Wh.. what?" she asks, not used to this particular look in Kouga's eyes.

He huffs taking the few long strides towards her, the wolves busying themselves with setting up the camp, not 'seeing' or 'hearing' anything going on between the couple.

He places a clawed finger under her chin, lifting her gaze to him. "Kagome, when I say stay with the pack I mean it".

"Of course Kouga, what else would I do?" a touch of exasperation entering her voice.

"That means no wandering off by yourself, got it?" His gruff tone contrasting the gentle rub of his thumb against her cheek, the intimate gesture enough to quell Kagome's rising annoyance with the wolf.

"You make me sound like an errant cub, Kouga" she huffs, her hands on her hips and is surprised by his sudden bark of laughter.

"Not quite how I would have phrased it, but that'll work", he grins playfully.

"Now wait just a min…" but before she can wind up the coming tirade, Kouga's mouth presses firmly against her own, his tongue licking at her lips, asking for entrance and in a swoon of stomach clenching heat she opens to him, letting his hungry lips drive away any coherent thoughts as she succumbs to the wolfs cunning ploy.

"Stay" he smirks, pulling away from her breathless swollen lips, nuzzling her nose before spinning on his heel in a whirl of wind and snow. He calls over his shoulder to the other wolves, "You guys better keep an eye on my woman if you know what's good for ya" before disappearing in the dense white forest.

'_Just who does he think he is ordering me around like that_?' Kagome silently fumes as she continues gathering small twigs for the camp fire. Now that Kouga and his succulent, mouth watering…_focus_… she shakes herself, now that his lips weren't in the vicinity to distract or fuzz her thoughts, her annoyance at his ever growing protectiveness was starting to win out.

She grumbles under her breath, not hearing the soft sound of snow crunching behind her as she annoyingly picks up another twig, searching close to the tree trunks for any dry kindling. Ok sure, maybe once or twice her wanderings had landed her in some unexpected trouble but that didn't mean she wasn't capable of taking care of herself, did it? After all, she'd survived countless battles though not wanting to think about how much saving she had actually needed in said battles.

"Kagome?" Startled, the young miko spins around, embarrassed to have been caught mumbling to herself like some crazy person.

"Oh hi Rosario" she fake smiles to her friend, "just thought I'd grab some more wood for the fire you know" hoping the perceptive she-wolf can't pick up on her real mood.

"Uh huh" she replies glancing at the extremely over laden bundle of wood in the girls arms.

"You know sister, Kouga is only behaving like any wolf would over a mate. He can't help it".

No such luck. Damn these wolves, always picking up on what she was feeling and thinking. Didn't they understand that sometimes you just wanted to pout and pine without it being rubbed in your face? She sighs, her shoulders slumping forward.

"I… I know that Rosario, really, I do, but you see, it's different for us humans I guess, especially where I come from".

"Oh?" Rosario replies always interested to learn more about her mysterious human friend as she takes the pile of kindling from Kagome's arms, who releases it gladly, finding that she'd been gripping the wood so fiercely in her sour mood that her arms had begun to ache.

"You see, where I'm from woman are considered equal to men" the she-wolf raises a surprised eyebrow. In a wolf pack, only the Alpha Female was considered an equal among the males.

"Well, for the most part" Kagome sighs. "But in any case, we are not used to our males telling us what we can and can't do, it's just not done".

"I see" Rosario thinks this new information over. "And do your males still protect you from dangerous youkai?"

"That's just it, there are no youkai where I come from".

"What!? No demon's, how is that possible?" Rosario had never heard of such a thing.

"Umm, well, they're just isn't any" she fiddles with her thumb and fingers, not having explained to the wolves that she came from 500 years in the future, not even Kouga. "At least, I've never seen any" she amends.

Rosario nods. Her sister certainly did come from a strange and faraway place. "So how do you know they care for you if they do not protect you or keep you safe?" she wonders.

Kagome blushes, "Well, you see, we do different things. Like give flowers or talk about our feelings".

"You give each other weeds and talk?" a strange custom indeed especially when there were so many better things couples could do then talk.

Kagome laughs, "Not weeds, flowers. You know the pretty kinds that smell nice". Seeing the still confused expression on her friends face Kagome shakes her head.

"Oh never mind, it doesn't matter I guess. You'd think I'd be used to Kouga's behavior after all these years I've spent with InuYasha".

"InuYasha?" Did her sister have another male in her life? Was that the reason she hadn't accepted the wolf prince's mark? The thought stirred an unhappy and uncomfortable feeling in the she-wolf. When wolves mated it was for life. They certainly didn't go around with other males.

Sensing the shifting emotions in her friend, as though she could almost see her tail twitching spastically, Kagome tries to change the subject. "Oh never mind, he's just… an old friend" but her words do little to cover the smell of guilt that slowly seeps into Kagome's scent.

"Well Kagome" Rosario smiles up at her as she turns to return to the camp. "Give Lord Kouga sometime. I am sure it is hard for him to think of anything happening to you. He is just following his nature but it is also in the nature of wolves to accommodate their mates. Perhaps in time he will learn to be less… possessive". Not stating that there was a better chance of the Northern Lands suddenly melting in an afternoon before that ever happened, but it seemed to alleviate her friend's mood.

"I hope you're right Rosario" she sighs following the she-wolf back to the camp, neither female aware of the large green eyes watching them from the depths of the wood.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: To all you fabulous readers and reviewers, thank you so much for all your encouraging comments! You are really making this story a joy to write, because I'm writing it for all of you, so thank you! :)

Oh and please, please don't hate me... *sweat drops*

* * *

.

* * *

"Where the hell is my woman?" Kouga growls as he enters the clearing of the makeshift camp.

Four sets of demon eyes widen in confusion as they suddenly notice the absence of the missing miko, "she was...right… here" a terrified Lakato whimpers.

The feral growl emanating from Kouga is enough to make the demons jump as they begin anxiously searching the edges of the encampment for the missing girl. Rosario, frantic with worry, tries desperately to calm the enraged demon. "Kouga, she was right here, I swear. I had just lit the fire and was preparing to roast some meat when you returned".

"Ya" a shaking Hozo interjects, hating the way Kouga was glaring daggers at the she-wolf, "It can't be b..but a moment that s..she's been…" but before he can finish his stammering thought, Kouga roars leaping towards the demon, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into a nearby tree.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. Your. Fucking. Excuses!" he shouts punctuating each word with a menacing growl, as he struggles to keep a hold on his mounting rage.

"I. Told. You. To. Watch. Her. FIND HER!" he roars, finally releasing his hold on the terrified demon as he collapses, coughing, to the ground, rubbing at his abused neck as he struggles for breath.

Rosario rushes to Hozo's side, not daring to catch Kouga's enraged gaze. He had every right to punish the pack for failing to heed his commands. Instead she looks back to Lakato and Makato, "Move" she yells, "Into the forest, see if you can pick up her trail". The brothers dash off, thankful to be away from the murderous glare of the wolf prince.

He knew it. He had fucking known something like this was going to happen. '_That girl attracts trouble like that worthless mutt courts stupidity' _he growls angrily before turning and dashing into the forest, searching in hopes for a scent or any signs of his woman's whereabouts.

Rosario helps Hozo to stand, staggering momentarily as the two share a guilty glance before taking off in a different direction in search of the wayward human. Where had she gone? And how had they not seen or heard anything?

Crashing through the forest, his senses on overdrive, Kouga inhales deeply of the scents around him, straining his ears. Nothing. It was as if she had just upped and disappeared. The sun was hanging low in the sky and the woods were full of dangerous creatures though he had not picked up the scent or felt the auras of any demons. Some bears yes, even some cougars, but not a single demonic scent reached him, save for the wolf pack he could sense moving about the thicket.

'_Kagome_' he whimper's silently, his frantic thoughts imagining every number of horrible scenarios, 'w_here are you_? _Why_ _can't I smell you?_' Smashing a nearby tree to relieve some of his frustrations, he leaps through the forest, spying every crack, every crevice until he hears a howl from one of his wolves in the distance.

_***awaw-awwooo - over here ***_

Kouga makes a mad dash in the direction of the call. Within moments he's with Rosario and the others, a little ways off from the encampment. The four demons are huddled together hunching over something, their scent giving away their fear and anxiety as they whimper quietly looking anywhere but at the frenzied wolf.

Kouga's heart stops, his breath finding no escape as he approaches their hunched and twitching forms terrified of what he'll find. As he gets closer his senses register the disturbed and pockmarked snow clear signs of a struggle, his eyes slowly bleeding with red at the sight of a quiver and bow discarded in the snow drifts where his mate had been disarmed.

* * *

"What do you want from me?" Kagome demands glaring into the green snake like eyes of a very snake like youkai that was holding her prisoner in its coiled grasp, its long massive body wrapping itself tightly around her while its red forked tongue darted in and out repeatedly, tasting the air around her.

"I want your ssssecret little mortal" the demon hisses as he slithers slowly about the snowy clearing, squeezing in on itself as it tightens its grip on Kagome's writhing body, pulling a strangled painful grunt from the miko. "You will tellsssss me your ssssecret".

Kagome fights to free herself from its rope like body but her arms are fastened tightly to her sides "Let me go!" she screams trying to push past the crushing pain, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

The snake demon chuckles softly, "Of coursssseee you do priesstesss".

Kagome blinks in shock. How did this thing know she was a priestess? Its tongue flicks out touching Kagome's forehead as she tries to jerk her head away in vain "I can ssssmell them on you" his tongue flicks around her like a soft wind.

What the hell was this stupid demon talking about? And why did he keep scenting her like that? Getting angrier she tries to kick her feet out yelling her frustrations, "Listen here buddy, you better let me go if you know what's good for you!"

"Issss that sssso?" the demon coos tauntingly, staring cold unblinking green eyes at her.

"Ya that's right" Kagome yells, using her feet to push herself upwards, pulling and twisting to free an arm, "'cause my man is gonna bust in here and kick. Your. ASS!" she bellows, spiting the last three words at him like venom.

"ssss ssss ssss" the demon laughs, "you mean the one with the jewel ssshards?" the snake smirks at Kagome's shocked expression. "Thatsssss jussstt what I want you ssssstupid girl".

Who the hell was this guy? How did he know about her spiritual powers and the jewel shards? And more importantly, how did she warn Kouga that he was walking into a trap?

"Don't call me stupid!" she screams finally managing to free one arm from the coiled body, hammering her fist furiously against the snake's massive frame without having much of an effect.

The demon lowers his long snakelike head to her face, his tongue purposefully flicking against it "And whatsss are you going to do about it, hmmm?" He chuckles merrily just as a howl splits the sky, startling the snake youkai, who looks up just in time to see a dark shape come flying towards him, a clawed fist smashing so hard into the demons face he flies backwards causing his grip to loosen on Kagome who takes full advantage of the opportunity, quickly ducking and moving out of the way of the writhing body.

"I believe the lady said I was going to kick. Your. Ass!" the enraged wolf demon snarls as he steps protectively in front of Kagome who immediately rushes to the wolf's side. It's all he can do not to give into his demonic instincts to scoop her up, whiz her out of there and punish her long and hard with deep passionate kisses and aggressive love making for causing him such worry. But now was not the time. No. Right now it was time to kill first, make love second. '_Fine by me'_ he thinks, cracking his knuckles as he stares down the snake demon, his eyes burning a deep red.

Several things happen at once, Kouga taking a moment to process each of them individually, almost as if they're happening in slow motion across an eternity of space but really it's all happening in just a few seconds.

He registers the rest of the pack as they come charging into the clearing taking up protective and defensive stances around Kagome, he hears the demon's outrageous howl at being caught off guard and super-punched, who even now was preparing his body to strike and Kagome's surprised voice as he pushes her out of the way of the incoming attack, "Shards, Kouga! He has a jewel shard in his throat!"

Kouga leaps backwards as the snake demon smashes into the ground at his feet, kicking up dirt and snow. "What? Are you sure Kagome?" Kouga growls as he dodges the demon's lethal attacks, swiping in turn with his powerful claws as they move across the clearing.

"I'm positive" she yells, not understanding why she hadn't sensed the shard before. It was only after Kouga had first slammed into the demon that she had sensed it, like an old fluorescent light bulb flickering on.

"Kagome!" Rosario runs up giving her a quick hug "Thank goodness you're alright sister" quickly handing over Kagome's bow and arrow.

"Oh wow, I'm so glad to see you guys" she smiles weakly, taking the offered weapons as she adjusts the quiver at her back with practiced ease.

Returning her attention to the fighting demons she sees Kouga swiping at the demon, long trails of blood splattering on the pure white snow as his arm rakes across the demon's front. The youkai retaliating with quick and devastating body slams.

"You will give me your ssshardssss wolf" he taunts attacking in a quick jabbing motion with his tail trying to surprise the wolf.

"Is that right?" Kouga's sarcastic snarl rolls off the tongue as he dodges the jabs easily. "If you wan'em you're gonna have to come over here and take 'em!" he roars upper cutting the demon with a jaw shattering punch.

"Aagrrhh" the snake youkai cries as he smashes into the ground. "I will have them you sssstupid wolf and then I will know the ssssecret of the priestessss".

The statement cause's Kouga to pause momentarily in his pursuit of happily smashing in the demon's face. "What secrets?" he demands, struggling to control his mounting blood lust, crouching low while the snake demon hovers in a coiled stance, ready to strike.

"Don't act ssstupid with me" the demon hisses "I can sssmell it on her".

What the hell did he mean by that? Smell what on her? He turns blood shot eyes to Kagome whose bewildered expression matches his own.

"I don't know what he's talking about Kouga! He's delusional or something, just smash his face in!" she shouts. He has to fight the urge to do just that but if this demon knew something he didn't about Kagome, he needed to know what that was.

Clamping down on his fury he glares menacingly at the demon before him, "What are you talking about snake?" The snake flicks his tongue out, tasting the air as if deciding whether or not to believe the wolfs words of denial.

"You mean you don't know?" the demon chuckles, "sssstupid wolf, you wear the jewel sssshards and you do not know? Why elssssse would you keep the mortal with you? Hmmm?"

Kagome and Kouga exchange confused looks. "What are you talking about you stupid snake?" he roars, "You better start making sense and fast" he growls, brandishing a fisted claw in promise.

"Ssssoo you really don't ssssmell it wolf… the priestesss.. she tastesss and smells like the sssacred jewel and I will know why!" he roars.

"What do you mean sh…" the snake demon's body slamming into Kouga's chest is well timed, taking him completely by surprise as he and the snake thrash about in close combat, Kouga tearing at the demons body with his claws, the demon trying to crush his body in a coiling embrace.

"Ssstupid wolf" the snake laughs, "the girlsss the key and I will have her!"

Before he even knows it's happening, the snake demon raises his massive body, unhinging his cavernous jaw as it bites down clamping over Kouga's body, it's sharp fangs piercing the wolfs chest armor. Kouga roars in pain as the snake's jewel enhanced venom pumps into his body, only vaguely hearing Kagome's terrified screams as he starts to go limp, his arms and legs getting heavier as he fights the swooning blackness.

A sudden _woosh_ and a pink light causes the demon to roar in pain as a sacred arrow blows out one of the youkai's eyes, its massive jaw unhinging as it releases its death grip from Kouga's body who falls unceremoniously to the ground. Kouga labors to his knees, tearing the earth with his claws. His hunched form protecting his torn and abused body, but he knows he can't stop. The danger was still out there.

Kouga looks up through hazy eyes, the venom pumping through his system as he watches Hozo and the two wolf brothers attack the snake demon, distracting him from Kouga's bloody and prostrate form, watching in horror as the snake demon roars in anger, its missing eye spraying blood and gore as it batters the brothers out of the way with its body, smashing Hozo aside with his massive head, sending him flying into the trees.

Rosario stands crouching before the furious wounded snake, her claws poised and ready as she blocks the way to the shaking priestess standing a few feet behind her, frantically trying to fit another arrow to her bow. Kouga watches in terror, his vision fading as the snake barrels past the she-wolf, tearing through her as if she's not even there, its one good eye focused vehemently on its target, its open jaws flying straight for the woman he loves.

Kagome struggles frantically to knock another arrow to her bow, but her hands are shaking and the arrow keeps slipping. She gasps as she sees Kouga rise shakily to his feet, summoning every last ounce of his strength as the jewels in his legs suddenly glow brightly. He leaps at the demon, sinking his claws deep into its body, abruptly halting its forward momentum as the youkai face plants into the snow and dirt with a deafening thud, halting inches from Kagome's paralyzed form.

Kouga flips himself forward, leaping and landing on the snake demons head, his powerful legs smashing its jaws together in a satisfying crunch creating a small crater in the snowy earth. A primal roar tears from Kouga's throat as he raises a clawed hand and swinging low rips powerfully into the demons neck, tearing the jewel shard out with his bare hands.

The remainder of the snake's lifeless body makes a heavy thud as it hits the ground, Kouga shaking visibly over the fallen form of his defeated rival as he clutches the jewel shard tightly in his bloodied claw. He throws his head back howling in satisfaction just as the darkness sweeps in knocking him to the ground.

The pack quickly surrounds Kouga's unconscious form, dragging him to a patch of ground free of the snake demon's remains. Their anguished whimpers as they gaze at their leaders lethally poisoned body and the screaming wails of the human priestess beside him leave them feeling panicked and utterly useless knowing that the lethal injection of demonic poison he'd received was impossible to survive.

"Don't you die on me Kouga!" Kagome screams, punching her fists against his chest, her tears streaming fast and uncontrollably. "Do you hear me!" she cries, shaking the wolf by the shoulders, demanding that he wake up. "Please Kouga" she sniffs, taking his limp clawed hand in her own and holding it to her face, desperately aching for his gentle touch. "You can't" she moans, turning her face into his hand, so large and strong, she kisses his palm, renewed sobs wracking her body, "You just…can't" she hiccups, fighting the rising panic of the reality before her.

"K..Ka.."

"Kouga" she screams, leaning forward, hovering over his chest, watching desperately as one black venom filled eye struggles to peel open, a cocky grin tugging painfully at his mouth, "L..lov…ou.." he mumbles before his eyes close into darkness, the expression in his body fading as his heart finally stops.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Ok everyone, deep, cleansing breaths :)

* * *

.

* * *

The haunting wails of the wolves echo across the dimming skies as they mourn in the only way they know how over the still and lifeless body of their prince, their sorrow at his passing leaving them feeling cold, weak and uncertain.

"Oh Kouga" Kagome cries softly against him, the wolves haunting melody wrapping around her. "Not like this" she sobs, "not like this". Oh why had it taken her so long to see that here, in this selfless courageous wolf, was everything her heart had yearned and dreamed of? And now that she had finally discovered it, it was too late, the thought stirring a new emotion within her heart, rage. "You hear me!" she yells, anger rising in her voice as she moves to hover over the still and lifeless form of her would be lover.

Growling low in her throat Kagome gets to her knees, shaking with determination, surprised at the intensity of her anger as she places her hands over the wolf prince's chest, just above the massive puncture wounds, moving automatically, driven by pure instinct.

"No" she grunts, her eyes glazing over, "Not. Like. THIS!" she screams as the combined force of her blinding grief and burning rage erupt in a blast of white pinkish light wrapped in purple that pours forcefully from her hands and directly into the still and lifeless body of the wolf demon below her. The glow of her power growing until it completely surrounds her, cocooning her and the wolf in a bubble of pulsating pink and purple light until its dissipating blast sends the surrounding wolves flying in all directions, grunting as they hit the ground, shaken and a little singed but otherwise unharmed.

The wolves quickly get to their feet, their awed expressions at the display of power from the young priestess outmatching anything they could have ever imagined, their shock and relief boundless as they howl their joy and amazement at the sound of Kouga's shaking voice, playfully scolding his mate.

"I thought.. I told you.. to stay with the pack" he grins at her, touching her face with his hand as she sobs joyfully into his palm, "S..stupid wolf" she hiccups wiping tears from her reddened cheeks, "I told you you're not the boss of me" she laughs before falling onto his chest his arms wrapping around her protectively as he crushes her to him.

With quiet admiration do the wolves return to their encampment, Kouga insisting he was well enough to walk on his own, after all he'd survived a lot worse things than a stupid snake bite, despite leaning heavily on the supporting arm of the young priestess at his side a little more then he liked.

The surprising potency of the snakes venom, enhanced no doubt by the power of the jewel shard at the demon's throat, had almost killed him, scratch that, had in fact killed him, the memory sending a cold shiver up his spine. But the snake demon had never expected that the powerful priestess, who worried frantically over his bleeding wounds as she wrapped them in bandaging cloth from the pack of supplies they had brought with them, would have the incredible strength and power to purify the demonic taint of the poison from his blood just in time for his body's own enhanced healing to finally take effect. Now it was up to Kouga's body to heal the gashes left by the snake's fangs. A mere scratch he kept insisting as they sat around the blazing fire of their temporary camp, meat roasting on a spit, his rent armor set to the side.

How often had Kouga glanced at his beautiful miko and back at that gouged armor, remembering the moment the arrow had pierced the demon's eye, amazed by her strength and awed by her beauty, silently watching her as she picked absentmindedly at the meat on her plate? Too numerous to count he was sure.

"You're doing it again" her soft voice plucks him from his thoughts.

"What am I doing?" He grins knowingly. This wasn't the first time this evening he'd caused the miko to gently scold him in this manner as they sat quietly about the fire, eating and taking in the events of the day.

"You're staring" she sighs, knowing he knows what she's talking about, but making her say it anyways.

"What? Can't a guy look at his woman?" his cocky grin making her laugh in turn.

"Besides" he adds coyly, tracing a finger down the side of her cheek. "It's not every day a guy gets saved by a beautiful damsel in distress".

Kagome blushes as she turns her attention back to the half touched meat on her plate knowing that all the wolves are watching her. "Well, this damsel's just glad you're ok" she glances at him from the corner of her eye.

"How… how is that, anyways?" Makato asks between bites of boar meat as everyone turns to look at him, "The being ok part I mean, sister, how did you do that?" his amazement etched clearly on his face.

They had seen her power with the sacred arrow and it had been frightening for any demon to behold, especially if you were on the wrong end of that arrow, but they had never seen a priestess purify a demon without actually purifying him!

"Actually, I'm not sure" she ponders setting her half eaten plate down. She found she wasn't all that hungry as visions of Kouga's limp body hanging between the snake demon's jaws kept invading her thoughts. "It was as though somehow I knew I could tell the difference between Kouga's youkai and the snakes" all eyes were on her, listening attentively, especially Kouga who was more than a little curious.

"And suddenly I just knew I could wrap him up.. well, his energy I mean, I put his youkai in a protective barrier and then I blasted everything else out. Once his body was cleansed of the venom it was able to start regenerating on its own. To be honest, I didn't know what I was doing when I did it" she looks up, hoping they'll be satisfied with her response because while she had been doing it, there had been no thoughts in Kagome's head, she had simply moved intuitively.

Kouga speaks as if reading her thoughts, "It was instinct".

She nods gratefully at him, "Yes, exactly".

"Wow sister that is amazing" Rosario's wide almost disbelieving eyes watch her from across the fire, "The rumors of your strength barely do you justice" the statement earning nods of approval from the other wolves.

"Oh ya".

"Definitely not" the twins respond.

Kagome laughs nervously, "You're kidding right? Rumors? About me?" Kagome had never thought of herself as overly strong or even powerful. As a priestess she knew she lacked a lot in training and the power she did tap into when she could was usually raw and unfocused. But she had to admit, when she saw the life ebbing from Kouga's body something had happened to her, had simply snapped and she had known exactly what to do and how to do it. The power she had felt coursing through her in that moment had been… intoxicating.

Kouga cocks his head at her, a questioning lift to his brow as he detects the subtle shift in her scent.

"Sure sister" Hozo replies, still not having met Kouga's gaze even after the wolf leader had miraculously returned to life. Hozo couldn't help but feel guilty for allowing the snake demon to make off with Kagome and could still feel the shadowy presence of Kouga's claws at his throat as they threatened to crush his wind pipe for his failure.

Kouga, sensing the younger wolfs distressing thoughts, does what any good leader would do as his sharp bark forces the young wolf to instinctively make eye contact with him. "It's not your fault" he says sternly. "That damn snake youkai had the ability to mask his and Kagome's scent", holding the young wolfs gaze until he nods, Hozo's tell tale smile slowly returning to his face. With the power of the jewel shard the demon had been able to enhance his powers ensuring a swift and silent tag and grab.

Kagome nods thoughtfully, realizing the demon must have somehow masked the presence of the jewel shard in a similar way. "But then how did you find me?" Kagome asks curiously, oblivious to the deeper meaning of the exchange between the two demons.

"Are you kidding?" Kouga snorts dismissively, "Have you heard yourself yell woman?" the wolves laugh softly around the fire as Kagome shoves playfully at Kouga's healing chest, but he catches her wrist, causing her to lose her balance and fall forward into his lap, he grins wickedly, "You just can't keep your hands off _your man_ can you?" he laughs at the splotch of red on her cheeks, echoing the words she'd screamed at the demon, never knowing the joy that surged through his heart every time he thought of it, loving the sound as it echoed in his memory, _her man_.

She sighs dismissively, refusing to be bated any further as she turns her body to lean carefully into his side, not wanting to disturb the freshly applied bandages. But Kouga pulls her in front of him, placing her between his legs; one knee bent the other curled around her on the ground, a clawed hand wrapped around her waist, the other smoothing a stray hair behind her ear before pulling her tightly to his chest. "Better" he purrs in her ear, kissing her ear lobe as heat flushes through Kagome's chest.

"What I want to know" she asks before her thoughts become too fuzzy with his soft touches and feather light kisses, "is how he got this" she holds up the now purified jewel shard between her fingers.

Kouga's thoughts suddenly swim to the snake demon's taunts and his meaning behind Kagome's connection to the jewel and how the key lay with her. What key? What the hell had he been talking about? And how was he going to protect her from whatever 'it' was?

"Alright mutts" Kouga suddenly rises, scooping Kagome easily into his arms, "we leave at first light, so get some sleep".

Before the wolves have a chance to respond, Kouga cradles Kagome's soft form to his chest, taking a powerful leap into the woods as he makes a fast dash for a nearby private copse of trees he'd discovered on his earlier scouting trip. It was time he and his mysterious little priestess had some alone time.

"Where are we going?" she asks as Kouga leaps easily through the forest.

"Where else?" he glances down at her, "somewhere with a little more privacy" he smirks, the tinge on Kagome's cheeks and the scent of her arousal the best reward he could have asked for after such an exhausting day.

Dropping from the trees he lands next to a small, mostly frozen river, trickling slowly with icy water as it winds its way southwards through a tree covered copse. A small open space near a large spruce tree growing awkwardly from the side of a small hill, beckons them closer. The tree's hulking, curving form creating a mostly dry and clear patch of ground beneath its boughs.

He sets her down gently, his hands never leaving her waist. Now that he has her here, away from prying eyes and evil plots, he doesn't know what to do with her. Forget that. He knew what to DO _with_ her, but at the moment several things were vying for his attention and he was unsure which one to open with.

Not only had she gotten herself into trouble away from the pack, the demon in him wanting to punish a disobedient mate, but she had placed her own life in jeopardy in trying to save him. But then, he had to admit grudgingly, the snake demon had been drawn to her because of him, because of the jewel shards in his legs. His body stiffening at the thought that he himself had been the cause of her danger, an unwelcome realization that by being with him would endanger her further causes him to growl deep in his chest.

"Kouga?" Kagome had seen the faraway look creep into his eyes, surprised that he hadn't already swooped down and kissed her deeply, passionately and thoroughly the moment they landed. Ok maybe disappointed was the better word.

"It's my fault" he sighs, looking down at her "It's my fault you were in danger Kagome and I can't stand that" the anguish in him heating his voice.

"Kouga don't say that" she reaches her hand up, laying it on his cheek. "It's because of you any of us made it out alive" desperately wanting to soothe the ache she could feel radiating off him. "Besides you said it yourself, I attract trouble" she grins as she watches a smile play across his lips.

"We'll, I didn't say that… exactly" he smirks. How did she do that? How did she douse the fire of every feeling of anxiety, guilt and fear that threatened to consume him? Where was this magic wand she effortlessly waved around him that covered him like a blanket silencing his inner demon more effectively than he had ever done in his life? Hoping he has the same affect on her, her draws her in, his lips meeting hers with an almost electric shock as she melts into him, her arms coming up around him, devouring her mouth with his own.

"Kouga" she moans softly, this, this is what she had wanted since he had opened his eyes after the encounter with the snake demon. To be held possessively in his embrace, to know that she would have the chance to show him everything that he meant to her, everything she'd discovered about herself since their unexpected journey began.

She barely registers his swift movements as he lays her gently under the bough of the large tree, his delicious weight pressing her firmly against the earth as his hands roam over her body, his lips leaving trails of kisses along her neck and collarbone as she moans, her skin heating quickly under his gentle touch.

"Ka..gome" he groans, slipping a knee between her legs as he pushes his hard length against her core causing her hips to buck as she grinds her pelvis sweetly into him. Gods had he ever wanted or needed anything more desperately then the feel of her writhing body underneath him, or the feel of her hot breath against his skin? Her small hands move carefully around his chest and back, not wanting to disturb the carefully wrapped bandages, an approving growl reverberating low in his chest as she moans his name.

The taste of her deliciously salted skin makes his fangs ache as he pushes her furs down, revealing the soft supple mounds of her breast, a moan escaping her as the cool winds stroke her flesh, his clawed hands cup her gently, massaging and needing the soft mounds.

Kagome's mind reels in a euphoric hazy mass as she feels Kouga's firm hands on her. One clawed finger lightly tracing circles on her nipple causing the bud to harden and sending delicious shivers up her spine, but the feel of his hot warm mouth suddenly covering her breast, suckling at the delicate buds causes her thighs to clench spastically, the space between them igniting in a roaring fire.

"Kouga" she moans, his fangs pulling lightly on one of the rose colored buds causes Kagome's mind to almost shatter with sheer pleasure.

"Gods you taste amazing Kagome" he couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to taste and devour every inch of her skin and lock it into his memory. Unable to hold back his own mounting needs he moves to spread her legs wider as she moans passionately beneath him. Releasing her swollen breast from his mouth, he nuzzles her stomach, leaving hot little kisses as he moves slowly southwards, a claw hand reaching down to cup her between her soft silky thighs when he feels them squeeze tightly together, her hand reaching down, grasping the wolf by his wrist , halting his advance.

He looks up not understanding why she's stopped him from claiming her, his youkai growling at the interruption.

"Kouga… wait" her heaving chest and swollen lips look down pleadingly at him.

"Kagome?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hi everyone, thanks so much for your patience with the cliffy, I know, I suck, lol.

**Blackdragon** i hate to torture you, but just imagine how Kouga feels, lol. But I promise, I will make it up to you very soon and hopefully it will have been worth the wait!

Enjoy and please review :)

* * *

.

* * *

Ok so his evening was not turning out quite like he had planned. The argument her refusal of him had sparked in the proud wolf had quickly escalated to the point where he was now almost hoping for a demon, any demon, to come crashing through their private little enclave and put him out of his misery.

His first instinct had been to accuse her of still being in love with another male. That had not gone over well. But as she berated him for his insensitive remarks and callous behavior an unusual story had begun to unfold as she spoke of a magic time travelling well, a sacred jewel trapped in her body and her subsequent encounters with a certain worthless half demon that Kouga was loathing more and more by the moment.

"What do you mean that stupid mutt moves through the well?" he growls. The idea of that useless dog getting to see this fantastical world of Kagome's, of being so intimately connected with her, was infuriating.

"I dunno, he just does" she shrugs. "Sometimes if I take too long on the other side he comes and gets me" she adds nervously knowing that any talk of the white haired hanyou caused Kouga's anger to flare – a trait the two demons seemed to share regarding the other – so there had been a sort of silent agreement between the two not to speak of him but if she was going to make him understand why she was holding back and everything that had happened to her in this era, InuYasha's name was bound to come up.

"Can anyone else travel through the well?" he asks gruffly. This could be a problem if he wasn't able to protect Kagome on her side. What kind of mate would he be if he couldn't do that? And he was damned if he was going to leave her in the hands of that insufferable hanyou anymore.

"I'm.. not sure actually" she thinks back pensively, "I mean if I think about it, no one else has really tried except InuYasha. Well there was Shippo that one time but there was a tree jammed in the well that InuYasha stuck there, so he couldn't get through, but then mistress centipede grabbed me from my side of the well and even Yura's hair made it through to my time, so who knows, maybe others could get through." Hoping her answer will placate the angry wolf because she honestly didn't know.

Kouga crosses his arms across his chest as he ponders something, "Why did dog shit shove a tree down the well?" his curiosity winning over his raging dislike of the hanyou.

"Oh" she answers a bit sheepishly. "He wanted to protect me from Naraku so he tried to keep me from coming back, but in the end, the well let me pass". Kouga couldn't help admitting to himself that he probably would have done the same thing if it had meant protecting Kagome. Maybe the worthless mutt had some sense after all. And it was no wonder the snake demon had been so fascinated with Kagome. If the jewel had been born into her body then it would make sense that Kagome's body, in part, was connected to the jewel. But what did that mean?

He had been shocked at first when she first spoke of the well, certain that she had been toying with him for some unfathomable reason, but as she kept talking and her story became more and more unbelievable he began thinking of all the strange things he knew of Kagome. The strangest of course being the clothing she usually wore, but then even her words at times seemed strange and foreign to him and she certainly didn't act like any human he had ever met and what about those strange food stuffs she had given to him once. What had she called them? Potato chips?

Eventually he had had to concede that his little spit fire of a woman was indeed telling him the truth. In a way it made sense, more sense than anything else and it warmed his heart to think that they must have been truly destined for each other to have found one another through centuries of time and space. His world was her past and she was his future, but then he had always known that.

However Kouga's declaration of deciding to cross the well with her had not been met with the kind of enthusiasm he'd been expecting or hoping for, his inner wolf sagging at the beating his pride was getting tonight.

"You.. want to cross the well?" she asks a little surprised.

"Of course, you're my woman. Where you go, I go". For him nothing could be simpler.

Exasperated she turns away from him, collecting her thoughts before meeting his hurt and expectant gaze. "Kouga" she says softly, "it's more complicated than that".

"Un-complicate it for me then" he stares her down.

She sighs "It's kind of hard to explain". How to make him understand the strangeness of her world and the dangers it held, so different then in this era. She'd seen enough 'almost disasters' with InuYasha on her side of the well, to know that.

"Oh but mutt face is smart enough to understand and I'm not, is that it?" he can't stop the hurt that laces through his voice.

"I never said that, don't put words in my mouth!" she replies heatedly, stomping a foot for emphasis.

"Well what else do you want me to think Kagome?" he barks, throwing his hands in the air. "Dog shit gets a free pass and I'm stuck in the, what did you call it? Dog house?" didn't she understand how much this was killing him?

"You're gonna be if you don't drop this" she huffs angrily, her hands knuckling on her hips.

"That's why you won't mate with me, isn't it?" he all but growls at her, his beaten pride unwilling to take any more slams from her powerful blows. After all, she had stopped his advances yet AGAIN and it was getting harder and harder not to take it personally.

"What… what are you talking about?" her face heats at the unexpected and direct question.

"You heard me" he replies angrily, "and I'm betting it's the same reason why you'll let the dog through the well, but not the wolf" He can't help the fists that curl at his sides or the heat that rises in his voice, "You still love him". Without meaning too he had spoken aloud his deepest darkest fear.

"Don't be ridiculous" she shrieks throwing her hands up in an exasperated gesture, not liking the turn this conversation was taking one single bit. How could he think that after everything they had been through together? Everything they'd shared?

In a flash of unexpected movement, he's there beside her, his face so close to hers she can feel his panting breaths on her cheek, his sudden closeness stirring heat in her stomach. "Is it ridiculous Kagome?" There's no anger in his words, just a desperate need to know the truth and if he was building a life on a beautiful lie.

"Well" she begins hesitantly, "of course I love him" Ouch. Sucker punch to the gut. He honestly hadn't been expecting that.

"We've been through a lot together" And it's a right hook to the face.

"He'll always be important to me" Oooh, and it's a body slam, ladies and gentlemen.

"But it's _you_ I'm in love with, Kouga, I know that now". Wait, what was that? Reverse body slam.

He can't take the toying anymore. "Then why do you always pull away from me when things get heated?" his eyes blaze with pent up passion, "Why won't you let me mark you as my mate?" he asks painfully.

And there it was, the ugly fly in their beautiful ointment.

"I told you, I come from a different world, a different place. Things like this are a big deal in my time" her eyes plead with him to understand.

"They're a big deal in this time too" he retorts, his arms across his chest.

Touché.

"I know that, but here girls are married and having babies at 14, in my time that just doesn't happen" she exclaims. Oh how to make him understand? "Kouga, I've… I've never been with anyone… before" an embarrassed blush heats her cheeks painfully. "What you and I have done together…" oh gods why was this so hard? But she needs him to know, maybe then he'll understand. "You and me, all we've ever… done" her blush deepens at the memory of his hands on her skin sending a tingle down her spine, "I've only ever done with you" she finishes, looking away shyly as heat burns her skin.

Kouga's pride and inner youkai preen and howl approvingly at the confession. He had known Kagome was unmated, but he hadn't realized she was so utterly innocent and suddenly all her apprehension was starting to make sense. As pleased as he was knowing that its only ever been him to make her moan like that, he's totally surprised and dumfounded that the hanyou had let her dangle for so long without ever reeling the fish in, if even just to take a nibble. It made him wonder… dogs, like wolves mated for life, for the most part, though it was more common among dogs then wolves to break a mated bond and suddenly understanding blooms in Kouga's mind as he realizes what the sly dog had done.

'_You dirty, dirty bastard InuYasha, I always knew you were a no good_ _mutt_'. The half breed had been mated to the undead priestess before she died, of this he was positive given Kagome's information of what she knew on the matter, and when the soul of the priestess had been returned to the living InuYasha's youkai had not allowed him to break that bond. Only in rare situations were mating bonds broken and even then, it was the female alone who held the power to do so.

So the undead priestess, unwilling to release the mutt from his vows had kept him on a short leash leaving the mutt unable to pursue Kagome, yet still he had dangled the hope of something more to the girl, effectively securing the young miko's presence at his side. It was despicable to see how well he had crafted that web, never allowing Kagome out of his sight or to pursue more realistic choices, mainly him, but time it seemed had finally caught up with the two timing dog.

That Kagome had never put two and two together was surprising to him, given all that she had come to learn about demons and their customs but then he recalled something his mother had often said to him as a pup, '_the heart sees what the heart wants to see_'.

Realizing that she's still talking and he's missed most of what she's said he tunes back in before she can figure him out and pierce him with a wilting glare.

"So you see what I'm saying" she implores him with her eyes.

He has no idea what the hell she's talking about, "Of course".

She sighs in relief. "Good. I'm glad you understand. I just need this closure".

"Closure?" He puzzles over the odd expression.

"With InuYasha" Fuck were they still talking about dog shit?

"I need him to understand why I'm doing this and why this…" she moves her fingers quickly pointing between their standing forms, "means so much to me". Ok, he has to admit, he likes the way this is finally starting to sound.

"I need to close the door on that chapter of my life with him before I can move forward with you" her eyes begging him to understand.

So his delicate little flower was asking him for more time so she could finally break it off with the no good hanyou once and for all. Why didn't she just say that? Hell if that's what she felt she needed to do before she could move on and accept his mark then he was more than happy to oblige. In fact, he was now determined to get them the hell out of this frozen wasteland and back to that village of hers as soon as possible. The sooner she had it out with the worthless dog, the better.

His eyes soften as he gazes at her, she was choosing him not the mutt and that meant he could be as patient as she needed him to be. "I hear you Kagome" he cups a hand reassuringly to her cheek, "And I understand love. Forgive me. I shouldn't have pushed" he hangs his head shamefully, what she was asking for was more than reasonable. "I guess I am just a dirty wolf after all" he sighs dejectedly.

Kagome's eyes brighten at his declaration, her worry finally lifting from her chest, "But you're my dirty wolf" she coos as she reaches a hand out to touch his face, both their bodies finally relaxing from their built up tension.

"That I am" he smirks, pulling her into his arms as he gazes lovingly down at her, tucking a strand of raven locks behind her ear, his plans would just have to wait but he could do that. Wolves could be very patient when they needed to be.

Lowering himself to the ground he pulls her into his lap as he rests his back against the tree letting her talk late into the night about the strange customs from her world and many other things he didn't understand like 'cell phones' and 'karaoke' but he was content to just listen to the sound of her voice as she snuggled into his chest.

He listens until she finally tires herself out and her eyes gently close, her soft deep breaths against him soothing and calming his spirit, Kouga's vigil constant throughout the night as he holds tightly to the light that has somehow illuminated his life, his mind awash with thoughts of their love making, silently vowing that when the moment finally came he'd take her until her knees buckled and she screamed out his name.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing, I love hearing your thoughts on the story as it progresses :) I just wanted to warn you that this chapter has a lot of transitional scenes as it moves in and out of different characters and passages of time, I hope though that it isn't too jarring and that it still flows easily.

If you are enjoying the story so far, please be sure to favorite it so other Kouga/Kagome fans might be tempted to take a peek :)

Thanks all, love you guys! You are making this story such a joy to write.

* * *

.

* * *

The small group travel uneventfully for the next few days falling into an easy rhythm. Making tracks during the day from sunrise to near sunset, with only a few breaks in between so Kagome can stretch her legs and the others can catch their breaths. At night the rest of the wolves are usually so exhausted from keeping up with the pace that they pass out just after dinner, leaving Kagome and Kouga to talk late into the evening, the bright stars overhead.

"So running under the moon is kind of like a stamina contest?"

"Something like that" he strokes her hair absent mindedly with one hand as he leans against the trees firm trunk for support, Kagome tucked into his lap. "But it's not really a competition, it's not a race. If you can finish a full run without switching forms you did good" he smiles at her, overjoyed that she wants to know so much about him and his kind.

"Is it easier to be in your human shape then?"

"Sometimes. Our wolf forms expend a lot of energy, but they're powerful and it can be tiring after a while." He gazes up into the inky sky reflecting, "Eon's ago we used to be mostly in our wolf forms, but we were ruled more by our animal instincts then. My people discovered that taking human shape allowed us to use our skills and abilities differently. Eventually the human shape just became our norm and we left the forests and took to the mountains."

"I wish I could change shape sometimes" she snuggles deeper into his chest, his now mostly repaired armor set to the side. Hozo had done a good job with it given their limited supplies.

"It has its moments" he grins down at her, placing a soft kiss at her temple.

"What about your armor" she yawns, unwilling to go to sleep. She found she enjoyed listening to his stories as they cuddled under the stars, only half forming a thought at how InuYasha had never done so with her despite all the countless nights they'd spent together on the road searching for jewel shards.

"What about it?" He asks smiling. He knows she's tired and should tell her to get some sleep but he's a greedy selfish wolf because he loves sitting here with her, talking, under the stars, feeling the steady rise and fall of her breath against his chest.

"What happens when you _-yawn- _ shape shift? Does it disappear?" recalling what had happened the night of the full moon when all the wolves had spectacularly transformed.

"Not disappear" he shifts himself so she's almost laying on top of him now, "Our youkai transforms it, stretches it out sorta, temporarily merging it with our wolf shapes". He gives a soft laugh, sensing her confusion. "We wouldn't be very good shape shifters if we couldn't shape shift our belongings".

He strokes his hand along her hair and when she doesn't respond peers down at her, her eyes closed.

"Kagome?"

Her soft deep breaths are her only response. Carefully adjusting himself around her, keeping her warm, he sighs contently, kissing the top of her head before eventually drifting off.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Oh my gods, you can't be serious Rosario" Kagome's cheeks flame with undisguised embarrassment.

"Oi, what are you girls squealing about over there?" Kouga calls out from the fire where he and the other males were skinning and roasting a rabbit. He thought Kagome would be pleased when he walked into camp that night with several dangling from his bloodied claws, but when he tossed them at her feet and told her to cook 'em up like a good woman, she'd all but ripped the ponytail from his head, grateful of course that she hadn't lunged for a more southerly body part, as she ranted about something called 'women's lib' and not being in the stone age, whatever that meant.

He may not have understood half of what she was saying, but somehow in the end, it was him, Hozo and the twins that skinned the rabbits and set them to cook over the fire while Kagome and Rosario had walked off a little ways from the camp to have something called 'girl talk'. They'd been giggling ever since as they spoke in hushed tones, the scent of their excitement and slight arousal confusing him to no end as every now and then an exclamation rang out from one of the females.

"Hush Kouga, we're having girl talk" Kagome's voice calling sternly from the darkness "and no eavesdropping!" she cries a touch heatedly.

What kind of wolf did she think he was? Eavesdropping, keh. Sighing Kouga turns back to the fire and roasting rabbit, tossing a discarded branch in and watching it burn, gingerly rubbing the back of his sore scalp. He was too afraid to eavesdrop for fear she'd find him out and who knew what her grabby little hands would go for then. Whatever 'girl talk' was supposed to mean, he knew one thing, this 'women's lib' stuff was definitely no friend to males.

"I'm serious sister" Rosario grins knowingly, "It may sound… uncomfortable… but I promise the feeling is" Rosario blushes "something you won't forget" she grins at her innocent friend whose reddened face matches her own. The she-wolf had never had another girl to confide in like this, it just wasn't a part of their customs what with females in a pack being so focused and busy with the rearing of the young and managing various other aspects of den life but she found she was rather enjoying it. "Trust me sister, it's a favorite with wolves and if you give it a try I promise you won't regret it" her eyes sparkling with a knowing look.

Kagome's face heats at the image it brings to her mind as they both burst into giggles. She was definitely going to have to add _that_ to her list of new things to try.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Makato, that's not fair!" Kagome squeals as another missile comes barreling towards her, ducking out of the way, but not fast enough as it hits her back with a thud. "There are three of you!" she squeals, diving behind a tree for cover, Rosario just a few feet away crouching behind another tree.

"Sorry sister" Makato calls out from somewhere in the distance, "we're a package deal kind of thing". She can hear the twins and Hozo laughing from the hill rise they were using as protection, having ambushed herself and Rosario as they returned from collecting more wood for the fire, a snowball hitting them both simultaneously in the back ensuing an all out snowball war. Admittedly though, the ladies weren't fairing too well at the moment. The boys had the high ground and it was almost impossible to land a hit, meanwhile the girls were covered in snowball blotches that had found their mark time and time again.

Rosario signals to Kagome, placing a finger to her lips and motioning her arm in a half circle. Kagome nods, understanding the she-wolf's intent as Rosario crouches low to circle around the males. Hoping to create a distraction so they won't notice Rosario's advance, Kagome starts shouting, making and flinging snowballs as fast as her arms can move from the cover of the trees, not caring if they hit their mark or not when a cry suddenly rings out from Rosario a little farther out.

Kagome jumps from her hiding place running in the direction of the she-wolf, hoping a stray snowball doesn't take her in the side of the face again, the last one had stung. Quickly clearing the distance she finds her friend splayed on the ground, fuming, her head covered in snow. Kagome struggles not to giggle, glancing up just in time to see Hozo's retreating form as he rushes back to the hill rise where the twins are waiting, howling their approval of an ambush well played.

"Mwwaahaahaaa" one of the wolves calls out, "You can't ambush the kings of the hill" they cry, standing atop their barricade, chests puffed out confidently, howling their taunts at the girls.

"Hey three against two that's not fair!" Kagome calls out helping her friend from the snow drift.

"All's fair in war and snowball fights sister" one of the twin's calls back, it was impossible to tell which.

Kagome hated to admit it but the guys had bested them at every turn, taking the high ground, dodging their advances and even turning their own ambushes back on them. It was impossible for her and Rosario to breach their defenses they realize, sighing in defeat.

It's then that Kagome and Rosario hear a loud growl from behind them as a massive brown and black wolf breaks through the brush, leaping gracefully over their heads. Kagome watches in shock and surprise as the giant wolf easily leaps the distance to the male's fortress, landing just at their backs. The boys turning in time to see the giant wolf give a toothy grin from over his shoulder before back kicking his hind legs at them furiously into the snow causing a massive barrage of white fluff to douse Hozo and the twins in a snowy tidal wave, effectively covering them from head to toe, only their surprised eyes blinking through the mounds of white.

The wolf turns his massive head to examine his results, barking in satisfaction as he hears Kagome and Rosario break into hysterics. Glowing and shrinking, the wolf transforms into a grinning Kouga, "If you 'Kings' are finished I believe there's a fire that needs tending" he turns striding over to Kagome, who launches herself into his arms, kissing him gratefully on the lips, "My hero" she grins.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

The small pack continue travelling south until the snow begins to recede revealing patches of green and flowering trees as the climate changes between the north and southern borders. Rosario, Hozo and the twins had been unwilling to leave the wolf prince and his mate at the borders to return back to their dens, insisting on accompanying them the whole way, arguing that they could at least visit with their southern brethren for a time.

Kouga didn't try to dissuade them knowing how much it meant to Kagome having the she-wolf with her and he had to admit, the fur balls made for an interesting voyage. The company of the pack also ensured that he could sleep in relative safety, not having to keep watch every night.

And so it was early one sunny afternoon when the small pack crested a familiar hill that was blooming with flowers overlooking a field of green and a waterfall in the distance. '_Home'_ Kouga thinks joyfully at the sight, a warm surge coursing through his body making his tail wag. Setting Kagome gently on her feet he waits for the rest of the wolves to catch up.

Hearing their panting breaths close in, Kouga throws his head back releasing a powerful howl announcing his arrival that can be heard for miles around, Hozo, Rosario and the twins following suit a moment later as they announce themselves to the distant pack. A few seconds go by before welcoming howls answer back echoing from the valley of the waterfall as small dark specks begin to emerge from the waterfalls base that turn and rush in their direction.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"What is it InuYasha?" Miroku turns to see why the irate hanyou has stopped mid-tirade. They were all worried for Kagome she'd been missing now for almost a week with no sign of her. Sango was beyond herself with grief and worry while Shippo cried constantly for his surrogate mother. Lady Kaede and Kikyo had left just that morning to visit a neighboring village in need of the priestess's skills taking Shippo with them in hopes the voyage would distract him from his sorrowful thoughts.

It had been a difficult week to be certain, Miroku mused, but nothing could compare to the constant barrage of InuYasha's foul mood since the priestess had disappeared in a tunnel of light.

"Miroku?" Sango questions looking up from where she's polishing her massive boomerang, Kirara had been asleep, curled up beside her when she suddenly sat up, perked her ears and stared off into the east. It was at that same moment that InuYasha's tirade of what he was going to do with whoever had spirited away Kagome had come to a sudden and abrupt halt as he spun to face the east.

Miroku shrugs in her direction, "I do not know Sango. For the first time in a week it seems InuYasha has lost his voice" secretly the monk couldn't have been happier. It was exhausting dealing with InuYasha at times most especially when there was no Kagome around to calm him. He watches as the hanyou's ears swivel on his head as though listening to something only his sensitive hearing can detect.

"Shudd'up Miroku" he barks "I'm trying to listen".

"InuYasha" Sango asks after a moment, getting up from her place at the huts edge, her boomerang forgotten. "Is it Kagome?" she questions hopefully.

InuYasha's hands fist at his sides, growling menacingly in his throat "It's wolves"

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

The pack was overjoyed at the arrival of their leader, his long absence stirring worry among them. But as Kouga's pack races towards him and the northern wolves they know accompany him, they see the familiar form of a slender priestess at his side and they know their fears were thankfully unfounded.

"Kouga!" Ginta and Hakkaku bark joyfully as the pack swarm around their leader practically leaping on him as they touch and sniff him, barking their greetings as they welcome him home, Kagome tucked carefully into his side, a protective arm wrapped around her.

"Hey mutts" his gruff tone betrayed by the jubilation in his eyes, he really was happy to be home among his own pack again. "Everything ok while I've been gone?" he asks his two right hand men, hoping they hadn't allowed anything too stupid to befall the pack in his absence.

"Oh ya Kouga" Hakkaku grins, puffing out his chest, "everything's been great".

"You bet, we took care of everything" Ginta states proudly, secretly happy that now Kouga was back he would take back the duties he'd left in their charge. Taking care of a hungry pack of wolves' day in and day out was hard work the two had discovered and hard work was not something they overly enjoyed.

Kouga nods his satisfaction, maybe these two weren't totally hopeless as he watches Ginta and Hakkaku preen with pride. Turning his gaze down to Kagome, he gives her a wink and she smiles, she knows what's coming. Turning to face his overly eager pack he barks a command silencing them.

"You guys remember Kagome" gently he pushes her before them and he can't help the grin that breaks across his face or the satisfaction that creeps into his scent causing his wolves to whisper in hushed tones "my mate".

The wolves explode in barks and cries of jubilation as they surge around her, touching her and smelling her. They knew very well the longing their leader had carried for the young priestess all these years and it was evident by their body language as well as the temporary mark at the base of the miko's neck that something had changed between the two. They of course were aware of the priestess' power having helped save their tribe from the birds of paradise. From that moment on she had been considered an honorary member of the pack. Now it seemed that title was going to become official and they couldn't have been happier for their leader who worked so hard and sacrificed for all of them.

"Uh hi guys" Kagome smiles patiently to the wolves around her as they touch and sniff her, marking her and refreshing her scent in their memories.

"Sister!" Ginta exclaims brightly so overcome at the turn of events and forgetting himself that he grabs Kagome pulling her into an unexpected hug.

A hush falls among the wolves at the sight as a deep growl emanates from behind the priestess.

"Uh, Ginta?" Hakkaku could see his leader trying to restrain himself, this was one of his men after all, but he was touching his woman in an intimate manner and it was hard to fight centuries of instinct.

Ginta realizing what he's done all but pushes the priestess away from him, tripping over his feet, as Kagome collides into Kouga's chest with a thump, eliciting an even deeper growl from the wolf prince at seeing his woman manhandled so.

"sorry sorry sorry" Ginta cries, dropping to his knees, his head bowed so low it almost touches the grassy earth beneath him. His submissive gesture enough to still Kouga's curled claws at his side.

Kagome turns facing the angry wolf whose eyes are boring into his underling, his fangs almost vibrating with his growls. Gently she reaches a hand to the side of his face, rubbing her thumb against his cheek. Immediately he turns to her, his growl fading as he turns his nose into the soft palm of her hand, inhaling deeply of her sweet lavender aroma causing his tense muscles to relax, her soothing scent calming his inner youkai in way that never ceased to amaze him.

"Kagome" he opens his eyes taking in her sweet, patient smile and she giggles.

"Your cute when your fang trembles like that" she chides him gently.

Kouga can't help the reddening of his ears. He wasn't use to hearing such comments from the woman he'd loved for so many years, it made his heart swell and his tail vibrate.

He pulls gently on her bottom lip with a clawed finger "You're cuter" he leans in breathing hot breaths on her ear, his mouth gently kissing and nipping the base of her neck "especially when you're moaning underneath me".

Her delicious musky scent invades his senses, "Kouga" she flushes, ever so aware of the wolves sensitive ears around her.

He chuckles, pulling back from her. He loved the way her cheeks reddened like that.

The pack heaving a sigh of relief, impressed by their sister's ability to tame the often surly wolf prince, leave the couple to themselves as they turn their attention to their Northern brethren who wait patiently for the reunion of pack and leader to come to an end. Coming together the northern and southern wolves bark and push playfully at each other as introductions are made and scents are exchanged.

"Hi I'm Ginta" Kagome hears over the greeting barks of the wolves, "I've got dimples".

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"I don't understand Miroku" Sango says turning her head so the monk can hear her words over the wind, Kirara soaring easily through the warm afternoon sun with the demon slayer and monk riding astride her.

"I am not sure I understand it myself dear Sango" his hands lightly gripping the waist of the vision before him.

When InuYasha had told them of the wolves he'd heard in the distance he had taken off in a mad sprint in the direction of their den before Miroku or Sango could question him further. Quickly they had gathered Kirara and took off after the hanyou.

"But we went to see Kouga's pack just after Kagome disappeared and they said he'd gone up north to visit with their northern clans, he couldn't possibly know what happened to her". She tried not to let her worry for her friend consume her, her fear that the miko had died a horrible death, somewhere far away and alone had driven the demon slayer into a miserable state since her disappearance.

"Well perhaps Kouga has returned and InuYasha thinks he might be able to help in the search". Miroku thought it was unlikely, InuYasha teaming up with his hated rival, but in his search for Kagome the monk had to admit, the hanyou would go to any lengths.

"Oh Miroku do you think so?" hope blazing in the slayers heart for the first time in a week.

"Anything is possible my dear Sango" not willing to admit his own doubts or the horrible feeling that was coiling in the pit of his stomach.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome stands with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot, a serious and determined look set on her face, refusing to budge until the stubborn wolf before her agrees to her request. "Kouga say it, I want to hear you say it" her steady gaze letting him know that she means business.

The wolf sighs. Turning to look back over his shoulder he quickly barks his orders to the pack as some of them begin moving, returning to the waterfall's den in the east, the rest moving on ahead to the west, he could catch up to them easily. Seeing his instructions being carried out he turns back to face his pouting mate, gods was there anything he wouldn't do or agree too for her? He thought it unlikely.

"I promise Kagome" gently lifting both her hands in his he kisses the top of her knuckles. "I promise I won't start any fights with mu…errr… InuYasha" he smiles lovingly at her, adoring the way her face lights up. Nope, definitely nothing he wouldn't do.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

InuYasha races ahead, leaping through tall trees as he makes for the direction of the wolves den. He can't explain it but ever since he'd heard their howls in the distance it had set his teeth on edge and he was going to find out why.

Abruptly he stops in his tracks, sensing a large group of demons closing in the distance. He half covers his eyes with his hand, reducing the glare of the sun as he peers into the horizon. No doubt about it, the arrival of the demons in the distance was kicking up dust trails, a lone dust trail farther ahead then the others, whirling almost like a tornado.

"InuYasha!" Sango yells from behind, grateful they had finally caught up to him as Kirara sets down letting the demon slayer and monk slide off her back.

"InuYasha, good" Miroku calls, happy the hanyou has finally slowed down as he walks towards the tree the silver haired demon is perched in, his staff jingling lightly at his steps.

"Where are you going InuYasha?" still not understanding what about the wolves had set the half demon off in such a state.

InuYasha drops from the high branches, landing next to the monk "Do you feel that?" he asks his eyes on the horizon.

"Feel wh.." Miroku pauses. "Actually, yes I do" he turns to stare in the direction InuYasha is facing.

"Demons" Sango states as she adjusts her oversized boomerang on her back, preparing to use it if needed, "A lot of them".

InuYasha crouches, growling low in his throat as he takes a defensive position, the clouds of dust getting closer now.

"InuYasha?" Miroku glances at the hanyou and noticing his irritation holds his staff protectively before him preparing for whatever battle might arise.

"They're almost here" he growls, he can smell them now. Their damp woodsy smell all but invading his senses, yet mixed within, so light he'd almost missed it at first, was a scent he hadn't smelt in almost a week. Relief floods through him awash with a growing sense of dread and deep rooted anger.

"Who's almost here?" Miroku asks a bit impatiently.

But before InuYasha can answer the very air around them begins to stir as strong winds whip and pull at their hair and clothing, a cyclone of wind suddenly appearing before them in a frenzy of twisting leaves and debris, kicking up a cloud of dust and grass before finally settling down. From the cloud of dust emerges a familiar looking form, holding a familiar looking young woman nestled closely to his chest.

"Me" Kouga grins.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hi guys! Just wanted to say thank you so much for reviewing, I'm so happy to know you're enjoying the way the story is going. When I started, I had no idea what it would turn into but I can tell you now that there's still a LOT going to be happening, I think this will be my epic story :) Hopefully you enjoy it as much as I've been enjoying writing it.

**MangoMarbles**, thank you so much for pointing out the 'eavesdropping' thing in the last chapter :) I've gone and fixed it and if anyone else spots anything, please let me know.

Without further ado... let the fur fly! ;-)

**p.s.** what do you think of the pic I chose for the story cover, i picked it special just for this chapter, lol

* * *

.

* * *

It takes a moment for understanding to dawn in the minds of the monk and demon slayer as they watch a figure step out of the whirling dust cloud, a raven haired beauty clutched protectively to his chest.

"Kagome!" Sango screams, dropping her boomerang as she launches herself towards her friend, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Sango!" Kagome calls back, practically leaping from Kouga's arms who seems to have no intention of releasing her, a soft growl emanating from his throat.

"Kouga!" she snaps angrily, pushing at his chest and kicking her feet, "Let me down" she huffs her icy stare wilting him on the spot.

InuYasha barks menacingly, "You heard her flea bag, let her go!"

Kouga growls back wanting more than anything to tear the half-demon apart but he had promised Kagome he wouldn't start a fight. Crouching low he reluctantly releases his hold on the squirming woman in his arms, his gaze never leaving InuYasha's. He couldn't start a fight, but that didn't mean he couldn't end one.

He watches from the corner of his eye as Sango and Kagome embrace, the demon slayer beside herself with joy at her friends return, the two women speaking rapidly while the two demons square off, each crouched in a fighting stance, the tension so taught between them a sharp wind could snap it.

"Kagome" Sango smiles through tears of relief "what happened to you? And what… what are you wearing?" observing the unusual wolf attire she has on.

Miroku approaches the two smiling women, his relief at seeing his friend beaming through his eyes "Kagome, it is good to see you".

"You too Miroku" Kagome smiles sincerely at him, she found she had really missed the monk "and you too Sango, so much has happened", completely overjoyed at seeing her friends face's again.

"What the hell Kagome" InuYasha yells from his fixed place in the road, staring down the wolf demon before him, "What the hell happened to you? Why the hell are you dressed like that? And why do you smell like that dirty wolf!" his anger seething through clenched teeth.

"Watch how you talk to my woman mutt" Kouga growls back.

"Keh, you still going on about that you stupid wolf? I thought you would have learned by now" InuYasha clenches his fist raising it before him, "She'll never be your woman".

Kouga growls heatedly, every drop of demonic blood in his body burning at him to tear the hanyou's throat out, but he'd made a promise to Kagome and he won't let the worthless mutt egg him on.

Taking the wolf's silence as a victory InuYasha continues to taunt him, "Ya that's right, you can't say shit because you know I'm right. How could anyone ever love a useless, worthless wolf like you?"

"InuYasha stop it" Kagome shouts, her heart aching for her noble wolf, who true to his word had not taken a single threatening step in InuYasha's direction though she knew his demonic blood was most likely screaming down all kinds of hellfire on the silver-haired hanyou before him. She can see it radiating in his fisted claws, the knuckles turning white, his jaw vibrating as he clenches it so tight she worries he'll shatter a fang. Her wolf deserved better than that.

"You stop saying those things about him right now you hear me!" she was trembling inside. This was not going quite how she planned.

InuYasha blinks curiously at her, "Kagome?" What was she doing sticking up for the stupid wolf?

"InuYasha" Kagome takes a deep steadying breath, willing her nerves to calm, "Kouga saved me".

The half-demon narrows his eyes, relaxing his stance, his growl receding as he looks to Kagome and then back at the wolf "What do you mean he saved you?"

Kagome turns to her friends, the wolf behind her seeming a little more calm as he stands with arms crossed waiting for her to share her story, never knowing how her defense of the wolf has soothed his raging blood.

"Kagome, what happened to you?" Sango asks placing a tentative hand on her friends shoulder, clearly seeing the distress in her friends face and wanting only to comfort her.

"I… I don't really know Sango" Kagome looks down collecting her thoughts, her anger slowly ebbing "When we were fighting those demons, the day I disappeared, I felt.. something". She didn't know how to describe the feeling that had burned within her just before the portal opened.

"We saw you disappear into a tunnel of light" Miroku adds, hoping the information will help in her recollection.

"That makes sense" Kagome adds thoughtfully. "All I know for sure is that InuYasha was fighting those demons when I saw a portal open in front of me. That's when I saw Kikyo's soul catchers swarming towards me and I don't know what happened but the next thing I knew I…I was pulled through" fisting her hands at the thought that Kikyo might have had something to do with it, glaring her suspicions at InuYasha.

"That's ridiculous" The hanyou barks in defense of the undead priestess, knowing exactly what Kagome was thinking. "Kikyo told us she saw the tunnel appear in front of you but no one could get to you. She said she tried to send her soul catchers to pull you back but it was too late" his eyes begging her to believe that his former lover had only been trying to save her.

"Kikyo… tried to save me?" Kagome's surprise was clear and she felt a little shameful for thinking the worst about the undead priestess.

"Yes Kagome, I saw her" Miroku adds reassuringly, "I was nearby when I saw her react before any of us could think to do so, but the tunnel closed before they could reach you".

So Kikyo hadn't pushed her through the portal? Then that must mean that Kikyo had nothing to do with the portal opening in the first place, which Kagome was certain had been the case. But now she didn't understand. What had caused the portal to open then? And why?

Kagome nods her understanding, her gesture letting her friends know that she would accept this as truth and leave it at that. "The next thing I knew I was in the Northern lands and it was freezing cold" she shivers at the memory, "I… I fell through the ice, I almost drowned, but somehow, somehow Kouga was there and he saved me" she looks into her friend's wonder filled gazes. "We've been travelling back ever since".

Everyone gapes in disbelief, to have been suddenly transported so far, what could it mean? "Oh Kagome, I'm so glad you're alright" Sango hugs her again.

Just then the sound of wolf howls go up as Kouga's pack finally catch up, panting heavily as they take in the scene before them, immediately taking up a protective half circle stance around their leader who was squared off several feet away from a silver-haired hanyou with his mate and two other humans between them.

"Keh, so you mean the mangy wolf actually did something right for a change?" InuYasha snorts in disbelief, yet secretly grateful for whatever part he's played in returning Kagome back to him. But his taunt causes the newly arrived demons and wolves to bark and growl menacingly at him.

InuYasha straightens, crossing his arms over his chest indifferently. "What's with all the wolves flea bag, can't fight your own battles?" causing another round of feral growls to emanate from the wolves who are shocked beyond reason that their leader is allowing the hanyou to speak to him in such a way.

Kouga's eyes glint knowingly as he moves to stand next to Kagome, causing InuYasha to growl low in his throat, but Kouga ignores him, his demon blood screaming at him to claim what's his. "You see dog breath" he grabs Kagome by the waist, pulling her to his side, Miroku and Sango not missing the blush that stains Kagome's cheeks, "It's customary for the pack to accompany the wedding procession".

Sango and Miroku's mouths drop open in shock. That had not been what they were expecting to hear.

InuYasha roars, "You better watch what you fucking say you stupid wolf!" as he lunges at Kouga, pushed beyond all rational reason. With lightning fast reflexes Kouga pushes Kagome towards her friends, out of the way and quickly back steps out of InuYasha's lunge as he back flips landing in a crouch just a few feet away, one clawed hand on the ground to balance his weight as he growls his fury at the dog who would dare make a move so close to Kagome, possibly endangering her because of his reckless actions.

Kouga's wolves make to launch themselves at the half-demon but he calls them back with a heated snarl, "You mutts stay out of this, this is between me and InuYasha".

InuYasha's brain only half registering the fact that the wolf demon has actually used his name before lunging at him, "You bet it fucking is" InuYasha smashes a fist into Kouga's jaw, knocking him back.

Kouga rubs at his jaw, remembering his promise to Kagome. "This is your lucky day mutt, you get that one for free" his wolves can't believe what they're hearing, "but that's the only one you're getting" Kouga's feral growl promising untold retribution if he persisted.

"Keh, who do you think you're fooling wolf boy, Kagome will never be yours!" InuYasha growls, his rigid stance vibrating with his mounting fury.

"I feel sorry for you mutt" Kouga replies in a deep snarl, "You have no idea what you had or what you lost".

"You better shut your fucking mouth wolf if you know what's good for you" InuYasha seethes between clenched teeth, secretly surprised that the wolf hasn't countered with any attacks.

"Cry all you want dog shit, but you're too late" Kouga's lips pull back, revealing sharp menacing fangs as he growls, "Kagome is my mate now".

Kagome can feel the heat blazing in her cheeks as Sango and Miroku gasp beside her. Only then does InuYasha turn his gaze to the priestess, his mind finally registering the partial mark at Kagome's throat. His heart stops, his fist clenching as the truth of everything he'd sensed since the arrival of the two starts to dawn on him. Her clothing, her scent, her defense of the wolf, but it can't be possible, it just can't.

Somehow through all the anger raging inside him InuYasha's demonic blood stirs an interesting thought to the forefront of his cloudy mind, clinging all his hopes to the revelation as he barks ***Funny, she doesn't smell mated***

Kouga all but snorts out a laugh ***Funny how after four years with you, I could say the same thing***

Oh but that stung. Breaking through the last vestibules of InuYasha's tentative hold he roars as he lunges at the wolf, landing a fist to the wolf's chest, pushing him back across the ground.

Kouga straightens, his head tipped forward, his bangs covering his eyes as a low feral growl starts at the back of his throat slowly revving louder and louder until it turns into a deep throated snarl, his fists clenched furiously at his sides, "I warned you".

A mighty roar bellows from Kouga's throat as he launches himself from the ground, his speed taking InuYasha by surprise as he lands a flying kick into the hanyou's chest. InuYasha flies backwards, hitting the dirt with an undignified crash and thud as all the onlookers, wolves, demons and humans alike make for cover.

"Kagome, get out of the way" Sango yells, pulling her friend back with her.

"No Sango, I have to stop them" Kagome cries, but the demon slayers grip on her wrist is firm as she struggles to break free of her hold. Her heart breaking because she knows, there was no other way for them to resolve their differences. They were demons and they played by their own rules.

"Sister" Rosario rushes to Kagome's side, eyeing the two humans with her cautiously, the rest of the pack surging behind her as InuYasha and Kouga battle in the distance, a flurry of claws, kicks and punches that was almost impossible to see.

"Oh Rosario" Kagome sobs, hugging the she-wolf to her, "I… I can't take this". The she-wolf hugs the priestess, desperately wanting to console her friend.

"Do not worry sister, Lord Kouga will be victorious, he fights for you" she smiles at her, thinking this will please her.

"Oh Rosario, no, I didn't want it to come to this" Kagome sobs.

"Kagome?" Sango takes a tentative step glancing towards the she-wolf, clearly Kagome trusted the demon and so Sango would give her the benefit of the doubt.

Kagome turns to face her friend, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Kagome, is it true then? Are you… do you love Kouga?" The shock and surprise in her eyes is clear but more than that she just wants her friend to be happy and Sango had to admit, Kagome had not had a lot of happiness with the hanyou.

"Oh Sango, there's so much to explain, so much has happened" she implores her friend with her eyes, "But yes, it's true… I… I love him" she sniffs as she wipes the tears from her face.

Sango nods to her friend. That was good enough for her. The rest could be explained when they had more time for such things.

"Is that all you got wolf?" InuYasha taunts, quickly getting up, landing an uppercut to the wolf's face, knocking him back.

In reply Kouga starts spinning faster and faster, creating a whirlwind of dust as he leaps towards InuYasha, karate-chopping super-flying-kicks at his chest. InuYasha blocks the blows with his upraised arms as best he can against the onslaught, his feet digging into the earth as he's pushed back inch by inch. But as soon as the kicks let up, he throws his arms up, knocking the wolf back who flips in the air landing in a crouch.

The two demons snarl as they stare at each other from opposite ends of the battle field, cuts bruises and gashes covering both their bodies as they pant heavily.

"Give it up mutt" Kouga growls, "you've already lost and you don't even know it".

"You wish!" InuYasha roars as both demons rush straight at each other, body slamming into each other's chest, grappling they leap upwards into the sky. They soar in a high arch across the horizon before smashing together into a nearby cliff face, rolling and bouncing off the ground, claws slashing, fits pummeling as they tumble across the ground before taking off in another giant leap, slashing at each other in the air as they smash into the ground again, finally rolling away from each other.

"You know you don't deserve her mutt" Kouga barks flexing his bleeding knuckles as they crack, "you never did".

"And you think you do? Don't make me laugh" InuYasha's venom laced voice taunts back, blood smearing on his chest and arms, "You're so delusional you're actually starting to believe your own lies".

Kouga growls as he flies towards the hanyou sending a powerful punch cracking into InuYasha's jaw, causing the hanyou's head to go snapping back. Growling his rage InuYasha releases a powerful punch of his own at the wolf's face but Kouga grabs his fist in the air with his claws, blocking the incoming blow. Roaring InuYasha quickly punches with his other hand but Kouga grabs that one too.

They struggle against each other, panting and grunting in a seeming deadlock with Kouga's claws wrapped around InuYasha's fists.

"Lies are they?" Kouga grunts as he pushes all his strength into the hanyou who slowly starts to slide backwards, coming down on his knees.

"I suppose that mark on my woman's neck is a lie too then?" his knowing smirk filling the hanyou with rage as he continues to fall under the wolf's powerful grasp. Seething InuYasha pulls his head back smashing it into the unsuspecting wolf's face who releases a surprised grunt stepping back, his grip momentarily slipping, as InuYasha leaps back, a clawed hand clenching the ground as he roars his defiance at the wolf's words.

"You'll pay for that!" he snarls as InuYasha takes off speeding towards the wolf who is still recovering from the massive head butt, and grabbing him by the shoulders spins Kouga around several times before releasing him with a roar, the powerful toss smashing Kouga into a tree who hits it with a heavy grunt, branches and bark smashing beneath him. Growling Kouga rises quickly, "Did I hit a nerve?" a cocky grin playing across his face.

"I don't know what you've done to Kagome you stupid wolf, but I'll be damned if I let you get away with it" InuYasha roars, preparing himself for the wolf's attack who runs straight at the enraged half-demon.

InuYasha swings his fist as the wolf closes in but misses, his arm swinging into empty air as it soars over Kouga's ducking form who roaring, lands a powerful punch to InuYasha's ribs, causing the surprised hanyou to grunt as he falls to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"The only thing I've done" Kouga growls raising his arms over his head "is treat her the way she deserves you selfish sack of dog shit" snarling as he lands a devastating blow to InuYasha's hunched form knocking him to the ground. Roaring his fury he picks up InuYasha's busted form raising him high over his head "But what would you know about how to treat a woman" he snarls as he body slams the hanyou into the ground.

InuYasha groans as he sees the wolf's powerful kick heading straight for his face, but before Kouga's blow can make contact InuYasha rolls quickly away landing a backwards kick into the wolf's stomach, pushing him back.

"Stop talking like you know shit" InuYasha growls through labored breaths as both demons rise shakily to their feet, their battered bloodied bodies giving testament to the mutual loathing each hold for the other.

Hating to resort to his weapon, but hating the idea of losing to the wolf even more, InuYasha unsheathes the Tessaiga at his side, the blade glowing as it emerges transforming into a massive white, glinting fang. He points it at Kouga, "Say your prayers wolf boy" as he readies to strike.

"InuYasha SIT!" Kagome screams, InuYasha's face hits the dirt with a surprised 'ompf' as he growls his aggravation but unable to move until the binding spell wears off.

"That's ENOUGH!" she screams at Kouga who seems to want to make a move in the hanyou's direction, but holds his ground at Kagome's desperate angry plea.

"Grrrr Kagome, what are you doing?" InuYasha roars, "This doesn't concern you" he scowls slowing rising to his feet.

"The hell it doesn't" she shouts, glaring her fury, her rage, her unimaginable hurt at the two demons before her. The two people she cared most about in the world and all they could do was try to tear each other's throats out.

Kagome sobs her distress, her tears causing the demons before her to hang their heads in shame. They may have hated, even loathed each other, but they had one thing in common. They both loved the mortal priestess in their midst, the woman who had somehow brought two very powerful demons to their knees without landing a single blow.

"Kagome?" Kouga's voice is raw and full of pain, feeling utterly ashamed of his actions though his inner youkai knows he's done nothing wrong. He had defended what was his but his beautiful mortal hated violence in every form, he knew that about her. He _loved_ that about her. And here he had allowed the worst parts of himself to overtake him and cause her pain, deflating under her sorrowful gaze as she locks her moist, raven eyes on him.

"This… this isn't…how I… wanted… this… to go…" she hiccups between sobs, annoyed at her own weakness and tears as she struggles to wipe them away, willing the shaking in her body to stop but it was too much. It was just too much.

"Kagome please" InuYasha's voice is soft, no trace of the fury in him he'd unleashed on the wolf just moments ago. "Please.. don't cry". He doesn't know what to do. Somehow he knows with every passing moment he's losing her, getting farther and farther away from him. Oh how had it ever come to this?

InuYasha moves to take a step in her direction but halts when he hears Kouga growl a warning in his throat. His mind swims frantically, looking for a solution, a way out, any way out. He just needs to talk to her, to make her see and then everything would be ok and his heart would stop aching.

He looks down, the fisted sword still in his grasp and suddenly he knows what he needs to do. It's his last chance. He knows he needs to be careful, time it just right or Kagome will never forgive him.

Kouga's hackles rise, his skin and senses warning him of danger but he doesn't understand where it's coming from. The hanyou looks defeated and he has to admit, his desire to continue beating the worthless mutt to a pulp was quickly fizzling as the smell of Kagome's tears assaulted his senses. He wants to run to her, to scoop her up and take her away, anywhere, far away from here so he can kiss her tears away, make her laugh and then make her moan.

It all happens so fast. Kouga struggling with his desire to whisk Kagome away, Kagome struggling for the strength she knows she'll need for what's coming when a sudden and unexpected roar from InuYasha has them jerking their heads in his direction.

"Wind Scar!"

Kouga leaps out of the way of the incoming attack that rips the terrain to shreds at his feet as earth and boulders tear from the ground, hurtling past him in a hazy torrent of debris. The wolf more than a little surprised that the attack had gone so wide and missed him completely, the mutt was usually better with his aim. He coughs at the dust in his lungs, the earth and cloudy debris slowly settling as Kouga turns in the hanyou's direction, a mighty roar booming from his mouth; InuYasha and Kagome were nowhere to be found.


	17. Chapter 17 - Shattered Hearts -

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews on the last chapter! I was rally nervous about the fight scene between Kouga and Inu, but i'm so glad it felt natural and happy that I could surprise you with that little twist at the end, lol. I've decided to keep the story cover photo from the last chapter (I just think it's perfect, Inu &amp; Kouga staring each other down lol) as the drama ain't over yet! ;-)

It was really hard writing this next chapter, I struggled with it quite a bit because it was so emotional, hopefully it came out alright. Please let me know what you think.

Also, I want to take this moment to tell my readers about an amazing new writer I've just stumbled across by the name of '**Angelrock**" she's writing her first fic called, "**The Castle of Edo**" that is an AMAZING Kouga/Kag story! She writes with such heart and emotion that I know if you are enjoying this story then you will love hers, so be sure to check it out, she updates weekly :)

**P.S.** **This comment is for InuFan** who commented on Chapter 15, sorry for my delay in responding, but it takes a couple of days for reviews to post when people are not signed in. I just wanted to say regarding your comment (which i can totally relate too) and reassure you that my story will not go the 'typical' route we see others take in their stories (where inu goes bad etc) hopefully you'll hang in there and you'll enjoy what's coming.

And now... our story continues...

* * *

.

* * *

"InuYasha!" Kagome screams, unable to believe what she's just witnessed, "Put me down! I can't believe you did that" tears streaming from her eyes as she pounds at the half demon's chest who was cradling her in his arms, "I… I can't believe you.. used the wind scar on him" she moans between desperate breaths.

InuYasha frowns, not holding Kagome's gaze as he sprints through the forest pushing his body as fast it'll go, desperate to get her away from all the prying eyes. "I didn't hit him Kagome" he reassures her, his soft voice not betraying any of the emotions raging within him as he makes for the only place he knows she'll be safe. He'd hated taking a page from the wolf's own tactics, running off with her like that, but he was desperate.

"Wh..what?" her tears halting as she looks hopefully up at the silver-haired boy who still won't meet her gaze. "You.. you didn't?" her heart hammering in her throat.

InuYasha can't help but sigh at the obvious relief in her voice. "No Kagome". He keeps running, he's almost there, branches sweeping past as he takes one giant leap after another. He knows he needs to hurry before the damn wolf catches up.

"Then… why?" she asks between shaky breaths.

Finally turning his gaze down to the tear stained creature in his arms, he pleads with her to understand, "So we can talk".

"InuYasha?" Kagome's heart swells and dies simultaneously. Overjoyed knowing that her wolf was safe but sick to her core for what she knows is to come. She had tried so hard not to think about what she would say to him when they finally had a chance to speak, because when she did all the thoughts that rose from her head and from her heart chocked and bubbled acid in her throat, squeezing her stomach into a cold and painful coil. How did one let go of a past that had once been her only hope for a future?

Gently he drops from the trees, landing in a familiar clearing, a single unguarded well at its center. Carefully releasing his hold on the priestess he sets her on her feet, Kagome taking a shaky step backwards, a hand still resting lightly on his shoulder, realizing this was the first time he's ever carried her that way and not on his back. She feels an old familiar pull at her heart as he blinks sorrowful golden spheres at her, but it was too late. She knew that now. It was all somehow much too late. But why bring her here?

"Kagome" taking her hand in his, he gazes into her beautiful chocolate depths, "I.. I don't understand what's happening, but go, go and I'll protect you, he can't find you if you're on the other side".

Kagome steps back, understanding dawning on her as she steels herself inside for the rage she knows is sure to come. "InuYasha" she gazes nervously back at him, "he knows about the well".

"What!?" he roars before he can stop himself. "How could you do that Kagome? What's wrong with you?" His tone softening as he pleads with her, "What did he do to you?"

She heaves a patient sigh. "InuYasha, he didn't DO anything to me. He saved me".

The half demon grunts dismissively, "Ya, I heard that, but so what?" what about all the times he had saved her? Did that count for nothing? "Does that mean you're suddenly going to go off with that wolf now?" an angry rumble rising in his throat.

"That's, that's not what I mean" she says turning from him, unable to watch the heartbreak and fury swimming in his eyes. Oh gods this was so, so much harder than she ever thought.

"Well what do you mean?" he growls softly, frustrated beyond words.

She slumps her shoulders, how to say this without losing him forever? How to make him understand that Kouga had not just saved her from dying in the frozen waters of the river, but had in fact saved her from the coldness that was growing in her own heart. He had ignited a roaring inferno within her very being, a blaze she could never have imagined. He had saved her soul.

"InuYasha" she says turning to face him, "What is it that you feel for me?"

"Wh.. what? What are you talking about Kagome? How does that have anything to do with this?" his anger faltering at the surprise of her words.

"InuYasha, it has everything to do with it" she cries.

He blinks at her, not knowing what to say.

"Do you love me InuYasha?" a tiny hand curls at her side, the other fisting at her chest, questioning.

"Kagome?"

"Do you?" she asks again.

"You… you know I do" he looks away as his cheeks redden.

Kagome smiles, grateful for his answer, "Are you sure it's the kind of love you think it is?" she asks softly.

He turns to look at her, his ears folding to the sides in confusion, "What's that suppose to mean?" he asks a bit tersely.

"I'm just trying to understand something InuYasha, about you and me".

"Kagome" he says scooping both her hands in his own, "I…I love you, you know that. You have to know that", cursing himself for taking so long to speak the words that had been truth almost from the first moment they met.

"How do I _have_ to know that InuYasha?" she can feel a slow smoldering fire burning inside her. "Explain to me just exactly _how_ I'm supposed to know that?"

He releases her hands, not understanding where her mounting anger is coming from. "Don't be stupid Kagome" he replies in a cold tone. Probably not the smartest thing he's ever said to her but he doesn't know what else to say.

Kagome laughs coldly. "Stupid. Don't be stupid he says" throwing her hands up as she turns to stomp away from him, collecting herself. He doesn't move. He doesn't say a word.

"You know what InuYasha, you're right, I am stupid", she says spinning on her heel. "I'm stupid for ever thinking that you could ever, would ever, put me first in your life" her words heating as she speaks, "stupid for thinking that maybe you loved me the way I loved you. But more then that I was stupid for thinking that you could love me the way I deserve to be loved", her pent up emotions over the last four years overcoming her in a wave.

"Oh so this is all my fault, is that it?" he growls at her, his ears laying flat against his head.

"Gods NO! That's not what I'm saying!" she cries, "Aren't you hearing me? I'm saying it's _my_ fault, me I was the stupid one, stupid for not seeing all the signs though they were all around me, constantly screaming at me for four years!"

"What signs?" he pleads, wanting to understand just how and why all of this had started going so horribly wrong. Maybe there was a way he could fix it, if he could just figure that out.

"Oh I don't know" she huffs, her hands on her hips, "How about Kikyo for starters?"

InuYasha's face blanches. "This.. this isn't about Kikyo" he says defensively.

"Ha!" Kagome barks in an almost wolfish manner that earns her a curious eyebrow raise from the hanyou. "It's always been about Kikyo, don't you get it InuYasha? And don't think I don't get it, because finally, FINALLY" she hollers, her hands rising in the air for emphasis, "I understand, I figured it out!"

"Is that right?"He replies almost sarcastically his arms crossed across his chest, "care to fill me in then?"

She stomps up to him, her fury overcoming everything she's locked away for years just to be at his side, glaring daggers at him she shoves hard against his chest, pushing him backwards, his shocked expression at her actions open and disbelieving.

"You mated her you stupid jerk!" she screams at him, his face flushing red as she pounds her fury against his chest, his lack of response an open admittance to her accusation.

"Before Kikyo died, you were mated to her" she shouts, releasing all the hurt, all the anger she's repressed being at his side all these years as she pounds her fists angrily against him "and when she came back, you were still mated to her and you never said anything!"

Quickly, carefully, he grabs her by her wrists, holding back her next barrage of attacks, watching the tears stream painfully from her eyes, "What did you want me to say Kagome?" he knows she's speaking the truth, but that had all been before. Before _her_. "That all happened in the past, way before I met you, what did you want me to do?" he shouts pleading with her, releasing her wrists, this was all getting out of hand.

"Do? What did I want you to do?" she shrieks, her voice heating, "I wanted you to be honest with me you stupid jerk!" he flinches at her words. "I wanted you to tell me that you loved me, to _show_ that you loved me, but you couldn't, you tied me to you even though you were already tied to her!" She takes a deep breath, calming herself, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "And it wasn't fair InuYasha. It wasn't fair to me and you know it".

She holds his gaze, daring him to contradict her, but he knows he can't. Everything she said was true and he felt the deep rooted shame of it, but he felt way too retched in his heart to admit it to her. No, it was easier to keep fighting with her then to admit the truth of that.

"Hey, I didn't force you to stay" he barks back at her, instantly regretting his words.

Kagome's eyes widen at his response, triggering something inside her, an almost audible click at the back of her mind.

"You're right InuYasha. You didn't force me to your side, I stayed", determination steeling into her voice, "and now I'm leaving".

InuYasha's eyes widen in horror, his heart suddenly pounding in his throat, his twitching ears giving away his panic, "Ka… Kagome. You.. you can't mean that" he can hear the heartbreak and panic in his own raspy breath and he doesn't care, knowing that nothing matters anymore if she wasn't in his life. She, the only person who had ever accepted him for who he was, just the way he was, was giving up on him.

She sighs softly, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers, squeezing her eyes shut, unable to look into those amber pools and see the heartbreak washing through them. "I'm so sorry InuYasha" her voice soft and pleading, "I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for any of this". She takes a steadying breath before meeting his gaze, his eyes for once betraying everything he's feeling, wetness brimming at the corners as she drives the hammer home.

"I love him InuYasha. I'm in love with Kouga".

Like a breaking dam, tears spill silently from InuYasha's eyes but he doesn't care. What does any of it matter anymore? The most important person in the world to him was leaving, and there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing he could say.

"Tell me.. something" his words so thick with emotion he barely has the strength to push them past his lips. "What… what does he give you that I don't?" Oh gods he hated to ask, it was killing him inside just to speak the words, but he had to know, needed to know, if he was ever going to find a way past the heart wrenching void that was consuming him, threatening to devour him from the inside out.

Kagome's a little surprised at his words. Even more surprised that he hasn't stormed off in a violent rage to tear the wolf apart, but he was here, talking with her. Really talking with her and it made her heart glow to know that just maybe she had meant more to him then she thought. It hadn't been what she would have wanted in the past, but somehow now it was enough.

Hearing the sincerity in his voice she knows she has to answer him and answer him truthfully, knowing that her response will finally answer all the questions she can see swimming in his tortured expression.

"InuYasha" she finally speaks, "I can't give that to you in just one statement" struggling to find the words that will make sense of all that has transpired. "It's been a million little things all wrapped into one. I mean, look at how you carry me when we travel" his senses taking in her every utterance, her every expression.

"You carry me on your back like I'm some kind of tool" hating the flinch he gives her at her words, "but Kouga, he carries me in his arms like he's carrying the most precious thing in the world" her eyes misting as she speaks. "He talks to me, he listens. He holds my hand and he makes me laugh. His every thought, his every action echoes his love for me in everything he does and I deserve that InuYasha, I deserve to be loved and placed first in someone's heart", she can hardly believe she's saying this to him.

"I deserve to know what it means to be heart-skipping, over the moon in love and to be loved that way in return" tears streaming from her face as she aches for all the lost opportunities in the boy before her. The first boy she's ever loved.

"So please, please understand" her voice desperate and pleading, "I never wanted to hurt you and I know you never meant to hurt me, but we have to stop. I'm so tired of hurting, of hurting each other", she glances at the ground, gathering her thoughts as she looks back into his silent, waiting eyes.

"Please InuYasha" amazed her voice has the strength to keep going, "please be happy for me because you're my closest and dearest friend in the whole world and I never want to lose you. Be happy for me, because you love me" her soul pleading with him not to hate her, knowing that that would destroy her.

The silence that falls between them is loud and deafening, as each struggles to make sense of their warring emotions, struggling for a semblance of peace in the midst of their shared turmoil.

InuYasha stares at the cold ground collecting his thoughts, unknowingly clenching and unclenching a fisted claw as every emotional riddled word the raven beauty before him speaks crashes into him, splitting him open and carving our his heart. He wipes tears from his cheek absent mindedly with the back of a clawed hand, heavy with the weight of her words and her declarations.

She had changed so much in the years they travelled together and being in her presence had changed him too. He had friends now, a family and the thought of losing that, of losing her forever was more then he could endure. Its then he understands, a revelation that breaks across him like a wave, slowly fitting together the pieces of his shattered heart. If he wants to keep her in his life, to still share in the warmth and glow that was her very nature, there was only one thing he could do.

"Kagome" his voice hesitant, heartbroken but full of understanding and love as he steps closer to her, gently wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb, he holds his clawed hand to her face as she closes her eyes, leaning into his touch, waiting for his words, waiting for his decision.

InuYasha gazes into her, memories of their time together flashing across his mind in a heartbeat. That he had caused her more pain than he had ever imagined these last few years and not understood the depth of that pain was something he could never forgive himself for. He knows he needs to put her first, realizing now that he's never done it before, the revelation sending a shiver of shame running through his core. Because he loved her so much, he would do the only thing he could do, he would let her go.

She can't believe the emotions swarming through her, eating her up inside as she watches the array of emotions play across InuYasha's face, his heartache and despair leaving her cold and breathless inside. But as she watches him, she can feel him shift, something changing, she holds her breath as he touches her face, wiping a tear from her red stained cheeks in a gesture so loving, so heartfelt, it almost overwhelms her, his voice broken and raw as he finally speaks.

"Kagome, you are the most important person in the world to me" his voice steadying as he speaks. "I know now I haven't given you what you needed or been what you deserve, and that kills me inside more then you'll ever know" pain lacing his words as his hand softly strokes her face, memorizing the feel of her skin against his, "but I do love you Kagome, I always will. I never want you to hurt or be afraid that I'll stop caring, because it'll never happen", the conviction of his words blazing in his amber depths. Slowly he moves, gently taking her head in both his hands tilting it forward, he places a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead. "So be happy Kagome. That's all I'll ever want for you".

"Oh InuYasha" she can hardly believe what she's hearing or the joy that floods through her heart as he kisses her forehead, knowing he forgives her, forgives her for shattering his heart.

With a sob she throws herself into his chest, quickly he wraps his arms around her, enfolding her, crushing her against him as fresh tears pour silently from his eyes, inhaling her scent as he burrows his face in her hair, memorizing the feel of her body against his as he hugs her tighter, never wanting to let her go as his heart quietly dies.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N UPDATE: Aug 8, 2014: **This chapter has been re-written, please read if you haven't read it since today's date*****

Hi everyone! I want to apologize, I re-read this chapter and was frustrated with the flow between Kouga and Kagome, it felt rushed. I realized afterwards, that I must have been so drained from the breakup with InuYasha, that I sort of grazed over the emotional turmoil going between our fav couple in this chapter. I struggled with this all day yesterday and couldn't get it just right, until I worked on it again this morning.

Please, re-read, there has been a lot added in the main argument, and only slight changes, everywhere else. Please let me know what you think and if it flows more naturally,** TRICH** I'm looking at you, lol ;-) Thank you for drawing my attention to it in your review. I hope you feel that it flows a little better now.

Thanks everyone! I really appreciate all your fabulous support and reviews.

* * *

.

* * *

The sun hangs low in the horizon, fading in the twilight, an unusual gathering of people sit around a flickering fire. A monk sits rather closely to a demon slayer, a curled up demon fire cat sleeping peacefully in her lap, the two of them chatting amicably with several wolf demons while regular wolves sleep curled up next to the fire. They were each of them so completely different from the other, yet each shared one thing in common, the love and friendship of a very powerful and very unusual girl.

Kouga watches the blazing fire, his thoughts a million miles away, sighing as he hears the now familiar smack and shout of "Pervert!" as the demon slayer across from him lands another heavy blow at the lecherous monk, whose wide grin never falters regardless of how many times he get's slapped in the face. Sometimes Kouga just didn't understand humans.

Stretching his legs out he leans back on his arms, a wolf curled up on the boulder next to him as he waits for the arrival of the girl that is his only reason for breathing, his only reason for living. He'd been furious when he'd discovered the mutt had taken off with Kagome, distracting him with a swipe of that powerful sword of his, though admittedly the irony of their role reversal was not lost on the wolf and he would have laughed in amusement had he not been so consumed with what was happening at the forests edge, in a clearing not too far away.

He had chased after them, it didn't take long for him to track Kagome's scent, a scent that was now seared into the very fabric of his being and it took even less time to finally catch up to them. Then he heard them. Heard the heated words they exchanged and as much as he'd wanted to barge in there, take his woman back and punch the cub out in the face for making his woman cry, he knew she needed to do this. They needed to have it out. So he kept the others away, ensuring the privacy of the distraught pair as he paced nervously, fighting the urge to listen in on their conversation with his powerful hearing. His wolves had asked why he didn't just go in there and rip his woman from the hanyou's grasp, but he knew better. She would never have forgiven him if he did. Besides, giving Kagome some time so she could finally break up with the mutt was the easiest thing he'd ever had to do.

"Wow, Kagome did that?" Sango asks the she-wolf next to her, rubbing gently at Kirara's ears, totally entranced by the story the wolves were sharing with her.

"Uh-huh" Rosario replies a wide grin on her face. "It was amazing. I didn't know that priestess's could do that" having retold the story of how Kagome had purified the demonic venom in Kouga's blood and saved their prince.

"Nor did I" Miroku adds, his face still throbbing red but his happy grin stretching so wide it touches his eyes.

"Uh -uh" Lakato interjects, his long lean form stretched along the ground, a fur covered leg crossed lazily over the other, his weight resting on one raised forearm as he flicks bits of twigs and leaves into the fire, "the most amazing part was the way her arrow shot through his head and took out his eye" he laughs, his brother seated near him, arms wrapped around his bent knees, grins "Oh fuck yeah, that was the best. Man was he pissed" his eyes glinting humorously at the memory.

They hear Kouga growl behind them, the first signs of life he's shown since he'd finally stopped his pacing to sit near the fire with them.

"Uh, boss?" Ginta asks, standing nearby with Hakkaku, a spear clutched in his hands, he could feel the sudden change sweeping over his leader. But Kouga says nothing, only growls softly at the back of his throat as he stands, taking a few steps away from the fire, just as a lone silver-haired hanyou strolls into the clearing. Everyone goes silent.

InuYasha barely registers the other occupants around the fire, his eyes immediately latching onto a pair of stormy blue. Neither of them moves as they stare each other down, InuYasha's fist clenching and unclenching at his side as though he's debating something.

Coming to a decision his hand stills, narrowing his amber eyes at the wolf he speaks in a gruff heated tone, "Listen wolf, you better…" he pauses glancing away for a moment, his words sticking in his mouth. A fisted claw comes up part way at his side, "I swear if you ever…" a soft growl accents his half finished words. "Or I promise flea bag I'll…" his heated stare communicating everything he can't find the words for, promising the fullest extent of his wrath should the wolf fail.

Kouga's eyes widen, impressed with the hanyou's restraint. He straightens to his full tall length, nodding his understanding to the dog demon. "On my honor mutt face" the conviction blazing in Kouga's sky blue eyes reassuring the hanyou of his unspoken sentiments, but which Kouga had understood all the same; protect Kagome or die.

Satisfied, InuYasha nods in return and turning quickly takes a powerful leap into the forest disappearing from the clearing.

"Hey boss, you want we should uh.." Hakkaku asks, wondering if they should pursue the half-demon.

"Leave him be" Kouga replies, his respect for the hanyou moving up a notch. "He's been through enough".

"Yikes that was rough" Hozo comments quietly to Rosario who nods her agreement.

"Actually" Miroku adds thoughtfully, "That was a lot less bloody then I had expected", Sango nodding her agreement next to him, both feeling a deep pang of sympathy for the sorrow that must be raging through their friends heart.

"Kagome" Kouga's hushed breath has everyone turning in the direction he's facing as the dark haired miko slowly breaks through the forests edge and into the clearing, surprised by all the people assembled near the fire and gazing in her direction.

"H..Hi guys" she gives an awkward little wave, trying to hide a sniff as she quickly wipes away a stray tear. Oh but she was an emotional wreck right now and now more than ever wants nothing more than to crawl into her own warm bed and forget everything of the last few hours.

"Oh Kagome" Sango calls softly, rising to meet her friend as Kirara hops from her lap, seeing the guilty tortured expression in her friend's face as she embraces her. Kagome squeezes back, thankful for her friends support.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Sango asks holding her tentatively by the shoulders.

"Uh-huh" she replies a little shakily, a weak smile plastered on her face. "Have… have you seen...I mean, did he?" she wants to ask if they've seen InuYasha, but she doesn't have the strength to say his name. After they had hugged he had taken off so suddenly without a word and she was worried about him.

"He just left" Sango replies, understanding the miko's concern.

"Is… was he.. ok?" she asks nervously.

"The mutts fine" Kouga's voice carries over to her, a little annoyed that his woman hasn't even bothered to glance in his direction.

"Oh Kouga!" her heart suddenly lurches in her throat, her thoughts so distracted she hadn't seen him standing away from the others. She runs towards him, colliding into his chest, relief and love washing through her as a torrent of heart ache and emptiness overtakes her, breaking down into a fresh flood of tears.

Kouga wraps her in his embrace, his momentary irritation dissipating as he feels the aching in her heart washing over him, tinting her scent with hues of burnt amber and orange. He holds her as she cries into his chest, he knows how hard this was for her, had heard her breaking heart as she told the hanyou goodbye. Now more than anything he wants to scoop her up and kiss away every tear and replace the gnawing emptiness in her heart with his strong, undying love.

He rests his chin on her head, his arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders as she sobs against him "Come on love" he coos so gently at her that Sango and Miroku share a surprised glance with each other, "It's all over now and everyone's ok" he rumbles soothingly, slowly feeling her heaving sobs lessen as she nods gratefully against his chest.

Pulling back from his embrace, she looks into his adoring eyes and sniffs a small smile at him, "You're right" she says, wiping the tears from her face, it was finally over. Leaning down he tilts her chin up with a clawed finger, kissing her gently but firmly, letting her know in unspoken words that everything would be ok.

Sango blushes at the very public display of affection. She just wasn't used to seeing Kagome in such a way and with someone other than InuYasha who had rarely shown any physical attention to the young miko despite all the years they had spent in each other's company.

"See Sango" Miroku jabs her gently in the side with an elbow, a lecherous grin on his face "Kagome knows how to treat her man". He ducks the flying fist that comes at him, sighing inwardly and hoping that this new Kagome just might brush off on his dear, beautiful Sango.

Kagome blushes as she pulls away from Kouga's arms, totally forgetting for a moment that her friends were sitting nearby and watching the display. He gives a soft unhappy whimper as she steps away from him but he understands, his soon to be mate was still a little shy around her friends who hadn't seen their relationship bloom as the wolf pack had.

Seeing the look that passes through his face Kagome reaches for his clawed hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, he smiles back at her, squeezing her fingers in return, relieved that her mood seemed to be improving.

She turns from her wolf and walks back to the fire, overjoyed to see the demon wolves and her human friends getting along so well, they were all so important to her.

"Hey guys, sorry" she blushes, not really knowing what she's apologizing for but somehow she feels she owes them one. They had after all, been waiting for her.

"No need to apologize Kagome" Miroku smiles up at her. "It has been a most… eventful day" he grins, earning him a smack from Sango and a blush from the young priestess.

"Are you hungry sister?" Hozo asks from his place at the fire, "I can cook you something" he gazes hopefully up at her, wanting only to help ease his sister's obvious suffering.

"Umm, thanks Hozo, but I don't have much of an appetite at the moment" knowing she should be starving but too consumed by the emotional tornado rolling around inside her and her scattered wayward thoughts to care about food at the moment.

"Actually, guys, I… I think I'm going to go home… for a bit". She needs the break she realizes and some time to be by herself, especially now.

Sango nods at her, understanding. "How long will you be going for?" she asks, having been through this routine many times with the time-travelling miko.

"Just a few days, I need to get some things and…" she freezes as a sudden chill crawls up her spine, one of the wolves releasing a soft, unintentional whimper beside her as the evening winds shift. Kagome turns, feeling eyes gazing down on her as she collides with a hard chest and heated blue eyes, how had he gotten behind her so fast without her hearing?

"Kouga?" she asks carefully, she can feel his sudden change in mood prickling on her skin, not exactly sure what's caused it and liking the way it makes her feel all hot and panicky inside even less.

He stands sternly, his arms crossed at his chest, an unreadable expression on his face. "What do you mean you're leaving for a few days?" He gazes questioningly at her, this was news to him. It was his understanding that once she had her 'closure' with the mutt, she would become his mate, now she was leaving him? He'd waited patiently for this moment with her, for her to break it off with the mutt so they could finally be together and now that the moment had finally come, all she wanted to do was rush down a well he's not even sure he can get through? His inner wolf sagging painfully at the thought that his woman was rejecting him, again!

She swallows the lump forming in her throat, wishing he'd stop looking at her like that. "What do you mean, what do I mean?"

He woofs a sound, a mix between annoyance and exasperation as she answers his question with another question, was she playing coy on purpose or had she honestly forgotten what all of this was supposed to mean for _them_? He'd just let her be in the arms of another man which was hard enough for his youkai to take, he could still smell the hanyou on her, his demon blood seething at the back of his mind because of it, but there were things that needed to be said before he'd let her out of his sight again.

"I mean, you're not going anywhere" he states bluntly, his eyes burrowing into hers, feeling less and less inclined to let his woman jump down a magic well he's not even sure he can cross.

Kagome's temper instantly flares at the sound of the oh so familiar argument despite the fact that the players have changed. She did not just go through all of that pain and heartache with InuYasha, just to rehash this old argument, here, now, with him! "Excuse me?" her voice heating as she arches a hard, questioning eyebrow at him.

A pin drop silence falls over the gathered group, Miroku's whisper to Sango as he leans toward her ringing like a clarion bell in the wolf demon's ears, "It seems we are in for another eventful moment".

Not taking her eyes off the couple, Sango replies just as quietly, just as loudly, "My monies on Kagome".

"Definitely" Miroku grins.

Kouga growls as he hears the whispered conversation between the monk and the demon slayer, events were not playing out quite how he'd imagined once his woman had finally gotten rid of the mutt.

"Don't you growl at me" she fumes silently, having not heard Miroku or Sango's conversation, "I have to go home Kouga. I always go home". She pleads with him, "don't you remember everything I told you about my time?"

The wolves whisper to the humans next to them who are just as engaged watching the spat between their leader and his mate as they are.

"I… I don't understand" Rosario asks. "Is not this Kagome's village?" Kouga having never revealed the truth of Kagome's situation to the small wolf pack they travelled with.

"No" Sango replies quietly to the she-wolf. "Kagome comes from the future, she travels here through the magic bone eater's well in the clearing" tilting her head back in the direction of the well, her eyes never leaving the young couple.

"No way!" the twins exclaim simultaneously in hushed tones.

"It's true" Miroku adds grinning, enjoying the sporting events of the day immensely. It was certainly better then fighting demons, though he was feeling a touch sorry for his silver-haired friend. He would be sure to seek him out later and make sure the hanyou really was doing alright. "Kagome is from 500 years in the future and her world is full of many marvels" he adds earning him gasps of wonder from the assembled wolves.

"Yes, but as far as we know only InuYasha can travel through the well" Sango states, unable to refrain herself as she too was getting caught up in the drama unfolding before her.

"Ah, I see" Rosario whispers, sharing a knowing look with the other wolves who seem to have made the same connection. It was no wonder Kouga was so angry. A mate who could not be at his woman's side was the worst thing for a wolf whose demonic nature demanded nothing less.

Kouga can't help the growl that comes to his throat, "Of course I remember" his instincts panicking at the idea that he might not be able to reach her if she needs him. "Maybe you've forgotten that you're not even sure if I can cross the well" his pride stinging as he remembers her less than enthusiastic response when they had first discussed it.

"But what does that matter?" she huffs angrily, not wanting to get into a fight with him. Not now. Not after everything that's already happened with InuYasha, knowing her heart couldn't take this right now.

"What do you mean what does that matter?" he roars painfully, didn't she understand anything about him? All the things he'd explained to her about the deep meaning and connection wolves held for a mate's love and their instinctive almost primal need to be at each other's side? He knew it wasn't the same for humans, but he was a wolf damn it. And even though they hadn't officially mated, he was already tied to her mind, body and soul, couldn't she see that?

He can't help the annoyance or the hurt in his voice, she was pushing him away AGAIN, "Why do you have to go right now?" he growls low in his throat, was she in such a rush to get away from him? Didn't she want to become his mate? "What about _us_?" he asks, seeing the understanding finally flash through his woman's eyes as her eyes widen, a tint of red staining her cheeks.

Kagome can't help the surprise or embarrassment in her voice, is that what this was all about? Flushing at the thought of what she now knows is running rampant through her wolf's mind, after everything she's been through, THAT's the most important thing on his mind? She can't help the anger that flares inside her, she was not just some piece of meat for him to claim, didn't he understand that?

"Kouga I hardly think this is the time or place to be having _that_ conversation" she seethes quietly at him, not wanting the others to hear, hurt and embarrassed that he would do this to her now.

Her outright dismissal feeds the wolf's already hurt and wounded pride, "And when exactly would be a good time huh Kagome?" he can't help his raised voice, what if something happened to her on the other side and he couldn't get to her? They hadn't even talked about those possibilities yet, his anger seething knowing that the mutt could get to her, but he couldn't.

"Kouga this is ridiculous" she stomps a foot, her anger rising every moment, warring with her already grief stricken heart, why was he being so stubborn? Was _that_ the only thing he cared about? The thought that all he wanted from her was her body plunging a cold dagger into her heart. Hadn't InuYasha only cared about the fact that she could see jewel shards? Did anyone care about _her_?

Kouga's beaten pride howls at him, "You're my woman Kagome" knowing he has to stop her from jumping down that well by any means necessary, "and what I say goes" he dead pans, immediately regretting his words as he watches the look of pure shock then fury that sweeps across her face.

"Ouch, I can't believe he just said that" Miroku whispers to Sango who nods.

"Grrrr would you two shut it over there!" He growls menacingly at the humans who look up in embarrassed surprise having forgotten about Kouga's keen hearing.

Kouga's outburst breaks the very thin hold of control that Kagome is managing over her warring emotions, her anger and fury over her wolf's behavior mixing with her suffering of the day's events explodes inside her like a shattering blinding light as she breaks under the weight of her anger and her grief, "Don't you dare talk to my friends that way" she screams at him, shoving at his chest, just who did he think he was doing this to her, hurting her this way? Him of all people!

Kouga's shock at her actions lasts only a moment before his own instincts kick in, his anger rising at his disobedient mate. The two lovers square off at each other, each fuming with their hands fisted at their sides.

He growls, every ounce of authority rolling into his words "That's enough Kagome" his growl washing over her forcefully, and not in the way she loves so much. This, this growl made her stomach hurt, making her want to whimper at the back of her throat.

"Oh ya?" she scowls, willing herself not to succumb to whatever wolfish tactics he's using, infuriated that he'd bring her to such a state, "and just what are you going to do about it huh?" the challenge in her voice breaking every last thread of composure holding the wolf demon together.

Kouga's demonic blood burns in his veins at the challenge in his woman's voice, his blood seething, needing to punish her for her blatant challenge over his authority. "We're done here" he states flatly, quickly bending forward, a surprised yelp coming from Kagome's throat as he grabs her by the waist and flings her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Turning he strides from the clearing, his squirming, kicking and screaming mate pounding at his back to be let down.

The clustered wolves and humans can barely believe their eyes as they watch open-mouthed at the wolf demon striding off with Kagome slung over his shoulders, her thighs clasped tightly to his chest. The wolves share embarrassed grins with each other, not at all surprised at Kouga's actions. It was what any mate pushed beyond his boundaries would have done. But the monk and demon slayer can hardly believe that Kouga would have the guts as to incur Kagome's wrath in such a way. Perhaps the wolf demon didn't know his woman from the future half as well as he thought he did because there was no way Kagome was going to stand for that kind of treatment.

"Kouga, god damn it, do you hear me!" she pounds furiously at his back, but he keeps walking, like he doesn't even hear her, his tail swishing behind him, a narrow determined glint in his eye, he was going to make her talk with him weather she wanted too or not.

"Kouga I swear if you don't let me down right now you're going to regret it" she seethes, completely mortified at being hauled around like she's his prey, just another piece of meat.

Still the wolf doesn't respond as he continues to stride through the clearing, "Argh, Kouga!" she screams again, trying to pry herself out of his grip but it's iron clad and he knows it. Taking a breath, Kagome closes her eyes, she has to be careful, she doesn't want to hurt him even though he deserves it and suddenly there's a flash of white light with just the slightest touch of pink as Kouga howls in shock, leaping backwards and dropping the priestess abruptly to the ground.

"You… you tried to purify me?" his horror, pain and anger lacing through his words as he rubs at his arms, the tingling sensation causing gooseflesh to pimple across his skin.

Kagome brushes dirt from her legs as she rises, her own hurt and shame at what she's done piercing her heart. "Not purify you… you jerk" she can't help the tears that sting her eyes. "Just a shock" she clarifies, wanting him to understand that she would never intentionally hurt him.

"Kagome?" pain laces through his words. It was true, it hadn't been painful really, just a sort of warm hum that had buzzed through his skin, making all his hair stand on end, but it had been shocking to experience.

"Well what did you expect?" she hollers at him, "treating me like I'm some piece of meat!" her tears spilling fast and free. How had they come to this? "You can't treat me like that Kouga! I won't stand for it" didn't he understand anything about her? Didn't he care? Had she somehow fallen into the same trap with him that InuYasha had snared her in? "You don't own me. I keep telling you, you're not the boss of me!" She screams, turning as she walks back in the direction of the fire, not caring right now about anything except to get away from the wolf that was breaking her heart.

"Kagome, don't you walk away from me" he growls back, his hurt pride overshadowing the shame he knows he should be feeling. How had this spun so out of control so quickly? He had just needed her to know that he was alpha, his demon blood burning with the need to assert his dominance over her obvious rejection of him.

"And why shouldn't I?" she calls back, glaring at him from over her shoulder, unwilling to take anymore of his domineering bravado, she was a person god damn it.

His quick strides eat up the distance between them, standing just a foot away from her, but it might as well be an entire ocean, "Because you're my mate Kagome", his tone softening as he watches the distress in her tense body.

"Ya well, if this is how you're going to treat me" she cries, her grief and sorrow raging wild and blind inside her, "then maybe I don't want to be your mate!" her heart clenching at the look of horror that sweeps through his face.

"You… you can't mean that", he gasps disbelieving, his world crashing down around him and all because of his stupid, arrogant pride.

"Just.. stay away from me Kouga", her voice low, aching, defeated. "Just leave… me… alone", she hiccups between silent sobs as she turns from the fire, running in the direction of the well, her soft cries echoing behind her.

"Ka…gome" he stretches a hand out, but she's already gone and he finds he can't move, her words echoing in his ears and cementing him in place as they slice through his heart, tearing him to pieces.

A sudden flash of bright bluish pink rises from the forest before disappearing just as a haunting mournful howl breaks across the night sky.

* * *

.

* * *

**A/N:** Phew, was up at 5 am re-writing that, I hope it works better!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **

Now...

back to our regularly scheduled programming :)

P.S. Thank you everyone that's commented on the InuYasha break up! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! InuYasha isn't a bad guy after all and I think he deserves a break in these Kag/Kouga stories, lol.

* * *

.

* * *

The warm sun streams in through Kagome's window, its rays softly landing on her face, stirring her from sleep. She groans as she stretches her limbs, oh how wonderful it felt to be back in her own bed again with her soft pillows. Still hazy with sleep she yawns, cracking an eye open, squinting at the bright light flooding her room, and then she remembers, her contented smile of just moments ago wilting as the memories of the last twenty four hours come rushing back in a torrent of heart wrenching sobs as Kagome turns, crying into her pillow. Oh why, oh why couldn't sleep have kept her for just a little while longer?

Her memories and heartache over her breakup with InuYasha overshadowed by the soul wrenching torment that had blazed in Kouga's hurt and horror filled eyes as he looked down at her after she'd used her powers on him, filling her with shame and dread. The way she'd run from him, the words she'd spoken not because she meant them, but because she knew they would hurt him, torment him, the way she had been hurting.

Oh but she was a horrible, horrible person and she could feel the weight of that truth crushing down on her heart. He would never forgive her, she knew it, why would he? She had betrayed him and their love. She had known what mating the wolf would mean, had always been aware of the over protective instinctive needs and desire for dominance that was a common trait among demons most especially among the canines but she also knew that he loved her, more fiercely then she had ever imagined she could be loved. And then she had told him she didn't want to be with him, to leave her alone, and he had.

Part of her had hoped that he would come after her, would stop her before she made it to the well, she knew he was fast enough to do it, but he had let her go. Slowly Kagome raises her head from her tear stained pillow, wiping them from her face. She felt so drained. Like a damp cloth that had been squeezed of all its moisture.

Slowly she turns from her bed, setting her feet on the floor. A shower would help. A shower would wash away all her tears and soothe her aching spirit. Glancing at the alarm clock next to her bed she moans realizing she's going to be late meeting Ayumi, Eri and Yuka if she doesn't get moving. She had listened to the countless messages they'd left on her voice mail last night, stating that they needed some girl time to catch up so she had texted them back, regardless of the late hour. She could handle hanging out with her friends for an afternoon, and then she would come back to her room and let her broken, wretched heart have its way with her.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

A silver-haired dog demon sits reclined in a nearby tree, not very far away from a well, observing a miserable looking wolf demon pace back and forth around it; the wolf's pacing etching a newly worn path around its circumference. InuYasha can't help the smirk as he watches. It was kind of funny actually, being on the other side of the fence, or in this case, well. Knowing that it wasn't him the time-travelling miko's wrath was aimed at. Still, despite his own aching heart, he can't help but feel a pang of sympathy as he watches the wolf sit with his back to the well, letting out a sigh, only to get back up again and start pacing. InuYasha knew that feeling only too well.

He had heard the howl go up last night, surprised at the heart wrenching pain he could feel laced within it, it had echoed his own turbulent emotions. Morbid curiosity had him turning back to the village where Miroku had filled him in on what had transpired between Kagome and the wolf. It seemed the priestess was on a heart-breaking spree.

"InuYasha!" Shippo yells as he bounces up the branches, landing on the hanyou's outstretched leg. He had arrived back early that morning and was ecstatic to hear that Kagome had returned safe and unharmed, but crushed that he had not been able to see her before she returned to her time.

"Geez InuYasha, what did you do now?" the kit growls at him, "Stupid InuYasha, making Kagome go home" he fumes at the hanyou, his tiny arms crossed stubbornly in front of him.

"Keh, sorry runt" InuYasha looks at the young fox demon from the corner of his eye, not wanting to take his gaze off the wolf. "Don't blame me, I had nothing to do with it" and for once, it was true. "You wanna yell at someone, go yell at that wolf down there, he's the one that chased her home". InuYasha can see the wolf's head turn slightly in his direction, knowing he can hear the two of them talking, but the wolf just keeps staring into the well.

"K…Kouga?" Shippo asks a bit nervously. He wasn't afraid of the wolf demon exactly, but he didn't feel totally comfortable around him either, not surprising given the first time they had met the wolf had tried to feed him to his pack.

"But… he's scary" Shippo lowers his head, hiding behind InuYasha's leg, as he watches the wolf demon hunched down next to the well, looking into its depths. Sango and Miroku had tried explaining to him when he returned that Kagome was now with Kouga, but he didn't really understand what that meant, only that for once InuYasha and the wolf, weren't coming to blows.

"Keh" InuYasha snorts, knowing there was nothing scarier than a pissed off priestess, especially one that had the power to purify you as he thought back to what Miroku had told him regarding the 'shock' Kagome had given the wolf, clutching absentmindedly at the beads that hang from his neck. Ya, as much as he hated to admit it, he was definitely feeling a pang of sympathy for the wolf.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kouga hadn't slept a wink, the misery in his heart constantly flooding back the memories of Kagome's words as she told him she didn't want to be his mate. He had been so shocked at her words and her actions that for once in his life, the wolf had been too slow to move. By the time his shattered senses had regained themselves and he had chased after her, it was too late. If he could only see her, he would beg her forgiveness at having pushed her so far, knowing that she had still been suffering from her ordeal with the hanyou and it had all been too much. Instead of being the safety and reassurance she had needed, her aching heart weighing so heavily under the load of the days ordeal, he had let his stupid, arrogant pride break her and she had fled from him. By the time he had reached the well, she was gone. He hadn't moved from the little clearing since.

He sighs as he squats next to the wooden frame, his arms crossed under his chin as he stares down into its dark depths. It was so hard to believe that down there lay a tunnel that connected to Kagome's world. He had wanted to jump in after her, to search her in her world, but he was afraid of her anger. She had told him to leave her be. Already angry with his possessive controlling ways, if he jumped through the well now he would have only been proving her point. So he sat. He sat and he waited, all through the night and the early morning, hoping to see that bluish-pinkish glow again that would signal the arrival of the woman he loved.

Of course he was also secretly terrified that if he did jump through the well, that it might not let him pass and that thought was beyond the wolf's endurance. Then he would know for certain that she was cut off from him. At least this way, there was still a hope, a hope that he could just jump down there and he would be able to reach her. It was that hope more than anything that kept him going.

His ears twitch; he can hear the hanyou talking to the fox kit. It raked his nerves that the stupid mutt was right but any fight he had in him had disappeared when the woman he loved had vanished into a tunnel of light.

He hears movement behind him, lowering his forehead to his arm as it rests on the well's wooden frame, he wasn't in the mood.

"What do you two idiots want?" He growls, not looking behind him, knowing it's his two lieutenants.

"Uh, hey boss" Ginta's voice hesitant and uncertain. "We uh, just wanted to know if we could get you anything?" their leader hadn't eaten since the day before and had ignored any pack related matters, delegating it to his two right hand men.

"I'm fine" Kouga's quiet sigh doing little to comfort them. He was in no mood to eat. He could barely breathe.

Ginta looks at Hakkaku, his eyes asking for help with their forlorn leader.

"Come on boss" Hakkaku adds, "we'll hunt you a young tasty boar, how about it?" he asks hopefully.

Kouga's irritation spikes as he flicks his tail in annoyance, his two tribesmen taking a cautious step back. "I said I'm fine". His clipped tones broking no more arguments.

Ginta and Hakkaku sigh giving each other a 'we tried' look as they turn and walk from the clearing, leaving their leader to his broken heart when his unexpected call halts them in their steps.

"And the pack?" Kouga asks, still not looking in their direction. "Where are they?"

Hakkaku answers eagerly, "In the woods Kouga, they uh… won't leave".

Kouga understood. His wolves were loyal and refused to leave their leaders side, especially now.

"Make sure they stay out of trouble" he growls seriously. If they hurt any of the humans around Kagome's village he would see to them personally and they wouldn't like what they would find.

"Don't worry boss" Ginta smiles reassuringly, "They know better. They're just patrolling the forests but the northern wolves are with the humans".

Kouga nods his understanding, Rosario it seemed, had hit it off with the demon slayer and even the twins and Hozo seemed to enjoy the company of that lecherous monk. He flicks his tail in an obvious dismissal, his interest in anything other than the well before him now totally spent.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Oh my gods Kagome! I can't believe you finally did it" Eri exclaims in shock, echoing Ayumi and Yuka's stunned expressions.

"Good for you Kagome" Ayumi adds enthusiastically.

"Totally, that guy was a two-timer" Yuka smiles reassuringly at her friend.

It had been a long, exhausting day for Kagome. After her shower she had wandered her oddly quiet house looking for some breakfast and found a note from her mother who had excitedly described their immense good fortune at winning an all expense paid trip to a spa/resort in Okinawa for 5 days though she didn't recall ever entering any contests, her mother had written. Kagome had blushed at her mother's description of the tall dark haired man that had come to the shrine earlier that week and presented them with the winning tickets stating that she thought Kagome would have liked him very much even if he was a little older. The letter had been dated two days previously when Kagome was still on her journey south. She was sad that she had missed seeing them, she could really use her mother's sage advice and comforting hug right now as her thoughts kept turning back to stormy blue eyes.

Her friends had been excited to see her after her long absence, relieved that her tuberculosis had finally cleared. They had met that afternoon at their usual place, WacDonald's and there Kagome had begun a very edited tale describing her break up with InuYasha and a boy named Kouga who had stolen her heart and she in turn had shattered his. That her friends were overjoyed over her breakup with InuYasha was more than evident, though they were a little uncertain about this new boy they had never heard about.

Eri takes a sip of her cola as she watches Kagome pick at her French fries, her Ayumi and Yuka sharing a quick knowing look with each other. "So" Eri asks, "this guy Kouga, have you known him long?"

"Huh?" Kagome looks up at her friends, realizing she'd started zoning out again. Kouga's hurt pleas still ringing in her ears. "Oh ya, ummm, almost as long as InuYasha actually" she smiles at her friends, grateful for their company and their support.

"Wow Kagome, how come you never talked about him before?" Yuka asks, tucking a short brown hair behind her ear.

"I don't know. I guess because he and InuYasha never got along well" she sighs dragging a French fry through her ketchup.

Eri grins at her friends, "I'll just bet they didn't" she giggles, the girls understanding that the boys' dislike of each other most likely stemmed from the mutual love they shared for their somber friend.

"Boy Kagome, I sure wish I had your boy problems" Ayumi teases, earning approving nods from Eri and Yuka.

"But I don't get it Kagome" Yuka talks between bites of her cheeseburger, "It sounds like this Kouga guy really appreciates you and wants to take care of you" nods from the other girls around her, "so what's the problem?"

Kagome sighs. "He is, he's sweet and thoughtful but grrrr" she can't help the heat that creeps into her voice, "sometimes he can be so… so… domineering" popping another French fry in her mouth, chewing it forcefully.

"I dunno Kagome" Eri looks her in the eye, "I think I'd take a domineering guy over a two-timer any day".

"Definitely"

"That's for sure" Ayumi and Yuka agree.

"Besides, it sounds like he's just worried for you Kagome and wants to be at your side" Ayumi flashes her big, fairy tale eyes at her friends, "and that's so romantic" the girls giggle their agreement.

Kagome can't help but agree. "But I was so horrible to him" fresh tears sting her eyes as her friends reach comforting arms out to her, "he probably hates me now" she can't help the silent sobs that overtake her as Eri rushes to her side and hugs her.

"Oh Kagome, I'm sure that's not true" Eri says soothingly.

"From everything you've told us Kagome, it sounds like he really loves you" Ayumi adds her support, "and love like that doesn't just go away because you had one nasty fight".

Hope stirs in Kagome's heart at her words, "You.. you think so?"

"Uh huh" Ayumi smiles reassuringly at her friend.

"You really love this guy, don't you Kagome?" Yuka asks as she rubs Kagome's arm in a comforting manner, they'd never seen Kagome so distraught, not even over the two-timing InuYasha.

"I… I do" Kagome hiccups through her tears. Realizing there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for her overprotective, domineering wolf.

"Come on Kagome" Eri states giving her friend another squeeze, "We'll walk you home and keep you company, how about that?" she looks hopefully in her friend's eyes. It had been so long since all four friends had been able to just hang out with each other. They were all of them finally finished high school with University entrance exams looming ahead, but it was summer time and they had all earned a break.

Kagome smiles, wiping her tear stained cheeks, "That would be nice".

Together the four friends walk back in the direction of the shrine, enjoying the warm summer sun as they walk past the gate entrance to Okami Forest that bordered the shrine's grounds and stretched eastwards of Tokyo, into the mountains.

"Awww isn't that sweet" Ayumi coos as she reads the park's brass dedication plaque declaring the forest a natural preserve, Eri and Yuka standing around her.

"What's sweet?" Kagome asks as she approaches her friends, realizing that she's never taken the time to stop and read it.

"Look here" Eri points a finger to some writing just underneath the description of the forests guardians, "the legend goes that centuries ago a wolf fell in love with a human and never wanting to leave her side stayed by her all her days".

The girls gush over how romantic it would be to find a man as noble as a wolf, not seeing the red that stains Kagome's cheeks at their words or the pain that fills her eyes.

"Is that why they call it the Wolves Forest then?" Yuka asks, "I never realized that, I've never seen wolves in there either".

"Me either" Eri and Ayumi agree, "but I have heard them" Eri amends as the three girls turn to continue in the direction of the shrine not noticing that the fourth member of their group was not among them.

"Kagome?" Yuka asks turning to find her friend staring at the plaque.

Kagome had forgotten that Okami was the traditional word for wolves and the engraved picture of a young woman in a flowing Kimono that walked with a wolf by her side had caused a fresh torrent of tears to fall unbidden from her eyes.

"Oh Kagome" Yuka's soft voice drawing her out of her trance, not understanding what has set her off. "It's ok, you'll see. You guys will make up and everything will be better" she smiles reassuringly.

All Kagome could do was cry as she allowed her friends to walk her home, all the while reassuring her that love would always find a way.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

To say that Kouga was furious was to not do his anger justice. All day he had sat, pacing at the well, waiting for Kagome to return and nothing. That the priestess had meant her words of no longer wanting to be with him was something the irate wolf had refused to entertain. But as the morning stretched into the day and the day into the evening he found he was starting to lose his tentative grasp on his emotions and in a flurry of wind had left the clearing, his hunger and heartache fouling his mood beyond anything his pack had ever seen before as he barked angrily at them for everything and anything.

"What's the matter wolf boy?" InuYasha calls sarcastically from his perch in a nearby tree as he watches Kouga yell at his pack for some slight or other, his wolves quickly giving way as their leader storms past.

"Lose something?"

Kouga growls menacingly in his throat, it was true that he and the hanyou had reached a tentative truce of a kind, but that didn't mean he was going to let that stop him from pulverizing his face in if he got in his way, "I'm warning you mutt" Kouga's growl promising all kinds of pain and suffering in his current mood as he clenches his fist.

"Look wolf" InuYasha drops from the tree, landing a few yards from the irate wolf demon, "I don't know why I'm bothering to tell you this, but you need to get one thing straight about Kagome".

Kouga's growl immediately stops, surprise etching his features as he turns towards the half-demon, his arms crossed at his chest.

InuYasha stares down the wolf, "She's stubborn".

Kouga barks a laugh, "Tell me something I don't know mutt".

"That means she'll come back when she's good and ready and not a minute sooner", InuYasha's arms cross into his kimono, speaking from many years of experience.

Kouga heaves a despondent sigh, staring at the ground, "If she does come back" he reluctantly admits.

"Keh" InuYasha snorts, "That's just it, she's too stubborn not too".

Kouga looks up meeting the hanyou's gaze, surprised that he and InuYasha are even able to stand in each other's company let alone speak of the girl they both love. He can't understand the sudden shift in the dog demon's demeanor, but then Kagome just had that affect on people. You wanted to be a better person, just so you could be near her.

Kouga knew he was proof of that as he stares at the dusty ground, reflecting. Before Kagome he didn't care about humans or their problems, in fact he had hunted and killed many humans that had crossed his path without a second thought but after getting to know Kagome he had started to change, had started to care, and not long after first meeting her had ordered his wolves to stay away from humans all together.

Kouga contemplates the half-demons words but before he can make any kind of retort he glances back to find him already gone and for once Kouga found himself hoping that the hanyou was right.


	20. Chapter 20

**Update: **Sry for anyone getting messages on updates on this chapter, just fixing some word usage, no real changes :)

**A/N:** Wow! I can hardly believe it, I logged in this morning to find my story has hit 100 reviews! Thank you guys so much for all your support! It's kind of funny actually, that this particular chapter is coming out for the 100th review, cause this is definitely a chapter you're going to want to **GO AND GET POPCORN** for! Go ahead and make some, I'll wait, lol.

**MangoM.**, your comment about my shredding apart your heart in my next chapter made me laugh, cause you were so right (but in a good way I hope, lol).

I do need to give a ****WARNING:** on this chapter** though for it's content, that's all I'll say.

Oh, and a quick comment to the **"Guest" reviewer** who was so angry at me at the end of Chapter 17, I trust you realize now that Kagome was ****breaking up**** with InuYasha and **not** getting back together with him. Sorry for your confusion, not sure what happened while you were reading, but I thought the part where Kagome said, "I'm in love with Kouga" was a dead give away :) So please, in the future, be sure to take **DEEP *calming* breaths**. I'm glad you are so engaged by my story, and do re-read chapter 17, i think you may have missed some key points.

And now...**munches on popcorn** back to our show ;-)

* * *

.

* * *

Kagome had forgotten how great it was to spend time with her friends like a regular girl. She was amazed at how easily the four friends had gotten back into their usual rhythm as though no time had passed between them and their constant unwavering support had been a balm to her aching spirit.

"Thanks girls, for hanging out with me" Kagome smiles, her friend's company having done a lot to cheer her up as they talked about boys, life, university and of course, boys.

"No problem Kagome" Ayumi smiles as the friends hug before stepping out the door into the early evening air.

"Remember, tomorrow afternoon" Eri calls back over her shoulder as she waves goodbye.

"Don't worry, I'll be there" Kagome smiles, waving her friends off as they disappear down the shrine steps.

Kagome sighs, closing the door behind her. Now that she was finally by herself, she didn't know what to do. She had spent the whole day going over the incidents with InuYasha and Kouga with her friends until slowly she had started feeling like maybe all hope was not lost. She would just have to wait and see what happened when she went back to the feudal era. She just needed one more day, one more day to collect herself.

She was exhausted being an emotional wreck all the time but she had to admit, it felt good to be home. On the way back from WacDonald's the girls had stopped in at a bunch of different shops and at one shop in particular Kagome had gotten an idea. Something she hoped would go a long way in making amends with her wolf, if he would accept her apology and take her back.

That he had not tried to come through the well had both surprised and hurt her, but then she had told him to leave her alone. Kagome sighs wondering hopefully, maybe he had tried and he just couldn't get through. It's not like he would want to send InuYasha in his place and for the first time she understands why Kouga was so upset about the well. To know that he could come through at any moment to be with her here, where the other half of her heart lived, here with her family, would have meant so much to both of them.

Looking at the clock she sees it's way too early to go to bed, hanging out with her friends had really helped lift her spirits and she knew that someway somehow, she was going to make up with Kouga, she'd make him see that he was the only one for her, there would never be another. Rushing up to her room she searches for a light sweater to put over her jeans and tank top, a walk in the evening air would do her good. Moving a towel from a pile of discarded clothes her breath catches at the sight of her snowy white wolf furs. Her eyes watering as memories of the last week with Kouga wash over her.

Picking up the fur vest she inhales it deeply, tears stinging her eyes as she smells Kouga's deep rich earthy scent mixed with the forest clinging to them. It was no wonder he found her scent so comforting, his own seemed to seep into Kagome's brain, into her skin, smoothing over her like a soft blanket, bringing a kind of calm over her frayed nerves that surprised her. She rubs a thumb over the soft fur, feeling a lump she digs her finger in, gasping when she pulls out a jewel shard.

She had forgotten all about it with everything that had happened. The jewel shard they'd taken from the snake demon, the snake that had almost killed her beloved. Clasping the jewel in her hand and setting the furs aside, she tucks the shard in her pocket, unwilling to release the little reminder of Kouga. Grabbing her sweater, she heads out the room, looking forward to a walk in the park. One thing was certain, her time with the wolves had given her a whole new appreciation for the moonlit skies.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kouga sits on a grassy hill overlooking the little village, leaning back, his legs stretching before him crossed at the ankles as he gazes up at the waning moon. He was feeling a little better after his run, having even taken down a small deer, so famished that he'd eaten it right there on the spot. With the return of his strength and the words of the mutt still ringing in his ears, Kouga was managing to maintain a sort of delicately balanced peace within himself. That it was the hanyou who had offered words of comfort when the wolf had felt the most despondent, so utterly hopeless, had not gone unnoticed by the proud wolf.

"Uh.. Kouga?" a soft tentative voice calls from behind.

"What's up Rosario?" the wolf demon asks, glancing at the she-wolf from the corner of his eye. He had a much better rein on his temper now which his wolves were thankful for.

She fidgets nervously before finally asking, "Can I.. would it be alright, if I sat with you?"

Kouga turns his gaze to the snowy wolf and sighs, nodding beside him. Quickly she seats herself, happy that he hasn't dismissed her.

They sit quietly for a time gazing at the moon, Rosario collecting her thoughts before a giggle escapes her. Kouga stares at her from the corner of his eye with a questioning look.

"Sorry" she says, "I was just thinking about sister Kagome and how much she likes to howl at the moon".

Kouga can't help the grin that breaks across his face at the thought, "I always thought she was more wolf then human sometimes" giving a soft laugh.

Rosario's shoulders relax as she agrees, "She is a most unique mortal that one" smiling thoughtfully.

Kouga nods, his heart flipping in somersaults at the thought of Kagome's bright smile and selfless heart.

"You know, she told me once" Rosario states carefully, "how different things were in her world. At the time I didn't know she came from the future". Kouga watches her from the corner of his eye, "she told me many things about her people and even though she isn't a wolf, I think she's strong like one" she speaks confidently gazing at the dim sky. "She also said her people value equality and honesty" glancing at her prince to gauge his reaction before continuing.

"And though some of her customs may seem strange to me, they have created a very strong and noble woman, I think, very much like a wolf" admiration for the young miko glowing in her words and in her eyes.

"She is, isn't she" Kouga replies softly, images of Kagome's bravery, courage and patience flittering through his mind, making his heart both swell and ache at the same time.

Rosario nods. "She loves like a wolf too, I think" meeting Kouga's gaze for the first time. He understands what she's trying to say to him and he appreciates it, taking it into his heart.

Having said what she's come to say, Rosario gives him a slight bow before rising to leave her prince with his thoughts.

"Did, did she tell you anything else?" he calls back to her.

Rosario thinks for a moment before smiling, "Yes, she said it was their custom to give flowers to show their love. The pretty ones that smell nice" she quickly amends so there's no confusion before turning and walking down the hill.

'_Flowers huh?_'

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Running down the shrine steps, Kagome crosses the street, past the old clock tower that had recently been refitted to give a digital account of the date and time in bright glowing red hues, the air a little cool but comfortable. Entering the gate she and her friends had stopped at earlier that afternoon, she gently brushes her fingers across the brass plaque as she walks through the arch, the ancient forest spreading out around her as couples holding hands walk past, squeezing at Kagome's heart. She sighs glancing up at the waning moon, tucking a wayward hair behind her ear wondering if Kouga is looking up at the same sky.

She wanders around the paths for a while, trying to imagine these same trees and what they might have looked like 500 years ago and if she recognizes any of them. Unfortunately they all look the same. A sudden rustling to her right brings Kagome out of her musings, a slight panic rising in her heart as she realizes she's walked so far off the beaten path she's not sure where she is. She turns to see if there are any couples walking near her but finds no one, the rustling bushes causing her to freeze in place as she fists a hand to her wildly beating heart.

"H..Hello?" she calls softly, "Is someone there?"

The bushes rustle louder as they slowly start to part, Kagome instinctively taking a step backwards gasping, as a lone wolf slowly emerges from the brush.

"H…Hi there, doggy" she calls softly, not wanting to make any sudden movements, her heart hammering in her chest as she watches the dark wolf shrouded by shadows blink bright glowing eyes at her. She's shocked when the wolf seems to woof at her, shaking its head and causing Kagome to inadvertently jump back a step.

Voices ring out in the distance as Kagome turns in the direction of the sound, people! Quickly turning back to the wolf, making sure it's not moving any closer she finds no sign of it as she searches the brush, most likely scared off by the sound of voices coming closer causing Kagome to breathe a sigh of relief.

The voices get louder as they near, she's a little surprised to find that anyone else has strayed so far off the path but counts her blessings none the less, they at least would be able to help her find her way back out again.

"Hello" Kagome call's out into the darkness, the waning moon only partially illuminating the dark forested landscape around her, the voices stilling suddenly at her call, making her wonder if she'd really heard them.

She hears low whispers and laughter, no, there was definitely someone out there. She peers in the direction of the sounds about to take a step when she hears the unmistakable sound of feet crunching on leaves and twigs as shadows begin to emerge from the brush.

"Well, well, well" a husky male voice breaks the silence, "what do we have here?"

Kagome swallows the rising fear in the pit of her stomach as she watches four young men emerge from the forest directly before her, their eyes gazing over her body in a way that makes her think of Rokan the wolf demon and her heart goes suddenly cold.

"Uh… hi" Kagome smiles, her voice coming out a little more shaky then she intends.

"Hello to you too" a tall male with short dark hair replies, his eyes blatantly roving over her curves, licking his lips as Kagome's stomach beings to churn.

"What are you doing out here all alone" A blond boy with shoulder length hair asks as he crosses his arms before him, a wanton grin on his face.

"I… got lost" she replies immediately wanting to kick herself. Better for them to have thought that someone was waiting for her nearby, instead she had walked into the darkening forest like an idiot, forgetting that she wasn't in the feudal era where the forests had become like a second home to her.

The males laugh, "Did you hear that boys?" a shorter, stockier guy with a broad, beefy chest , his tattooed arms crossed in front of him chuckles, "it looks like we've got us a bona fide damsel in distress".

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kouga lays stretched out on the ground, his hands fisted under his head as he watches the stars, gazing up at the moon, thinking about all the nights he and Kagome had spent under them, when a sudden shock of cold spreads throughout his body.

He shoots up from the ground, a growl rising in his throat as he shakes his head, trying to expel the feeling, not understanding where it's coming from, like something is squeezing his insides between clawed hands. Maybe the deer he'd eaten earlier wasn't sitting right; he'd wolfed it down pretty fast rubbing a hand gingerly to his stomach. But that didn't explain the uneasy feeling that was erupting along his senses setting them on fire.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"What do you think we should do about that Marco?" a guy with wavy black hair and silver pants smirks as he looks to his friends.

"Well I dunno" the stocky guy with the arm tattoos replies, "but I think we should help her, don't you boys?" the guys around him chuckle as they respond, "definitely".

"Oh that's alright" Kagome fake smiles, taking a step back, "I'm fine on my own really".

"You hear that Marco, I don't think she wants our company" the guy with the short dark hair replies, feigning hurt, a hand moving to his chest like he's been stabbed.

"Well that's not very nice" the tattooed Marco replies, taking a step closer to Kagome as the guys around him continue chuckling. "We just want to help" his eyes glint promising everything except that.

Kagome's mind screams at her to get the hell out of there as her blood starts racing, she can feel the adrenaline pumping in her body as she struggles to control her breathing, not wanting to show her fear to the men around her, cursing herself for her stupidity.

"How about it girl?" The one named Marco replies as he takes another step closer to Kagome, "will you let us help you?"

Kagome takes another cautious step back, searching the woods around her in a panic, looking for anything she can use as a weapon or even other strollers in the woods, but there was nothing and no one. She hears the guy named Marco tsk at her as she takes another cautious step back.

"See Marco, she doesn't like us" the blond hair boy replies, his friends tsk'ing their displeasure.

Suddenly she sees the gaze shift in Marco's eyes, a predatory gleam coming over him, a look Kagome has seen a thousand times in the eyes of thousands of demons, but these were human men, if you wanted to call them that.

Before she realizes what she's doing, driven by pure instinct, her adrenaline pumping an inferno inside her, Kagome spins on her heel and takes off in the only direction available to her, deeper into the woods. Cries erupt around her as she hears shouts of "get her" echoing behind her in the darkness.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. Kouga spins in a circle checking for any enemy attacks, searching powerfully with his senses but finding nothing, his heart racing as if he were in battle, his hands sweating, unable to stop the feral growl that erupts from him as his hackles rise, his skin exploding in a torrent of fire.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome sprints through the forest as she watches desperately for rocks and standing roots, not wanting to trip and fall, the guys behind her closing in, knowing that a fall right now would be her undoing. Tears stream from her eyes as pure panic sweeps throughout her body, the catcalls of the men behind her spurring her on in a desperate need to escape.

The moon glows overhead, her only source of light as she fights through the underbrush, branches sweeping past her as they claw at her clothes and scratch at her skin. Seeing the moon she remembers something Kouga had said to her once, her panic driving all rational thought from her mind as she opens her mouth to scream, a single word that tears from her throat like a howl, "KOUGA!"

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"KAGOME!" he screams his face to the moon, it's her, he knows it, he had heard her panic riddled voice so clearly it was like she was standing right next to him. His heart a freight train in his chest as he moves faster than he's ever moved in his life, the jewels in his legs burning violently as he heads straight for the well, all thoughts of not being able to cross it shoved completely from his mind.

"Kagome!" he roars, diving into the deep cavernous mouth of the well as it immediately swallows him up in a haze of pink bluish light swirling with purples, hitting the ground with a thud. He looks up, there was no sky anymore, but a kind of hut over the roof of the well. He'd made it. He made it through to Kagome's side. His jubilation at the feat eclipsed by the sheer fear and panic that courses through him as he rushes to his mates side.

Taking a giant leap from the well he lands, sprinting as he smashes through the wooden doorway of the small hut. His senses immediately bombarded with sights, sounds and smells he can't identify but it doesn't matter, there's only one scent he's interested in, moving quickly he picks up Kagome's scent all around the brick building he's standing in but the freshest of her scent is coming in the direction of a long staircase, he moves quickly flying down them in a single leap, hitting the unusually hard grey ground with a powerful thud. Mortals around him jump back in shock at his sudden appearance but he has no time for them.

Kouga squints past all the strange glowing lights that are burning at him from everywhere, his ears cringing at the abrupt loud sounds that assault his senses as strange metal boxes on wheels rush past him at dizzying speeds, his mind completely baffled by all the tall and immense structures that surround him. He sees a strange glowing red tower with lots of numbers, Kagome's scent was in that direction.

Kouga leaps through the cacophony of mortals who holler as they stop to point at him, almost smashing into one of the strange metal boxes as he weaves his way through the din before taking a giant leap and disappearing into the forest.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome's chest hurts, her adrenaline driven body struggling to keep going. She can hear them closing in, their hoots and hollers sounding like they're just at her back, frantically she swerves through the dark forest, ducking and dodging branches as they sweep past her.

Without thinking she glances back over her shoulder to see how close they really are when she trips over an exposed root, hitting the ground with a thud, crying out as she scrapes her hands and knees on pine needles and twigs, screaming as she feels a hand grab at her ankle.

"Gotcha" the male with the silver pants cheers, quickly tugging Kagome towards him as he drags her along the ground by her foot.

Kagome kicks wildly, screaming at the top of her lungs, "get off me!" she roars, but he has her pinned so fast as he crawls over her body, his knees holding her elbows down.

"Now, now, now, that's not very nice is it?" he leers at her as his friends finally catch up, panting heavily.

"Way to go Toro, you caught her" a voice calls out as the male's chuckle, giving each other high-5's.

"She's a fast one" Toro grins down at her, "but not fast enough".

Kagome sobs hysterically, "Please.. please leave me alone" she struggles to free herself from their hold but it's useless, his hold on her is too strong as the rest of the guys move in around her to help hold her down. The man with the beefy chest named Marco pushes the others aside as he reaches out for her, moving to undo his belt, the sound of his zipper dropping sending wave after wave of blind numbing terror running through Kagome's body as she struggles madly against their grip, blood curling screams pelting from her mouth.

"Hold her down good boys, she's a feisty one" he says switching places with Toro, his tattooed arms tearing at her tank top easily, exposing her lacy pink bra and rounded breasts, "Very nice" he leers coldly at her, "guess you should have been nicer to us" he grins, his friends laughing heartily around him. He gives a quick sharp nod to one of the boys.

Kagome can't believe this is happening, fighting furiously and uselessly, what had ever made her think she would be safe out here on her own. Her terror filled mind echoing one heart breaking thought, Kouga had been right to worry for her, "Kouga!" she roars before a hand clamps over her mouth, tears pouring from her eyes as she fights to move any part of her body, bile rising in her throat as she feels Marco's thick muscular arms trying to pull at the fly of her jeans, the guys laughing, egging each other on as they eagerly await their turn. Kagome closes her eyes, not wanting to see what's about to happen to her.

A sudden earth shattering roar booms across the forest as the men around her suddenly jerk their heads up, starring behind her, their jaws open and disbelieving, as they are all suddenly and simultaneously flung from her body. Kagome's eyes snap open as she feels the pressure lift from her, hope suddenly blazing in her chest. She sits up scooting around as she watches a dark figure smash through the men, sending powerful kicks and punches in all directions. the screams of her attackers piercing and blood curling as the sounds of flesh tearing between roars of fury fills the night.

Kagome freezes, her arm held defensively across her chest, her breaths coming in fast heavy and terror filled pants as the sound of the men's screams suddenly die out, leaving only a lone dark figure standing in the dimness of the forest, approaching her slowly, as it comes into view.

The half light of the moon revealing a tall lean form covered in fur, its curved claws dripping with blood, its eyes glowing pools of liquid red tinged with blue as it stares down at her, a feral protective growl washing over her like a waterfall, its name falling from her lips like an answered prayer, "Kouga".


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** **WARNING:** All I'm going to say is please note the rating change and watch out for **cough, cough** lemons -grin- you've been so patient :)

**Update:** I've been playing with this chapter a little and have _smoothed_ out some scenes, but no real changes, i'm just a perfectionist, lol.

* * *

.

* * *

Kouga's warm familiar presence wraps itself lovingly around her, lifting her gently as he tucks her into his lap, his arms and legs cocooning around her, enveloping her, a soft soothing rumble reverberating throughout his body that ripples softly over her. He tucks his head down next to hers so she is completely surrounded by his strong, soothing scent and his hard body, rocking her gently as she weeps against him, his heart shattering with every mournful wail that passes from her lips.

Kagome can barely register everything that's happening to her as she bawls hysterically into her hands, relief terror and joy colliding and warring inside her, struggling to keep the sobbing wails that bubble from her chest from overtaking her as the reality of what almost happened sets in. Her body shaking from the aftershock of all that fear and adrenaline pumping through her system and to top it off she was pretty sure she was going to be sick. She has no idea how long they sit there, just the feel of Kouga's strong hands stroking her hair while he murmurs soft words of love and comfort, rocking her body gently with his own, lulling her into a feeling of safety and warmth, her body slowly calming as her terror subsides.

Kouga's tears wash freely into his hair as he cradles her soft delicate form, not thinking on what he would have done had he arrived too late, she was his whole reason for living, his whole reason for breathing, without her there was nothing. He knew that now.

"Ssshh Kagome, I have you, you're ok baby, you're safe", he murmurs softly to her, cradling her gently.

He senses panic ripple through her as the unconscious men moan and stir around them, a menacing growl springing to his throat; he should have killed them all. Thrashing and maiming them had been the quickest means to incapacitate them, but for what they had tried to do, he would take his time when he killed them, he had their scents now, he could find them again easily and then he would make them pay. But right now the most important thing to do was to take care of Kagome.

"Please… Kouga" she hiccups between anxious breaths "… take me home" moaning softly against his chest.

Carefully he rises, cradling her so close to his chest all she can see is his plated armor. Reaching down he places a firm gentle kiss on her forehead before leaping into the trees, making for the direction he knows the well is in.

Neither Kouga nor Kagome aware of the mysterious presence that moves silently in the shadows of the forest as it watches the mortal and the wolf take to the trees, its eyes glowing in the darkness as a small grin tugs at the corner of its mouth, revealing a glinting white fang.

Kouga moves easily through the treetops, avoiding the strange grey roads with their metal carriages as he follows the forest back to the bone eaters well. To his relief he discovers the large expanse of forest borders all the way to Kagome's home as he lands on the stone clearing he had first encountered when emerging from the well. He makes to move in the well's direction when Kagome speaks, halting his steps.

"No, over there" she points to a large hut made of stone. Quickly he makes his way over, her shaking body still held in his embrace, whimpering his distress when he doesn't know how to enter the unusual dwelling. Kagome turns her head to see, her arms wrapped around his strong neck, understanding the problem immediately. "In, in my pocket" she nods to a small blue pocket near her hips "the key".

Shifting his weight and cradling her in one strong arm, her arms clasped tightly around him, Kouga carefully pokes a clawed finger into the unusual garment and feels a small metal object and something else inside. Digging it out he holds it up before him, it was the strangest key he'd ever seen along with the sacred jewel shard. He growls wondering if it was the presence of the jewel that had drawn the evil men to her. The jewel it seemed was nothing but trouble.

"Put it in the door" she says quietly, nodding to the key hole. He follows her gaze and inserts the tiny metal object into the opening. "Now turn it" he does as she asks and is rewarded with a soft clicking sound as the tumblers in the lock rotate. "Now slide it back" her eyes closed, not needing to see what he's doing.

Slowly Kouga slides the unusual frame and watches with wonder as it disappears into the wall of the hut allowing them to enter. Stepping in he is immediately surrounded by smells of Kagome, there was no doubt this was her den. He turns to slide the opening closed again as he looks down at the girl in his arms, waiting for her next instruction.

She opens her eyes, "my room is upstairs". Immediately Kouga follows his nose tracking the thickest parts of Kagome's scent through the strange hut. He goes up some stairs, his nose leading him to a door on the left, but this one is different than the one he encountered outside.

"You have to turn the knob" her voice muffled softly as she speaks against his chest. Kouga looks at the protruding round sphere, grasping it carefully in his clawed hands he turns it and is rewarded with another click as the door opens before him. If he had thought the house held Kagome's scent, it was nothing compared to her room that was thick and heavy with it, the sweet scent of violets and lavender permeating the walls, stroking his senses as a soothing rumble comes involuntarily to his throat.

He stares briefly at all the unusual items strewn about her room before moving towards the large yellow bed, placing her gently on it as it sinks slightly under her weight. Carefully he crawls along side her, feeling the strangeness of the material beneath him, lying next to her half curled form. As soon as she feels his body next to hers she turns into his chest, fresh sobs wracking her body. He draws his arms around her, protectively holding her to him, her sweet smell soothing his own tortured soul. Gently he strokes her hair, softly whispering in her ear as she slowly cries herself to sleep.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kouga had barely slept as he watched Kagome's soft even breathing at his side, the thoughts of everything his woman had gone through replaying in his mind on a loop. Every time he looked down at her torn clothing, the scratches on her arms or smelt the slight lingering scent of those worthless human dogs on her it made a new angry rumble rise in his throat, which immediately caused the miko distress as she slept, so he had to constantly fight back his rage, reminding himself she was safe and he was here with her, here in her strange world, laying on Kagome's bed, in Kagome's room.

He'd spent hours just gazing at all the strange items in her room and the unusual furniture that decorated it, imagining what possible uses they could have. He thought of all the strange things he had seen when he first emerged from the well and wondered how she did it, moving back and forth through time must have been exhausting. But his Kagome was strong, far stronger he suspected then even she was aware of. He held her as she slept, sometimes she made strange fearful noises at the back of her throat as she fidgeted in his arms. He'd rumble softly to her and found to his pleasure that she responded to him immediately, even in her sleep, as she fell back into peaceful slumber.

The sun had finally risen, pooling soft warm light through her window as he waited, waited for her to open her eyes so he could help wash away the painful memories of the last couple of days.

"Kouga?" his heart catches at the sound of her voice as he turns to look at her, her eyes still heavy with sleep as she wakes from whatever dreams she'd been having. He leans his head forward, softly nuzzling her nose with his, his stomach fluttering when she nuzzles him back.

"Oh Kouga" she says, as tears sting her eyes but refuses to let them fall.

"It's ok Kagome" he rumbles softly in his chest, one hand rubbing soothing circles along her back, the other softly rubbing at her cheek "I've got you" he smiles reassuringly.

She nods gratefully to him, struggling to push the awful memories that threaten to surface from her mind. He had come. She had called out to him and he had heard her, had crossed time to be with her.

"You came" she sniffs, her joy and love radiating in her smile.

He chuckles softly at her, "I will always come for you Kagome" his heated eyes promising every word.

"Oh Kouga I'm so sorry" her tears falling, relieved to be held in his safe, strong embrace again.

He holds her small chin with his large thumb, stilling her as he gazes deeply into her eyes "No Kagome" he whispers softly, "I'm sorry" leaning in as he places a soft gentle kiss to her cheek.

Wondrously they gaze into each other's eyes, their hearts and souls speaking to each other without words, feeling every apology, every regret of what had happened between them and the knowing that one could no longer live without the other. It never stopped to amaze either of them just how much they could communicate with each other with a simple glance or a touch, as was the way of wolves, but Kagome was human and yet somehow, their love had found a way.

Kagome sighs, closing her eyes as her body relaxes, allowing all the horrible memories to wash away from her as Kouga's soothing scent and strong arms wrap around her. He was here! Here in her room, here in her world and her heart was bursting with the joy of it. Smiling, she opens her eyes, no longer surprised whenever she sees him watching her with that loving gaze, causing a giggle to escape her that makes him grin, lighting up his face.

Realizing the morning is growing late and in desperate need of a shower, Kagome moves to rise from the bed, surprised by the feel of Kouga's strong arm pulling her back down, rolling his weight overtop of her, half lifting himself on his forearms, a mischievous grin playing across his face. "And just where do you think you're going?" he asks in a throaty growl, nuzzling the soft ivory skin of her throat as he nips it softly, causing her stomach to clench in the most delicious way.

"Uh.. nowhere?" she replies breathlessly, her skin tingling and heating instantly at his touch.

His approving growl at her reply weakens her knees as he claims her lips, his tender assault teasing them apart. She moans as his tongue skims along her trembling lips, dipping and swirling in her mouth, driving every thought from her mind save the feel of his body pressing into her, igniting a hunger in her belly. His long, liquid kisses rushing heat through every nerve ending of her fevered skin.

"Oh Kouga" she moans, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, running a hand over his firm, strong back still encased in his armor.

"gods Kagome" he pants between heady breaths as he claims her mouth again "you taste so good" he rolls his hips into her, his hard member rubbing at her core, pulling sweet delicious moans from her mouth. Slipping a clawed hand under her he rubs his thumb at the soft curve of her back, slowly gliding his hand down along her bottom, squeezing her in his hands. He moans feeling the heat radiating from her, wanting more than anything to plunge himself deep into her heated core, but he can't.

This would be for her and her alone and his need to drive away her every fearful thought, to erase every painful memory of the last couple of days and fill it with his heated languid touch, his powerful caress. He growls as he drags his mouth from hers, nibbling and licking at her ear, caressing the sweet flesh of her throat with his tongue causing her to moan and grind her hips into his as she achingly searches for release.

He feels her soft hands move along his body, gods he loved the way her touch on him sent shivers running down his spine and right into his tail, feeling as she searches for the straps of his forgotten armor. Gently he takes both her wrists in his, clasping them gently in one strong hand, pushing them above her head, holding them in place. "Stay" he smirks, growling softly as Kagome arches her back, her breasts rising before him. He rips the remainder of her shirt away, tossing it aside, leaving her pink, lacy chest restraints in place, loving the way they squeeze and raise her breasts as he rubs at her body with his free hand, his hips pushing deliciously into her.

"Let me touch you" she moans, writhing beneath him, his skin had become like oxygen to her and more than anything she wanted to take a deep, cleansing breath.

He chuckles softly, trailing hot searing kisses along her throat and chest as she moans her displeasure when he doesn't comply, "sorry love" his tongue stroking her heated flesh, "I just want you to feel right now". He cups her breasts in his hand, carefully pushing down on the soft silky pink fabric as it releases her rosy mounds, his tongue flicking at the soft buds as her nipples pebble under his touch, moaning as she arches her back into him, pressing herself harder against his arousal as she raises her knees, squeezing him tightly with her thighs.

He can't help but groan as her thighs press against him, "gods Kagome" his hot moist mouth clamping over her rounded breast, sucking a little forcefully on her taught nipple as she cries in pleasure, "you're driving me fucking crazy" he moans releasing her swollen bud to hungrily devour the other, massaging her breasts with his hand, the other still locked around her wrists.

"Please" she pants, feeling almost giddy as the hot lashes of his tongue stroke her, driving her mad, a smoldering need building and burning inside her that defied all reason.

He rumbles approvingly at her heated arousal, her musky lavender scent filling his nose, "Patience love" he purrs huskily pulling gently at her hard nipple with a fang, loving the sound of her gasping moans. Rising up he claims her mouth again, dipping his tongue into her mouth, lavishing it with hot heated strokes as she strokes him back, devouring him, opening to him.

His hand moves across her perfect little mounds, squeezing her nipples gently with his fingers as she cries in his mouth. He massages her body with his firm hand, gently stroking her as he moves down the lean muscles of her smooth flat belly. She flicks her tongue against one of his fangs, his throaty growl melting her insides as his hand searches for her moist, soft center.

"Kouga" she moans beneath him, her panting breaths telling him she can't take much more of this sensual torture, "Soon baby, I promise" he licks at her lips, kissing softly against her jaw and neck as he tugs at her unusual clothing, growling in irritation when he discovers they won't come off.

"Wait" she giggles, he growls at her when she does so, making her insides squeeze molten hot as she clamps down on her giggle. "Sorry" she purrs, kissing his jaw, remembering what Rosario had told her once about the submissive gesture. It seems to work as his growls stop, turning back into his soft smooth rumble "but I need a hand" she purrs kissing his throat softly.

Reluctantly he releases her hand and watches as she undoes the button at her jeans and starts to pull at the zipper. Understanding the process he grabs her hand back placing her wrist back above her head with the other, crushing his lips to her as he claims her, devouring her. She melts into him as he grinds his hardness against her heated core, attacking her mouth, his fangs nipping gently at her swollen lips. "oh gods" she moans, her body electrifying at the feel of his hot, wet mouth on her body.

Kouga runs a clawed hand gently down the valley of her breasts, squeezing and kneading her hot swollen flesh, rolling her nipples between his thumb and finger as he pulls on them gently but firmly making her cry out in delicious agony.

"gods Kouga" she cries and she knows he's torturing her for her earlier giggle as he releases her thoroughly swollen lips to attack the inflamed buds at her breasts, his hot silky tongue cooling and heating her simultaneously as she swoons, his heated suckling, pulling, rolling and kneading of her breasts pushing her into oblivion.

He growls huskily, satisfied with her heaving panting breaths and the way she can't stop grinding her hot writhing body into his core. Moving a hand down her body he pulls at the metal enclosure of her jeans, enjoying the sound they make as they zip downwards, tugging at them slowly as he lowers them over her hips, smirking as he watches the way she eagerly moves her legs to peel them off, kicking at them until they fall to the floor, the scent of her arousal hitting him full force with the loss of the clothing, her intoxicating musky scent all but smashing into him as it rolls over his body, igniting his demonic blood as her delicious creamy thighs are exposed to him for the first time, making him almost forget himself and his mission.

"Fuck Kagome" he moans, inhaling her musky scent, cupping his hand to the little pink cloth that surrounds her sweet molten core, nuzzling her stomach with his lips as he rubs a thumb gingerly over the cloth feeling her wetness beneath, "you have no idea how bad I wanna fuck you right now" her hips bucking into his hands at his words and the soft caressing touch at her core.

"Oh Kouga" she moans, she can't believe the fervor of her response as he strokes her softly with his fingers, sending molten waves of pleasure rippling up her spine, "I can't" she groans, squirming under his touch, her aching, burning heat writhing against him. "Please" she moans, not knowing what she needs, just some kind of release from this agonizing torture.

Carefully he moves the thin cloth aside, slipping a digit deep into her moist cavern, Kagome's surprised and heated moan breaking from her chest as her body immediately clamps down on his finger. He rubs gently at her insides, her body slowly relaxing as it adjusts to his presence inside her, "Fuck Kagome" he growls, pulling his finger out slowly, inserting another as she spasms beneath him, probing her in a slow repetitive rhythm, slowly pulling all the way out before pushing slowly back into her, prolonging her pleasure as she purrs beneath his touch, his languid stroking fingers matching his tongue as he claims her mouth again, his fingers sliding in and out of her slick heat, her hot panting breaths coming faster as his thumb rubs gently at the little bundle of hyper-sensitive nerves, Kagome's heated moans filling his senses.

Fuck but she felt amazing, her tight heat wrapping around his fingers as he pulses into her faster and deeper, releasing her mouth so he can watch the rising heat in her face, "do you like that love?" Kouga purrs at her ear, all she can do is moan as something dark and hot coils deep within her, scorching her from the inside out.

"Tell me" he rumbles, running his tongue along the shallow of her throat, "tell me that feels good" he nips her neck with his fangs, she mewls in pleasure, his thumb rubbing circles across her cores swollen bud, eliciting powerful heated moans from her as she rolls her head back, bucking her hips as she grinds forcefully into his hands searching for relief.

"I wanna hear you say it" he purrs, deliberately slowing his probing fingers, her eyes snap open as she lifts her head, her lust filled hazy eyes struggling to put words together, "Gods Kouga" she moans, "don't stop" she whimpers.

He chuckles softly, increasing the speed of his fingers by a fraction as her head rolls back, he can practically feel her coming orgasm coiling around his hands, "tell me why" he rumbles huskily, "and I'll give you what your craving" he nips softly at her heated skin sending shockwaves of pleasure rolling through her body.

She lifts her head to glare at him causing him to flick his thumb across her hot moist pearl, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, "oh kouga" she cries as he flicks and rubs at her again "it feels… amazing" she whimpers, overwhelming need driving all other thoughts from her, "please, don't stop" she pants, arching her back as her voluptuous breasts rise to meet him.

His warm hungry mouth suckles at her breast, growling approvingly at Kagome's whimpered moans. He quickens his pace, sliding and thrusting his fingers deep into her slick core, stoking the fire in her belly to an incredible crescendo. He feels her walls tighten around him and he knows she's close. Reluctantly he releases her swollen nipple, hearing her gasp as he pulls away. He gazes down at her beautiful writhing body beneath him, her sweat glistening with the heat of her rising passions, not wanting to miss a single moment of it.

"Is this what you want Kagome" he slips a third finger inside her and it's all she can do to push out a strangled, "oh gods yes" past her mouth. His pace quickening as his thumb rakes across her sensitive, swollen bundle of nerves, "Gods you're beautiful" he rolls his hips against her, pushing deep into her core with his fingers, feeling her pulse quicken, her panting breaths coming faster and faster.

"Kouga" she moans, her eyes closed, lost completely to the rising passions within, a swirling of color and heat that threatens to consume her.

"I'm here baby" he calls to her, his thumb rubbing hot and hard against her moist bundle coaxing her closer to the edge as she cries out, her body clamping around him, his digits pushing deeper and faster inside her, rumbling hotly in her ear, "cum for me baby" he purrs, flicking at her swollen heat as Kagome's world suddenly shatters in a splintering of bright neon colors that explode at the back of her mind, his name howling from her lips in an explosive, mind shattering release of sweet heat and relief, her thighs clenching and quivering as the onslaught of her first orgasm crashes through her body, cascading around her like a waterfall of ecstasy as she plummets over the edge, spinning, twirling and plunging her into nothingness, her body shuddering beneath him as her mind goes pleasantly and utterly numb.

Kouga growls in satisfaction as he slowly removes his fingers from her hot wet core, lightly caressing her oversensitive nub, causing another shock wave of pleasure to thrum through her body as she gasps, a soft moan escaping her lips. Gently he releases her wrists as they fall limply to her sides, her eyes still closed as he watches the euphoria sweep through her.

He crawls up her body, lying next to her, his head resting on his hand, his elbow bent, the other running a clawed finger gently down her cooling flesh, past the valley of her beautiful breasts and down her stomach, enjoying the way her skin flushes and ripples with little aftershocks at his touch, taking in the beautiful glow of her body, wondering just how he'd gotten to be so lucky.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Hi everyone! thanks so much for your reviews, I hope our first lemon was worth the wait :)

I would like to take this moment to reply to a guest reviewer named** "Jea"**, and anyone else that might be wondering the same thing about **TIME TRAVEL** through the well. Jea you commented at the end of chapter 19 (sorry for my delay in responding but it takes a couple of days for reviews to post when not logged in) that_ Kouga shouldn't be able to travel through the well and if he could it would break time and how even Shippo couldn't travel through it_. I am so glad you made that comment as I would like to take this moment to explain a few things to the readers, this will all come out eventually in my story, but this seemed like the perfect spot to clarify a few things especially considering the content of this next chapter :)

**A note on time travelling through the well:**

First, we need to understand the show, if you remember in the series (and Kagome mentions it to Kouga when they are talking in the woods) Yura of the Hair and Mrs. Centipede, who are both full demons, traveled through the well to Kagome's time. Yura's hair got through which she was controlling from the other side in the past and Mrs. Centipede was the one that pulled Kagome into the well from Kagome's time. So technically Shippo could pass through the well since it seems to be no problem for demon's, but the first time he tried as Kagome explained, the well was obstructed so blocking his path. However Kagome who is connected to the jewel, had the power to 'squeeze' through in a sense and make it back. Also, we have never seen another human try to pass through the well, not even Sota, so we don't know what would happen if another human tried.

The show itself also has discrepancies about how travel through the well works. Sometimes they say you need a jewel shard to travel through it, sometimes not. InuYasha doesn't have a jewel shard but its stated (or assumed) that it's his 'connection' to Kagome that lets him travel through the well, and even Kagome herself travels back and forth whether or not she has a jewel shard (Naraku at one point ends up with all the available ones), so unfortunately even the show didn't stick to one theory about the well (keep in mind that Mrs. Centipede didn't have a shard when she pulled Kagome through) so I've had to come up with my own 'fixes' to cover what the show didn't properly explain, which will be addressed in later chapters.

But in regards to Kouga, he can travel through the well not because he's a demon, but because the well itself is an open portal or to use a scientific term, it's a '**wormhole**' (again, to be discussed later in the story) and science has a lot to say on the theory of time-travel and wormholes stating that it could be possible to travel through time and even meet yourself! These intersecting paths of reality are referred too (theoretically at least) as a '_time loop_' - if anyone's watched star trek, they will be familiar with this term, lol - so in theory, not only can Kouga travel through the well into the future or the past, but he could technically meet himself since they are still in essence two different people, each living in their own time frame even if they do cross or intersect paths (hence the time loop) and time would not destroy itself since 'time' is elastic and flexible.

Here is a quote I referenced form a Science website, that you can check out regarding the nature of 'time' there is of course so much more but this is just to give us a feel of what i'm talking about:

"_Special relativity showed that time is elastic, flexible. It **isn't** simply there — the same for everybody, as Newton supposed. There's your time and my time, and they can differ depending on how we move. If I jump in a rocket ship and head off at nearly the speed of light to a nearby star and come back again ten earth years later, I may have aged only, say, one year. This is called the twins effect, because if I left my twin brother at home, when I returned we would no longer be the same age. He would be ten years older, and I only one year older. In effect, I will have time-travelled nine years into his future. Bizarre though this time-stretching effect seems, we know it's true. In fact, you can even measure it using the motion of aircraft._" quoted from website ' /conversation/time-loops'

So yes, time travel can be tricky and mind bending, but I hope this makes some sense about why Kouga can travel through the well because your comment was really good and really important for what I have planned in subsequent sequels to my story (lol, yes, I'm already planning a sequel when this initial story is over, remember we still have to kick Naraku's ass) and hopefully this makes Kouga's travelling through the well easier to digest.

And of course, because we are fantasy based, _**our imagination alone is really the limit** _:) ~ thanks again for your thought provoking comment!

_I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, please review as I'd really like to hear your thoughts as we take our favorite wolf demon into places he's never been before :) ~ Lady P._

* * *

.

* * *

A small gathering of wolves, demons and humans cluster around a small hut under the morning sun as they speak curiously with each other.

"Kouga passed through the well?" A surprised Sango asks the wolf demon before her.

"Uh huh" Hakkaku nods, scratching at the back of his head, "I was on guard duty last night when I saw him take off faster than I've ever seen him move" and that was pretty fast, the wolves knew as they exchange curious looks with each other.

"So it worked, he made it through?" Sango can hardly believe it.

"It would seem so my dear Sango" Miroku replies grinning.

"I hope nothing was wrong" the demon slayer can't help fretting knowing how much her friend had suffered lately.

"I am sure everything is fine Sango" the monk reassures her, "I'm sure Kouga just wanted to spend some quality time with Kagome in private" he grins lecherously, earning him a smack from Sango.

"Pervert!" she yells, "don't you ever think of anything else?" her eyes glaring but her cheeks flushing with heat.

Miroku thinks for a moment, "Umm.. well, no not really" he replies rubbing the now forming bump on his head thoughtfully.

Sango sighs as she turns to face the she-wolf beside her, "Does that mean you wolves will be leaving?" she asks. She was rather starting to enjoy the she-wolfs company and could easily understand how she and Kagome had become such good friends.

Rosario shakes her head dismissively, "No, we must wait for Lord Kouga" the other wolves nodding their agreement around her, "he is our leader" as if this should explain everything to the humans.

Sango smiles admiring the loyalty of the wolves, wishing that _some_ people, namely a lecherous monk, would take a few pointers in that area as she glares at him from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, uh.. and don't worry about the wolves" Ginta replies grinning to the humans, "they won't cause any trouble, Kouga would kill us if we let anything happen to sister Kagome's village", Hakkaku and the other demons nod their agreement.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome could hardly believe how different she felt as she finishes blow drying her hair, thinking back to what had transpired between herself and Kouga that morning. It was almost like a dream, a sweet, delicious, provocative dream, her heart racing at the memory. So that was what an orgasm felt like?

Thinking about it made her cheeks blush while something hot coiled in her stomach, squeezing in on itself, leaving her wanting more. It had definitely not been what she had expected. It was a thousand times better than anything she'd ever read or heard her friends talk about. Blushing as she wonders just how anyone ever got anything done if they knew there was such pleasures to be had at the hands of the one you loved. Oh gods, she was starting to turn into Miroku! And for once, she found she understood the monk a little better then she would have ever imagined.

"Owww!" she hears a cry go out from the bathroom and has to repress a giggle as she hears bottles being knocked over and an angry growl punctuating various curses.

When Kouga had finally released her to her shower - it had taken a lot of convincing that she didn't need any of his help with that - so she could get ready to meet Ayumi, Eri and Yuka she thought he would be returning back through the well but he had blatantly refused and she didn't press the issue. After the incident in the woods Kagome wondered if she would ever feel safe going out by herself again.

So she had had to tell him that if he was going to stay and go out into the world with her, he would need to make a few changes. He was more than ready to agree. After her shower she had shown him how to turn on the water and where the shampoo and towels were. He had been amazed at the indoor spring as he curiously opened every cupboard, touched all the interesting shiny objects and had even bitten into a bar of soap before she could stop him. The face he made as he spit it out still made her giggle and it sounded like he was having some problems with the shower now too.

"What the hell Kagome!" her door flying open as a dripping wet wolf demon stomps into her room, one hand clasped tightly around a pink fluffy towel wrapped around his waist, his black hair loose from its ponytail as it hangs wet and wild around his broad, well defined shoulders, suds dripping down his hair leaving wet soapy trails on his broad chest. Her stomach clenches violently as she watches water slowly drip down his well defined abs before disappearing into that delicious looking v-line at his waist that was covered by the fluffy towel.

Kouga growls, "That thing tried to kill me! First it was scorching hot then… it was free…" his tirade petering off as the scent of Kagome's arousal hits him full in the face.

He growls, a different growl, the kind that makes Kagome's knees buckle and her insides turn to mush as he reaches out of for her, pulling her to him, "Kagome" his voice husky and full of need as he lowers his head to her neck breathing in her intoxicating scent.

She can feel his instant arousal through the towel as he wraps his free arm around her waist, pulling her hips against his hardness as she gasps, heat instantly flooding and prickling her skin, his mouth on her instantly scorching her as he trails hot little kisses and delicious little nibbles along the curve of her neck, "gods you smell good Kagome" loving the way her skin heats instantly under his touch.

"Kouga" she moans softly, leaning her head back, exposing more of her neck to his lavishing tongue, the submissive gesture driving his youkai wild as he lifts her hips in his free arm, the other still clinging to the towel, picking her up as he pushes her forcefully up against the wall of her room, her legs automatically coming up to wrap around his toweled waist as he claims her mouth, his tongue probing deep within her, tasting her, savoring her.

She moans in his mouth as her hips grind into his, his throaty growls driving her crazy and making her feel light-headed at the same time. "Oh gods Kagome, I wanna take you" he moans, pushing her into the wall with his hips, his hands coming up to squeeze her tight, delicious bottom as he rolls her into his core, "right here, against this wall" he growls between fevered kisses, his fangs pulling lightly on her bottom lip.

Kagome struggles to pry her mouth from his, he tasted so good and his taught hard skin against hers felt amazing, sending delicious little electric shocks running through her body, his obvious arousal screaming heat wherever it pressed against her. And now that she knew what kind of satisfaction was waiting for her if she let him have his way with her she found she was more than eager to let him, but the girls would be waiting for her and there was a lot to do before Kouga could meet them.

Slowly, painfully, reluctantly, she drags her mouth from his, his heated gaze letting her know she just has to say the word and that towel would hit the floor. "We can't Kouga" she says through panted breaths as he growls disapprovingly, "but after" the longing and promise in her eyes and the way she deliberately rolls her hips into him letting him know that after their evening, he could do whatever he wanted with her.

He crashes his lips to hers as she melts against him, squeezing her bottom in his clawed hands, licking her lips with his tongue, plunging deep into her mouth as he savors the taste of her, her mouth molding against his as their tongues stroke feverishly against each other. Slowly he pulls back, his ocean blue orbs gazing heatedly into hers, "you remember you said that" his throaty growl sending shivers down her spine. All she can do is nod.

Satisfied he releases her as she reluctantly uncoils her legs from his waist. He steadies her by the shoulder as she wills strength back into her body. He grins, loving the affect he has over her, which seemed fair considering the affect she had over him. Seeing her legs able to support her weight, he steps back, "I'm not getting in that shower again" he replies gruffly.

She laughs as she wipes a foamy sud from his hair, "that's alright Kouga, I think the bathroom has had enough of you too" she grins.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

The walk to the mall had been interesting after she had managed to finally get him into a pair of her father's old beige khaki's and a white button up shirt. She was hoping there was enough room for his tail as he was unwilling to transform his body to hide it. He was a prince and a clan leader and the tail stayed he scolded her. She couldn't fault him for that, so instead she searched out the baggiest pants she could find, they would have to do until she got him to the mall and into something a little more, him.

He seemed to enjoy the hair dryer as she blew his wet locks dry, holding the nozzle to his face as it blew warm air at him. The baseball cap he was wearing to hide his ears had been another story.

"It feels heavy and awkward Kagome" he pouts as he swivels the cap around his head, his ponytail slung through the opening at the back.

"Well find you something else at the mall, I promise" she smiles sweetly at him, kissing him softly on the lips "but we need to hide your ears".

She discovered to her dismay that she had no shoes that would fit his feet, they were just too big and so she had to settle for a pair of flip-flops she'd found in the shrine's lost and found until she could get him into some proper ones. He didn't seem to mind them though, he said they let his feet breathe and everything else he was wearing felt so… constricting.

Kagome could hardly believe it as they walked hand in hand down the street, Kouga, here with her in her world! It was more than she could have ever hoped for as his eyes gazed wondrously at all the marvels around him, pointing at everything and asking what each thing was and what it did. It took them a little longer to get to the mall as she didn't want to put him on a bus with so many people, thinking it best to let him acclimate first to his unusual surroundings. She did her best though explaining what she could and he seemed to take it all in stride, she could see his tail swishing under his pants and had to repress a giggle.

Finally they reach the mall, swarming with afternoon weekend shoppers when he suddenly freezes beside her, a low growl in his throat.

"Kouga?" she asks, turning to him. "What's the matter?"

He shakes his head, "Sorry" he squeezes the bridge of his nose with his fingers before looking up at her, "there's a lot of scents and sounds in here" he adds when he sees the concerned look on her face.

"Oh Kouga, I'm sorry" she steps up to him, laying a hand to his cheek. "Do you want to go?" not having considered what all the noises and smells of her era might be doing to his over-stimulated demon senses.

He shakes his head, "No it's alright Kagome" he smiles reassuringly at her, "I just needed a minute to adjust".

She gazes at him as though determining if he really is ok.

"Don't worry love, let's go" he leans forward kissing her cheek, "show me your world" he grins at her.

"Ok" she smiles back, "first stop let's get you something more comfortable to wear" a glint of eager anticipation entering her eyes.

Kouga feels a rush of cool air sweep over him as the doors to the mall suddenly open on their own, allowing them to enter. '_Incredible_' he thinks as he stares wide-eyed at all the people and brightly colored walls while Kagome bee-lines to one of the mall's digital maps, pressing her fingers to the screen to locate an appropriate men's store, smiling at the open-mouthed expression on Kouga's face as the screen changes showing her a map of the mall with blinking lights.

"What.. is that?" he asks mesmerized as he touches the screen with his finger, jerking his hand back when his touch causes the image to change.

Kagome giggles, "It's a map of the mall. It shows us where everything is located and when you press on it" she presses at a location for the upper floor, "it takes you to that spot and shows you how to get there" indicating the little flashing foot prints that come up on the digital display directing them to their chosen store.

"Is it.. magic?" he asks hesitantly. In his book, magic always spelled trouble.

"No not magic" she smiles back at him, "technology".

He repeats the strange word, "Tech..nology?"

"Ya it's like…" she scrunches her forehead in thought, how did you explain technology to someone from 500 years in the past? "Really, really smart machines", seeing the still confused expression on his face she thinks harder, "Things we make out of different materials that help us do certain jobs easier. Like the wheel!" her eyes light up, "that's kind of like a machine, these are just way smarter and more advanced".

"Oh" he replies, not really understanding but figuring there was going to be a lot about Kagome's world that he wasn't going to get.

"Come on she says, our store is on the second floor" She reaches for his hand as they turn to walk in the direction the flashing map indicates.

"Do your people use machines to build these giant huts?" he asks taking in the sights around him. He'd never seen so much stone, it was easily larger then several castles.

"Uh huh" she replies excitedly, happy that he was starting to grasp some of the new concepts, "but we call them buildings or in this case" she sweeps her arm around their surroundings, "a mall". Reaching an escalator she steps onto the first step when she feels herself fall back, being pulled off the step, turning she see an uncertain look in Kouga's eyes as he eyes the strange moving device.

Kagome can't help but giggle at his trepidation, "Don't worry" she says, "it's just another machine".

"Stairs that move you?" he asks questioningly, it was the craziest thing he'd ever seen, wondering how weak and lazy mortals in this time must be if they couldn't climb a few stairs on their own power.

"It's safe, don't worry" she smiles reassuringly, giving his hand a squeeze.

Sighing, he follows Kagome as she steps onto the moving black step, gripping the banister so hard in his clawed hands it starts digging into the rubber of the banister causing it to crack under his forceful grip. Quickly Kagome grabs at his hand, gently chiding him to release it, he does so reluctantly and is relived when they reach the top and step off. Now that he was off the stupid contraption, it didn't seem so bad.

"Come on, this way" she guides him eagerly into a store full of men's clothing.

"Hi can I help you?" A pretty blonde asks as she walks up to them, eyeing the wolf demon appreciatively. Kagome notices and can't help the jealous pang that radiates through her scent causing Kouga to glance at her with a questioning look.

"Uh ya" Kagome fake smiles at the sales clerk, "we need to do something with this" she stretches her hands out gesturing to Kouga's body.

"Well well, let's see what we can do for you" the blonde smiles sweetly at Kouga, further provoking Kagome's jealous ire. Kouga has no idea what's going on but he's rather enjoying this particular minty scent of Kagome's, he had never smelt it on her before and it was very… possessive.

"My name is Linda and I'll be helping you today" the sales woman grins, "and is this your sister?" she asks Kouga not looking in Kagome's direction.

Kagome all but growls in her throat, a soft chuckle coming from Kouga, "This" Kagome accents the word, "is his girlfriend actually" all but fuming at the presumptuous and forward sales clerk.

"My mistake" she smiles sweetly at Kagome, gesturing for them to follow her.

Kagome hated to admit it, but helpful Linda, as she had taken to calling the annoying woman in her head that was all but eye humping her boyfriend, had good taste. She had selected several items of clothing, draping each on her arm after holding them up in front of Kouga to make sure it suited his complexion, who grinned awkwardly every time she held a piece of clothing up to him, before directing him to a changing room where she hung the items neatly on the rack for him.

Kagome browses through some colorful bandana's when she hears helpful Linda advise Kouga that if he has any trouble with the items she would be more than happy to assist him, causing irritation to flare through Kagome's scent until she observes her wolf's reply.

"Uh that's alright" Kouga replies hesitantly, "I'm sure I'll figure it out" all but slamming the door in the girls face. He had to admit, whatever was going on between the two women was entertaining but he thought it best not provoke his little miko's ire, Linda's life might just depend on it.

Kouga stares at the odd assortment of clothing before him, scratching his head. Kagome's world sure did have a lot of strange things.

"Kouga, how's it going on there?" Kagome calls from the other side of the door, hearing his grunts and shuffled movements on the other side.

"Kouga?" she asks again when he doesn't respond.

He growls from the other side, "I don't know about this Kagome" he feels ridiculous.

"Come on, I'm sure you look great, here throw this on" she says handing a bandana over the doorway, feeling his clawed hands grasp it from her.

"You can use that instead of the hat, it's a bandana, kind of like your head band" she reassures him.

After a moment she hears the door click and out steps the most delicious sight she's ever seen, except maybe of course for when she saw him wearing his soap suds in her pink fluffy towel, making her almost swoon on the spot.

"Oh my" she says taking in his high pony tail tucked under the black and white starburst bandana she'd given him to cover his ears, her eyes devouring the tight black t-shirt that stretched across his chest, showing off his toned muscles and rock hard abs, her stomach melting at the dark baggy blue jeans that hung seductively low on his hips, a print of a howling wolf going up one side of the leg, his sandaled feet just barely poking out from under the wide legs.

"I'm not putting on those shoes" he growls glancing down at himself, feeling ridiculous in all the tight constricting clothing until a musky lavender scent rolls under his nose, causing him to look up and see the hungry, erotic expression in Kagome's eyes. He rumbles low in his chest, pulling her to him, so his Kagome liked this on him did she? He could handle that, bending down he claims her lips in a mind bending searing kiss that leaves Kagome's knees trembling and 'helpful Linda' huffing as she walks away.

"You like?" he growls, a mischievous glint in his eye, happy that he'd also been able to make a point to the female that was making his woman unhappy.

"Uh huh" she nods, her wide hungry eyes devouring him.

He lifts her chin in a clawed finger, rubbing a thumb across her kiss swollen lips, "me too" he grins.

Helpful Linda sulkily rings through their purchases including a few other items; Kouga would be wearing his current clothing out instead of changing back into the uncomfortable khaki's. Kagome smiles sweetly at the sales clerk and entwining her fingers in Kouga's thanks her for all her help as the two lovers stroll from the store, hand in hand, helpful Linda glaring daggers at Kagome's back.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Just a quick note apologizing for not updating yesterday. I've come down with some gross stomach flu or something and I'm not feeling so well, so chapters this week may be spread out a bit until I'm feeling better. Hopefully I haven't missed any huge editing mistakes in this one, my brain is a bit foggy, please let me know if you see anything.

**EternalTimeLord** \- I'm so happy you found my story and thrilled that you are enjoying it! I hope you will keep reading as my story progresses, it's turning into a beast of its own and I'm not really sure what will end up happening, lol.

**Dania, Kat, Carmen, Mary, JJ** \- thank you so much for all your reviews! they always take a few days for me to see, but they always make me smile and I'm so happy you guys are so into the story, I love it!

**DerpyHanyou** \- your comments always make me grin. Please keep them coming! :o)

**DexDavis7** \- I hope you haven't thrown your kindle at the wall, lol ;-)

**Thalia0204** \- thanks so much for your comment about the chapter flow between 18 - 21! I was trying to go for a rhythm there and I'm glad you feel it worked well! I hope the lemon met with you satisfaction _-evil grin-_

And thank you everyone who takes the time to comment! I know its easy to just keep reading but your insights into the story's progression really helps me work out what's coming next! Thanks for all your encouragement and support. I love you guys! :o) ~ Lady. P.

* * *

_._

* * *

_K_ouga &amp; _K_agome walk through the mall, the wolf beside her watching everything in wide eyed amazement. She was surprised at how amazing it felt to be able to just walk with him, here in her world, without worry that he would suddenly lose his temper or start breaking things as had been the case with InuYasha on more than one occasion, almost like he was an errant child she had to constantly watch for temper tantrums.

Kouga on the other hand always seemed more calm and level headed, more disciplined and ever eager to learn about her and her world, never losing patience with her which was something she greatly enjoyed. Maybe it was because Kouga was a leader of a whole tribe and he needed to be responsible, focused and confident if he was to be a good ruler, which from what she had seen of his wolves and their love and loyalty towards him, she was certain he was. Whatever the combination, she was learning to see the differences between a boy and a man.

A man. A man that knew how to touch her body and make it hum in a way she had never known was possible. The remembrance of her first orgasm still reverberating in her mind as it sent delicious chills running through her, licking her lips at the memory of his strong hands and his oh so wicked tongue.

"A yen for your thoughts" Kouga's voice rumbles next to her, increasing the potency of the shivers already quaking through her body.

He could smell her sudden arousal as they walked hand in hand and he had to admit, it was driving him crazy. All he wanted to do was throw her over his shoulder and take her back to her room so he could worship her body the way she deserved. As hard as it had been to restrain himself from taking her that morning as he explored her body and made her moan with ecstasy as she came into his hands for the first time, he had known it just wasn't the right time. He didn't want their first mating to be blemished with any painful associations of what had almost happened to her the night before, the memory still stirring his anger whenever he thought of the worthless humans that had dared to put a hand to her. No, it had been enough to wash away those memories with his skilled hands, patiently awaiting the moment when he would make her his and she would know just what exactly she had been missing and then ensure she never forgot it again.

"I was just thinking" she blushes a deep crimson as she turns her head but he catches her chin gently between his clawed fingers, turning her to face him.

"What were you thinking?" his lips so close to hers she can feel his warm breath on her cheek. Gods how did he do that? How could her body react so powerfully to him when he was barely even touching her?

"I… was" her eyes fluttering close as he moves his lips closer, their soft satiny feel just barely grazing hers, the light, feathery touch enough to send electric shockwaves pulsing through her body.

He chuckles softly, loving the way she responds to him. He can feel her whole body quivering at his slightest touch and it was enough to make all the years he's waited for her to be in his arms worth every moment. He nuzzles her face lightly with his own before slowly pulling back, leaving her wanting, aching, as she opens her eyes to see why he hasn't kissed her, a confident cocky smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Kagome huffs at the grin on the wolf's face. He was teasing her and she knew it and damn it, it was working. A pout curls at her mouth but that just makes him chuckle more.

"Gods you're beautiful" he says, his eyes brimming with mirth and love, caressing the side of her face with a strong, gentle hand. It's enough to make her forgive him everything while her legs to turn to jell-o, reaching a hand up to clasp his wrist, as much as for support as to know that he was really there. How had she ever gotten so lucky as to have every unknown wish of her heart answered in the man before her?

Her eyes suddenly light up "We need a photo!" she breaks into a grin, spying a portable photo booth behind him.

He quirks a questioning brow at her, not exactly what he was expecting to hear but then he had come to learn that his little priestess was full of surprises.

Kagome grins, grabbing him by the hand, tugging him in the direction of the photo booth, but she can't budge him, so rooted in place he might as well be a tree. She pouts again, "awww come on Kouga, please?" blinking her doe like eyes at him.

Kouga sighs, their little playtime obviously forgotten as he lets her drag him towards a small cubicle shaped box knowing there wasn't anything he wouldn't do when she pulled that pouty face. It was unacceptable really, having only recently discovered this powerful new weapon she wielded over him.

"What is it?" he asks starring at the unusual enclosure that had a small bit of fabric hung across it's opening, images of strange frozen people smiling at him making him feel a touch unsettled. Could these people see him?

"You'll see" she says digging into her small black purse that was strung over one shoulder. He watches as she pulls out some coins, the strange currency of this era he had discovered and watches as she feeds it into the box.

"Ok quick" grabbing him by the hand she parts the cloth, entering as she pulls him in behind her, sliding the cloth back in place. It was only a little dark and very private. So far he was liking this new development.

"Quick, have a seat" she says pointing to a bench behind them. He does as she says and feels her beautiful little rump sit on his lap. Oh yes, he was definitely liking this more and more by the minute, snaking an arm around her waist.

"I like where this is going" he growls softly at her, nuzzling the back of her shoulder.

"Hush" she grins, playfully swatting at him to pay attention, "look here" pointing to a black square before her, where some numbers were counting down. She lowers her face next to his, staring intently at the black square, "now say 'Cheese'" she smiles.

He narrows his eyes at her, turning to look at her, not understanding "'Cheese'?" just as a bright flash goes off, surprising him as he jerks back, the light stinging his sensitive eyes for a moment.

"Aww shit, Kagome" rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands, "you could have warned me".

"Oh Kouga I'm sorry" she turns to face him, an annoyed expression on his face as another bright flash goes off.

"Fuck" he growls, swatting at his eyes, was this never going to end? What was the point of this?

"Kouga" she turns her face towards him, her apologetic gaze washing over him, all his annoyance forgotten as he stares into her chestnut eyes, completely mesmerized by their sparkling depths. The flash goes off again but he doesn't care.

"Forgive me" she says softly, turning in his lap, bending low, her lips just inches from his as he tilts his head up, meeting her lips with his own, kissing her softly as another flash of light goes off. He doesn't notice.

Their soft caress turning deep and hungry as he raises a hand to the back of her head, pulling her closer as he deepens it, licking her lips as she sighs into his mouth, pulling on her bottom lip, sucking at it and nipping it gently, she moans into his mouth as he devours her, kissing her senseless, their tongues battling for dominance as he strokes his tongue against hers, their lungs burning as they pull apart, panting as their foreheads touch.

"I love you Kagome" his eyes swimming with adoration for the miracle in his lap.

She smiles a smile that touches her eyes and goes into her soul "I love you too Kouga", they can't help but laugh at each other, joy and love overflowing from them both.

"Hey you guys done in there?" a call comes from somewhere outside their little booth causing Kouga to growl low in his throat.

"Kouga hush" she says, silencing him. "Ah yes we're done" she calls a little louder to the voice outside.

Quickly she gets up, pulling the wolf with her as she slides open the cloth to see a young couple waiting patiently for their turn.

"Sorry" Kagome blushes as she walks past them.

The dark haired youth with his pretty redheaded girlfriend gives a knowing grin, "Don't worry about it" he smiles as he and the girl move into the booth drawing the curtain close behind them, giggling as they do so.

Kouga has no idea what's going on, was this some kind of kissing booth? Grinning wickedly at all the crazy ideas Kagome's people had come up with; stairs that moved, walls that spoke and showed you images and even massive metal tubes he had seen flying in the skies that Kagome told him carried mortals to faraway places all around the earth in hours. It was unbelievable. It was more than unbelievable, it was insane. Kagome's joyful squeal draws his attention as he watches her reach for something at the side of the kissing booth.

"Kouga look" she says thrusting a strip of paper in his hands as they step a little ways away from the booth, pure shock written over his face as he glances down at the bit of paper. There in his hands were four small portraits of him and Kagome done more perfectly then any painting he's ever seen. They look so real and life like he almost expects them to speak.

"How…?" he's too stunned to say more as he gazes over the pictures:

***–*** Kagome staring straight ahead a big smile on her face, Kouga looking at her with narrowed questioning eyes, his starburst bandana on his head.

***–*** Kagome's concerned face turned towards him, Kouga squinting, rubbing at his eyes painfully.

***–*** Kagome and Kouga staring lovingly at each other, adoration brimming from their eyes.

***–*** Kagome and Kouga kissing, her head tilt down, his reaching up, their lips locked together.

Kagome grins, "They're picture's Kouga, like a really good life-like painting".

To Kouga, it was nothing less short of magic. "I'll say" wonder etched clearly in his voice. He watches as Kagome takes the pictures from him and gazing over them observes as she carefully separates the very last picture from the others, the one of them kissing.

"Here" she says beaming, handing him their photo, "keep it" smiling at the wonder in his eyes as he accepts it. "This way you can always have me with you, even when we're not together".

He doesn't know what to say. It's the most incredible gift anyone has ever given him. There in his hand, a little portrait of him and his woman kissing, his most favorite thing to do with her, frozen forever in a perfectly preserved memory. It sends shockwaves of pleasure running through his body as he clasps the picture carefully in his palm, struggling to fight back the wave of emotions that threaten to overtake him.

"Kouga?" Kagome asks a little uncertain. Did he not like the picture? "You.. you don't have to keep it if you don't want it" she says a touch hurt as she reaches for the photo.

He doesn't mean to growl at her as she reaches for the picture, jerking his hand away. Seeing the confusion in her face and not trusting his own voice, he clasps the back of her head with his hand, pulling her quickly towards him in a searing, mind bending kiss that shatters any apprehension she might have been feeling as she melts into his touch, her soft luscious lips merging perfectly with his.

He pulls away from her, his hand still clasped to the back on her head as their foreheads touch. "Thank you Kagome" hoping she'll understand because he has no other words.

He feels her nod against him, "Your welcome Kouga" her voice smiling though he can't see her eyes. Carefully he tucks the photo into his back pocket, sure that it'll be safe from creases and bends until he can tuck it into his armor, where it'll always be safe, right next to his heart.

"Kagome!" Three voices squeal loudly as Kouga and Kagome turn in the direction, Kagome's face reddening as her three best friends rush up to greet her.

"Hey Kagome" Eri asks with an approving smile, taking in the sight of a very gorgeous guy standing just behind her friend, the blush on said friend's cheeks not escaping her notice.

"Hi girls" Kagome's voice coming out a touch more nervous than she intends, feeling Kouga stiffen behind her, "I thought we were meeting at the food court in an hour?"

"What's the matter Kagome" Yuka asks with a grin on her face, "not happy to see us?" eyeing the beautiful dark haired man standing silently behind her friend.

Kagome laughs nervously, "don't be silly Yuka, I'm just surprised to see you guys that's all" giving her friends a big smile, praying to every god in existence that they won't embarrass her in front of Kouga. Her friends could be quite… insistent and forward when they wanted to be.

Kouga watches as the three females speak hurriedly and animatedly with Kagome, every now and then looking up to catch his eye, obviously waiting for his woman to make introductions but he can smell Kagome's nervousness and apprehension and it makes him wonder, was she embarrassed to be seen with him? Was that why she had wanted him to return through the well? He pushes the unsettling thoughts away as he hears one of the girls speak the question they're obviously all dying to ask.

"So Kagome" Ayumi flashes her big doe eyes, ever the romantic "are you going to introduce us to your friend here?" the girls already having a pretty good idea of who the dark haired, blue eyed hunk behind her is.

"Oh ya.. uh, sorry you guys, this is.. uh" why is her heart hammering in her chest like this? Can everyone tell how badly she's sweating? What's wrong with her?

"Kouga" a deep rumbling voice answer's behind her, a clawed hand reaching around to rest lightly on Kagome's hip as he steps to stand next to her, glancing at her from the corner of his eye as he wonders what's gotten into his woman.

The girls shriek at the announcement causing Kouga to cringe slightly, wishing his bandana covered more of his ears as all three girls suddenly pounce on him, startling him as they reach for his arms, effectively pushing Kagome out of the way and out of his reach.

"Oh Kouga, we knew it was you" Eri cries.

"We're so glad you and Kagome worked things out" Yuka smiles.

"We knew that you would" Ayumi smiles affectionately.

She'd told them about their fight? The thought making him cringe a little inside.

"Uh-huh, you're so much better for her then that two timing InuYasha, we can already tell" Eri states matter-of-factly. The sound of the mutts name totally flooring him. They knew about dog shit too?

Kagome groans. Yup, that's what she'd been afraid of, sweat dropping as her friend's rapid fire question after question at the overwhelmed wolf who was clearly becoming more agitated since hearing InuYasha's name.

"So are you in a gang Kouga?" Ayumi asks taking in his bandana and clothing.

"What do you do for a living?" Yuka asks curiously.

"What are you intentions towards Kagome?" Eri's asks her voice taking on a serious tone.

"Girls!" Kagome shouts to be heard over their voices, all three stopping in their interrogation to look over at her. Kagome steps through her friends to stand back at Kouga's side whose relief is more than evident as he takes Kagome's hand, threading his fingers with hers, the action causing her friends to "awww" in response, Kouga's ears heating red under his bandana as he glances away.

"Come on, not all at once ok?" she glares a look at her friends letting them know that they're overdoing it, they take the hint.

"Sorry Kagome" they chime in unison, smiling at the couple. "We're just so excited to meet your boyfriend, that's all".

"Uh huh" Ayumi nods, "and he's so much cuter then InuYasha" Eri and Yuka nod their agreement.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, Kagome had introduced that stupid mutt to her friends!? He can't help the pang of jealously that flickers through him, but despite his annoyance with the loud noisy women, Kouga can't help puffing out his chest a little at that last comment. '_Take that dog boy'_ he grins, liking Kagome's friends more and more every minute.

Kagome flushes as she turns to look at her silent wolf, "Kouga" she smiles up at him, silently pleading for his forgiveness for putting him through this, "this is Ayumi, Eri and Yuka" pointing to each of her friends in turn, "we've known each other since the first grade".

Kouga nods to the three wide-eyed females, "good to meet ya" he replies easily, thankful the rapid shot questions have ceased.

"Hi Kouga" they all grin back.

"So, shall we eat?" Yuka asks, clasping her hands together, it was always better to have conversation over food.

Kagome smiles gratefully for the new distraction as they all turn in the direction of the food court, letting her friends get ahead of her for a moment as she turns an apologetic gaze to her wolf "I'm so sorry Kouga" she looks up at him, completely embarrassed over her friends... enthusiasm.

He chuckles softly, "don't worry about it Kagome. It's not the first time I've been manhandled by a bunch of shrieking women".

"Excuse me?" Kagome asks a touch heatedly, when had that ever happened?

Kagome's scent flickers with mint, immediately realizing his mistake, Kouga brings their clasped hands up between them, kissing her knuckles softly. "forget I said that" he smiles warmly at her, "I just meant they're not so bad" hoping she won't question him further knowing any conversations regarding Kouga's bachelor past would be sure to upset her.

Kagome narrows her eyes at him, she had never really thought about the women in Kouga's past, having never seen him with other women except Ayame the wolf demon and he had not been interested in her in the slightest. Deciding it's a conversation she doesn't want to attempt right now, though making a mental note to learn more about it, she lets it go… for now.

"Ok so we're just not even going to touch that conversation right now" she replies, feeling him breathe his relief, "but you need to be careful ok Kouga?"

"About what?" he asks quizzically.

"You were growling before" she clarifies, "when they said InuYasha's name" looking away from him briefly, not wanting to argue over the hanyou, "and well, humans don't growl, you know" she smiles at him, "but I don't think they heard you, they were too busy trying to get your life story" she laughs.

He nods his understanding, "don't worry Kagome" he leans in close to her ear, "I'll save my growls just for you" he rumbles deep in his chest the way he knows she likes it, making her knees weak.

"Come on you two" Yuka calls back, noticing the two love birds have fallen behind.

Kagome heaves a sigh, turning in the direction of her friends, best to get this over with.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Just wanted to thank you all for your best wishes as I struggle with being sick. I can pretty much only hold down soup and I'm amazed at how tiring it is just to read! I can't wait until I'm feeling better =/

This chapter is kind of a breather, some interesting things going on as I build up to what's coming next (at least my brain stills work in that department, lol). I hope though you enjoy the easy casual flow between our couple and have been picking up on a few of the hints that I've been dropping in the last few chapters.

A quick comment to _guest reviewer_ '**Mary'** that asked about the person or demon in the shadows... hmmm.. I'm not sure who that person was, I guess only time will tell ;)

Thanks everyone! I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

.

* * *

Kouga was beside himself with all the scents and smells that assailed him when they entered this 'food court' the girls had spoken of, impressed with the abilities of the humans in this time to cater to so many mortals with so much. How did they do it? Sometimes Kouga and his pack would have to hunt all day just to get enough to feed them for that day and sometimes they made no kills at all like in the deep winter months and everyone would go to bed hungry or resort to gnawing on old scattered bones. But here his nose told him, was enough meat to feed his whole pack for at least a month!

When Kagome had asked him what he felt like eating he had let her decide on whatever she wanted for the two of them, knowing she knew his tastes, earning him approving comments from her friends when he kissed her on the lips and told her he trusted whatever decision she made. She had returned with a platter of something called 'cheeseburgers' and 'big macs' that Kouga had to admit, were fucking delicious. Six big macs and four cheeseburgers later along with a helping of something called 'shish kabobs' and 'French fries' Kouga was feeling rather pleasantly sated.

"Wow Kouga" Eri grins at him, "You can really pile away the food can't you?"

"What can I say" he grins at her, "I've got a wolfish appetite" Kagome blushing furiously beside him as he chuckles, the girls giggling with him, not understanding his hidden meaning.

They pass the time pleasantly enough in the food court as the girls politely and calmly ask him a variety of things, Kagome often answering a shaded version of the truth for him when needed, the friends cooing every time he reaches an arm around Kagome's shoulder or nuzzles his nose at the crook of her neck as she speaks with her friends. He was enjoying himself immensely and Kagome seemed a lot calmer too, which made him happier, and every now and then she'd grace him with that beautiful blush of hers when he touched her, making her skin glow like she'd been born of the sun. In fact, he couldn't stop touching her, it was as if he was being drawn to her by some invisible force, her bare skin, her lips, her hair, her elbow, it didn't matter, she was all somehow electrically connected to his skin and he was just fine with that.

"So Kouga, do you have any brothers?" Ayumi asks, with wide hopeful eyes, hoping there were definitely more like him at home.

"Ya actually, an older brother" he replies popping a stray French fry into his mouth completely shocking Kagome beside him.

"Really?" Kagome asks turning to look at him, "I didn't know that" wondering why she had never heard of this brother before, making a mental note to ask him about his family in private only now realizing that she never has. She had always assumed the pack was his family. It had never occurred to her that Kouga might have parents out there somewhere and siblings. It seemed almost strange to her somehow to picture him like that.

"Oh well" Kouga scratches the back of his head thoughtfully, "he and I don't really get along and we haven't seen or spoken to each other for a really long time".

"Awww that's too bad" Yuka replies, her head resting on her hands as she watches him with sympathetic eyes, "how long has it been?"

Kouga didn't like talking about his past, it was something he felt was better left buried there. "Since I was a pup" he says absentmindedly, not noticing the curious looks from the girls at his choice of words.

"Ah" Kagome grins, "Kouga comes from a family of... environmentalists" she thinks quickly. "He spends a lot of time in nature and around animals" hoping her answer will placate her friend's rising curiosity about the wolf demon beside her.

Ayumi grins, "oh wow, an animal lover too! I tell ya Kagome, this one's a keeper".

Kouga grins, liking this Ayumi immensely, leaning in as he places a soft kiss on Kagome's cheek, "that's what I keep telling her" the girls giggling around him as Kagome blushes, nudging him playfully in the ribs with an elbow.

"So Kouga, what do you say?" Eri asks excitedly, Kouga quirking a questioning eyebrow at her. "About what we were talking about before I mean. I'm sure you wanna spend some alone time with Kagome" the girls exchanging knowing glances with each other, it was obvious how over the moon he was for their friend, "but we hardly get to hang out with Kagome anymore and it would be really fun if you guys came out clubbing with us" she smiles hopefully at the couple.

'_Clubbing?_' Were they going to be hitting people? That didn't seem like the kind of thing these girls were into but who knew when it came to Kagome's strange world and stranger customs.

"She means dancing" Kagome smiles at him, seeing his confusion.

"Oh" he grins wickedly, his thoughts running back to a full moon night when he and Kagome had danced the night away under the stars, her hips cradled perfectly against his own as he moved around her, his hands worshiping her body. "I love dancing" he grins at the girls.

Yuka clasps her hands excitedly, "Good, it's settled then, shall we meet up again after we get ready?" she looks around the table of girls who nod enthusiastically.

"Kagome?" Eri asks a wicked grin on her face, "does that work for you or would you rather you guys just hang by yourselves?" quirking both her eyebrows up in a suggestive and knowing manner.

Kagome tosses a French fry at her friend, who dodges out of its way with a giggle; sticking her tongue out at her troublesome friend, she fights the rising heat in her face.

"I'll take that as a yes" Eri grins as the three girls rise from the table. "We'll call you later, kay Kagome?"

"Sure" she replies, how bad could a night of dancing be?

"Kouga it was great meeting you" Eri adds, the girls nodding enthusiastically around her. "We'll see you both later" they smile, waving as they walk away leaving the couple to themselves. Kouga smirks hearing the girls speaking in hushed tones about how gorgeous he was and how lucky Kagome was to have such a caring boyfriend. Agreeing that she should have dumped that two timing InuYasha for him years ago.

"What?" Kagome asks seeing the smirk on his face.

"Huh?" He turns his attention to her, "Oh nothing, I was just thinking" he leans in to nuzzle her nose "I really like your friends".

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome slides the back door of the house open taking her packages inside and up into her room, still smiling at the thoughtful gift Kouga had asked her to get for the Kitsune. He had spotted it in a store window as they were leaving the mall. It had warmed her heart to see the blush that stained his cheeks as he suggested it, knowing her wolf was trying to connect with the child she had adopted as her own. Shippo would love it, she was sure of it.

Kagome deposits her packages on the bed, turning to leave her room as she steps quickly down the stairs, wondering where her oh so yummy wolf was, he was usually so close at hand. She discovers him in the kitchen, his head so deep in the refrigerator all you can see is the back of his black t-shirt and blue jeans, looking for all the world like any regular guy from her time '_I guess men are men in any century'_ she shakes her head, laughing when he sticks his head in the ice box.

"Kouga" she giggles, "what are you doing?"

He pulls his head out quickly, a slight look of embarrassment on his face, a bit of frost from the freezer still clinging to his bangs and bandana, "It's nice and cool in there, it's amazing".

"Well if you think that's amazing wait till I show you the TV" she grins.

"TV?" his ears perking with curiosity.

She reaches for his hand, pulling him in the direction of the living room, "ya, in here, come on" he lets himself be led into the next room, loving how excited she gets every time she shows him a new marvel from her time. Like she really wants him to know everything about her and that meant everything to him.

Kagome points to the dark leather couch grinning at Kouga's surprised look as he sits in the unusually comfy love seat. Definitely no lazy boys in the feudal era she smiles to herself, reaching for the TV remote and pressing the power button. She flicks to a Kung-Fu movie that just happens to be right in the middle of an epic battle scene totally surprised by Kouga's growl as he leaps from the couch making to smash his fist through the screen.

"Kouga no!" she cries, standing between the demon and the very expensive High Deaf 50" plasma TV.

"Kagome a battle, move!" he growls, not understanding how he'd not sensed the mortals now kicking and fighting in Kagome's den, his body twitching and betraying his anxiety and distress.

"It's Ok, Kouga, I promise" she soothes him gently, "it's just pretend" she tries to reassure him.

"What do you mean pretend?" his body calming at her non concerned manner as he sniffs the air, it was true he couldn't smell any other humans.

"It's like a play that everyone can watch because we record it with technology, like that map I showed you at the mall. The TV lets us watch different shows or stories and we can even communicate the news of what's going on around our city. It's really more for entertainment than anything else" she says smiling.

Kouga could understand that. There seemed to be a lot of things in Kagome's time that was catered to human comfort and entertainment. It made him wonder what had happened to all the demon's in her time and if they'd managed to survive the incredible expansion of the humans that seemed to spread across the entire land like one giant pack. And he had to admit, the fighting movies she showed him were pretty enthralling, deciding he was going to have to try out some of those moves with his pack when he got back.

Kagome flicks through the channels, "here I'll show you something I know you'll like if you like the action movies" she giggles, reaching to turn on Sota's X-Box when the channel she's stopped on comes on with a Special Report from a News channel about to do a LIVE interview with the caption '_**Werewolves in Tokyo**__' _blazing across the screen. Kagome's body stiffens as she listens to the blonde reporter with mounting horror.

**[**_**TV News Reporter]**_**:** "This is Tasha Okona coming to you live with an unusual story. Eye witnesses describe the sudden appearance of a large, wolf like man described as either a Werewolf or Demon that rampaged through the streets of Tokyo late yesterday evening dressed in Feudal Era clothing as he crossed Time Square and headed towards Okami forest. Okami forest is the largest protected natural preserve in Japan for the endangered species, the Honshu wolf, said to be the guardians of the woods, which is owned and sponsored by Environmentalist group Lupino Enterprises".

Kagome's breath stops, her mind forgetting to perform that simple function as all her senses are glued to the screen in front of her as she watches a video play that one of the witnesses had captured on their cell phone, in stunned silence. Plain as day for all the world to see Kouga crashing across the night time streets, almost slamming into a speeding vehicle his tail twitching wildly behind him before leaping high into the darkness of the woods. His angry red eyes glowing an ethereal quality in the man's video footage.

**[**_**TV News Reporter]**_**:** "We have with us an eye witness of this amazing story, Mr. Nakumoro who captured the video you have just seen". The camera pans to a young man with long dark hair grinning into the camera. "Tells us Mr. Nakumoro, in your own words, just what exactly you saw last night".

**[**_**Mr. Nakumoro]**_**:** "I tell you Ms. Okona it was amazing! I'd never seen anything like it before. This guy just appeared out of nowhere, wearing the strangest armor and furs I've ever seen and leapt through the streets like it was nothing, smashing into cars as he ran. And that tail! Did you guys see that tail? I'm so glad I got it on video or no one would have believed me! Man, it was just amazing" he grins almost manically into the camera clearly still energized by what he had seen.

**[**_**TV News Reporter]**_**:** "Any chance you think this could have been an elaborate hoax Mr. Nakumoro?"

**[**_**Mr. Nakumoro]**_**: "**Uh-uh, no way Tasha. May I call you Tasha? This guy looked old school and boy was he pissed! I'd hate to run into that guy in the woods, I'll tell you that" he grins, "You know my grandpa always told me stories about demons when I was a kid, but I'd never believed him, until now. I mean, there's just no way you could fake that, did you see his eyes? And you saw the tail right? And the sheer power when he leapt? Wow it still gives me chills". The camera pans away from the grinning young man and focuses back on the news reporter.

**[**_**TV News Reporter]**_**:** "Well there you have it folks, one eye witness' account of some truly amazing events if the video and the commentary is to be believed. It has of course been centuries since the last reports of werewolves or demons have been reported on the Island of Japan, could they be making a comeback? We'll let you decide". She smiles sweetly into the camera as the News channel switches to a commercial.

Kouga's awe at seeing himself on the TV was incredibly sweet "Kagome, oh wow, did you see that?" His eyes open wide in disbelief, meanwhile Kagome felt horrified. What if people didn't think it was a hoax and started looking for Kouga? The people of her time knew nothing about demons. Would they hurt him if they found out about him? In all her time travelling back and through the well she had never see a demon in her Era often wondering if they had all just died out?

Thankfully though there had been no reports on the men that Kouga had maimed in the forest, that would only makes things worse for him if someone ever connected the two events even though he had only been trying to protect her.

Shaking the disturbing news clip from her thoughts she reaches over and switches on Sota's X-Box, she would just have to hope and pray for the best. The happy little ping and tune the gaming system makes as it turns on immediately grabs the wolf's attention as he adjusts himself more comfortably on the couch, Kagome walks over to sit next to him handing him a controller.

Kouga takes it a little hesitantly. "What's this?" He asks eyeing the pads and buttons on the small black device with more than just a little curiosity. What new monstrosity had the humans cooked up now?

"It's a controller" she grins, "You're going to control a make believe person, in a make believe world" she laughs at his obvious skepticism.

"You're fucking with me right?" He lowers hooded eyes at her.

Kagome grins and blushes as she glances away, "Well, not yet I am".

Kouga's jaw drops open. Did his little kitten just make a very minx-y remark? The sudden meaning of said remark making him growl approvingly in his chest as he wraps an arm around her, pulling her against him roughly, his hungry blue eyes staring back into hers, easily hearing the soft catch of her breath in her throat, "Just say the word Kagome" he leans her body back against his arm, tilting her head back so he can nuzzle the nape of her neck, licking at the shallow of her collar bone as it sends electric shockwaves running through her skin "and I'll have you bent over this couch so fast and moaning my name so hard you won't know what hit you" he growls throatily in her ear, feeling her body heat instantly at his words, her flaring arousal flooding his senses. Gods it was enough to make him want to purr.

"Kouga" she turns tomato beet red, never having heard such language before. It made her instantly want to hide her head in shame and at the same time give into every sinfully erotic word he had spoken and let him have his way with her. She pushes back on his chest, smacking him lightly on the arm, "come on, we don't have time… for _that_" oh gods her face was burning so hot and fast she's sure she's going to see flames erupt around her at any moment.

Kouga releases her, trying hard not to laugh at the incredible tomato impression his woman is doing. He has to admit, he has never seen quite that intense shade of color on her before. So his little minx enjoyed his dirty talk more than she'd let on, he could work with that he grins, turning his face back to the screen, settling back into the sofa "Ok ok I'm sorry" he says playfully, "show me this video game stuff" watching as her face cools and she recomposes herself, noting with a grin, the touch of disappointment that enters her scent as he pulls back.

Kagome presses a button on the controller, relieved for the change of subject, resisting the urge to want to fan herself with a hand. It's not that she didn't want to _be_ with him, but they were a little pressed for time and she didn't want their first time together to be something they'd have to rush through. No thank you.

"Ok so these buttons do attacks" she points to some circle things on his controller, "these are kicks" she points to some more "and when you move these arrows" pointing to a directional pad, "it moves your guy on the screen" she points to the images on the TV before them.

"Sounds easy enough" he says glancing down at the small device in his hand, getting a feel for it and memorizing the controls.

Kagome had to admit, it was kind of funny. True to a male's nature regardless of whether they were a demon or a mortal, one truth was universal. Men loved fighting games! He'd gone absolutely nuts over them once he understood the concept and Kagome played several with him also introducing him to Sota's favorite race car game that Kouga had seemed to enjoy quite a bit as he moved the game controller wildly in his hands, jerking suddenly to the right or left, sometimes mashing the buttons frantically as he grunted at the screen in front of him. He seemed so childlike and care free, nothing like the serious, powerful intimidating wolf demon he actually was. It warmed her heart to be able to see that side of him as he growled at his game.

And of course true to a typical male while playing video games, he was so enthralled that he barely registered her leaving as she got up from the couch to announce she was going to go get ready, giving her a half distracted bark. She returned only for a moment to leave him a change of clothes on the chair next to him that helpful Linda had picked out.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Just wanted to let you know that i'm feeling SO much better, so I should be able to get back to posting daily :) and thank you **Trich** for your sweet comment! I'm glad my writing hasn't suffered during my illness!

Oh and** Inufan**, yes, Kagome's friends have stroked Kouga's ego a touch but I figure he needs it, he feels so unsure of himself sometimes especially in Kagome's world. Besides, he is the best, lol (I'm sure you'll agree) ;-)

I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, I threw in some yumminess to thank you all for your patience this week!

* * *

.

* * *

Holding her hair up with her hands Kagome watches herself in the mirror, having just taken out her hot curlers and spritzed her locks with just a touch of flexible hold hairspray, letting her shiny raven locks fall in dark wavy spirals around her. She turns from side to side in the mirror, unable to decide how she wants to wear it. She lets it fall to her shoulders again and sweeps it out in front as she fluffs out the front ends so it cascades like a waterfall partially covering her chest, adding a kind of playful seductress feel to her look. Hmm she'd save that one for another time she grins. She grabs a pretty blue sapphire clasp from the top of her table, the color reminding her of Kouga's ocean blue eyes and clasps it into her hair, pinning it half up as it cascades down her back, pulling out a lock of hair near the front and letting it fall just so, delicately framing her face. '_Perfect'_ she thinks.

Turning her head towards her bedroom door she calls out "Kouga you doing ok down there?" knowing he'll hear her. She hears a slightly muffled bark in reply and she knows he's telling her he's fine. She can't help giggling at the thought of how well she was getting at understanding his barks and growls and the different meanings they all held, it was like she was learning a whole other language.

She examines her work in the mirror, taking in her warm red lipstick and the soft rosy blush to her cheeks, just enough to highlight her porcelain skin and the smoky blue eye shadow she'd applied to give her eyes just a touch of mystique, they make her look sultry and she was rather enjoying the affect. She pulls at the top of her low cut little black dress, her cleavage pushed and raised together thanks to her push up bra that made it seem like she was going to fall out of her dress at any moment. She smoothes the skirt with her hands as it flares out just above her knees and silky smooth legs – thank you Gillette Venus products. Spinning she watches gleefully as the fabric softly rises, spinning around her floating like a cloud and settling softly against her hips again, strappy little black pumps wrapping up just past her delicate ankles completes her ensemble. One thing was certain, Kouga was going to blow a gasket when he saw her and Kagome would finally get a little payback for all the teasing he'd done to her today, grinning mischievously at the thought.

Kouga turns the little controller in his hand sharply to the left, his face grimacing as he squints his eyes at the screen, watching with amused horror as his race car goes flying off a ramp, spinning wildly in the air burning and exploding as it crashes, the words GAME OVER flashing across the screen.

He growls tossing the little annoying device on the couch next to him. He'd almost had it that time. He'd been totally stunned when Kagome had shown him how to play her brother's 'video games'. He had to admit, it was entertaining and it seemed that the humans in this time definitely enjoyed their entertainment. He'd spent half an hour just flicking through the channels on her TV but he liked the video games better. There was lots of stuff you could blow up.

Sighing, he runs a hand through the back of his hair, betraying his impatience. How long did it take to 'get ready'? Just what exactly was she doing? It had taken him all of 5 minutes to change into the clothes Kagome had left for him meanwhile an hour and a half later she was still nowhere to be seen.

He growls impatiently, rising from the couch intent on finding his woman and making her hurry, or perhaps making her slow down, he grins lecherously, thinking of all the things he could do to soothe and delay her, when his sensitive ears pick up the sound of her bedroom door opening and closing, her light little feet padding down the stairs. He smells her before he sees her, her lavender scent covered by a mist of something sweet and tangy, it smelt good but it could hardly compare to her natural intoxicating scent.

"Geez Kagome" he gruffs, hearing her feet on the last steps, "what the hell is tak..ing… you…" his words die on his lips as a vision of an ivory goddess in a little black dress turns the corner into the room, his whole body heating instantly at the sight of her, a throaty rumble coming to his chest as he devours her ivory legs with his wide, unbelieving eyes. A growl rises in his throat at her practically indecent plunging neckline, her gorgeous breasts exposed for all to see, tight high and delicious. Her pouty mouth darkened with red that makes him want to pull and suck on her lip, her beautiful raven eyes smoking wildly underneath her long, dark, lashes as she blinks seductively at him sending his heart plummeting through the bottom of his feet.

Kagome squeaks as Kouga's quick strides have her pressing suddenly and firmly up against the wall at her back, his hands braced on the wall behind her on each side of her head, his claws digging into the plaster. He growls powerfully low in his throat, sending jolts of fire running through her blood. He dips his mouth to the side of her neck, his fangs nipping her skin gently, inhaling her scent, his hot breath on her skin and ear making every nerve ending in her body tingle wildly with delicious little sparks that burn into her blood.

"Fuck Kagome" he grunts, pressing his hips into her core, a knee slipping between them as he spreads her slightly, his hot breath flushing against the nape of her neck "just where the fuck do you think you're going dressed like that?" Gods he wants to rip her clothes off and take her wildly and possessively on the floor, let his mouth and hands explore every crevice of her exposed ivory skin.

Kagome's body burns with the proximity of his, everything! His hot satiny lips licking and burning her neck makes her feel woozy and sexier then she's ever felt in her life, the heat radiating off him seeps into her body, feeding the fire boiling in her blood, scorching deliciously in her stomach. Gods how did you play hard to get when all you wanted to do was be caught?

"What you don't like?" she teases, griping his strong shoulders with her hands in an attempt to hold him back from pressing into her so forcefully, the feel of his hardness between his legs rubbing against her in the most delicious way she's ever felt makes her wonder if it's possible to orgasm against the wall with him just pressed up against her?

He growls, moving his head back just enough to catch her gaze, her small delicate form still trapped between his body and the wall, he moves his knee slightly higher, causing her to grind beautifully against his hard member and thigh causing incredible little shockwaves of pleasure to go rushing through Kagome's body as she bites back a moan "why don't we go upstairs and I can show you just how much I hate it" he grins seductively at her, the spike of arousal in her scent burning his skin as he leans in to claim her mouth but she pushes against him.

"Kouga no" her voice full of want, need and lust, "you'll ruin my makeup" her mind telling her to shut the hell up and let the Adonis before her sweep her into his arms and let him ravish her like she was his last meal.

Kouga rumbles deeply, this wouldn't do at all. He couldn't have his woman out there in the world, looking like this, her arousal blazing around her like a torch for any male to sense or smell, but she won't let him touch her the way he wants too, he moves the knee that is trapped between her hot little thighs and grins wickedly when he sees her eyes widen a fraction at the feel of her sensitive bundle of nerves rubbing against him. He could work with that.

For Kagome it's all colors and pulsing electrical shocks at the feel of Kouga's lips on her bare skin, his hard member pressing into her core as he runs his hands down her body and onto her hips, rolling her onto his throbbing erection, her eyes widen with shock at the electrical shockwaves that go spiraling through her when her sensitive skin rubs against his hard jeans, oh gods but that felt good. She wraps her arms around him letting him lavish hot gentle caresses of his tongue against her neck and collarbone, all the while rolling her hips into him, rubbing her deliciously up and down against his hardness, that familiar coiling feeling winding in her stomach as her insides tingle and scream, her body yearning for more, something so much more. She can feel his throaty growl vibrating throughout her body as he licks and sucks at the skin above her breasts, wanting more than anything to feel his hot silken mouth on them.

As if reading her mind he lifts her a little higher by her hips, wrapping her legs around his torso, her back to the wall and his body angled against her so her core is positioned perfectly against his bent thigh and the metal rod she so desperately wants to climb. He tastes her salted skin on his tongue "Fuck Kagome" he groans "you are so utterly delicious" lowering his head to her already mostly exposed breasts he moves the black cloth and her chest restraints enough to expose her rosy pink buds "you have no idea" he wraps his tongue around her nipple, flicking it delicately as she moans his name.

He rolls her faster and harder against his throbbing member, sucking greedily at her breasts as he pulls and twirls her nipples, sucking them between his lips while kneading her breasts with his skilled hands, "That's right Kagome" he can practically smell her climbing climax, "I want you to remember who makes you feel this way baby" he growls pulling on her pebbled nipple gently with a fang, Kagome cries out against him, her breaths coming in quick heady pants as she grinds needily against him, searching for the beautiful release she knows is there, calling to her, Kouga's voice driving a euphoric haze around her senses.

"You're gonna cum for me baby" he growls, releasing her nipple as she whimpers at the loss before he quickly wraps the other with his hot wet mouth, her sexy little moans making him want to plunge deep inside her and take her in every way, "you wanna cum Kagome?" he runs his tongue up the valley of her breasts, kissing her collarbone as he gazes into her half lidded eyes, slowing the grind of her hips against him slightly, watching her squirm as she focuses her eyes on him, displeasure at his slowing pace tugging a frown at the corner of her mouth.

He chuckles softly, "well do ya Kagome?" he puffs in her ear, rolling her painfully slowly against him, her body aching and burning for more as her insides scream at him not to stop.

"Kouga" she moans, trying to wiggle against him in an attempt to quicken her own pace but his hands on her hips hold her firmly in place, making the bundle of nerves at her core scream in frustration.

"Uh-uh" he smirks, nuzzling her face lightly with his own, "tell me you want it first, Kagome, I want to hear you say it" he rolls his hips into her hard, causing her to gasp as she writhes against him, "Oh Kouga" she moans, squeezing her thighs against him seeking relief "I want it" she pleads, her voice so shaky with want she doesn't care how she sounds.

He relaxes his grip on her hips, rumbling approvingly as he lets her set her own pace moving against him, moaning as she preens under his touch, his hot firm mouth on her breast, rolling her nipples between his fingers, flicking his tongue against the pebbled nub that sends her spiraling into a crashing wave, pulling her higher and higher reaching for a crescendo only his tight hard body can give.

"Oh Kouga" she moans loudly, feeling something just at the edge of her senses, teasing her, calling to her, she can almost touch it, as it pulls at her. He growls in her ear, his hand suddenly reaching down under her dress and between her thighs, his thumb gently pushing past the thin fabric of her underwear and her damp folds, strumming the hot, wet bundle of nerves at her core, "Cum for me baby" he purrs in her ear. "Oh god" she moans, her eyes rolling back, he flicks at her again and her body shatters, exploding into a million tiny little pieces that flutter around her like snow, moaning his name as her mind reels at the explosion of color behind her eyes, wave after wave crashing through her, drowning her, sating her, leaving her deliciously spent.

Kouga chuckles softly, leaving soft gentle kisses along her neck and chest, nipping at her soft delicate shoulder, feeling little shockwaves pulse through her body as he continues to slowly rock her against him, letting his little minx ride her tidal wave as she slowly comes to her senses, opening her gorgeous lust sated eyes at him, "Gods your beautiful when you cum" he rumbles, loving the way her cheeks heat even though he's just made her cum in his hands, again.

"That wasn't fair" she pouts, he knows she's trying to sound annoyed but it comes out sounding lusty and sexy instead, the after affects of her orgasm still heating through her body.

He chuckles at her, nuzzling her nose with his, "I dunno what you're complaining about" he grins, "you're two for two and I'm still waiting my turn". She blushes wildly at his comment, he smirks lifting her chin with a clawed finger, kissing her lightly on the nose, "I'll be sure to collect very soon" his ocean blues filling with hot lusty promise.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome was really going to have to send that helpful Linda a thank you card or something watching as Kouga exits the taxi cab, having taken better to the experience then she would have expected. Maybe playing all those racing games today had helped.

He wore a white fitting t-shirt that hugged his broad muscular chest that was printed with a black dragon design going up one side. The simple black jeans he wore were slightly baggy giving his tail ample room to breathe and they hugged his hips in the most flattering way. He wore a white bandana patterned with little black skulls that covered his ears, his bangs hanging loose, just like his dark ebony hair which Kagome had rarely seen him do, unable to believe how utterly sexy and breathtaking he looked as she paid for the cab, still flushing over their encounter at her house when he had made her orgasm with just the feel of his hard, sculpted body pressed against hers.

Kagome shakes her head, trying to push the toe curling thoughts away. She knew Kouga could smell her arousal and who knew what he would do if he suddenly attacked her out here with his lips and his arms, and his incredibly sexy thigh parts? She knew she wouldn't be able to stop him but more than that, she didn't want too.

"Hey Kagome" Kouga calls pulling her from her thoughts, standing on the sidewalk, his hands tucked casually in the back of his jean pockets, waiting for her as he grins "You coming?" his eyes gleaming wickedly as she blushes furiously at his double meaning. '_Damn wolves and their damn noses_' she thinks handing the cabby his money and closing the door behind her.

Kouga can't help the cocky, smirking grin on his face as he watches a flushed Kagome walk towards him remembering the way she'd moaned pressed up against him, his youkai preening approvingly at the affect he had on her. He watches with mild interest as she starts pushing buttons on a small device in her hand she called a 'cell phone', the humans ability to communicate with each other easily over far distances had rather impressed the wolf. He watches patiently as she moves her fingers quickly and deftly across the screen, her smile gazing up at him as she tucks the phone into a little black purse hanging at her side.

"Ready?" she smiles.

He grins, "Always" raising an eyebrow at her for emphasis.

She pushes playfully at his chest, her touch making him instantly sensitive to everything about her. Her scent, her posture, the emotions that radiate from her, almost like he can close his eyes and still see and know exactly where she is. She reaches for his hand, a gesture that had become instinctive and natural between them now, threading their fingers together, his large clawed hands gently enfolding her soft delicate ones.

He lets her guide him as they walk down a busy street. The sun is near setting but everything is awash with the bright glow of lights and streetlamps that you could hardly tell. Kouga can hear the soft thrumming of music coming from somewhere nearby, having heard an unusual assortment coming from the drivers little black box in the car, a radio, Kagome had called it.

"Ok so remember what we talked about" she glances up at him, waiting for his response.

He glances down at her from the corner of his eye "Yes Kagome" he reassures her, taking in their new surroundings, not wanting to let his guard down in Kagome's strange world.

She narrows her eyes at him, "What did we talk about?" she asks testing.

He sighs, listing off the rules she'd spouted at him in the cab ride on his fingers, "no growling, no fighting, especially no killing" he looks at her echoing her instructions, "and no showing my fangs or calling you my 'mate'" he watches her approving smile.

"Perfect" she beams at him.

Kouga stops in the street as he turns to look down at her "What do I call you then if I can't call you my mate?" he asks curiously, his hand brushing softly at the side of her face.

"Uh" Kagome replies a bit embarrassed, "we say 'girlfriend' here or wife if we're married" blushing at that last.

Kouga had heard the term married from other humans, it was their way of describing a mated relationship though he knew that even human marriages didn't hold the same deep steadfast loyalty of a wolf's mated bond. "So you're my girlfriend then?" he asks grinning at her, loving the way her cheeks tint ever so slightly.

"Uh huh" she nods smiling at him, surprised at how sexy it was to hear Kouga refer to her as his girlfriend. She'd heard him refer to her countless times as his mate or his woman, but never girlfriend. That was a word that was intimately connected to her and her world and it brought a warm glow flushing over her body to hear him use it.

Kouga opens his mouth to make a witty remark that he bets will make that blush on her cheeks glow even redder when he hears a buzzing and musical sound coming from Kagome's purse.

"Just a sec" she says, pulling out the small device reading her text msg from Yuka she grins. "Perfect" she smiles tucking the cell phone back into her purse, reaching for his hand again as they stroll towards a large building where the music is getting louder, a line of people standing outside, "they're already in line, so hopefully we won't have to wait long".

"Kouga, Kagome!" the couple turn to the sound of their names being called as they see three sets of hands waving at them near the end of the long lineup.

"Hi guys" Kagome smiles walking up to her best friends who immediately start cooing over how amazing she looks. "Thanks Eri" Kagome grins, "you guys look amazing too" taking in the girls flattering dresses.

"Wow Kouga, I'm surprised you let her out of the house looking like that" Yuka grins at the incredibly sexy wolf demon who was clutching tightly to Kagome's hand.

Kouga has to bite back an approving growl at Yuka's comment "I almost didn't" he looks seriously at the girls before him, who laugh but somehow not doubting him for a moment.

"Don't worry Kouga, she'll be safe with us" Eri grins at him.

"And you girls will be safe with me" he says off handedly, Kagome's friends were part of her pack after all, so now they were part of his and he would safe guard them as he would any member of his pack, eyeing the array of mortals around him, males and females clad in the strangest garments he's ever seen or in almost nothing at all, smelling like they were all about to go into heat.

The girls blush at his statement, wondering how on earth it had taken Kagome so long to finally say yes to this gorgeous, considerate, caring hunk of a man, someone who was so protective of her well being. Of course the fact that he wasn't a lying, two-timing baka was just icing on the cake.

"So what?" he says, looking down at four sets of brimming eyes, not realizing how his words have affected the girls, "we just stand here?"

Kagome laughs, "We're waiting to get inside" she replies.

"Ya, this place is one of the hottest night clubs in town, it's really hard to get into" Yuka adds, "but the music is supposed to be amazing!"

Ayumi nods excitedly, "definitely, their live dj's here are the best".

The five of them chat easily with each other as the line moves painstakingly forward, no one noticing the large bouncer from the bar that comes striding towards them a few minutes later, a clip board in his hand and a Bluetooth in his ear.

Kouga is impressed with his own ability at not breaking into an instant growl the moment the large male comes striding towards them, but not sensing any hostile scents from him among all the other scents crowding in, he keeps a watchful wary eye.

"Ladies" The bouncers soft deep voice surprises everyone but the wolf.

"Uh hi" Eri grins at the gorgeous burly bouncer.

"You guys waiting to get inside?" he looks at the girls, smiling, his eyes lingering a little longer on Kagome as he glances at Kouga before settling his gaze back on Eri.

Eri gives him her million dollar watt smile, "We sure are handsome" Yuka and Ayumi smirking behind her. Eri always had been the most outgoing of the group.

"Well right this way then" he smiles good naturedly, gesturing for them to step out of the line, moans of displeasure going up from the men and women around them still waiting for the slow moving line to edge closer to the club's main entrance.

"Cool" Yuka grins as they follow the bouncer to the front of the line, the music getting louder as they approach causing Kouga to grimace as his senses adjust.

The bouncer approaches another club staff member who is manning the glass entrance, this one tall and lean with the words 'STAFF' written across his chest. Leaning close the bouncer whispers something into his ear, gesturing towards Kagome and the others, the tall lean bouncer glances up nodding his understanding as he smiles looking up at them, un-clicking a soft red rope hung across the bars entrance to let them pass.

"Have a good time folks" he smiles as they pass through, Kouga not missing the way the bouncers gaze lingers on both Kagome and himself wondering just what exactly the first bouncer had whispered to the other, it was very strange that he hadn't been able to pick up on a single word they'd exchanged despite the loud music booming from inside.

The girls shout their excited thanks as they pass under the threshold, fast paced, techno music thumping around them as bright blazing lights flash the bars name in bright neon lights overhead, _The Wolfs Den_.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I'm so glad I can update today with my next chapter, so no waiting, woohoo! :) I'm so glad you guys are enjoying my story! **Carmen**, I'd love to apologize for getting you addicted, but i'm not really sorry, lol ;-)

**JJ** \- the clubs name is suspicious i know, but I'm planting some bread crumbs for the future of this story which may or may not be realized during the writing of 'Wind &amp; Snow' (i mentioned i was planning a sequel right?) Hopefully though i will still surprise you when the 'truth' comes out :)

**InuFan** \- I've always loved InuYasha, that's where my obsession started, but if I can turn you onto Kouga then my mission is complete, lol (one of these days I will re-post my very first fanfic that I wrote, which was a Kag/Inu AU pairing)

**Azora12** \- Thank you so much for your comments! I'm so glad you like my Kag/Kouga pairing, I have to admit, they are fun to write :) I hope you will keep reviewing!

**Shiroi Yatsu** \- Welcome to my story! I am so flattered and overjoyed that Chapter 22 made you feel so good and so happy! I too enjoy seeing Kag's get jealous over Kouga, I mean come on, who wouldn't? lol. I hope you like what's coming and please, do share any thoughts or comments you have, I love hearing from all of you guys :)

Enjoy!

* * *

.

* * *

"Oh wow this place is crazy" Eri yells to be heard over the din of music and voices as they weave their way through the mass of bodies.

"Eri where are you taking us?" Yuka calls out, following her friend. Their little group was going to need to find a nesting spot and fast, where they could while away the night drinking dancing and talking.

Flashing a smile to everyone over her shoulder Eri grins, "Don't worry, I called in backup" moving off to one side of the bar, not far from the dance floor but just behind the speakers, waving as she spots the face she's been searching for.

A young man with green eyes and short cropped dark hair, dressed smartly in a pair of slacks and a burgundy button up shirt waves excitedly at the small group.

"Hojo!" Eri grins as they approach the tall table he's managed to commandeer for all of them, smiles innocently back.

"Hi everyone, so glad you made it. I wasn't sure how long I was going to be able to hang onto this table though" he laughs, scratching nervously at his head as he watches the four girls he's known since middle school emerge from the crowd, his eyes locking immediately onto a pair of smoky dark raven eyes, his heart skipping as she meets his gaze, a wide welcoming smile on her lips.

"Hojo oh wow, it's so good to see you" Kagome smiles, surprised yet happy to see her friend.

"K..Kagome" her name almost hiccupping from his throat, his hands instantly sweating as he takes in her low cut dress and flushed cheeks. He'd never seen her look so… stunning.

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi share a knowing awkward glance with each other, feeling sorry for their friend who'd had a crush on Kagome for as long as they could remember. And now that the girls have met this Kouga, there was no doubt in their minds their child hood friend didn't stand a chance.

"How…how are you Kagome?" he beams at her, seeing and hearing nothing except the sparkling eyes and gentle laugh of the goddess before him.

Kagome smiles sweetly at him, trying not to let her awkwardness show as the girls take up seats on tall stools at either side of him, dropping purses and cell phones onto the high table top, "Really good Hojo, thanks for asking" she answers, noticing his arms reaching out to embrace her.

That the young whelp was attracted to Kagome was more than obvious to Kouga who could smell the pup's arousal for his woman breaking off him in waves. It was enough to make him grit his teeth, which he did, since he knew he couldn't growl and rip the kids head off. Kagome would not approve. But the kid needed to understand just who exactly Kagome belonged too and it sure as hell wasn't this pup.

Seeing Hojo reach for Kagome, no doubt to embrace her, they seemed to do that a lot of that in Kagome's time, Kouga instantly reaches for her hips, pulling her to his side and just out of the whelps reach, slinging his arm casually yet possessively around her shoulders. Kagome squeaks at the sudden gesture, glancing at Kouga shyly but not saying a word as his blue eyes bore into Hojo's green, effectively halting the kids' advances towards his woman.

Hojo's face falls momentarily at the sight of a tall, long haired man wrapping an arm around his Kagome's shoulders, a pang of jealously sweeping through him at the intimate gesture "Higurashi?" he asks questioning, struggling to maintain the smile on his face; Yuka, Eri and Ayumi looking anywhere else but at the awkward introductions going on before them.

Kagome blushes a deep red, knowing very well Hojo's feelings for her despite the fact she has never given him any encouragement over the years, her activities in the feudal era ate up most of her time and attention whenever she was in his company.

"Hojo, I'd like you to meet Kouga" she smiles a little embarrassedly at the two men staring silently at each other from across the table.

"Kouga?" Hojo repeats the strange name, still not understanding why he's touching her so intimately.

Kouga smirks as he squeezes Kagome's shoulder, his free right hand moving in front of him in a gesture Kagome had shown him, holding his large, clawed hand out, "her boyfriend" he grins, watching the young man's turbulent emotions wash across his face as understanding dawns on him followed quickly by shock, jealously, anger, grief and finally acceptance. Kouga was rather impressed at how quickly the whelp mastered his emotions and reined himself in, squaring his shoulders, seeming to come to a decision as he thrust his hand out to meet Kouga's, gripping and shaking it firmly. This one was well bred.

"It's good to meet you Kouga" nodding his silent understanding but Kouga can smell the sorrow mixing into his scent. Knowing the male before him is no longer a threat, Kouga shake's his hand just as firmly.

"You too" Kouga smirks, well perhaps a touch too firmly he thinks as he watches Hojo grimace slightly under his grip. Even if Kouga hadn't been in Kagome's life he knew this kid never would have had a chance with her, there was just no alpha in him and if he knew anything about Kagome it was that despite all her pretenses to the contrary, she craved and needed that alpha energy just as much as Kouga did, and there was no doubt in his mind that Kagome was an alpha too, the female alpha, the yin to his yang, grinning at the thought.

"So" Eri interjects, clasping her friends on the shoulders, attempting to break up the awkward silence among the group, "what are we drinking?"

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

The music booms hot and loud in Kouga's over sensitive ears, but there was an incredible rhythm that thrummed low and deep behind the other higher pitched tones that he really liked, it jumped and danced around his senses, the music gripping him as it carried him, Kagome's round beautiful bottom dancing against his hips as they moved to the music, flowing around each other, reading the others movements as they swayed, ground and slid across the busy dance floor. All he needed was the bright full moon over his head and he was home.

It was the first time he'd felt like he belonged since coming through the well and the feeling that arose in him was… incredible. He was surprised at first when he heard the wolf calls go up as dancers near them occasionally broke out in whoops of howls. Kagome had said it had something to do with the name of the club they were in, but he didn't care, let the humans howl, it made him want to howl back, and he did, every now and then getting an approving grin from one of the dancers as they shouted at him to 'own it' pumping their fists in the air.

So he did. He howled and he danced and as bodies pressed into him from all sides he saw nothing except that little black dress that twisted and swirled before him, floating up to reveal fleeting glances of his woman's creamy ivory legs, the folds of soft fabric falling against her, outlining the curves of her body. It was the single most painful thing he'd ever had to endure in his life.

Watching her bounce and move in that dress and not being able to tear it off her and show her just what she was doing to him. Gods it was almost like she was teasing him, torturing him with intent, the way she'd glance his way with those hot smoky eyes, winking at him as she ran her hands seductively across her body, touching herself slowly as she moved her body to the music, swaying and rippling as she crawled down his torso, dipping past his waist, her head grazing extremely close to a very particular and sensitive spot on his oh so aroused body, grinning suggestively at him before slowly rising and turning to sway and rub her bottom against him in hot painful grinds, all the while giggling with a knowing glint in her eye.

Oh ya, there was no doubt about it, she was definitely making him crazy on purpose and it was fucking working.

Abruptly he spins her, surprise sparking on her face as he draws her in into his arms, her hands on his chest as he leans her over a strong arm holding her waist, dipping her backwards, her head almost touching the floor as he presses his body into hers, his lips mere inches from her own. Her quick panting breaths and flushed cheeks the most incredible thing he's ever seen. He smirks, rumbling low in his chest, deliciously deep the way he knows she likes it, his rumble vibrating through Kagome's skin as it sends shockwaves and pulses of light shooting through her body.

"Have I told you, you looking ravishing tonight?" kissing the tip of her nose, she grins giggling, adoring his sweetness and loving the way he leaves her breathless and gasping, aching for his next touch.

"Hmmm you know" she grins playfully, "It sounds sort of familiar but I don't really recall".

He makes a shocked mocking face before grinning, both knowing he's whispered it to her a thousand times in the course of the evening, her every glance, her every movement calling out to him, begging him to take her and gods would he ever.

"Well" he rumbles softly, nuzzling the valley of her curved chest with his lips and nose, sending quivers running under her skin "I hope you'll remember this then" his voice deep, rich and husky as he trails hot little kisses along the valley of her breast, making her legs clench and tremble as he gazes heatedly into her eyes, "I'm going to ravish you tonight."

Kagome's heart plummets through the bottom of her feet, her stomach clenching and coiling as it burns her instantly, thrilled and terrified for the promise she can see burning in his eyes.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Kagome!" Four very drunk friends howl, their drinks raised high in the air as they toast her name, watching as she emerges from the dance floor making her way back to the table, Kouga behind her.

Kagome laughs at the drunkenness of her friends, eyeing empty beer bottles, tumblers of various colored drinks, half full pitchers and dozens of brightly colored jell-o shots strewn about the table.

"Hey guys?" she grins, Kouga taking a seat on one of the tall available stools around the table, "save me any?" smirking as Kouga's arms wrap around her waist, pulling her to stand between his legs, half sitting on the edge of one of his bent thighs, a now familiar stance to all Kagome's friends that had watched her and her deliciously hot boyfriend throughout the night.

"Kagome!" Hojo cries drunkenly through a lop-sided grin, having decided that getting drunk was the best way to deal with his broken heart and it seemed to be working, "you guys have to_..-hic-_ catch up" pushing red and orange jell-o shots towards the couple.

"Oh my gosh the orange one's are so good" Ayumi grins through somewhat bleary eyes, the friends all eagerly reaching for more jell-o shots as they wait for Kagome and Kouga to join in.

Kagome grins, sliding a little Dixie-cup full of orange jell-o to the wolf demon beside her, her face playfully pouting as she edges the little cup closer. She knew he didn't particularly like it when she had any kind of alcohol but instead of scolding her he sighs, picking up the little cup and shooting back the strange wiggly liquid, not really minding the texture, it kind of felt like fresh boar intestines as it slid past his throat, Kagome and the others toasting their approval loudly as they all shoot back their jell-o.

Kouga had to admit, the humans in this era definitely knew how to have a good time. It amused him to see just how much like demon's the humans had seemed to evolve into over the last 500 years, the way their empire had expanded, the battles they fought, the lands they claimed and the downright debauchery that seemed to run rampant among them. Of course that didn't mean he was up for letting his woman partake in such ways, but while she was with him, she was safe and he was willing to let her indulge herself knowing that the weak alcohol the humans drank would barely affect him, grinning as he thinks back to a full moon night when a certain she-wolf had given Kagome demon sake to drink! He had been impressed that Kagome had been able to stand much less dance after one glass knowing how much more potent demon alcohol was than humans.

He feels Kagome move from his lap, stepping out from between his thighs, gods he loved having her there, his brow furrowing as he feels her moving away from him. Reaching out to clasp her hand he tugs her back, a questioning look in his eye, "where you going Kagome?" he didn't like the idea of his woman wandering around in here without him.

She giggles, her eyes slightly dilated, he knows the alcohol is affecting her, "I told you" she grins, "we're going to the bathroom" only now noticing Ayumi, Yuka and Eri have moved from the table and are tugging on Kagome's other hand, effectively trapping her between the girls and the wolf.

He narrows his eyes at her, not liking the idea one bit.

"Come on Kouga" Eri walks a touch awkwardly towards him, her arm slinging drunkenly over his broad shoulders, slurring slightly as she speaks, "it's a girl thing" she hiccups "we always travel in packs" earning her a wide grin and barked laugh from Kouga, but seeing he hasn't let go of Kagome's arm, Eri grips him round his bicep, squeezing him firmly, "I promise big guy, she'll be safe with us" smiling sweetly up at him.

Kouga sighs, reluctantly releasing Kagome's hand, her friends squealing around her, earning him another bicep squeeze from Eri, "Dude" she says laughing, "What the hell do you have in there? Metal pipes or something?" feeling the hard bulging muscles in Kouga's arms.

"Something like that" he grins mischievously at her, Eri flushing slightly under his gaze before turning and joining the other girls who are already walking towards the opposite end of the club, where the bathrooms are, watching as his woman's little black dress, swishes away from him, his tail drooping slightly under his jeans.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"OH MY GOD KAGOME!" Eri all but roars as they enter the crowded bathroom, not paying attention to the women standing in line for the cubicles or primping themselves in the mirror. Yuka and Ayumi immediately jump in line as they slowly hop from foot to foot, their need to relieve themselves more than evident.

"You're boyfriend is so fucking hot!" Eri grins leaning against the bathroom counter, not at all fazed by Kagome's blush as she makes sure to keep out of the way of the other girls using the mirror.

"Holy fuck ya" Yuka snorts, her drunken giggles escaping her, "I mean wow Kagome and he is so hot for you too".

Kagome's face reddens at her friends approving comments, yet secretly thrilled that they thought so much of him, "You think so?" she grins nervously, combing her fingers through her hair as she absentmindedly primps herself in the mirror.

Eri sways slightly as she balances herself on the edge of the counter, "Holy shit Kagome, I thought he was gonna take you on the dance floor at one point" earning her approving nods and laughter from the other girls.

Ayumi giggles hysterically as she balances herself on one of the bathroom doors, the line slowly moving forward, "Oh man, what I wouldn't do to be you" she smiles, her eyes taking on a lovey-dovey faraway look.

Kagome turns from the mirror as a random bar girl moves in to take her spot, she leans her back against the cool concrete wall, near the paper towel dispensers, watching her friends sway slightly, she can't help but giggle, "He is rather yummy isn't he?" hollers of 'hell ya' and 'take me now' erupting from her friends.

"So" Eri grinds wickedly, narrowing her eyes at Kagome, "have you slept with him yet?" Yuka and Ayumi leaning forward eagerly to hear her response.

"Well…" Kagome blushes, not knowing how to answer. They hadn't made love…yet, but he'd done things to her body that sure felt like it.

"Nope, they haven't" Yuka grins, "I can tell by the extreme sexual tension" quirking her eyebrows at Kagome, who can't help the sheepish grin that tugs at her face.

"Oh that's true" Eri smirks fanning herself with a hand, "you could break that tension with a wet noodle" the girls giggling as Yuka finally makes it into one of the bathroom stalls, calling over the doorway, "What the hell are you waiting for Kagome? I'd have jumped those bones years ago" earning her approving hollers from Eri and Ayumi who still can't believe that Kagome had held out on him so long because of that two-timing x-boyfriend InuYasha.

Kagome can't believe their having this conversation in the bathroom, her face heating ridiculously when some of the other girls using the bathroom throw a knowing look her way. "Guys, can we talk about this later?"

She hears Yuka flush, stepping out of the stall as Ayumi takes her place, walking towards the faucets as she opens the taps to wash her hands, "uh-uh no way Kagome. We'll never have a more private moment then now" she smiles at her friend.

"Ya" Eri grins, "Besides we're all girls here" raising her arms to the now almost empty bathroom.

"Wait, don't say anything good 'till I'm done" Ayumi calls from over the door stall.

Eri and Yuka cross their arms at their chest, eyeing up their friend, curiosity screaming in their eyes, "So…" Eri starts slowly, "what have you guys done?"

"Wait, wait!" Ayumi calls over the sound of her toilet flushing, "wait till I'm done!" snapping open the bathroom door in her hurry to get out, still smoothing her skirt down as she walks to the faucets, "ok go" she grins at Kagome whose beet red cheeks are actually starting to hurt.

"Well.." oh gods, this was so hard. She was used to her friends talking about their sexual exploits but as of yet, Kagome had never been able to really weigh in on the conversation.

"We haven't done… _that_" she raises an eyebrow for emphasis, her friends nodding around her. It was what they had figured watching the couple together, their sexual chemistry weaving around the pair like two sparks that threatened to explode at any moment.

"Have you.." Yuka asks nervously, "you know, the big.." she giggles as she puckers her mouth into a big 'O'.

Instantly Kagome covers her face with her hands, totally embarrassed by her own heated reaction to the thought of Kouga's mind bending kisses and wandering hands on her body.

"Oh my gods you so have!" Ayumi squeals jumping up and down, the girls crying out for details simultaneously.

"So Kagome" Eri grins approvingly at her friend, "how was it?" a pin drop silence falling among the girls that by some blessed miracle were now alone in the bathroom.

Kagome peeks through her fingers, struggling to shove the embarrassment away, she was a grown woman after all and this stuff was supposed to be natural. Well, natural for everyone except her, she thinks. "It was…" she swallows a lump in her throat, "earth shattering".

"I knew it!" Yuka grins, Ayumi swooning next to her as Eri moves to give her a big, drunken hug, Yuka and Ayumi joining in as they crowd around Kagome giving her a big bear hug as they hoot and cheer, congratulating her for joining 'the big leagues' they called it.

"But seriously Kagome" Eri smiles at her friend as she pulls away slightly from the hug pile, genuinely happy that her friend had found someone so wonderful, what with all the difficulties Kagome had had in her life, her father dying, being sick all the time, a two timing x, "He really is an awesome guy and he treats you right".

Yuka and Ayumi nod their agreements, "And you deserve someone like that" Eri can't help the tears that sting her eyes "you're the best Kagome" tearing up, instantly sparking the other girls to tear up as they feel her sudden shift in emotions "you all are and I -_hic-_ love you guys", the dam breaking as the four friends burst out crying, hugging and squeezing at each other in one big drunken pile, each confessing their love for the other and reaffirming that their friendship would never die.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I'm so glad you guys liked the 'girl bonding' i threw in the bathroom, lol, it felt natural to me somehow, thining back on my own bar star days ;-) Hopefully you'll enjoy what I did with Kouga and Hojo and it doesn't feel forced or anything like that.

**Pokadottedmuffin** \- thank you so much for your wonderful words! I'm so glad you feel that the communication between Kouga and Kagome feels natural. I try really hard to go for that, which is why sometimes I can spend several chapters in one area of the story just playing out the different nuances. I'm glad it's working!

**OokamiSweetheart** \- I'm so honored that my story has kept you intrigued and coming back for more, what more could I ask for? :) Please rest assured that the 'juicy parts' are on the horizon and hopefully will be well worth the wait! ;-)

**Trich** \- I hear ya! I wish I had Kagome's friends too, lol, guess that's why I write them the way I do!

**Thalia0204** \- rest assured, the 'moment' everyone is waiting for is near on the horizon, i promise! :)

Thank you **EVERYONE** who reads and a special thank you to those who review! You're feedback and enthusiasm keeps me determined to finish this story :o) _Please be sure to Follow and Favorite if you want others to check out this story_!

And now back to our drunken pals...

* * *

.

* * *

Kouga winds his way back towards their table, wanting more than anything to get the image out of his mind of that repulsive 'bathroom'. Give him a tree or a bush any day, suppressing a shudder at the memory of what his keen nose and eyes had picked up on in the small crowded and confined space. Hoping that Kagome and her friends have returned he growls low in his throat when his eyes fall on the still empty table. Ok, almost empty table. Hojo it seemed was nursing a half empty glass of something or other, looking despondently into its depths.

Kouga sighs. He knew that feeling all too well. And really, he wasn't such a bad kid, he felt sorry for him actually, having watched all night how Hojo's eyes would light up anytime Kagome said something in his direction or the way they'd lower whenever she turned in Kouga's lap to give him a quick peck on the cheek. She'd been doing that a lot this evening, he smiles touching the side of his face, he can still feel Kagome's lips pressed to them.

Shaking his head Kouga slides in next to the forlorn kid, picking up a random drink from the table and quickly tossing it back. He was part of Kagome's pack, so that made him part of his.

"Here, have another" Kouga reaches for one of the many shot glasses on the table, filled with he didn't know what and hands it to him, effectively pulling Hojo out of his stupor. Kagome had explained that humans liked to toast when they drank.

"Oh, h..hey…Kouga" Hojo murmurs between drunken breaths, "I.. dunno, if I _–hic—_should" his arm weaving to grasp onto the small glass.

Kouga grins, moving the shot of liquor closer to his hand, watching as Hojo grabs at it shakily, some of the liquid sloshing out, "Sure ya should" patting him firmly on the back, Hojo swaying under the power of the simple gesture. "Besides" Kouga takes a breath, giving him a knowing, sympathetic look, "Yuka says it cure's what ails ya".

Hojo's eyes widen, understanding Kouga's meaning as he holds the shot glass up before him with renewed strength and steadier hands, nodding to the wolf, "What should we _–hic–_ toast too?"

"It's your drink kid, you pick" Kouga grins at him, half turning on his stool so he can see him better.

Hojo glances down, a blush tinting his cheeks before he meets Kouga's gaze, "To Kagome" stating it quietly, embarrassedly, almost like a question, hoping Kouga doesn't take offence.

Surprise flits through Kouga's face, but just for a moment, before grinning wide at him, nodding "To Kagome" slightly tipping his shot glass in Hojo's direction.

Hojo's relief is evident as his shoulders relax and a smile beams across his face, "To Kagome" he says more confidently, Kouga echoing his toast as the unlikely pair tip their heads back, quickly shooting their drinks.

Immediately Hojo makes a face and small sounds of retching as the hot searing liquid burns down his throat, but Kouga just smacks his lips, licking them with his tongue, '_Hmmm not bad_' raising the shot glass to his nose, inhaling the strong licorice aroma as he hands another shot to Hojo, who picks it up without noticing, holding it in his swaying hand as he teeters slightly on his stool.

"I am such an idiot" Hojo's comment takes Kouga by surprise as he glances at him, but Hojo is staring into nothingness. His sudden almost hysterical laughter surprising Kouga even more, maybe he shouldn't have given him that last drink.

"You know Kouga" Hojo slurs between half giggled words, turning to face the wolf demon, "She never _–hic–_ gave me the time of day" Kouga immediately knowing who 'she' was supposed to be, "I always thought there was something wrong with me" a hand fisting to his chest, his drunken stare pleading with him to understand, "I mean, I did everything" this comment making Kouga's hackles rise, just what exactly had this whelp done with his woman?

"I carried her books, I brought her presents" moving his hands erratically as some of the liquor sloshes out, "hell I even watched all those stupid _–hic–_ girly movies with them" his eyes slowly drooping close as he leans his head against a bent elbow. "But I get it now" his bleary eyes pop open again, Kouga seriously starting to wonder if he should take back that last drink.

"It makes sense!" Hojo's voice animates as he speaks, turning to face the wolf demon beside him, "it wasn't me" he smiles happily, "it was you!" fisting the wolf lightly against a shoulder. Kouga gives him a questioning eyebrow raise, had he missed something? "All this time, I should have _–hic–_ known" Hojo smiles genuinely, "that she had someone in her life" his eyes only dimming slightly as Kouga begins to understand Hojo's ramblings.

"You're a great guy Kouga" his remark surprising the wolf immensely as Hojo clasps him on the back, raising his shot glass in the air towards him, "and Kagome's a great girl" Kouga can't help the pleased grin that breaks across his face, this Hojo really wasn't so bad, "to you Kouga" Hojo stands, teetering in place as Kouga shoots an arm out to steady him, rising to stand next to the plastered youth, his own shot of alcohol still held in his hands, "to love" Hojo smiles, tipping his shot back. Kouga grins, "To Kagome" knowing the two words were one and the same for him as he tips his head back letting the hot spicy drink burn deliciously down his throat.

It's how Kagome finds them when she finally returns from the bathroom, Eri next to her, surprised looks on both the girls faces as they observe Hojo and Kouga sitting with arms slung over each other's shoulders, holding up shot glasses of sloshing liquor before them, howling and cheering each time they make another toast and shoot back another drink, howling in laughter as they think of yet another toast to drink too.

"To Kung-Fu movies" Kouga roars, Hojo raising an unsteady shot glass in his hand, "Fuck ya, Kung-Fu movies!" the boys wolf howling as they shoot their drinks.

Kagome grins at the pair, immensely pleased that somehow the two have bonded.

"See Kagome" Eri smirks taking a seat next to Hojo "just give guys some alone time and a bunch of alcohol and they'll be bro-mancing before you know it" she giggles, reaching for one of the many shot glasses of liquor still sitting on the table, taking a sniff she makes a face, "ouch, Sambuca, nice" before tipping the shot to her mouth.

Kagome giggles watching as Kouga takes another shot with Hojo before he turns his gaze on her, the twinkle and mirth in his eyes melting her on the spot, "Hey beautiful" he says, reaching a hand out so she can walk into his embrace.

"Kagome!" Hojo shouts, clasping a hand over his mouth, realizing just how loud he's shouted, he barks a drunken laugh as Eri giggles beside him, cuddling next to his side.

Kagome grins back at him, "Hey Hojo, having a good time?"

"The best" he smiles, no longer phased as he watches the girl he's crushed on for so long sit on the edge of Kouga's lap, his arm resting casually around her hips, "your boyfriend's awesome Kagome" smiling sincerely up at her.

Her eyes water, it meant so much to her to hear him say that. They'd been friends almost their whole lives and she didn't want to lose him. "Thanks Hojo, I think so too" feeling Kouga give a comforting squeeze to her waist.

"Hey where are Yuka and Ayumi?" Kouga asks, noticing the absence of the two other females.

"Yuka had to use her cell, so Ayumi went with her" Eri grins, tugging on Hojo's arm, "come on Hojo, let's go dance" all but pulling him out of his chair.

"I dunno Eri" Hojo stands with some difficulty, "I don't know if I can _–hic–_ keep my balance" but he moves in Eri's direction who takes him by the hand, guiding him towards the dance floor.

"That's Ok Hojo, you can lean on me" Eri calls over her shoulder. Kouga smirks, not missing the smell of arousal that enters Eri's scent as she moves to the dance floor, Hojo following behind. Perhaps there was a chance for the kid to find some love after all.

Kagome turns in his lap, a small smile on her lips as she gazes at him, not saying a word. He doesn't mind though, he could watch her all day. His ears twitch suddenly under his bandana, a slow growl working its way unknowingly into his chest.

"Kouga?" Kagome's face falls, sensing the sudden shift in her wolf's demeanor just as Ayumi comes running up to the table, panicked, panting and out of breath.

"You guys" she gasps, "quick" taking deep breaths, "Yuka!" her eyes screaming her panic.

Faster than the girls can blink, Kouga shoots from the stool, grabbing Kagome's hand, tugging her behind him, grabbing Ayumi by the other and practically dragging the two women behind him as they hurry to keep up to his pace. He doesn't need anyone to guide him as he weaves his way through the crowds of party goers, he can smell Yuka's anxiety edged in fear rolling out to him across the dance floor. He follows her scent with single minded determination, Kagome and Ayumi almost flying behind him as they fight to keep up while he fights to slow down.

In a moment he's on the other side of the bar, near the exits, Kouga can see the glass doorway they entered through earlier, only a smattering of people near the dim light of the entrance. People retrieving or dropping off jackets, some huddled in corners trying to talk on cell phones, the thumping of music pumping softly in the background and there in the farthest corner was smiling, cheerful Yuka, scowling and angry, gesturing her arms heatedly at a tall youth with medium length ebony hair tied back in a dark bandana, blue streaked hair spilling out from one side. He was leaning aggressively towards her while Yuka kept pushing back on his chest.

"I told you Naoto, I don't care how sorry you are" Yuka growls, pushing against her x-boyfriends chest wondering why of all nights he had to be here, harassing her now, the one time she was finally getting to hang out with Kagome. She didn't have time for this. "You're a stupid cheating jerk Naoto and I'll thank you to take your hands off me!" she yells, pulling her arm back forcefully from his tentacle-like grip, wondering just how she could have wasted the last year of her life with such a jerk.

"Come on Yuka, I told you baby" he coos to her softly, pressing close to her, his hand reaching for the side of her face, he loved when she played hard to get, "that was nothing, it was just a misunderstanding, I told you" loving when she smacks his hand away, as if secretly she doesn't want him to touch her, but he knows she does. She always does.

"As if!" Yuka barks in his face, a habit she seemed to have picked up watching Kagome's boyfriend her mind muses to her somewhere in the background of her speeding frantic thoughts, "I can't believe you have the guts to say that to me Naoto, I saw you fucking her!" she screams, her hands fisted at her sides glaring daggers at him.

Naoto's face falls, he's getting annoyed, his voice turning slightly cold as he speaks, "I told you Yuka, it meant nothing, so drop it" grabbing her firmly by the shoulders, he would make her listen, one way or the other.

Yuka squirms under his firm grip, "let go" she cries, his hands digging into her shoulders.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say" he growls at her, pulling her closer to him, his hot breath tinged with alcohol blasting against the side of her face.

Fear blossoms in Yuka's eyes as she watches Naoto's face change, she's seen that look before, but never aimed at herself, wondering in a moment of panic and fear what she'd ever seen in him. Her eyes widen when she sees a shadow move behind Naoto and everything starts to move as if in slow motion. A large strong hand emerges from the shadows landing firmly on Naoto's shoulder. She sees the shock and surprise flash in his face like a heartbeat, followed by a cringe of pain as the arm gripping his shoulder suddenly squeezes and pulls back, ripping Naoto from her, watching with fascinated horror as Naoto goes flying slowly backwards, skidding across the linoleum, his back hitting the clubs wall with a thud just as the world moves back to regular speed.

Naoto leaps to his feet, anger blazing around him like a cloak as he turns to face whoever has dared touch him in such a manner, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he roars to the tall youth he's never seen before, a white bandana of skulls wrapped around his dark ebony hair.

"I believe the lady told you to leave her alone" Kouga snarls, his hands fisted at his sides, glaring down the worthless human turd that dared to touch one of his pack.

"Kouga" Yuka's whispered voice shakes as realization of who has intervened dawns on her.

Kouga turns his face to the side, enough so he can glance in her direction without taking his peripheral off the punk Yuka had called Naoto. "You ok?" he asks her, his voice gentling as he speaks, scenting the waves of panic and fear that wash over her. She nods gratefully at him, her arms fisted to her chest.

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to my woman like that" Naoto roars, pulling Kouga's attention back, "is she fucking you now? Is that it?" his anger mounting with every moment.

Kouga makes no reply, only stands with feet slightly spaced, his shoulders hunched forward, knuckles crackling at his side, watching as several other males detach from the growing crowd of onlookers to stand at Naoto's side as they face off to him, the matching red stripes in their jackets telling Kouga that these guys were a pack. He grunts, and this sniveling punk was supposed to be their alpha? Well, he'd see about that.

Kagome and Ayumi rush to Yuka's side, gathering her to them as they watch Kouga and Naoto and his guys square off in the lobby of the club. More people begin to gather as they sense the rising tensions.

"You ok Yuka?" Ayumi asks practically in tears as she hugs her friend whose tears are already flowing silent and free. "I… I'm ok" Yuka smiles, relief blossoming in her voice.

"Oh Kagome" she says, turning to her friend, "Kouga, he, he needs to be careful Kagome" panic rising anew as she watches Kagome's boyfriend stand defensively between Naoto's gang and themselves. "Naoto, he's… he can be trouble" she swallows, looking away.

"Don't worry Yuka" Kagome smiles reassuringly at her, "trust me when I say Kouga can handle these guys" holding onto Yuka as they walk back towards the club, away from the lobby and the angry testosterone that thunders and cracks in the air behind them.

"Kagome!" She turns in the direction of her name being called and watches as Eri and Hojo stumble through the rising crowd of people, panic etched on both their faces as they take in the scene before them. "What's, what's going on? I saw the crowd forming" her eyes dancing between Kouga's still form, Naoto's poised men and Yuka who was sobbing silently in Ayumi's arms.

"Yuka's x is being an asshole" Kagome scowls, hating men all the more who didn't know how to treat or talk to a lady. She'd seriously had enough of those ones.

"Kouga" Hojo gasps, seeing the lone figure squaring off to five or six men, maybe more, it was hard to tell, he was almost seeing double.

"So 'Kouga'" Naoto spits the word from his mouth, "Is that your name? Good, I wanna know what we should write on your tombstone" his lackeys laugh behind him.

But Kouga has no time for them, his mind racing as to how best get the females to safety before turning his wrath on the human punks when he senses Hojo stumble next to him, standing at his side. He glances at him from the corner of his eye, "What do you think you're doing kid?" he asks a touch heatedly, he didn't need the extra distraction right now.

"I'm with you Kouga" he nods determinedly. Hojo's never been in a fight in his life, but there's no way he's letting Kagome's boyfriend take on all these guys alone. Sure he could barely keep himself standing straight and the bar kept occasionally swimming in and out of focus, but he was no coward either damn it.

Kouga blinks in disbelief, impressed with the kids guts, maybe there was a touch of alpha in him after all, but he was way too smashed to be of any real use, besides, he could take care of these punks easily. "Thanks kid, but don't worry I got this" he nods his head in the direction of the girls, "watch them" he adds when he sees his face fall.

"You hear that guys?" Naoto laughs, "_'He's got this'_ he says" his lackeys howling with laughter. "Asshole" Naoto scowls at Kouga, flexing his arms out, "without him it's 5 against 1" was this guy totally smashed or what? They'd annihilate him.

Kouga's lips pull back in a snarl to reveal glinting fangs, "I know the odds aren't fair" he looks up smirking, "so I'll wait while you get some more guys" thoroughly enjoying the look of surprise and anger that flash through their faces at his words.

"Think you're so tough do ya" Naoto scowls, his hand rising up in a fist, who the hell did this guy think he was? "Well, we'll just see about that" he makes to move in Kouga's direction when a flurry of dark clad men in black t-shirts with the words 'STAFF' written across their chest emerge from doorways and the gathering crowds, coming between Kouga and Naoto as they grab Naoto and his friends by their jackets, quickly restraining them.

"Hey get your hands off me" Naoto roars as the bouncers tackle him, his arms pushed painfully behind his back at an odd angle as the staff effectively break up the almost fight.

"We told you Naoto" one of the bouncer's growls as he pushes the enraged youth towards the exit, "we don't want you and your guys starting shit in here you got it", Naoto seething as he watches the rest of his men grabbed and handled in the same way as they're ushered through the exits and out into the streets, "so take it outside" the bouncer growls, tossing the kid through the exit.

Kouga can hear Naoto's angry growl carry from outside, "This isn't over you hear me Kouga! Not by a long shot!" scowling as he and his friends move off down the boulevard and away from the club.

Kouga watches silently as the black clad men move to disperse the crowds, "Shows over folks" he hears someone call out as sounds of 'awww' echo across the milling party-goers.

"Kouga" Kagome runs to him crashing into his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist, clinging to him. She knew he'd be fine, whatever the outcome, but still, it hurt her heart every time she saw him in danger.

Kouga kisses the top of her head, squeezing her shoulders reassuringly as one of the bouncers approach them, the same one who'd walked them out of the line earlier that evening, his eyes watching the couple intently before speaking, "You guys alright?" he asks.

"Keh" Kouga smirks, his arm clasped tightly around Kagome, "as if those punks were any trouble".

The bouncer observes him, an almost humorous glint in his eye, "Not for you I guess" smiling at Kouga's uncertain expression. The bouncer shakes his head, as though trying to dispel a thought, "You guys just watch out for Naoto and his punks" he glances briefly at Kagome, snuggled into Kouga's side, "they're always causing trouble".

Kouga nods his understanding and watches as the bouncer strides away, talking quietly to the other staff members, a soft rumble of laughter erupt from them as they all turn in Kouga's direction before walking back deeper into the bar, leaving the friends in the now almost empty lobby.

"Oh Kouga" Yuka comes running up to him, Kagome dislodging herself from Kouga's embrace as she lets her frightened friend throw her arms around him, hugging him, her soft sniffles muffled by his chest, "thank you" she cries. Kouga's arms wrap around her, hugging her tightly to him, giving her the reassurance she needs, surprised at how much like a wolf's behavior she mimics. It was what any of the females in his tribe would have done, the thought warming his heart that Kagome's strange pack seemed to be taking him in as their alpha, even if they didn't realize they were doing it.

Slowly Yuka pulls back from him, her tear stained eyes gazing at him as she flushes with embarrassment. "Don't worry about it" he smiles, speaking softly as he touches the top of her head with a clawed hand, running it gently down her hair, petting her as he would one of his pack, his strong gentle touch reassuring her that he was there to protect them. Yuka smiles her familiar smile at him, wiping at a tear stained cheek.

"Kagome" she says, turning to her friend who watches the two of them patiently, she knew how Yuka was feeling and knew too just how reassuring it was to have Kouga's strong arms around you letting you know everything would be alright. "I want to go home".


	28. Chapter 28

**Sleigh1 - **I hope you were able to see this new chapter, there's been problems today for some reason with the website :(

**A/N**: Hi guys! Well, here it is with no waiting, the next chapter :)

**Inufan** \- I promise we'll be seeing InuYasha and the others again in a few chapters and I hope you won't be disappointed with the path I take for our fav dog demon :)

**DerpyHanyou** \- by the time you get to the end of this chapter you'll realize why your comment made me smile so much, lol.

To all the other reviewers, thank you so much for your comments and praise! rest assured that your patience will be well rewarded ****very soon**** (evil grin).

I am very curious to hear your thoughts on this next chapter though, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

.

* * *

Kouga had been unwilling to let any of the females out of his sight as he walked back to the table with them so they could gather up their belongings. Kagome's hand was entwined in his right while Yuka had taken to clinging to his left elbow, unwilling to be out of his reach. She was spooked. Kouga could see that. Could smell it on her, but _why_ was she so spooked? The thought blazing anger inside him at the possibilities.

They exit the club, having decided to walk to Eri's apartment that was not far away. She would take the friends home in the morning since no one was sober enough to be driving and it was much too late anyways.

"How far are we going?" Kouga asks Eri who walks slowly, stumbling slightly with Hojo and Ayumi ahead of him.

"Not far" she responds, pointing at a large building several blocks distance, "that's why we walked here".

He couldn't explain it but he felt… wary, his senses on overdrive as they prickled at his skin. They make their way down the crowded busy streets, dodging traffic as they cross a corner, nearing an empty section of land that was full of construction supplies and scaffolding surrounded by a spray painted half broken fence, some with entire sections missing, others marked with red stripes edging the property.

"We can cross through here" Eri calls over her shoulder, pointing past the planks of wood and scattered scaffolding, "it goes right to my back door".

Kouga can't help but notice that Hojo and Eri seem to walk closer together, soft scents of musk rising from them, while sweet, gentle Ayumi on Eri's other arm was completely oblivious to what was happening beside her as she clung to Eri's side. Not that Kagome or Yuka seemed to be aware of what was going on between the two friends either, Kagome seemed lost in her thoughts, distant, following beside him more silent then he'd ever known her to be. Yuka on the other hand couldn't stop talking! Occasionally blubbering as she berated herself for being one of the stupidest people that ever lived, how could she not have seen what he was, how had she ever allowed herself to be taken in by the bad boy and so on, her soft mumbling tirade at his side turning almost into a soft growl to his ears, like an angry she-wolf and he found he had to repress a smirk at the thought.

They are half way across the empty lot when he smells them, his hackles rising, just as a howl breaks across the sky halting everyone in their steps. He sweeps his arm motioning everyone to get behind him, turning in the direction of the howl, his night demon vision seeing very clearly the figures that move in the shadows, never knowing that the blood that pumped through their veins glowed like a heat signature to his senses, their half concealed forms may as well have been blazing in sunlight.

"Kagome" Kouga calls quickly behind him, Kagome's wide panicked eyes holding back fear, "keep everyone together, got it?" his tone commanding and sharp. Kagome nods, strength and determination steeling into her gaze. She never ceased to amaze him. And just like that she'd put on her own armor, ready to stand guard over her friends without a second thought. She was no doubt an Alpha to his own, the only equal he could ever have and she wasn't even a demon. She was better. She was Kagome.

Turning his attention back to the moving shadows and wolf howls, he partially registers Kagome ushering the girls to her side and speaking sternly with Hojo that he was in no condition to be fighting. A dozen figures suddenly detach from half illuminated scaffolding and other construction debris, obviously awaiting their arrival. Their low hooting calls and jeer's punctuating the darkness as they move slowly towards them.

The familiar form of Naoto emerges into the half light of the nearby streetlamps as gasps from Yuka and the others echo in the background. Naoto's thumbs hook casually in his front pockets as a dozen or so figures emerge from the darkness surrounding him, all wearing dark jackets with a blazing red stripe. He narrows his gaze on the wolf, grinning wickedly "Well, I got some more guys" snickers of laughter reverberate behind him.

Kouga grins, this was going to be fun. He needed a good work out anyways, he'd been getting soft and slow in Kagome's comfortable, easy world. His claws curl and crack automatically at his side as he readies himself.

"Kouga" Kagome's voice draws his attention, discreetly nodding her head towards her friends, her eyes pleading with him to understand. He sighs, knowing what she's asking, she's asking him to take all the fun out of this ass whooping. He glares at her, she glares back, their silent wills communicating heatedly with each other. Kouga sighs. Fine. Kagome grins, smiling sweetly at him. He would not eviscerate the worthless human males with his wolf strength and powers. He knew Kagome's friends didn't know who or what he was and if keeping that secret was important to Kagome than it was important to him. But that didn't mean he still couldn't play with them, he smirks cockily, his gaze landing on Naoto.

"Well K-o-ga" Naoto taunts, stretching the wolf's name in a degrading manner, "what do ya say?" he grins, "still want to play?" the other gang members laugh with each other as some tap their baseball bats into a palm while others twist and flip hockey sticks and crowbars in their hands.

More than anything Kouga wants to roar his defiance to this weakling mortal but he knows he can't give himself away. He knew Kagome was constantly frantic with worry that he would be discovered and terrified at what that would mean since demons didn't seem to exist in her time. So instead of battling with his wolf strength, he'd use something he'd learned while in Kagome's world, something he'd been itching to try out.

Kouga relaxes his body as an unusual fighting stance flows into him, one that Kagome has never seen him don but it looks oddly familiar as Kouga's normal hulking and hunched stance made for strength and power strikes, straightens and smoothes itself in his limbs, becoming fluid and flexible, standing erect as he brings one arm high at chest level, pulled back to his ear almost like he was shooting a bow, his back leg straight, his forward bent slightly at the knee, his other arm extended straight out before him, palm up as he bends all the fingers of his extended hand in a repeating forward motion he's seen done on Kagome's TV, he grins wickedly, "Bring it puppies".

Naoto's men cry out, surging towards Kouga who pushes himself powerfully from the ground, flipping in the air he lands in the middle of a startled group of men who smack into each other, falling backwards at his sudden appearance.

"Check this guy out" one of the gang member calls out, "he fucking thinks he's Bruce Lee" chuckling as the guys move to circle around him in a clockwise direction, just as two men from opposite ends charge at him, their arms outstretched in a swinging motion, wielding their baseball bats and crowbars. Kouga drops low to the ground at the last moment, all his weight supported on the tips of his fingers and toes in a perfect plank as the weapons swing over and above him, the men colliding into each other with grunts and heavy thuds as they hit the ground.

Kouga grins, quickly rising "I don't know who the fuck this Bruce guy is" easily side-stepping a sweep of a baseball bat from behind, grabbing at it as it swings in front of him and pushing backwards on it hard, the butt end jamming excruciatingly in his attackers stomach who groans painfully as he collapses.

"I'm Kouga" he smirks quickly dropping into a half crouch, his leg sweeping powerfully out as it drops four of the incoming gang members heavily into an undignified heap, "you're gonna wanna remember that name" easily pushing forward on a leg, flipping hand over feet as he lands next to two surprised guys with crow bars, his sudden appearance registering only for a moment before Kouga smashes their heads together, dropping them to the ground "cause I'm gonna mark it on your tombstones" he grins wickedly.

It's a cacophony of images as they continue to fight, Kouga's wolf agility landing quick, swift blows with curved claws so he barely rakes them, but the power of his arms and legs as he connects, punches and parries just like in the Kung-Fu movies and video games is phenomenal, Kagome having never seen him move so gracefully, so controlled, her friends gazing in awe as they watch Kouga's dance with the gang members like they should be watching it with sound affects and an emotional ballad blasting in the background. It was just sheer beauty to behold.

"Holy.." Eri speaks mesmerized

"…shit" Hojo finishes for her, his awe and disbelief at the scene before him over coming all his senses, feeling almost like he's inside one of his history books reading about the epic battles of old, his mind only half wondering where in the world Kagome had met this guy, the rest of him thanking the universe that such people still existed. He was unusually strange this Kouga, you'd have to be blind not to see it, but more and more Hojo was realizing that he didn't care. If he had had to lose Kagome to anyone, he was glad it was to someone like Kouga. Kagome deserved nothing less.

"Go Kouga!" He can't help but roar, still fighting the alcohol in his body as he stumbles next to Eri, who reaches for his hand, supporting him, all of them entranced in the ensuing battle where Kouga has just dodged several wild swings and bodies leaping down at him from random scaffolding, his body twisting, pulling and punching at all the different bodies and weapons that come flying at him as men continue to drop at his feet, howling in pain or moaning and rolling around on the ground.

Naoto's fury is blinding as he watches Kouga flip, kick and battle past his men with ease. Who the hell was this guy? What the hell was this guy? He growls furiously to himself, clenching his fists. That he was a wolf demon was obvious to Naoto though he had been surprised when he had first seen him. That the wolf would be blazing his demonic aura around like that, walking around unconcealed was just… stupid, everybody knew that. But this guy was no ordinary wolf, of that he was now certain. There was something primal, something very old about him, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Either way he can hardly believe what he's seeing, his own primal instincts telling him that if he doesn't do something fast, he's done for. This was definitely not going as planned.

"Get him you lazy fucks" Naoto roars at the handful of his men that are still standing. Turning his gaze from the ensuing battle he watches the small gathering of girls around Yuka. He knew Eri and Ayumi well enough, had even met that weakling Hojo a few times, but he'd never met the other one, this Kagome he'd heard Yuka talk about over the last year. She was a pretty thing too that one, it was too bad she was with that asshole Kouga, his scent rolling over her like a thick cloud or he would have snatched her for himself.

Stealthily Naoto moves in their direction, they're so focused on the fighting with his men that they don't even see him move up behind them, his arm snaking out to grab at Yuka, she shrieks as he pulls her towards him, her back tight against his chest, his hands at her throat, squeezing, lifting her slightly onto her toes so she's almost gasping for breath.

"Yuka!" Kagome screams, watching in horror as a hand snakes past her peripheral vision so fast she doesn't know what's happening until she hears the scream. She turns seeing the wicked gleam in Naoto's eyes as he holds Yuka forcefully against his chest, her wide frantic eyes pleading for help.

Naoto steps back, dragging Yuka with him, clutching her hair, "You stupid bitch" he roars, "do you know how much fucking trouble you've caused me!?"

Yuka's eyes mist at the pressure to her throat and hair, but she doesn't care, "Save it for someone who cares, asshole" she spits at him, he growls at her ear, turning to twist her body so he can take off with her, but she trips over his leg, crying out in pain as her ankle twists.

"Leave her alone!" Kagome and Hojo scream simultaneously, launching themselves at Naoto who is struggling with Yuka's tangled form at his legs. Kagome kicks and scratches at him so wildly she draws blood as her small nails rake across his face, his surprise and fury making him release his grip on Yuka who stumbles past, dropping her to the ground, coughing and grabbing at her throat as Hojo comes barreling over and tripping over Yuka's hunched form, tumbling and colliding into Naoto's larger frame as they all drop in a heap, Kagome beneath them.

Kouga deftly slams a fist into the last remaining human's face, scaling back the power of his blow so as not to rip the mortal's head off, but he was feeling a little surprised. Some of the men he'd taken down went down quick and easy enough as mortals were wont to do around him, but others had taken a little more to go down. Still not a challenge for him but it was obvious that not all these men were created equal and it puzzled him, wondering if the humans had found a way to increase strength and size in this mysterious future.

His head snaps in the direction of his pack, hearing a cry go out from Kagome, his feral growl thundering in his chest as he sees Kagome go down in a pile with Hojo, Yuka and that worthless Naoto. Like lightning he's there, pushing past Ayumi and Eri who are screaming, reaching for Yuka as they pull her to safety out from the tangle of bodies. An unusual low growl reaches Kouga's ear, confusing him, when Hojo goes flying back, Naoto rising quickly, Kagome held tightly to his chest, his hand at her throat his other arm clamped tightly around her waist as Kagome's friends hover cautiously behind him crying their fear and worry.

Kouga releases a mighty howl, bearing his fangs and he doesn't care who sees him, "Get. Your. Fucking. Hands. Off. My. Woman!" he roars, Naoto's eyes widening at the incredible demonic rage and fury he can literally feel rolling off the wolf, his every instinct telling him to flee and to flee right the fuck now! Fortunately Naoto's brain was larger than his pride, not afraid to make a hasty retreat when the moment called for it. His eyes race frantically around him, searching for a way out, the squirming Kagome clasped tightly to his chest, his only security.

"There's no way out punk" Kouga growls reading his thoughts, hints of red slowly seeping into his eyes. Kagome's eyes widen in panic, she knows what's coming if Kouga keeps changing and more than anything she doesn't want him to lose control, not now, not here. She pushes against the vice like grip at her hips and chest, surprised at how strong it is, Naoto's strength must be incredible to hold her so fast.

"Kouga" she whispers his name small, light, barely audible, but he hears her, crisp and clear like she's the only voice in a symphony of voices, his mounting fury calming slightly as he holds her gaze. She nods at him, no fear in her eyes, just a steady calm that breathes life and love into him. Kouga takes a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent, she was trying to tell him, trying to calm him, she was ok, she trusted him, reassuring him with her eyes and her scent, her unwavering faith in him stilling his demonic blood as the red slowly recedes from his eyes, leaving them a crystal sparkling blue. Her heart flutters as she watches the change overcome him, breathing a deep sigh of relief.

"You're lucky asshole" Kouga turns his crystal clear gaze to the male holding his woman, "she just saved your life".

Naoto doesn't doubt it, who the fuck was this guy? His enraged youkai was incredible, it was like nothing he'd ever seen or sensed before. Naoto narrows his eyes, not wanting to show his fear, his barks and growls taking Kouga completely by surprise.

****I don't know who the fuck you think you are wolf, but this has gone too far****

Kouga has to fight to keep his jaw from hitting the ground. This mortal was a demon! And a canine at that, but how was that possible? Kagome had told him there weren't any in the future. Why couldn't he sense this guy's youkai or see his demonic features? He looked, felt and smelt, just like any other human. Realization dawning on him why some of the other members he'd fought had been stronger than others. Some of them must be demons as well, or at least in part, they weren't after all very hard to take down. But who were they? We're there others? And did that mean that Kagome was no longer safe on this side of the well? If demons could lurk under his very nose, then they could be anywhere.

****Grrrr.. who the fuck are you? What are you?**** Kouga barks back, shocked gasps from behind him as Hojo and the others stare in disbelief as they watch Kouga and Naoto bark and growl at each other.

Naoto barks a laugh, "Wouldn't you like to know" he says out loud, snickering just as he swings a swift powerful kick at the ground below him, dirt flying in a spray of dust as Naoto abruptly pushes Kagome away from him, thrusting her at the wolf who catches her immediately, crushing her to his chest. When the dust cloud disappears Naoto is already gone, his broken battered men groaning as they quickly retreat.

"What..the fuck.." Hojo's surprise voice breaks the ensuing silence,

"…was that?" Eri finishes, her wide-eyed gaze boring into Kouga's.

Kouga ignores their cries of astonishment, his gaze washing down on the woman he loves as he holds her, "Kagome" he whispers, bending his head to her neck so he can inhale her sweet beautiful smell, kissing her neck softly as her scent calms and soothes his youkai senses. Slowly his awareness shifts to the others around him, Yuka is on the ground clutching her heel, tears stinging her eyes, Ayumi sits beside her on the ground a comforting arm slung around her shoulders while Hojo and Eri just stare wide-eyed and curious at him.

Kagome smiles up at him, reassuring him, she can't blame him for showing so much of his demonic nature, it's who he was and she knew Kouga had a hard time controlling that volatile nature when she was in danger. And whatever else her friends may have thought of the strange display was secondary to the shocking realization only Kouga and Kagome could fully understand; they had actually seen a demon in her time!

Their thoughts communicate almost instantly in a spark of understanding, best leave to ponder those questions later. Now it was time to take care of the others. He pulls her chin towards him, kissing her deeply, sweetly, tenderly. Kagome's friends blush as they turn away from the couple. Slowly he releases her lips, starring deep into her depths and she understands. This, their kiss, was not over.

Releasing her from his grasp he bends down to Yuka, touching gingerly at her ankle, she winces. Kagome scoots down, touching carefully at her friends' twisted ankle, feeling the swollen flesh there. "It's ok Yuka" Kagome smiles, "It feels like it's just a sprain, it'll be alright once we bandage it up and put some ice on it".

Eri snaps out of her reverie at Kagome's voice, "Ok good, I have a first aid kit at my place" she says as Kouga sweeps down to pick up Yuka in his arms, cradling her gently to his chest, Yuka can't help but blush at the compromising position. Kouga smiles down at her, "I think you should probably stay off your feet, ya?"

Together the little quiet group makes their way towards Eri's apartment, groaning when they see the 'out of order' sign on the elevator. "Alright follow me guys" Eri waves a hand in the direction of the stairwell as they slowly make their climb to the fifth floor, everyone silent and deep in thought.

They enter Eri's apartment, everyone panting and out of breath except for Kouga. The apartment is spacious and welcoming as Kouga moves to lay Yuka on one of the dark leather couches, hearing Kagome ask for the first aid supplies that Eri quickly retrieves. Immediately Kagome goes to work on Yuka's foot, gently removing her shoe and stockings. Ayumi sits quietly beside her for emotional support as Yuka flinches slightly at the soft pressure being applied to her ankle.

"Wow Kagome" Eri looks on with interest from behind the couch, "how did you learn to do all that?" surprised with the skill of how Kagome applies the ointment and deftly wraps the foot with gauze in smooth, clean even strokes that's done in a moment, cracking an instant cold pack from the first-aid aid kit and applying it carefully to the swollen ankle.

Kagome blushes. "Well.. eh.." did she tell the truth? That she'd learned in the Feudal Era? That she'd been in countless battles and tended to hundreds maybe even thousands of wounds? "You know I'm always getting sick all the time…" no, telling her friends about demon's and youkai could be dangerous, especially now that she knew they were here too, pushing the overwhelming thoughts away for later introspection, "…so grandpa showed me how to do a lot of this stuff" grinning up at her friends who nod at her explanation, it made sense.

"Ya but _–hic-_" Hojo moves to a nearby seat, "but what about all that stuff back there?" he asks looking towards Kouga and Kagome, a hand on the back of the sofa to steady himself. He may be hammered but it seemed like Kagome hadn't been at all surprised by Kouga's feats and strange behavior.

Kouga and Kagome share a panicked glance.

"I mean dude, you know Kung-Fu!" Hojo cries, covering his face with his hands, the excitement overwhelming him, "I mean do you know how _–hic–_ freak'en cool that is!" he grins, collapsing onto the smaller sofa, his feet sliding out below him.

"Keh" Kouga turns, crossing him arms at his chest, "I've been fighting since I was a pup, that was noth'en" not missing the heated glare Kagome sends his way.

"Ya and what about that?" Eri aks, moving to sit on the love seat next to Hojo, grinning up at Kouga, her eyes twinkling "What was with that crazy howl? I mean you guys were actually barking at each other!"

"Well… " Kouga moves to stand near the wall so he can see Kagome working on Yuka's ankle and out the main balcony window, the weakest spot in the apartment as he tries to decide how best to answer.

"It's 'cause you're in a gang too, isn't it?" Yuka's soft voice carries over. She had been silent since the fight occurred, simply observing events as they passed, a clear sign of shock. "It's like a secret language" she adds, looking thoughtfully at her rescuer, remembering the strange similar sounds she had heard from Naoto and his own gang of men on occasion.

Kagome and Kouga exchange a glance, the same thought sparking in both their minds, _'ya I can work with that'._ Kagome turns to face her friends who are watching them expectantly, their overawed brains at the unfolding of the evening's events just needing a little light to be shone upon them.

"It's true" Kagome's voice breaks the silence, "but it's not the kind of gang you think" she hurries to reassure her friends that the guy they'd been getting to know really was a good man, "Kouga and his pack, they're not like that" her eyes imploring her friends to believe her.

A silence falls among them before Eri speaks, glancing up at her friend "Kagome I don't care if you're boyfriend is in a gang". She turns her gaze on Kouga, "I don't care Kouga, I don't need Kagome to tell me that you're not like those assholes" Hojo nods beside her, "I know you're a good guy" murmurs from Yuka and Ayumi and a 'Hell ya' from Hojo. Eri giggles, "So thanks for saving us from those dick faces".

Kouga can't help but laugh at the imagery her comment brings to mind, Kagome sighs in relief as Hojo starts rambling about all the amazing attack moves Kouga had done as he gets up from his seat, trying to imitate some of the moves but he just ends up stumbling and crashing to the floor.

"Yuka" Kagome's soft voice catches everyone's attention, Yuka still quiet and pensive as she meets Kagome's gaze, "Was… did you know that Naoto was in a gang?" Yuka bursts into tears, Kagome pulls her into a hug, "I didn't think… he was… so bad…" she hiccups through her tears, "they seemed.. like.. nice guys". Kagome and Ayumi offer words of comfort as they try and soothe their distraught friend.

"Do you think he'll be back?" Eri asks thoughtfully, staring into space.

"Not if he knows what's good for him" Kouga scowls, whoever and whatever that guy was, he was trouble.

Eri looks down, apprehension wafting into her scent, "Don't worry about him" Kouga calls her attention, waiting till she meets his gaze, "I'll find him and I'll take care of him" Eri smiles, somehow knowing that he means every word.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Hooray, my chapters are working again! :)

Wow, over 200 reviews on my story, i can hardly believe it! and how appropriate to celebrate with this next chapter, lol. I am so thrilled you are all enjoying my story that you've kept reading all this time! It means a lot to me, you guys are the best! :) I know this is **probably the LONGEST wait in fanfic history** but I sure hope I made this well worth the wait... you guys have definitely earned it! ~ I hope you will review even if you don't normally, lol. Should I stick the **WARNING** right here? (evil grin).

**DerpyHanyou** \- great question on the last chapter! why didn't Kagome purify the demon? Because she didn't want to give herself or Kouga or Demons away in front of her friends. She felt confident enough that Kouga could take care of dip shit there (but of course, lol, he's our superstar). I do hope you like this next chapter! ;-)

**Thalia0204** \- Your comment made me burst out laughing because I always say that too! too funny :)

Also, I'd like to send a quick hello out there to **MangoMarbles, SmallTownGirl2014, Fearless Miko** and **Babygirlzion**, you guys have been with me since the very beginnings of this story and I just hope you're still out there somewhere reading and enjoying :)

**blackdragon72, derpyhanyou, thalia0204, Trich, Inufan, Emie14, JJ, Kat, Mary, Carmen, **Vampireknight123, **Azora12, EternaltimeLord, Kayla, ShiroiKaNomo, .7, Phoenix87, cwazygurls123,** \- Thank you guys so much for sticking by this story for so long and for sharing all your wonderful thoughts and encouragement!

I couldn't have gotten this far _without all of you_! xoxoxo

Lady.P.

* * *

.

* * *

Kagome &amp; Kouga wave to their friends as they prepare to leave, Yuka and Ayumi were spending the night at Eri's place and Hojo was practically unconscious already sprawled out on the love seat, one bent elbow covering his eyes, the other hanging limply over the couch's edge, his breaths were heavy and a little nasally. It was late, they were hammered and so much had happened, they figured it was best to probably call it a night, plus there was always safety in numbers, Hojo had joked, never knowing just how much Kouga agreed with this mentality, it was pack mentality.

Eri stands in the doorway, seeing her friends off "You guys gonna take a cab back to your place then?" she grins knowingly at Kagome, a lecherous glint in her eyes.

Kagome tries not to blush, knowing exactly what her friend is thinking. "Uh yah" hoping Kouga can't pick up on her embarrassment, she glances up at him but he's staring off examining a crack on the wall, she of course doesn't miss the knowing glint in the corner of his eye. "It's late, it's probably safer that way", her friends giggle, nodding knowingly at her, she sighs, "Remember you guys, ice it every couple of hours and make sure you keep her off it" Kagome reiterates for the tenth time, "yes, Kagome" they chorus together. She smiles at them through the doorway, "I'll stop by tomorrow to check up on you" waving as she and Kouga turn down the hallway.

Her friends' sing-song voices call out in unison behind them, "B-ye Kou-ga" as a drunken fisted "you rock man" drifts past the doorway from a mostly passed out Hojo.

As soon as Kouga and Kagome are outside the building and out of eyesight, he scoops her into his arms, taking a powerful massive leap to the top of the nearest building, a surprised squeak escaping her lips. Ah but it feels good to use his powers, his strength, his agility, as he leaps from rooftop to rooftop, steadily moving back in the direction of the well, to Kagome's home. Both are silent as she clings to his chest, listening to his steady heart beat, the rhythm pacifying and lulling her. He can feel her soft breaths rise and fall against him and it soothes him, like when someone scratches under his ear in his wolf form, there was no describing the… relief, he felt, whenever he held her, knowing she was there, safe in his arms.

"Kouga" her soft voice breaks the silence as he looks down at her, nimbly moving along the unusual landscape, "he was a demon wasn't he?" It was the first time they'd spoken it aloud, somehow making it more real.

"Definitely" his gaze holds the same questions as hers, "but I don't know what kind".

She adjusts herself in his arms so she can more easily speak with him. "But, how can that be? I mean, why didn't we sense anything from him?"

Kouga shrugs, that same question had been bothering him to no end. "I don't know Kagome, I thought he was human until he started barking at me". They stare off thoughtfully for a moment as he leaps silently through the city, buildings of all shapes and sizes rising up before him, melding together below his giant leaps like they were simply part of the new rooftops of the world. His green trees and earthy landscapes replaced by the grays and silver of concrete and metal.

"That means there…" she swallows at the thought, "there could be more" feeling Kouga's heavy sigh, she knows it's exactly what he's been worrying about. They were here too, on her side.

"And if we can't sense or see them" his tight voice betrays his frustrations, "how can I protect you against them?" the thought that he might not be able to protect her burning like coal inside his gut.

Kagome's not really worried, she knows he'll always be there for her, even if he doesn't. She snuggles deeper into his chest loving the feel of him without his armor as she falls into the sway of his graceful movements, pondering all that she's learned. They couldn't sense or even see the youkai, which meant they must all be concealed in some way, which was an incredible feat as far as Kagome was concerned. To think, she may have been surrounded by them, gone to school with them and she would never have known. How they had accomplished such an achievement was baffling, to wonder why all the demons would have gone to such lengths to even do so, more baffling still.

But Kouga didn't have a shield around his Youkai. That means other youkai would be able to sense him, suddenly realizing why the gang members had just so happened to be waiting for them, they had sensed Kouga's youkai energy and followed it!

Kagome feels him growl angrily against her and somehow she knows he's just had the same realization. Her heart spasms, knowing how her proud loyal wolf will take this, to know that his presence had caused her danger, the exact fears he'd expressed just after the battle with the snake demon, it had been agony to see the guilt and sorrow running rampant in his eyes.

Feeling him stop suddenly she looks around, they were back at the shrine, she hadn't even noticed as he gently drops her to her feet, his gaze cast down, his bangs covering his eyes. She can feel the sorrow and distress radiating off him in thick tangible waves and her heart breaks. She reaches a hand to the side of his face but he flinches from her, turning away. His fists clench angrily at his sides, his back shaking with raspy, angry breaths.

"Kouga" she calls him softly, her fingers gently stroking at his silky lips, tugging on his chin as he turns reluctantly towards her "It's not your fault Kouga" her eyes desperate to communicate the depth of the love she feels for him.

His dark tortured blues, wet with unshed tears weakens her heart as she hears the desperate, broken sound of her name falling from his lips, "Ka…gome" and she knows he doesn't believe her. Wants to believe her, more than anything wants to know that his love isn't anathema for her.

A giggle suddenly bursts from her, catching him off guard as he gazes at her questioningly. "I told you before didn't I?" her eyes brightening at the obvious confusion in his face, "You're a silly stupid wolf" she giggles again. He can't help but grin despite his melancholy mood, remembering vividly when she had first spoken those words to him, confessing her love under a full moon.

"Oh Kouga, don't you see?" she reaches her hands up to his hunched shoulders, her soul boring into his eyes, "I'm in danger anywhere I go, if I'm with you or not" he can't help but smirk, that was certainly true. "But whatever may be going on around me" touching the side of his face "I know I'm safest when I'm with you". He watches her in wonder, taking in her words, her unwavering love and faith in him, the way her dark tresses coil softly against her exposed neck. "and even if I wasn't" she coos softly, her raven eyes sparkling like diamonds, "I would rather live a short time in danger at your side Kouga" his eyes and soul absorb her every word, she smiles a smile so radiant he almost has to look away "than live the rest of my life in safety without you" her whole face bursting with love and acceptance, knowing beyond any doubt in her heart, that she'd rather give up everything and anything, then him.

"So just trust me" she speaks softly, "trust us" rising up on her toes she kisses him, gently, his eyes closing as her words explode in a torrent of love and fire in his soul, draining away any apprehension, any resistance. The feel of her soft silken mouth on his instantly burns his blood as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer, her arms coil around his neck, their soft caressing kiss turning hungry and needful. He brushes his lips against hers, darting his tongue into her mouth, basking in the luxurious feeling of her stroking against him as they melt into each other, their love, need and reassurance for the other's touch heating between them. He growls softly in his chest, scooping her in his arms, their kisses battling for dominance as he stumbles carefully towards the shrine door, his lips never leaving hers.

He grunts when he reaches for the sliding door, it doesn't open, remembering the key in his pocket Kagome had given him earlier. "Kagome" he moans against her as he turns her, pushing her back against the shrine's wall. Her legs wrap around his waist, her little black dress riding up her thighs revealing soft ivory skin, his kisses hot and consuming as he pushes his weight into her, moaning as he reaches a clawed hand quickly into his pocket, pulling out the key.

Their battling mouths never part as he fumbles the key into the doors opening, feeling it with a hand as Kagome grinds deliciously into him, he can feel her warm heat burning into his hips. Finally hearing the soft click he's been waiting for he slides the door open, releasing her from the wall as he carries her inside, her legs still wrapped tightly around his torso.

"Oh Kouga" she pants, pulling her lips from him, her lungs burning for air as they touch foreheads, his carnal, loving gaze burning holes through her as he growls, claiming her lips again and she melts, her body igniting and thrumming in heat as he stumbles through her kitchen, bumping into the table and chairs, her legs in a death lock around his hips as he makes for the opposite side of the wall to her staircase. Hungrily they kiss, devouring each other, their loud hungry moans echoing through the empty house. He stumbles to a kitchen counter, his hands busy touching and massaging every part of her body as he rests her delicious little bottom on the surface, she groans as he pulls her hips into him, his hard erection rubbing at her core.

"Gods Kagome" he runs kisses down her neck as she leans backwards, his hands fisting in her hair, the other running down her body. "I want you baby" his lips gently suck and lick at the soft curves of her partially exposed breasts. "Tell me you want me" he rumbles between hungry licks and nips, pushing her harder against him, her moans rising louder, filling with need.

"Oh Kouga" she curls her hands in his hair, pushing gently down on his head so he moves lower on her body, her tingling skin aching for his mouth on her breasts, burning with heat and need at the memory of his fangs on her nipples.

"Tell me" he says, his tongue snaking past the soft fabric at her chest, pushing past the lacy black chest restraints, curling his tongue around a hard perk nipple, she sighs in ecstasy, his name moaning from her lips as he pulls gently at the hard nub with his fang, his hot mouth wrapping around her, suckling at her, "tell me you want me Kagome", biting her gently as she cries out.

"Kouga please" she pants, rolling her hips into him, pulling back on his hair as he's forced to release the grasp on her swollen nipple, her lust filled gaze as she stares into his ocean depths causes a deep primal rumble low in his throat, "I want you Kouga" she pants heavily, her heat, her lust, her desire, rolling over him like a tsunami.

He crushes his lips to hers, gripping her firm bottom as he lifts her from the counter, stumbling his way up the stairs, only occasionally pausing for breath as their bodies collide against walls, stopping as he pushes against her, wanting to feel her pressed hard against him, his erection begging for release as she rubs against his core, her hands fisted in his dark raven locks.

"Fuck Kagome" he moans finally reaching the door to her room, swinging it open as her scent laden room wraps around him, his youkai howling in hungry need, enflamed with desire for the woman he's held off from claiming for so long.

They stand at the edge of her bed, their hungry hands roaming each other's body as Kagome reaches for his shirt, tugging it up, exposing the lean muscles of his hard tight stomach. Kouga grins as the scent in her arousal spikes, their lips parting long enough so he can pull the shirt over his head before it hits the ground.

She stares at him, her hands brushing against the soft hairs on his hard sculpted chest, moving down the firm abs at his stomach, eyeing the little trail of fur at his belly button that disappears into his jeans with hunger. He claims her lips again, his hands on her face as he holds her, tugging on her bottom lip as he suckles softly at her, a hand moving down her body, reaching for the bottom of her dress as he pulls the soft dark fabric up and over her head, smirking at the sight of the little black dress hitting the ground, he'd been waiting all night to do that.

They gaze into each other's wide and brimming eyes, sharing a nervous grin, Kagome's almost naked body exposed to him as she moves to cover herself with her arms but he halts her, "gods you're beautiful" he smiles tenderly, pulling her towards him, kissing softly at her neck and shoulders, her embarrassment over her lack of clothing quickly subsiding under the heat of his mouth as she wraps her arms around his shoulders.

They collapse on the bed, she beneath him as he supports his weight on his forearms, moving them along the soft mattress until he has her right where he wants her, gazing down at her beautiful flushed skin, his hands roaming down her body, loving the way she shivers and quakes under his touch with yearning, with lust, with need.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" his heated voice rolls into her skin, igniting little pinpricks of light as he gazes down at her, a clawed hand gently stroking her as she blushes under his gaze. Swiftly he swipes, cutting at her black lacy chest restraints with a sharp claw, her full beautiful breasts opening before him, silencing her protests with his mouth as she melts into him, her annoyance over her torn garment forgotten as he plunges his tongue into her mouth, stroking her teeth, her lips, tasting and breathing her in like air.

His naked chest prickles against her skin igniting all her nerve endings so she's suddenly aware of every part of his body. His hands moving down her as they massage at her breasts, his moans and heady rasps of breath as he speaks her name, his rock hard erection presses and rubs so close to her, she's sure she's going to spill at any moment if he keeps moving like that "Oh Kouga" she moans.

He growls softly, tasting the saltiness of her skin on his tongue, "Gods you taste amazing" fueling his desire for her to a painful crescendo. With fervor he suckles at her breasts, covering her swollen nipples with his mouth, reaching a hand down her body as he carefully swipes away at the last layer of cloth, her musky heated arousal making his eyes roll into the back of his head. Carefully he dips a finger inside her, she cries out at his touch. Gently he slides another inside her as she moans, he pulses slowly, drawing his fingers in and out of her slick heat as she bucks eagerly into his hand. Fuck, she was so hot and wet and ready for him, it was driving him mad.

"You like that baby?" he growls capturing a pebbled nipple in his mouth, pulling gently on it as he pushes his fingers deeper inside her, his hands moving faster. "Oh…Kouga" she groans heatedly, her ivory hands roving down his back, pulling at his shoulders as she drives herself against him, her hips moving to his rhythm, becoming one. "God I love the way you moan Kagome" he rakes his thumb against her sensitive bundle of nerves, loving the way she cries out as shock waves of pleasure ripple through her body.

"Just like that" he rumbles, his thumb stroking again at her sensitive core, his fingers pulse heatedly inside her, slipping in a third that makes her gasp, her fingernails digging forcefully into his shoulders and back that send incredible electric shock waves running through his spine as he bites back a moan, "Fuck Kagome" he pushes and rubs at her faster and deeper, his mouth and tongue bathing her chest, feeling her coil and clamp around his hands, knowing she's near, "that's it baby" loving the feel of heat rising in her skin as she cries out, her body aching, reaching, spiraling "you know I love it when you cum" he purrs, clamping his hot warm mouth on her breast, pulling her nipple gently with a fang, he flicks her sweet pulsing heat with his thumb and feels her shatter beneath him, her ecstatic moan releasing from her chest as her body quivers and shakes beneath him, the scent of her orgasm flooding his brain.

"Oh Kouga" she moans, releasing her death grip on his shoulders, her back collapsing to the soft mattress, sighing as sweet delicious heat releases and washes through her, splintering along her skin. His hands continue to rub softly against her, his fingers slowly dipping into her core, causing little shockwaves to spark and spiral through her body and curling her toes, crying softly when she feels his hot mouth leave her breasts.

Grinning he moves slowly down her body, leaving hot wet caresses on her heated skin, the slow rhythm of his fingers gently building as her numb body begins to slowly heat and prickle again at his touch, her sated desires building a new, coiling deep in her stomach, a stirring. His soft silky lips leave cool searing trails along her stomach, burning her skin like ice, his head slowly moving southward, her heart hammering in her chest, her thighs squeezing together at the realization of just what he has in mind.

He feels her tense immediately, his fingers probing deeply into her, slow and rhythmic, gently picking up speed. His tongue licks gently at the soft skin of her thighs, her damp folds, her taste is an aphrodisiac to his demon senses, "Its ok baby" he coos softly, his fingers pushing in and out of her damp wet heat, gently rubbing his thumb across her sensitive bundle, watching as she shivers and writhes under his touch. "I just want to taste you" he rumbles, the vibrations in his chest so close to her core it sends incredible spikes of pleasure pulsing through her body.

Gently he removes his soaked fingers, she moans at the loss as he spreads her legs with his hands, one firm hand pressing down on her lower belly, holding her in place. His lips kiss and nip softly near her entrance as he tugs gently at her hips, sliding her closer to him as she gasps. He raises her creamy ivory thighs to rest over his shoulders as she opens before him, parting her damp folds slightly as the source of her arousal beats hot, pure and maddening into him. He inhales her deeply, his eyes flashing red as her scent drives straight into his brain, his youkai howling in ecstasy. Rumbling low in his throat he lets his rough tongue lap gently at her nerve bundle, one long heated stroke that uproots her from all her senses as she screams out loud, fisting her hands into the sheets and gripping the mattress as her thighs squeeze involuntarily against his head, he chuckles, his tongue stroking at her again as she cries out, shuddering harder against him.

Kagome can hardly believe the sensations of his tongue raking against her wetness, shivers of indescribable ecstasy igniting every nerve ending in her body in a torrent of fire as molten heat goes rushing through her veins. "Oh Kouga" she cries, aware she's getting louder every time she says his name but she doesn't care.

"Yes Kagome" he chuckles softly, she lifts her head slightly and cracks open one lust filled hazy eye at him, all she can see is his molten blue eyes peering at her from between her thighs, the most incredibly erotic sight she's ever seen as her stomach clenches, burning. And though she can't see his face, she knows he's smirking, can feel it radiating from his gaze as he laps at her core again, never taking his eyes from her as she screams out his name, her head collapsing against the bed.

She can't take much more of this, her overwrought, over stimulated body screaming at her for release. She feels his tongue push into her opening, her chest arching as he tongues quickly and forcefully at her insides, can feel his soft growls rumbling through her body rolling and amplifying all her sensations as a familiar one builds and coils inside her, scorching her as she tries to move her hips, determined to find her own rhythm and release if he won't give it. But his grip is firm on her belly and around her hips, "Fuck Kouga" she cries, not caring about the heated frustration in her voice, he chuckles more deeply, the vibrations spiraling through her body like crackling fire.

"Gods you're beautiful" his voice carries to her from somewhere far away as her body builds to a rising crescendo, the hot stroking lashes of his tongue driving her to madness, "Kouga, I can't" she cries out, his tongue dipping hot, wet and deep inside her, "yes you can" he rumbles back, pushing down on her belly in the most delicious way, slightly lifting her thighs so her hips roll towards him, his reach is farther and deeper as she screams at the heightened sensation, feeling her body tightening around his tongue as he probes her, teasing her. He sucks at her hot moist pearl with his lips and she explodes beneath him, her second orgasm flooding and rocking through her body as wave after wave of white molten heat crashes through her, stripping her bare as she howls out his name, her insides bursting in a hot fiery glow, her thighs quivering as she rides the swelling of her mind numbing orgasm.

She's only barely aware of Kouga's slick sandpaper like tongue still lapping at her, slowly, easing her back down from the mountain she's just climbed and plunged herself from. "Oh Kouga" his name rolls off her tongue in a soft, heady whisper, her body smoothing and rolling in little quakes that seem to go on forever, until even the soft strokes of his tongue can no longer fight the numbness seeping into her body, she sighs, feeling like she's floating as she relaxes beneath him.

He growls approvingly, his tongue gently lapping at her wetness, tasting her as she spills into his mouth. Fuck but her taste was amazing, like pure liquid ecstasy. That she responded so powerfully and so easily to him, that he knew just how to touch her, how to rake her so she exploded into his mouth was pure euphoria to his youkai and the single most erotic experience of his life. He'd been with countless other women before, but none of them could do to him what this little slip of a creature could do. Her arousal, her scent, her skin, her eyes, her heartbeat, all of it was like oxygen to him, feeding a part of him that he didn't know was possible. And the more he fed her to him, the more his need for her grew, the more it consumed him until there was nothing left of him except her. His Youkai howling at the back of his mind, it was exactly as it should be.

Slowly her crawls up her body, trailing little kisses along her thighs and stomach, tenderly kissing at the round of her breast, watching with pleasure as she trembles beneath him, hovering over her as she slowly opens her dreamy chocolate eyes, the sparkle and euphoria he sees gazing back at him makes his heart stutter and flip.

"Oh Kouga" she reaches a hand to the side of his face, her thumb gently rubbing at his cheek, "that was amazing" she grins sedately at him. He smirks as he turns his face into the palm of her hand, kissing it softly, his sparkling heated gaze meeting her languid, sated eyes, "Oh, we're not done yet" he grins.


	30. Chapter 30 - Claimed Love -

.

* * *

"_Kouga's vigil is constant throughout the night as he holds tightly to the light that has somehow illuminated his life, his mind awash with thoughts of their love making, silently vowing that when the moment finally came he'd take her until her knees buckled and she screamed out his name." __~ Chapter 14_

* * *

Kagome has no concept of time, lost in Kouga's warm, rough tongue and silky lips that kiss and lick over every crevice of her heated naked flesh, consuming her, driving every sensation and thought from her mind that wasn't him, lost in a sea of his lips, his tongue, his head, her thighs, his mouth, her swollen breasts, his fangs nipping at her neck and shoulder. The touch of his naked skin against hers spreads heat throughout her body as all the sensations wrap and meld together into one euphoric moment that seems to go on forever, cascading and exploding into another, her body drenched in the heat of her rising and ebbing passions as he consumes her, devours her, crying as she collapses panting beneath him, her orgasm trembling and spreading through her system like an overwrought electrical current.

She's lost count. Lost count of how many times he's risen her up, soaring above the clouds, her senses spiraling, diving and exploding as wave after wave of ecstasy crashes against her, swooping her up and plummeting her back down, her half barely functioning mind wondering if it was possible to die from euphoria. Gods she hopes not.

"Kagome" his soft throaty growl pulls at her senses, stirring her back to consciousness as feeling slowly returns to her limbs. Her eyes flutter open, turning her gaze on him, he's above her now, she can feel the stroke of his fingers against her cheek, can smell her own scent on them as she blushes at the realization. He chuckles softly, amazed she has the power or ability to flush even though he's devoured and claimed her in almost every way… every way but one.

"Kouga" his name is a throaty purr on her lips, her body reaching out to rub itself against him, still needing him, always needing him. He claims her lips kissing her softly but deeply, his tongue dipping into the cavern of her mouth as she strokes her tongue lazily against his. She sucks and pulls on his lower lip, he growls at the delicious buzz it sends through his body, feeding his already monumental need to take her and claim her, to make her his own. He's been patient, he's waited, he's sated her every hunger, worshipped her body until her body refused to respond to him, so blissfully numb with over exertion and hyper sensitivity that she can barely keep her eyes open. Now. Now was the time.

"Gods Kagome" his kiss deepens, reigniting her hunger, her body responding to him even though she's past the point of all endurance, past every rational thought. He rolls his hips deliciously against her soaking core, his rock hard member still trapped by his jeans as he rubs painfully and deliciously against her, her hips rising to meet him, her body awakening, searching.

Kagome moans, unable to comprehend how it's possible for her body to still heat and react so powerfully at his touch. The numbness from her limbs slowly oozing into a river of fire as his hips roll into her, feeling his hardness igniting new sensations that run down the length of her body, a new stirring in her belly that calls for more. Demands more. But what more could there be?

"Oh Kouga" she pulls on the back of his head, pulling his lips deeper into hers, he groans inside her mouth, his tongue driving all sense, all reason from her. "More" she pants, between hot needful breaths, feeling his approving rumble reverberate deliciously through her body. She feels him move, his lips releasing hers as she whimpers at the loss of contact, feels his body rise from her as she opens her eyes to see where he's gone, to demand his touch.

Her eyes widen, she can feel the blood burning in her cheeks as she watches him pull up on his knees, his deft, skillful hands unbuttoning and pulling quickly at his jeans. They slide over his hips, revealing smooth tan skin and past his sculpted thighs that flex with his movements as he kicks the confining garment to the floor, his erect member springing free as she watches him for the first time in all his glory. She gasps wide-eyed at the Adonis formed from marble, he was stunning, magnificent, ethereal, feeling a brief flush of panic as her eyes widen at the size of his hard member coming into view. She licks her lips, heat and need igniting in her stomach like a roaring fire, watching mesmerized as he crawls slowly towards her, his hungry gaze and glinting fang visible in the half light of her room, every bit the predator and she his prey.

Kouga looks up, smirking when he catches her heated gaze on him, noticing where her eyes linger and he grins. He sees a flash of momentary fear flicker through her eyes before its gone, replaced with a renewed aching hunger he can see practically drooling from her lips as she licks them. He chuckles softly to himself, crawling slowly towards her, devouring her beautiful and naked form before him as her eyes rise up to meet his, her cheeks deliciously flushed, "Like what you see?" he grins, hovering over her.

She makes to turn her head, feeling the heat scorch her face, but he catches her chin in his hands, drawing her back, gazing into her, "No Kagome" he kisses her softly on the lips, "don't look away from me love" his soft rumble melts her insides as she turns her gaze back on him, seeing him, her innocent blush and melting smile makes him want to howl. Carefully he lays his weight on top of her, feeling her body tighten at the close heated contact. He supports most of his weight by a forearm, tracing the side of her face with a gentle touch, gazing wondrously into her chocolate depths, his own ocean blues overflowing with love and desire, "I love you Kagome" he bends low kissing her, her mouth parts feeling the silkiness of his lips mold to hers as she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling down on him, "Kouga" she breathes softly, pulling back from his hot delicious mouth, holding his gaze, "I love you" her eyes brim with it, love mixed with hunger and heated by need.

He growls low in his throat, his youkai howling and screaming at the back of his mind where it's sat coiled, patiently waiting, waiting for this moment. He kisses her as she moans into his mouth, he slips a knee between her legs, spreading her, widening her, his hot throbbing member rubbing right at her core making her skin tingle and spark with its nearness, gasping as she feels him, her insides quaking violently at his proximity as she rolls her hips against him, the aching and craving of her body knowing that this, her hips buck into him as he groans, this is where her fulfillment lay. It burned and clawed at her, her growing need to have him inside her consuming her every thought, her every breath.

"Kouga" she moans, he pulls back from her kiss swollen lips, grinding hungrily against her, kissing and sucking heatedly at her neck and down the breath of her shoulder, nipping softly at her skin as it ignites beneath his touch.

"What do you want Kagome?" gods the feel of her wetness rubbing against his throbbing member was driving him insane, he struggles to keep his control knowing that now is when he needs it the most. His mind screaming at him repeatedly that she was human, not a youkai, she could only take so much. He growls, sliding a hand down her stomach, slipping it between her soaked core and his hardness, dipping a finger inside her as she arches her back, moaning blissfully.

Gods he couldn't take this for much longer. His mouth covers her breasts, sucking and pulling greedily at her hard swollen buds, his fingers pushing inside her as she cries, "Is that what you want love?" he asks teasingly between hot strokes of his tongue, his voice coming out in hot, raspy breaths.

She groans, shaking her head against him, "Kouga, I need you" she purrs, rolling her hips into his driving, pulsing fingers, "all of you" her husky voice drips with need. He rumbles low in his chest, removing his fingers and gently releasing her swollen nipple, his heated gaze bores into her, his hips still rolling into her as she moves and grinds against him.

"Are you sure Kagome" his tone is soft, heated but serious. His large hand reaches up to her face, turning her so she's gazing back at him, he needs her to be sure. "If I take you Kagome, you're mine" he says, kissing softly at the tip of her nose, "forever". He watches her, searching her eyes and scent for any hesitations, any misgivings. He had explained the mating to her, she knew what it meant, but was she ready? For him, there would never be another, he knew that already, his youkai all but tearing and howling at the back of his mind with its ferocious need to take her and claim her for all time, but one word from her and he would halt immediately.

Her gaze never breaks from his, her swirling raven depths conveying only one thought, one truth that she now knows would still never be enough time to be loved by him "Forever" her reply rolls softly, lovingly off her tongue, burning and searing into his brain, flooding into his heart. He crushes his lips against hers, his euphoria and love for the creature below him consumes every thought, every molecule in his being as he kisses her eagerly, a renewed hunger and passion that defies all the hours he's spent worshipping her body, preparing her, explodes violently inside him.

He feels her hands roam over his hard sculpted shoulders as he kisses her, sliding down his firm back, slowly moving down to the low of his back. He feels her soft hands touch gently at the place where his tail emerges from his body as she rubs gingerly at his fur, pulling his tail through her fingers, "Fuck Kagome" tingling euphoric shivers explode in his body, sizzling through every nerve ending as they shoot to the tips of his tail, it's all he can do to keep from plunging powerfully into her, her touch sparking deliciously across his skin as he parts her legs wider, leaning over her as he eases himself at her entrance, the tip of his round smooth head, nudging softly against her.

He bends down, tasting her lips again as she releases his tail, her hands snaking up his back and into his hair. Slowly he releases her mouth, tugging gently at a lip with his fang, his euphoric blues brimming with unsuppressed emotions as he gazes down at her wide, expectant eyes, "Are you ready?" he rolls his hips slightly, the head of his shaft only just slipping inside, as he holds. Kagome gasps, her eyes widening as she feels him at her entrance, the smooth silkiness of his skin rubbing at her core. "Kagome?" he asks again when she doesn't answer, he waits, waits for her to be ready.

She looks into his eyes, seeing nothing but love and patience as she nods. "I want to hear you say it Kagome" his head touches her forehead, his body vibrating powerfully as he holds himself back, "say it" he moans, refusing to move an inch farther until he hears the words fall from her lips. "I'm ready" she whispers, her hands in his hair. Immediately he claims her mouth, his tongue devouring her as he grips the mattress beneath him, steadying himself as he plunges himself deep inside her, one swift movement, deep and quick as he buries himself to the hilt feeling her insides clamp and squeeze deliciously around him as she cries out in his mouth, he kisses her, swallowing her screams, he hated to cause her pain but in the end he knew it would be easier for her this way.

"I've got you baby" he purrs softly, her soft whimpers as her body stretches and adjusts to him aching his heart, "it'll pass love" he kisses the side of her face and neck as silent tears trickle down her face, he kisses them away. "I promise" he coos softly to her, his body a raging inferno as her hot, tight walls squeeze around him, fighting to keep his body still as he waits for hers to slowly relax around him.

"You ok?" he looks into her, love and concern swirling in his ocean depths. She nods, wiping a stray tear from her face. "It, it doesn't hurt so much now" her voice soft, low, quaking.

"Gods Kagome" he touches her forehead with his, "You are so fucking tight baby" he grunts as he pulls himself slowly out of her, hearing and feeling her as she gasps, her eyes roll to the back of her head as her body struggles to understand the new sensations thrumming through her.

"Kouga" she moans softly, a little afraid. "It's ok baby, I promise, it'll pass" he kisses her lips softly, "but I have to keep moving or it won't get any better" his loving gaze imploring her to believe him, she nods her understanding as he continues to slide out of her slowly, her body shaking beneath him, tense and clenching. He grits his teeth, gods she was so tight, more than anything he wants to pound into her relentlessly, wash away her every aching pain. Instead he draws himself almost all the way out, painfully slow, so his head is almost clear of her entrance before thrusting back just as deep, burying himself again to the hilt.

Kagome cries out, whimpering, she can feel her body stretching around him as he pulls out of her slow and achingly painful, surprise flickering across her face as his slow, steady rhythm of pulling all the way out and plunging back into her begins to shift and change, the pain and aching in her body slowly receding as it morphs and changes into something hot and delicious. She can feel her body relaxing around him and the more she relaxes she discovers, the better it feels.

"Oh Kouga" she moans, and he can hear it in her voice. Can feel it in the way her body begins to loosen and relax around him, his rock hard member gliding in and out of her. Her whimpers of pain turning to shock and surprise that change into lusty pants of need and desire. "Fuck Kagome" he kisses her deeply, her tongue snaking out to reach his, stroking heatedly against each other as he continues to move inside her, the delicious firm heat of her body pulling at him, squeezing him, their breaths coming short and raspy as their lips break apart.

He drives into her, grunting as his claws tear at the bed sheets, rocking her body against him with deep rhythmic thrusts, her panting cries drive him harder as he pushes deeper inside her. She can feel her body shuddering as he thrusts deliciously into her, pushing into her just a little more forcefully every time. Oh gods but it was impossible. Impossible for so much heat and need to exist in her body, impossible for this to feel so fucking good! She can feel his hardness inside her and she's never felt so scrumptiously full and utterly complete in her life, her cries are hot and raspy, her body quivering at the rising tidal wave inside her, a tidal wave that rises higher than anything she's ever felt before.

"That's it baby" he grunts, he can feel himself throbbing inside her as her insides quake and clamp around him, he knows what's coming, wants to give her one more before he finally claims her. "Gods you feel amazing Kagome" his lips kissing anywhere on her skin they can make contact, his hands fisted in the mattress as he thrusts above her, watching as she moans and writhes beneath him, her hands tangled in the sheets above her head as her chest arches, bringing her delicious rosy mounds within reach.

Hungrily he clamps his mouth over her nipple, rumbling as he hears her euphoric screams getting louder, her body coiling tight around him, "Oh Kagome" he moans, his head against her chest as his fang pulls gently at her nipple, thrusting faster and deeper inside her, "I wanna feel you cum baby" he pulls almost all the way out, drawing a long thick moan from her, he rolls his hips and slams powerfully into her, feeling as she cracks and breaks beneath him, howling something he thinks is his name, her body convulses and quakes as she wraps her arms and legs around him, clinging to his body as he continues to slam powerfully inside her, her head rolling back as the aftershocks of her orgasm spasm powerfully through her, drenching her.

He slows his pace, rocking her gently as his body moves above her, watching with amusement as she releases him, her legs uncoiling, her arms falling limply to her sides, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. He grins, lowering his mouth to her neck as he inhales her sweet, musky delicious scent, nipping little bites along her collarbone, all the while keeping his slow steady rhythm inside her, waiting patiently as her head swivels back, her eyes slowly opening, the grin on her face making his youkai howl in approval at the back of his mind.

"Hey gorgeous" he rumbles softly, kissing her nose, her cheeks, her forehead. "Feeling better?"

Kagome didn't think it was possible to blush, surely her body was using her blood in other more important areas of her body but still she can feel the heat rising to her cheeks at his words, realizing just how loud she's cried his name, how primal the sensation had felt as her orgasm tore through her body with him inside her. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before, there were simply no words.

She grins, she can't help it. She wants to keep grinning and laugh, she feels like laughing, is that wrong she wonders? Will he take offense? Before she can debate it further, a giggle escapes her but she doesn't need to worry because his face breaks into a wide grin, pleased with her response.

"I'll take that as a yes" he smirks, reaching down to claim her lips. Loving the way she sighs against him, one of her knees drawing up beside him making him groan as she inadvertently deepens his plunge. Her shocked expression tells him she feels it too, he lifts her bent knee, placing it on his shoulder, she moans as her hips rise up, feeling the new deepness of this change inside her, no longer amazed at how quickly her body responds to him as it wakens and stirs.

"Gods Kagome, you're killing me" he grunts as he quickens his pace, feeding the fire raging and burning inside him, her leg slung over his shoulder as he drives into her with a maddening need. She gasps and moans beneath him, her skin prickling as it heats, her body quaking and building with new need and desire as he stokes the burning smoldering embers in her belly.

"Oh Kouga" she reaches her arms over her head, her back arching, "you feel so good" she pants heavily, wondering why it's taken her so long to do this, to be here with him, like this. She never wanted to leave this sensation behind, never wanted to be parted from his embrace again. She hears him growl hungrily as his pace quickens, his body slamming into her with a delicious intensity, when she feels him suddenly leave her entirely, her body aching at the loss of his fullness. Before she can turn her gaze to see why he's moved from her, she feels his hands on her hips, turning her, her stomach suddenly to her mattress as he pulls back on her hips, her bottom rising in the air just as she feels him plunge deep inside her again, an incredible moan tearing from her throat as she feels the sheer and incredible power of his thrusts taking her from behind.

"Fuck" they both groan in unison at the new, deep, delicious sensation.

Gods but she feels incredible! It had taken all his strength not to spill inside her the moment he grabbed the back of her hips and dove inside her, her tightness and depth making all his hairs and fur rake backwards against the grain in the most incredible way he's ever felt. He squeezes her firm and delicious rump, loving the view of her as he thrusts inside her, her sweet bottom bouncing and gliding before him.

"Gods Kagome" he can feel the heat rising in his body, he's so close, his youkai howls powerfully and hungrily in his depths, his eyes seeping with red as he bends his chest against her back, reaching a hand in front of her, stroking between her wet thighs and against her soft sensitive pearl. He hears her moan and her cries of pleasure as a familiar coiling clamping feeling begins to squeeze around his throbbing shaft, he wants to know she's coming with him, kissing at her shoulders, running his hands down her sides, squeezing at her bottom.

He thrusts harder against her, faster, deeper as he pushes her head gently down against the mattress with a clawed hand, her bottom high in the air, his other holding fast to her hip as he pounds hard and deep inside her. He pulls almost all the way out before slamming into her, grunting as she moans, feeling her insides squeeze around him. He pulls back out, slamming harder against her and her insides clamp down on him, moaning, he pulls out again, almost totally clear of her, slamming back powerfully against her as she screams, her exploding orgasm squeezing out his own as she howls.

His head falls back, a powerful howl tearing from his lungs as his fangs descend, bending over her quivering body his teeth clamp roughly but not painfully at her throat and shoulder, his exploding orgasm rushing through his body with each thrust as his fangs plunge deep inside her, gently breaking the soft ivory skin at her throat as she moans beneath him, his mouth held fast to her neck as his orgasm shatters his senses, pouring through him like a volcanic eruption, deep dark and delicious. He rocks inside her, his demonic seed still pumping into her, claiming her, sending incredible shock waves pulsing into his body with every wave as she shudders beneath him, neither Kouga nor Kagome aware of the soft pink glow that surrounds both their bodies as they tremble under the onslaught of their mutual climax.

Slowly Kouga comes back to his senses, he can taste blood in his mouth, copper and sweetness and the taste of something else he can't identify. Gently he licks at her neck, the gentle strokes of his warm tongue healing and cleaning, easing the slight sting of her fresh new mark, his youkai purring in contentment as it watches the half moon of his teeth and fangs glistening ivory under her skin. His mark. His mate.

Carefully, gently, he eases himself out of her, rolling off as he crawls along her body, he can feel her soft panting breaths against the mattress. "Kagome" he calls softly to her, his voice coming to her as though through a haze. Gently he turns her, her sated, drooping eyes giving way to her exhaustion, her soft smile and brilliant eyes betraying her utter joy and contentment.

He purrs softly at her ear, kissing her ear lobe, his heart swelling and exploding with the same joy and contentment he can see reflected in her hazy euphoric gaze. "Kouga" his name rolls off her tongue like a drop of honey that says everything she can't say, but he feels it anyways. He grins at her, ready to take her again, but he knows she needs time to recover. Time to rest. He could be patient. He had all the time in the world now.

"Kagome" he presses a soft, feathery kiss to her lips, her cheeks, the brow of her eye, sighing as she turns into his chest, her eyes slowly fluttering close.

He nuzzles her hair with his face, inhaling her intoxicating scent, his arms surrounding her as he kisses her temple. Glancing down he sees the crescent shape mark at her throat and he can't help the ear splitting grin that breaks across his face "My mate".

* * *

.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought I'd leave the notes till the end for this chapter :) First let me say, the Picture I have uploaded for my cover story on this chapter IS NOT MINE, I'm actually not sure who drew it, but I really, really wanted to use it for this chapter, so whoever you are out there, please don't be mad at me and THANK YOU for your wonderfully delicious pic of Kouga and Kagome under the covers :)

Phew! I can't believe we made it this far, I don't know about you guys, but I am totally spent! lol

**DerpyBaker** and **flamingpen18** \- I'm so happy you guys love my Kouga! He is definitely the tough guy with a warm and sensitive side (a.k.a the dream man I am wishing into existence, lol).

**Ookamisweetheart** \- all i can say is THANK YOU for such an incredible compliment! You made me blush :)

**DerpyHanyou** \- you have no idea how relieved I am that my scenes didn't turn out like a bad porno, I try really hard to avoid that and any unnecessary vulgarity, I sure hope this chapter has left you feeling less frustrated ;-)

**Thalia0204** \- I was so surprised to not hear anything from you after chapter 28, lol, I hope you're still conscious out there somewhere (grin)

Thank you **EVERYONE** who is reading this story and adding to your favorites and follows, I am most interested in hearing your thoughts on this chapter, I sure hope I didn't leave you guys disappointed, I know 30 chapters was a long wait! Now if you don't mind, I need to go have a cold shower, lol.

Loves and hugs to you all! xoxox ~ Lady P.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating on Sunday but I needed a rest after our very hot and heavy chapters, lol. I'm hoping everyone enjoyed our two chapter mating moment, it was a lot of fun to write but I'm definitely itching to get our story moving along :)

**DerpyHanyou** \- Thank you so much for you comments :) and as always you ask some brilliant questions (took me a minute to read what you wrote, lol) and all I'm going to say in response is... MMWWAAAHHAAAHAAAHHAAA (evil grin).

**Thank you everyone** for reading, enjoying and reviewing :) I know I've said it before, but I need to say it again cause this was such a huge milestone for my story, I never would have gotten this story so far without all of your wonderful support and encouragement, it has meant the world to me. I hope you will all continue to tune in as our story gets more... interesting :) xoxoxo Lady P.

* * *

.

* * *

Curtains lift slightly in the breeze of a half opened window as soft pools of pink early morning light stream through, extending and growing just as the sun begins to peek from the horizon, stretching towards the lightening sky, its warm rays teasing the senses of a dark haired man that lays sprawled out on a not entirely small yellow bed, his naked body half concealed by tussled sheets, a soft brown tail peeking through as it twitches, his legs entwined completely around the soft form next to him, one arm slung protectively across her body, the other hangs limply at the side of the bed, his claws gently scraping against the wooden floor boards. The sun moves across the warm mahogany of the wood, its soft pink rays moving and lengthening until it covers the man's arm spilling across his face, his eyes twitch in sleep as his fingers slowly curl.

Slowly Kouga wakes, his mind still awash in images of luscious lips, full breasts and powerful hungry moans. He grins feeling Kagome's soft warm body next to him entangled around his own, her soft, deep breaths letting him know that she was still fast asleep. He rises slowly on a forearm, blinking sleep from his eyes. He always rose with the sun, no matter what, a habit he had picked up as a pup. He tilts his head gazing down, joy, peace and contentment bursting inside him as he takes in the incredible little heat source next to him, curled in on her side facing away from him, her legs entwined around his own, her wild hair fanning around her, her arms stretched out as though reaching for someone in sleep and lighting her face was the most beautiful serene expression he's ever seen. His eyes fall on the half moon mark at her throat and a buzz of exhilaration explodes and goes shooting through him, memories of their mating heating and rousing his blood.

He can hardly believe that after all the years of waiting, believing he'd never find his missing half, it had finally happened. He had found his mate, his heart and soul exploding in euphoric torrents, his youkai preening and purring in satisfaction at the sight of her marked neck, stirring his need for her. Slowly he bends down, kissing the side of her face. He should really let her get some rest. The sun had barely risen, only just cresting the horizon and they had been up for hours.

Kagome stirs at his touch, the feathery feel of his lips on her skin reaching somewhere deep in her dreams, he catches the soft sigh of her moan, "Kouga" his name being moaned from her sleepy, swollen lips is enough to make him forget himself. He strokes her soft skin with a clawed hand, gently running it down her body. Bending low he nibbles softly at the nape of her neck, licking gently at his mark, his blood quickening as she moves at his touch. He should really let her get some more sleep.

She turns into him, her sleeping body instinctively rubbing up against him whimpering, her soft delicate hands tugging at the soft sparse hairs at his chest. He rumbles low in his chest as her innocent touches spark fire through his veins, his member hardening instantly against her.

"Kagome" he whispers huskily, he reaches down placing a slow, heated kiss on her soft, swollen lips, gently rousing her from slumber. He feels her respond, if in dream or in waking, he's not sure, having decided that sleep would just have to wait as he continues to kiss her, his hands move slowly massaging down her body and around an ivory breast as she stirs beside him, her eyes still closed as her hungry kisses respond to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her small finger nails dig in at the base of his neck when he deepens their kiss, rolling his weight over and above her, pressing her firmly to the mattress.

He moans in his throat when her hips buck into his core, rubbing against his hard and throbbing member. Growling heatedly he slips a hand between their pressed bodies, his mouth kissing and savoring her as he slips a finger inside her moist wet cavern, her body arching and moaning beneath him as he slips in another, fuck but she was hot and wet and ready, groaning as he pushes deeper inside her, his thumb rubbing softly at her sensitive bundle of nerves, feeling her quicken beneath him, her body flushing with heat as it fully awakens even before her mind.

"Gods Kagome" he whispers against her ear kissing softly at her neck, her eyes flutter open, "Kouga?"

She's not sure if she's still dreaming only that her body is hot and aching, her skin is tingling and there's the most wonderful sensation moving between her thighs, plunging into her core, groaning at the feel of warm heat on her neck and sharp little flicks that nibble gently at her, electrifying her skin, her mind slowly connecting the feel of Kouga's hands between her thighs and his hot delicious mouth and fangs at her neck.

"Oh Kouga" she moans, her whole body arching and rubbing against him, if this was a dream she didn't want it to end. She whimpers feeling his hands leave her thighs, only to be replaced by the feeling of stretching and wholeness, gasping as she feels his hard member plunge deep inside her, her eyes shooting open as her hands grip at his strong back, her nails digging into his skin as he rocks deliciously inside her, his panting moaning breaths of her name driving her wild as his thrusts quicken and deepen.

"Gods Kagome you don't know what you do to me" he grunts powerfully against her chest, his hot sinful mouth clasps firmly around a swollen breast as she moans his name, "I just want to be inside you all the time baby" he moves deliciously inside her, driving his insatiable need beneath him, "gods but you feel fucking amazing" he pulls almost all the way out of her, smirking at her unhappy moan, carefully repositioning himself as he kneels between her legs and takes her soft silky legs, wrapping them around his waist he lifts her hips so he has one arm under her low back, angling her, the other holds her hips firmly against him, his new angle allowing his thrusts to penetrate deeper and father inside her.

She cries out at the new sensation as he impales her, burying himself so deep inside her she's sure she can feel him at the back of her throat, claiming her as he growls, "I knew you'd like that baby" his head comes down her angled body, her arching back raises a hard perk nipple within his reach, his hungry mouth clamps over it, squeezing it gently between his fangs, licking and sucking at it soothingly before releasing it. "Oh fuck Kouga" she moans, not missing his soft chuckle as his pace increases inside her, his incredible angle scratching and purring at something deep inside her, she could almost feel it, like a dam about to burst. Oh gods but she wanted to roll and rub her body all over him and never stop, if only he would scratch this incredible itch that was burning a hole inside her gut and clouding all her thoughts, "Please Kouga" she whimpers softly.

He can feel her walls tightening around him as he grits his teeth, "fuck baby you're so tight" his clawed hand holds securely at the low of her back, holding her hips high, the other holds her firmly against him as he pulls himself far out before slamming back into her, letting her feel the fullness of him inside her at their penetrating position, "gods you feel amazing like this" he grunts slamming into her, watching with pleasure as her eyes roll into the back of her head, her moans driving him deeper into her core, "does it feel good Kagome?" he rumbles, feeling her body clamp around his throbbing ready shaft, wanting more than anything to make sure she follows him off this cliff, "tell me" he groans, his hands squeezing at her firm bottom between panting breaths.

Kagome moans incredibly loud, not knowing how it's possible for him to reach so deep inside her, "oh gods Kouga you feel amazing" she purrs, the power of his slanted thrusts hitting her harder and deeper than she ever thought possible, pulling at her as she climbs higher and higher, wave upon crashing wave as the sensations inside her meld and mix and swirl and explode around her. She feels him pull back so far she actually aches with emptiness until she feels him slam into her with such force her mind and body blow apart beneath him, her body convulsing and clamping down around him as molten lava erupts through her body, sparking through her veins, her toes curling as she clutches desperately to her sheets, her orgasm shattering and enveloping her while his strong demanding thrusts continue to pound into her, each deliciously shattering motion undoing her. The sound of her name being howled from her lovers lips as he slams his hips against her and holds, grunting as his seed and orgasm spills into her, leaves her feeling wonderfully shaky and utterly spent.

Kouga's mind is crackling fire as his seed spills from him like a rushing waterfall, Kagome's tight walls milking him as he pulls slowly out and slams back into her again as he continues to convulse, his senses shattering and crashing as he howls out her name, his sweat drenched body collapses on top of her, still kneeling between her legs, his head tucked safely between her beautiful breasts. His hot panting breaths come quick and hot, his lungs burning for air as he swallows it hungrily. The most incredible sensation washes through him as he feels her hands rub softly at his back, sending incredible little aftershocks running through his skin. She murmurs soft nothings to him, tenderly holding him as his racing heart slows and his ragged panting breaths even out. He nuzzles his face into her stomach and chest, kissing her soft skin, scenting her sated arousal and the slight shift in her scent. He growls approvingly.

He kisses her skin, "gods Kagome" he lifts his hips, slowly removing himself from her, feeling her little gasps as he slides carefully out, his body collapsing to her side as he crawls towards her, facing her, "you're amazing you know that?" he grins down at her, kissing her softly on the nose, a clawed hand gently stroking the side of her face. Her eyes brim with love and sated desire, drooping slightly at the edges as her body demands of her that which he has barely given, sleep.

They gaze lovingly into each other's eyes, no words need be spoken, all they need to know and reassure each other of is there in their open faces, in the soft caresses of their hands as they touch gingerly at each other, a hand on a face, a cheek, running down an arm or a shoulder, skimming over the smooth hardness of a chest.

She yawns, moving her hand to cover her mouth as she grins, a little embarrassed. He leans over, kissing her tenderly on the lips, gods she was beautiful.

"Sleep baby" he rumbles softly, his nose nuzzling hers as she nuzzles back. She opens her mouth as if to speak, but instead closes her eyes, nodding, snuggling into his chest. His arms wrap around her as he draws her to him, kissing the top of her head as he inhales her sweet, delicious scent, waiting for the sweet steady rhythm of her heart to let him know she's fallen back to sleep.

He doesn't know how long he lays there, the soft rays of the sun moving across the room, sighing at the feel of her deep steady breaths rising and falling against him, it was a soothing melody that calmed his constantly restless spirit. He was a wolf after all, and restlessness was part of their very nature. But her sweet, intoxicating scent fills him with a deep sense of peace, a kind he has never known before, had never believed possible before. He was awake now, more than awake he feels energized, pumped like he could run a midnight run in less than half the time! He's ready to take her again and tussle her in the sheets until the sun rises in the sky again and she turns to lava in his arms but he knows better, knows he must give his precious little mortal time to rest, time to heal and time to recover.

Already her scent was changing, it pleased him to no end as it mixed and merged with his own. He wasn't sure if it would happen since she was human, but his youkai had taken her, was claiming her, infusing its powers inside her even as it changed her scent. He knew the affects for a she-wolf, but who could say with mortals whose sense of loyalty and love extended only so far as it suited their current needs, shifting and changing with the tides? But then, Kagome was not just a human, but a miko too. A sudden panicked fear flares at the back of his mind, stomping on it he shoves it from his mind before it even has a chance to settle, everything would be fine.

Gently he untangles his limbs from her, careful not to wake her. She whimpers softly in her sleep as he rises from the bed and she unconsciously searches for him. He watches smiling as she turns nuzzling into his pillow, grinning as she inhales his scent and sighs deeply before her body stills again in slumber. He tucks the warm sheets and blankets around her, stroking her bangs until her breaths deepen.

Quietly he moves about her room, his tail flicking eagerly as he searches for some coverings. As much as he'd like to stay here and be naked all day with Kagome, he needed to get some air in his lungs and some wind in his face because he was feeling just way too damn good.

He scents the air, moving past the heady, intoxicating smell of their lovemaking and to a corner of the room, squatting down he picks at a pile of folded clothes and furs. Grinning as he spies what he's been searching for, his fur waist coverings. Quickly he snatches them up securing them to his hips, his tail wagging joyfully and freely behind him, man but that felt good. Forgoing anything else he strides to the window, pushing it up the remainder of the way before hopping onto its frame, his clawed hand rests on its edge as he turns to glance at the beautiful, sleeping goddess behind him.

His mind races as he thinks of everything she's given him, the love and meaning she's brought into his life, a reason for being. He shakes his head, wolves showed love by protecting and through touch, but how did humans show love? His thoughts turning back to a conversation on a hill with a certain she-wolf, grinning as an idea blooms in his mind.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome's wake to consciousness is languid and dreamy, her body feels like butter, slow to move, slow to respond. Her mind trips through images of chiseled abs, naked thighs and entangled bodies making her skin buzz deliciously. Had that been a dream or did it really happen, she wonders, grinning back to the images of Kouga above her as the soft morning light streamed into the room. She sighs, hoping it was both. The scent of something sweet carries to her nose, tickling her as it rouses her from her relaxed and dreamy state, sighing deeply she stretches her limbs noting some stiffness, but somehow it feels…good, grinning as she cracks open an eye.

The place beside her is empty, surprised that there's no sign of her wolf, her open window flutters the curtains beside her as the scents in her room carry powerfully to her nose. Kagome blinks, her shocked eyes falling over her room lit by the bright sun of the day, gasping at the sight of hundreds and hundreds of bouquets of every kind of flower stretching like a carpet before her. Bright sunny wildflowers in every color, the deep gorgeous purples of violets and lavenders, incredible stalks of ivories and lily's as well as other blossoms and flowers she couldn't identify, some with fresh earth still clinging to them were tucked inside glasses, soda cans and other containers, spread all over her dressers and nightstand, covering areas of her floor and on top of shelves as they took up space in every available crevice and every corner. It was the most incredible sight she'd ever seen.

She glances down beside her and there, near where she had been asleep was the largest most beautiful daisy that she's ever seen. She scoops it up, inhaling its sweet beautiful smell as her eyes sting at the realization at what her thoughtful, wonderful wolf has done. Blushing, as she reaches for the spot between her neck and shoulder where she knew Kouga's mark lay, fingering it softly it buzzes slightly under her touch, what her mate had done. She can't help the giggle that bubbles in her chest, for once life was exactly the way it should be, beautiful and perfect and finally, finally she had the love of a man that saw only her.

She inhales deeply of the beautiful daisy, wondering if she feels any different now. She still felt like Kagome. A strange sudden tingle in her body has her turning to face the window moments before she senses jewel shards coming at her fast. She grins at the woosh and thud he makes as he hits the window sill beside her. Her eyes widen in shock at the sight of almost naked Kouga wearing nothing but his fur loin cloth, his hard sweaty chest glistening brilliantly in the daylight, his hair loose and free blazing brilliantly behind him, a bunch of Lavender flowers held tenderly in his grip. She pinches her arm to make sure she's not still asleep and back in her dream, "ouch" nope, not asleep.

"Good morning beautiful, or should I say afternoon" he grins, stepping off the window sill and into her room, joining her on the bed. His eyes devour her beautifully flushed naked skin, the way her bed sheet pools around her waist hiding the rest of her from him. He means only to nuzzle her, only to touch her, but when he leans in she falls back against the mattress, like that's the only place she wants to be. Growling low in his throat he bends over her, claiming her lips, pressing her to the bed with his hard lean torso, his flowers tucked carefully in his grip as he fists the sheets at her head. She melts into him, moaning at his touch.

Gods more than anything he wants to play, wants to roll around in the sheets with her, but he'd taken her again this morning when her body had yet to recover and he can sense the stiffness in her muscles as he slowly pulls back from her. Could practically smell the ache in her bones now that they were mated, pleased immensely knowing just how her body had gotten that way, but until he knew what his new little mate could and couldn't handle of a demon's ferocious sexual appetite, he was going to have to take it slow.

"Good morning" she smiles sweetly at him, he leans back letting her rise. Secretly she feels relived, as much as she knows she would have luxuriated being in his embrace, her body was stiff and sore, getting achier by the minute and breakfast! Or whatever the hell time it was, one thing was certain, food would be a good idea, she was starving! Blushing at the thought of Kouga's ferocious sexual appetite, if last night and this morning was any indication of what a wolf's stamina was like, she was in trouble. She had a feeling that power naps were suddenly going to become her best friend.

"Here, I got these for you" he grins, his sexy blues flashing with pure joy and contentment as he hands her a fistful of the largest, most fragrantly beautiful lavender stalks she's ever seen, "they remind me of you" he grins.

"Ok Kouga they're beautiful" she scoops them to her face, nuzzling them as she inhales their sweet, rich scent.

"Not as beautiful as you" he whispers softly at her ear, nibbling her lobe causing her pulse to quicken.

"Oh Kouga" she turns her misty eyes on him, not understanding why she feels so emotional all of sudden as she bursts into a flood of tears, sobbing into her flowers. She feels his strong arms wrap tenderly around her as he pats her back softly, her flowers crushing slightly between them as he coos at her like a small child. What was wrong with her?

"It's ok Kagome" he rumbles softly, running his hands down her hair, "it'll pass".

"What…will pass?" she asks between crying breaths.

"What you're feeling right now" He rubs soft slow circles on her back, "your emotions, it's because of the mating".

Kagome wipes at her face, reining in her tears, they had come on so suddenly and so strongly, "It..is?" she hiccups.

He chuckles softly, "I guess sometimes I forget you don't know all this stuff" he grins, suddenly stilling as Kagome's scent changes, filling with the smoky scent of campfire, her angry scent.

"What do you mean you forgot?" She moves herself angrily out of his embrace, glaring at him. What, he forgot that she was human? Forgot that she was a priestess? Forgot that she came from the future and barely knew anything about youkai?

Kouga swallows hard, scenting his woman, amazed at how quickly her emotions had switched, but he hadn't been totally surprised, emotional hyper-sensitivity was a common side effect of the matting among females. He wasn't entirely sure if it would take to Kagome because she was human. Apparently though, it had.

"I uh" Kouga stutters, his mind racing for a clever, witty response. He always had one ready, surely his gift would not abandon him now.

She growls waiting for him to respond, huffing "Kouga!" when he doesn't. '_Shit'_, he thinks, he wasn't exactly sure how much of the youkai mating would take to her if it would take to her at all. He'd been pleasantly surprised when her scent had started to change but now it makes him wonder what else will affect and change her? Sensing her emotions getting hotter and smokier by the moment he does the only thing he can think of.

He pulls her angry face towards him, crushing his lips against hers, licking tenderly at her lips as he pleads for entry, sucking and pulling on her bottom lip as he kisses her. He can feel her shifting beneath him, her anger slowly melting away, opening to him as the fires die out. Her arms wrap around him as she sighs into his mouth, his tongue dips into her sweet delicious cavern, tasting every part of her, grinning as he thinks just how like those jell-o shots he had last night her body was becoming under his touch.

They break from their heated kiss, panting for breath as Kouga gazes wondrously into her chocolate depths, "Oh Kouga, I'm sorry" she sniffs, her soft naked body hugging tight to his chest, "I don't know what got into me" he hugs her tightly, kissing her shoulder softly.

"It's ok baby" he rumbles, "I told you, you can't help it" kissing along her soft shoulder as he rubs at her back, "it's the mating mark". He feels her nod against him, gods he loved cradling her naked form against him, he felt so powerful, so alive.

She pulls back from him, her naked breasts suddenly bouncing into view, starring thoughtfully at him as she sniffs, wiping at a tear stained cheek, "Maybe you better tell me again".


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N**: Hi guys, sorry for the shorter chapter on this one, but it's a bit of an in-between relaying more information then anything before our story picks up and moves us in another direction :)

* * *

.

* * *

Kagome feels like giggling hysterically as she watches Kouga in his furs and bare chest, his raven locks floating free behind him as he growls at the frying pan before him, his spatula turning their sunny side up eggs into a broken beaten scramble.

"Here let me" she says, nudging him out of her way with a hip, taking his spot at the stove and the spatula from his out stretched hand. He grins sheepishly at her, "sorry" he mumbles, knowing he was doing something wrong but he'd never had to cook an egg before, hadn't ever thought of trying to cook an egg, much less only part of the way, whatever 'sunny side up' was supposed to mean.

When he had heard his mate's stomach rumble his newly matted youkai instincts had kicked into overdrive, screaming at him to go hunting to take care of his mates needs. But he was in her time and he couldn't just go rampaging into the forest like he desperately wanted and hunt her some deer even though he had scoured the country side for all of her flowers, grinning at how utterly overjoyed she'd been at his gesture.

When she had suggested eggs and bacon it had sounded easy enough but there were all kinds of strange buttons and knobs on her cooking implements, different oils and spices to throw in the mix and even stranger cooking utensils she proceeded to procure from various hidden shelves in the kitchen. Eagerly, he had handed the task back to her expert hands, watching with amusement as she put bread into a machine to heat, wiggled the bacon in one pan with a fork, while beating at the eggs in another, her body moving and multi-tasking as she managed the different items around her as if it was the easiest most natural thing for her.

"Ok, coming up" she grins, platting almost an entire package of bacon and about a dozen scrambled eggs onto Kouga's plate, reserving a more normal helping for herself. Grinning as she watches his fangs practically drool, "Wow Kagome" he inhales the incredible scents before him as she sets the plates down, "that smells really good". Who knew that pork could smell so mouth-watering?

"Well, everyone loves bacon" she grins, placing several buttered pieces of toast onto his plate and one on her own. Almost skeptically Kouga bites into the crispy bacon, it smelt amazing but how would it taste? His taste buds explode in his mouth, his eyes practically rolling into the back of his head as he moans. Kagome can't help but laugh at his expression, she couldn't believe he'd never had bacon before.

"I don't get it" Kouga says between mouthfuls of bacon and eggs, "Is it just because the meat is sliced so thin?" examining a piece of delicious salty crispness in his hands, totally floored by the incredible flavor on the little piece of meat.

"Well actually" Kagome thinks back to a cooking class she had actually attended back in high school, "I think they cut it from the belly and put the strips to smoke over fires, so depending on what you smoke it with, hickory, oak or whatever, it infuses the flavor into the meat" she grins looking up into his wide-eyed gaze, "and then when it's ready you just fry it up".

He shakes his head, marveling again at the ingenuity of the humans. He was definitely going to have to teach his pack how to make this bacon. They eat in silence for a time, each occupied in their own thoughts and the tastiness of the meal. Kagome had texted Yuka, Eri and Ayumi to see how everyone was doing, Yuka was doing much better though she had decided to stay at Eri's place for a few days, not really wanting to return home and risk the possibility of meeting Naoto again. Kagome couldn't blame her, a knot forming in her stomach at the thought of the unknown demon.

"Kagome?" he had sensed her scent and mood shift from happy contentment to pensive and anxious.

"Sorry" she looks over her mostly empty plate, "I was just thinking about Yuka" Kouga's answering growl tells her he has the same worries.

"Don't worry Kagome, whoever he was, he wasn't totally stupid" he rises from the table, his plate licked clean as he gestures for Kagome's hand. She offers it to him, slowly standing as his arms come around her waist, his hand tucking a stray strand tenderly behind her ear, "if he comes anywhere near Yuka or anyone else I'll feed him to my wolves" he rumbles, his eyes flashing.

Kagome sighs, hugging him. Why oh why did things have to be so complicated? Now that things were starting to progress between her and Kouga she'd discovered demons in the future and now her body was changing making her feel all anxious and twisty inside. Oh gods, she can feel the tears rising in her eyes again, her emotions suddenly overwhelming her.

Kouga senses her shifting moods before the first tears spring to her eyes, sighing, thank gods it would only last for a few more days. "Come on Kagome" he sweeps her into his arms as she tries to hide a sniffle.

"Where are we going?" she asks turning into his chest, hiding her fresh new tears.

"You'll see" he rumbles low in his throat, quickly sliding and moving past the side shrine door. He drops her to her feet as he bends low in front of her. She gazes at him quizzically not understanding what he wants her to do.

He grins at her confusion, "I know we don't do this often, but climb on" nodding to his back. Kagome's eyes widen in surprise, having never ridden Kouga other than in his wolf form. Quickly she moves behind him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as his arms reach around for her thighs, clasping her firmly but gently. "You ready?" he looks over her shoulder, she nods as she wipes absentmindedly at a drying tear.

She squeals in delight as he leaps powerfully into the trees, smirking confidently at her joyful shrieks as he speeds through the forest, leaping high into the tree tops where she howls so close to his ear he almost stumbles his landing at the top. His woman was definitely a shrieker that was for sure he chuckles quietly to himself, picking up his pace as he soars tree top to tree top, the view of the forest and her rising city reaching out to them.

After a while he nears a cliff edge, dropping them down as she slides carefully off his back, her ear splitting grin warming his heart, her sadness forgotten.

"Oh Kouga, that was fun" she bounces on her toes, "we so have to do that again". He grins at her, "Anytime you want baby" leaning down to hiss her softly on the lips. She sighs, turning to see the view he's brought her too, it was breathtaking.

"Oh Kouga" she steps forward near the cliffs edge, stunned at the expanse of the forest rolling before her with the high skyline of Tokyo rising in the horizon, it was almost like the past and the future were merging together, becoming one in that moment, sending a shiver down her spine. "It's beautiful" she turns her brimming eyes on him.

He thought she would like it, dropping to the ground as she moves towards him, sitting between his outstretched legs. She lays her back against his bare chest, sighing contently at the feel of his legs and arms encircling her, his chin resting gently at the top of her head as he runs a clawed finger down her arms, softly petting her.

"It's like both our worlds together in the same spot, isn't it" his voice soft and thoughtful as he gazes into the horizon.

"I was just thinking that" she giggles, turning up to face him. She can see him glancing down at her, grinning.

"Is that part of the mating thing?" she asks turning her gaze back towards the forest and the city.

"Sort of" he says hesitantly, not wanting to set her off again. "It's true when wolf youkai mate they gain a deeper sense of their partners. You can feel them more strongly, sense their emotions more intensely and in some cases where mated wolves have been together a long time they can even share their thoughts".

"Really?" she asks "can you read my thoughts then?" a look of sudden panic creeping into her scent.

Kouga chuckles, knowing her thought instantly, "No Kagome" he replies gently, squeezing her softly in his arms just cause he loves feeling her there, "we'd have to live for centuries for that to happen" his heart hiccupping at the thought of how short a time they would have together, her life span compared to his, but it would be worth it. He would never take another mate after she was gone, wolves rarely ever did, the loss of their mates cutting through their souls, or at least so he had seen and heard from others. Only now that he was mated could he truly begin to understand how deep that bond ran and how devastating it would be to have it suddenly cut from him.

"But I can feel you more now, then I could before" he adds, sensing her shifting thoughts, "I can sense what's going on with you even if you're not close to me".

Kagome nods thoughtfully remembering earlier that morning. "Before you came through the window" she muses into the bright sky, trying not to think of all the centuries he would live without her after she was gone, making her all the more determined to enjoy what time they had now. "I felt something, before I even felt your jewel shards and somehow I knew it was you".

His eyes widen in surprise behind her. She had sensed him? That was incredible, though he probably shouldn't have been too surprised given that so much of the mating seemed to have taken to her.

"Ok so what else?" she nudges at him when he doesn't respond, "How long does this PMS thing last?" she asks not seeing the confused look on his face.

"P. M. S?" he asks curiously.

Kagome blushes a deep red. Well, they were mated now, she better get used to talking to him about this sort of stuff. "Oh well" she grins, "It's what we girls call the hormones we feel raging inside us when you know…" she waves a hand out in front of her as though the air will finish her words.

"When…?" he asks cautiously not having any idea what the hand waving is supposed to mean.

Kagome's blush deepens, "You know… when it's, that time of the month" she quickly hurries, hoping he'll get her meaning. Kouga's eyes narrow in confusion until understanding suddenly dawns on him, happy that Kagome can't see the blush on his cheeks, "oh that" he grins.

'_Oh gods I want to die now'_ she buries her face in her hands.

Kouga chuckles softly behind her, "Don't be embarrassed love" he kisses the side of her face, nuzzling at her neck. Figuring it's better to move the conversation along he tries to answer her question.

"The mating bond or rites as we call them, last for several days, usually no more than four. It's when our youkai is most active allowing time for the changes to occur and finally settle, so I imagine you'll stop" he pauses thinking of her word again, "P. M. S'ing by then" chuckling when he hears Kagome's groan.

"It sure sounds and feels like PMS" she huffs, "and why does it affect me like that at all? I don't get it".

He shrugs, "I'm not sure, it's just the way it's always been" he scratches at the back of his head thoughtfully, "though I guess it's because my youkai is changing your scent, so it's changing other things in your body too, like how you can sense me now even without the jewel shards".

"My scent is changing?" that was a bit of a surprise. How could mating him change her scent?

"Ya, it's merging with mine that way anyone that has the nose to do it, can tell that you're mated to me" he grins proudly, hugging her again between his legs.

"Does.." she's a little nervous, she knows how strong a part scent plays to wolves. Knows firsthand just how much he craved her scent, "does… I mean, do you still.. like my scent?" what would happen if he didn't? The thought stirs achy thoughts in her heart.

"Kagome" he turns her so she faces him, already feeling the shifting of her emotions, "you're scent is intoxicating to me, you know that right?" she nods at him, panic flittering through her gaze, "your scent now, mixing with mine" he touches his head to her forehead, inhaling the space between them deeply, "is more mind numbingly beautiful and exhilarating than anything I've ever scented. It drives into my brain Kagome, the smell of me in you, I…" he closes his eyes, "I don't know how to explain it Kagome but I could bathe inside it forever if you'd let me".

He feels her hands reach for his head, lifting his gaze to hers, relief and joy swimming through her scent and lighting up her eyes, she crushes her lips to him, licking carefully at his fang, he rumbles softly sending electrical little shocks spreading throughout her body as she nibbles at his mouth, he opens to her, his tongue stroking against hers, quieting and expelling all her fears, her worries, her doubts.

"Thank you" she smiles, pulling back from him, his unwavering loving gaze never leaving hers.

"Ok ok, so I think I've got this" she starts counting off on her fingers, "so increased senses, check. Increased emotional sensitivity a.k.a. PMS, check" she giggles as he smirks, "changing scent, check". She puts a thoughtful finger to her chin, "anything else?"

Kouga furrows his brow in thought. He didn't think so. "Well, that's all I know as far as wolf youkai and wolf youkai matting is concerned" he wishes he could tell her more with certainty but he had to admit there was a lot about it he didn't understand himself. "When different youkai mate together it changes, depending on the species" he gives a thoughtful shrug, "but you're human Kagome, so you don't have youkai magic in you. To be honest, I was surprised it took and affected you as much as it did. It's usually hit or miss with humans" but then if he knew anything for certain in his life, it was that his little miko mate was always full of surprises.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad" she grins smiling at him.

"Good, I'm glad" he leans in to kiss her lips again, "and the rest of it…" he waves a hand in the air like she had previously done, indicating her fluctuating hormones, "will pass".

She nods at him, taking in everything he's said, "Well, wait, what about you then?" she quirks an eyebrow at him.

"What about me?" he asks confused.

"Well, if I'm stuck with PMS and fluctuating hormones while this change happens to me, what happens to you?" crossing her arms suspiciously in front of her chest, somehow instinctively feeling like she's not going to like his response.

Kouga grins sheepishly, "Ah well… actually…" he looks into her expectant face, "for us males we get really energized all we want to do is make sure our mates are taken care of" he grins at her, stroking a hand down the side of her face, "…and we get really… frisky" he smirks.

"Frisky?" she asks incredulously.

"Uh-ya" he gives her a toothy grin, hoping now she'll understand just how much he's had to control himself around her, "especially in the early months".

"Months?" her voice shrills taking on a trembling quality as her hands grip his shoulders, how would she survive months? "So wait, you mean to tell me while I ache and cry and have my body and scent changed you just get horny!?" Oh why oh why was she not surprised?

Kouga chuckles, nuzzling her face, "Well don't say it like that" he smiles coyly at her.

"How else am I suppose to say it?" she smirks at him, crossing her arms again in front of her playfully.

"Say it like, 'and you get…_horny_'" his voice dips in a low sexy timbre, sending incredibly delicious sparks coursing through her body, her stomach flutters and heats inside her. He nips her neck where his mark is, loving the sigh she makes when he strokes his tongue against her collarbone, nibbling on her delicate skin. "After all" he stares heatedly into her raven depths, turning and dipping her to lay on the soft grass beneath him, his weight pressing deliciously down on her, her skin igniting under his touch, "it's all for you, baby".

His hot searing kiss rushes incredible heat through her body as she gasps into his mouth. She feels him tug at her shorts, the elastic in the waist allowing for easy removal. His hot wet mouth at her thighs strips away any lingering restraint, sighing as she opens to him, letting him ravage her, her thoughts gently floating away from her as she moans '_Oh but that's just what I'm afraid of_'.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Thanks so much for all your great support and pm's regarding the unsightly encounter with that one reviewer, I almost thought about not posting anymore chapters, but after receiving some private PMs from their fake troll account, I glanced some rude disparaging comments they made about my readers just because you guys like my story, lol :) That's when I realized I was dealing with someone who believes so strongly and fiercely in their own views and sees anyone else that doesn't agree with them as wrong or stupid (eye roll) that I have decided to just ignore them and keep writing my story! So thanks for all your support with that! It really helped as I'm not a big fan of conflict except in my stories, lol.

NOW! ****I hope you guys will enjoy this VERY long chapter!**** I am on the road for work over the next week so I don't know if I'll be able to post anything, so I thought I'd leave you guys with a nice long one to hold ya over :)

Lots of you have been asking about the pink light, rest assured all will be revealed very soon and remember, that we have seen this pink light before at the _very beginning of the story_.

**Thecutevamp** \- You're right, there has been quite a bit of fluff while in Kagome's time, but I added in the extra helping as you guys aren't gonna see it for a while (evil grin).

**Kat** \- about the life span thing, Kagome is aware that he lives a long time, that's why when they were sitting on the hill, she was trying not to think about it, because she knew that he would be sad one day without her.. sniff... me too!

**Trich** \- excellent question about the protection thing, hopefully you will get a bit of an answer in this chapter :)

**DerpyHanyou** \- I love you! lol, deep breaths, especially when you get to the end of this chapter! ;-)

**blackdragon72, Thalia0204, Sara B., Thecutevamp, Sassy618, Tomoko Kobayashi, Animelover **and** Nightshade** \- thank you guys so much for your encouraging comments, you are all part of the reason why this chapter is here right now :)

Much love to you all! I hope to be back very soon with the rest of my story ~ Lady. P.

* * *

.

* * *

Eri answers the door, still snickering over Yuka's comments regarding Naoto's sexual performance in the bedroom or rather his lack thereof. "Hey Kagome, hi Kouga" she grins to the couple opening the door, noting that Kouga looks his usual yummy self in his blue jeans and red t-shirt, his customary bandana wrapped around his head, this one a starburst blue and white.

"Hi Eri" Kagome grins, her eyes glinting. Eri can't help notice that something feels different about her friend. She seems much more relaxed in her turquoise shorts and white camisole tee than she's ever seen her. Kouga nods in her direction, quickly scanning the room as he enters as though watching for potential threats.

Yuka stretches out on the couch, her leg propped carefully on a pillow, an ice pack to her swollen ankle as she and Ayumi call their greetings from their spot, "Hi Kouga" they smile admiringly, waving a hand at Kagome.

"Yo" Kouga replies, nodding in their direction. He can scent Hojo somewhere in the dwelling but he doesn't see him.

"How are you doing Yuka? Feeling any better?" Kagome asks with concern as she approaches her friend, gingerly touching at her ankle, noting with satisfaction that the swelling had gone down considerably.

"No worries Kagome" Yuka smiles, "it feels a lot better today, thanks to you".

Kagome smiles affectionately at her friend, "I'm just happy I was able to help". The four girls sit, grinning and glancing at each other as an awkward pensive silence falls over the group.

Kouga can't help but turn his gaze to the females, they were usually so noisy and boisterous to be around but the pin drop silence that had suddenly fallen over them, not to mention the looks they were giving him were starting to make his fur stand on end.

"So uh, where's Hojo?" he asks, desperate for anything to break the strange silence hanging in the air.

"He's on the balcony" Ayumi grin's gesturing towards the open view of the city behind them.

Kouga steps towards Kagome, the glinting grins the females give him not escaping his notice as he leans down to kiss his mate softly on the cheek, giggles erupt behind him before he turns quickly rushing out on the open balcony. He'd happily spend time with Naraku if it got him away from those creepy stares and that eerie silence, shaking his head thoughtfully.

He spots Hojo leaning against the wide balcony's frame, his head leaning against a bent elbow as he stands staring into nothing. "What's up kid" Kouga calls, startling him out of his thoughts.

Hojo turns to his new friend, "Oh hey Kouga, you startled me" grinning as he rubs at his forehead, "dude, remind me to never drink again" he grumbles, "I have a killer hang-over".

As soon as Eri sees that Kouga and Hojo are talking about whatever it was that men talked about, she, Ayumi and Yuka lean expectantly towards a fidgety looking Kagome, everyone already knowing the question that's screaming in all their minds, "Sooo Kagome?" Eri grins nudging her friend knowingly.

Kagome blushes a deep crimson, her eyes drifting to the floor as her friends shriek and squeal around her. She can practically feel Kouga listening to them, her embarrassment sky rocketing as her friends start bombarding her with questions of what was it like, did she feel any different, and how big exactly was he?

More than anything she wants to talk to them, to share her feelings and experiences with her closest friends but the thought of Kouga listening in on her conversation was filling her with trepidation. Her eyes narrow with curiosity as she sees Kouga and Hojo come walking into the living area, a hush falling immediately over the assembled girls.

"Hey Kagome" Kouga strides quickly towards her, lifting her hand to his lips as he kisses her tenderly on the knuckles, blushing slightly at the coo's of the females around him, "the kid and I are going to…" he turns his face to Hojo, what had he called it?

"The arcade" Hojo grins, "there's one at the end of the block, that way you guys can uh…" he flushes trying not to think of the conversation he had overhead Yuka and Eri having earlier, girl talk always made him uncomfortable even though he thought he'd be used to it by now, what with having so many female friends, but apparently his male hard-wired brain just refused to process anything about shoes, makeup or boys.

"Oh, uh, thanks guys" Kagome grins up at her thoughtful mate. He was always so considerate of her feelings always putting her needs at the forefront of his mind. The thought makes her heart suddenly lurch as the demon Naoto passes through her thoughts for a moment, fighting back a wave of apprehension, Kouga's youkai was still visible to others in her world. They had decided on the way over to make for the Feudal Era that night so they could talk to Kaede and Sango about how they might go about protecting him in her world, she had an idea stirring at the back of her mind but she wanted to speak with the old miko about it before putting her plan into action.

Kouga quirks a curious eyebrow at his mate, sensing the small wave of apprehension that enters her scent but as she smiles warmly up at him he lets it pass not wanting to risk any sudden emotional outbursts. The boys wave to the girls as they exit the apartment, taking the stairs quickly as the elevator was still out of order, both men breathing a deep sigh of relief as they hit the refreshing air outside.

He hated leaving Kagome's side but hearing the questions the girls had started asking her made his ears turn red and he really didn't want to be around to hear anything his woman might have to say about his, 'performance'. He knew he had nothing to worry about, unconsciously puffing his chest out, his sexual prowess was well earned but he didn't want to take the chances of any possible despairing remarks crushing his delicate ego. Plus, he knew the females here valued their 'girl time' and his instinctive need to please his mate was definitely humming on overdrive.

"Phew, that was intense" Hojo smirks blowing out a breath.

Kouga snorts, "Women are strange sometimes".

"You got that right" Hojo grins as he and Kouga head towards the arcade.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Oh my gods Kagome" Ayumi practically swoons over the details of how Kagome had awoken to a field of flowers in her room that morning, "how incredibly romantic" she sighs.

"Forget the romance part" Eri grins "I can't believe you guys were up all night AND this morning doing _that!_" an almost hungry look entering her eyes, "Where does he get the stamina? and how the hell are you gonna be able to walk at this pace?" she smirks.

Kagome's cheeks blush crimson AGAIN. Oh how many times had her tomato impressions caused her girlfriends hysterics? Still it had been so good to be able to talk to them about it, feeling for once like she was just a regular, ordinary young woman, just starting to understand what it meant to finally be an adult.

"Honestly Eri I have no idea" Kagome can't help the grin that breaks across her face, "I guess maybe I should start doing yoga or something" laughing when her friends giggle with her, "power naps for sure" she blushes.

Eri snorts a laugh, "I think that's probably a good idea" she nods encouragingly.

"Well I think it's all wonderful" Ayumi smiles, "and wow Kagome, can I say, way to break out of your shell too coming out last night, I'm so proud of you" she grins up at her friend. They had so rarely been able to hang out with Kagome since finishing high school, who granted had not attended all that often since she had been sick a lot in school so it had been amazing for all the girls to hang out together for a night which they so rarely did given the jobs they were all working now until they could decide what they wanted to do in regards with University, Eri was secretly thinking of travelling around for a year but had yet to share her thoughts with her girlfriends.

"Ya" Yuka smiles up at her, "you're always working so hard Kagome, at the shrine and what with all those extra courses you're taking so you can get into your University program, so I'm glad you came out with us last night.. you know, considering" she can't help but laugh now at the craziness the night had taken with her x boyfriend.

"Well it was definitely nice to have a break for once" she grins, Kagome rarely got to do any of the normal things her friends got to indulge in, though sometimes she had to admit, it seemed easier fighting demons then filling out University applications, "I just hope I get all the courses I want in the fall" she muses to her friends, "I know I'm starting kind of late but abstaining any severe illnesses" which really meant avoiding imminent and potential death back in the feudal era, "I'll be able to get my Natural Medicine doctorate in about four years" she smiles proudly.

"I think that's awesome you want to get into medicine Kagome" Eri smiles at her, "you've obviously got a natural talent for it" the friends nod their agreement. "I guess being sick so much kinda helped then, huh?"

"Ya you could say that" Kagome laughs, wishing so much she could tell her friends the truth about what had been happening to her over the last four, well, almost five years now and all the things she'd experienced, one of those things being the discovery of her passion and interest with natural healing remedies. She knew Kaede would be proud of her, she had taught Kagome so much over the years.

"Well I just wish I had a picture of the chaste and studious Miss Higurashi actually doing jell-o shots for once" Ayumi grins, no one from their old school would ever have believed it.

Eri giggles, "I think I got one actually" grabbing her cell phone off the coffee table, the girls knew how dedicated and serious Kagome always was, she rarely ever went out with them anymore and most definitely did not indulge in drinking so it was good to see her unwind for once. "Ah ha, see!" Eri cries cheering, showing the picture to her friends.

Kagome leans in to see the picture of her, Ayumi and Yuka toasting each other with little Dixie cups while Hojo and Kouga speak animatedly in the background about something or other, their arms gesturing wildly, "I think they were talking about Kung Fu" Ayumi giggles, seeing Kagome's eyes linger on her boyfriend's face.

"Probably" Kagome giggles back, "He does get rather... excited about it" she grins.

"Well Kagome" Yuka smiles thoughtfully at her friend, removing the ice pack from her ankle and wiggling her toes, it really was feeling a lot better, "I'm so happy for you" she smiles tenderly, "I wish I could find someone sweet like your Kouga" Ayumi and Eri smile and nod with her.

"Oh Yuka" Kagome's eyes soften, knowing instantly what was bothering her friend, "don't you worry about that jerk, he won't bother you again, I'm sure of it" a look of compassion and understanding brims from her eyes, "and one day you will meet the right guy, I just know it".

"Definitely" Eri and Ayumi agree, knowing too that if Naoto did try and show his face around Yuka again they'd make sure he'd never be able to father any children… ever.

Yuka fights back a wave of emotion, "What would I do without you guys" she smiles sweetly at them, meaning every word as she makes to stand gingerly on her feet.

"Well you'd probably have a lot more clothes" Ayumi giggles staring at Eri, who everyone knew loved to borrow but took forever to return. Eri sticks her tongue out in reply.

"Come on you guys, I've been cooped up in here since last night, let's get some air ya?" Yuka smiles testing the strength of her ankle, barely a flinch.

Ayumi glances up from her spot on the couch, "You sure you're up for it Yuka?" concern tingeing her voice.

"Totally" she grins, gently pushing on her ankle.

The girls gather their belongings and decide to head for the arcade, they might as well check in on the guys since the most important gossip had been well talked over.

"So this arcade?" Kagome asks as they head towards their destination, "how does Hojo know about it so well?" turning a knowing glance Eri's way.

"Oh uh" Eri's blush totally flooring her friends, she was usually such a master over her real emotions "well you know, he's hung out with me since I moved into my place and we go down there sometimes to play some fighting and racing games, that's all" hoping her friends can't feel her heart ramming in her chest.

"Uh huh" Yuka grins. The girls knew that Eri thought they were totally ignorant of her growing crush on Hojo but then they wouldn't have been very good friends if they couldn't have picked up on that!

"Oh shut it already" Eri huffs, crossing her arms at her chest, gazing away from her friends as her cheeks burn molten hot.

"I think it's great Eri" Kagome grins at her, Eri's smile touching her eyes at her words. She had secretly been worried about Kagome's reaction but she should have known better. Kagome was never one to stand in the way of a friend's happiness.

"Thanks Kagome" she smiles, squeezing her friends arm affectionately.

They approach the arcade startled by the screams and roars they can hear inside, Kagome's heart instantly doing a rhumba in her chest knowing that Kouga is in there, she can sense his presence and his jewel shards as she rushes inside, her friends quick on her heels.

Their collective jaws drop at the sight of a crowd of people cheering and pumping their fists around a Dance Revolution game, two dark haired occupants one with long raven hair, another short cropped who move their feet and arms wildly to the music, their rhythm totally in sync with the flashing lights on the screen, cries of 'go Hojo' and 'go Kouga' shouting rhythmically around them.

"Get those two bar stars will ya?" Eri grins nudging Kagome in the shoulder, Kagome giggles at the sight as the girls stand back a ways, watching the enthused crowd cheer their jubilation and laughing at their sorrowful moans when the game finally ends.

Hojo wipes at the sweat on his forehead, panting heavily as he turns his gaze to Kouga, "Wow man, nice moves" he grins, amazed that Kouga doesn't seem the slightest bit out of breath.

"You too kid" he grins, patting him on the shoulder as they move off the blinking platform. Those who had watched their performance exclaiming how awesome they'd done patting at their backs as they try to make their way out of the sea of bodies.

"Hi there" a sultry, feminine voice calls softly near Kouga's ear, turning his gaze from Hojo who was animatedly repeating a particular move they'd done, he turns to find a tall slender female with gorgeous long dark curls and a tight little skirt gazing hungrily at him.

"Uh hi" Kouga grins, surprised by all the attention the females in Kagome's world seemed to be giving him since his arrival. It was hard not to let it all get to his cocky head.

"I haven't seen you here before" she coos softly at him, taking in his hard broad chest visible under the tight red t-shirt, "you new around here?" she flashes her brilliant jewel green eyes at him.

"Actually yes I am" he smiles his sexiest grin ever, he can't help it, he's had such a good couple of days so far. He can see Hojo rolling his eyes and waving him off from his peripheral as he turns and walks into the crowd, disappearing. What? He wasn't doing anything wrong he was just talking to her.

"Oh well, how nice then that we get to meet" she smiles, running a soft manicured hand down his arm, "my name is Hiromi" flashing brilliant pearly whites at him.

"Good to meet ya Hiromi" he smirks, his eyes twinkling, he can smell the girls arousal radiating off her, "I'm Kouga".

"Well Kouga, now that we've been introduced" she leans towards him, "why don't we get better acquainted?"

Every sense and instinct in Kouga's body tells him if he wants too, he could easily take the female before him, she was dripping with pent up sexual energy but he was a mated wolf now and as enticing as her offer might have been pre Kagome, he found he just wasn't interested. She was beautiful, no doubt about it, but she wasn't Kagome, his body instantly stirring at the thought of his beautiful mate's sparkling eyes.

"Oh well, actually.." Kouga stumbles over his words as a powerful scent of smoking campfire flaring with icy cold mint reaches his nostrils and plunges straight into the back of his brain causing his inner youkai to whimper as it curls up in a corner, hiding its face behind its paws.

"Actually" an ice-cold tone breaks through his momentary silence as Hiromi turns to face a shorter dark haired girl glaring daggers at her, Hiromi's face momentarily falling at the anger she can see flaring in the woman's eyes. "My boyfriend and I are busy today" moving to stand next to Kouga whose entire face has fallen at the unexpected arrival of his very pissed off mate, her arms crossed out in front of her, waves of violent aggression rolling off her. Kouga's frantic and panicked mind wonders briefly why he hadn't sensed her.

Hiromi eyes Kagome, chewing on her bottom lip as if debating with herself whether or not to say something. Kagome's cold, unflinching glare though makes her think better of it. Hiromi tosses her dark curls causally over her shoulders "I was just saying hello" she smiles, "no reason to get all huffy" enjoying the jaw dropping expression on Kagome's face as she turns and walks away, wiggling her fingers over her shoulder calling a sexy "bye Kouga" before disappearing in the crowd.

Kagome turns icy cold daggers on the wolf, sending his heart plummeting, her breaths puffing heatedly with the force of her rage, "Uh, hey baby" Kouga grins sheepishly, scratching nervously at the back of his head.

Kagome pushes an angry finger in his chest, surprising him, "Don't. You. Baby. ME!" she screams poking him sternly with each angry, heated word, stomping her foot as she spins on her heel, striding past the shocked expressions on her friends faces as she storms out of the arcade.

The girls shoot him dirty looks before rushing after Kagome. Hojo watches their retreating forms shaking his head at the stunned wolf, "dude, that was dumb" feeling bad for his friend, but what had he expected?

"I.. I don't get it" Kouga blinks his confusion, "what did I do wrong?"

Hojo barks a laugh, slapping Kouga on the back, "You're kidding right?" steering his forlorn friend slowly out of the arcade, "Cardinal rule number one, never, ever let your girl see you talking with another girl, ESPECIALLY if that girl is hot and most definitely not if said hot girl looks like she wants to rip your pants off, you hear what I'm saying big guy?" he glances to his friend, pausing just outside the arcades entrance.

Rules? Kagome had never told him about any rules. Why hadn't anyone told him this before? If he had known he was doing something wrong, he wouldn't have done it. At least now he was starting to understand why Kagome had been so bothered by that sales lady at the mall that day. What was her name? Mindy? Cindy? Something like that.

"How…how many rules are there?" he asks hopefully, maybe if he knew what they were he could keep Kagome from getting so angry with him especially while she was already in such a delicate volatile state.

Hojo shakes his head at the strange youth, "you know Kouga no offense or anything man" his hands go up in a placating gesture, "you know I think you're awesome right? But it sure seems like you know dick about girls" wondering how that was even possible.

Kouga can't help his irritated growl. The kid was right, at least as far as human girls went anyways, almost saying so before catching himself.

"I mean, where have you been? Living in the woods or something?" Hojo jokes teasingly.

Kouga snorts a laugh, "Something like that" his penetrating gaze telling Hojo that there was more than meets the eye to his story.

Hojo couldn't believe it, there was actually someone out there who knew less about girls then he did "Come on man, let me buy you a cheese burger and I'll tell you what I know" grinning as he steers Kouga into a nearby WacDonalds.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Oh Kagome, it's ok" Yuka pats her friends back affectionately.

"I just don't _–hic–_ know why I'm being _–hic–_ so emotional" well actually Kagome knew why she was being so emotional, she just couldn't tell her friends about it, having found a nearby park bench they could sit at while Kagome's jealous rage fizzled out into sobbing hysterics.

The girls share a knowing look with each other, "Oh Kagome, sex just does that" Yuka pats her friend soothingly on the back, "it changes everything" Ayumi and Eri nod beside her, "hell ya".

"I just feel so _–hic–_ stupid" she wipes at her tears, "I mean, I know Kouga, he would never betray me, but still" hating the way she'd lost her temper with him, hating more the hurt and pained expression she'd seen flash in his eyes.

"I'm sure he wouldn't either" Ayumi reassures her, patting her arm.

"But still, talking to dirty Hiromi like that?" Eri scoffs, "I mean, come on, how clueless do you have to be? She's only ever after one thing" crossing her arms in front of her.

Kagome rubs at her tears, quieting as she feels the now familiar buzz at the back of her mind getting stronger. Not surprised when Kouga and Hojo turn the corner and come across them, smiling and holding bags of WacDonald's take out in their hands, "Who's hungry?" Hojo grins.

"Hey, how'd you guys find us?" Ayumi questions before diving into one of the offered bags.

Hojo laughs, "I didn't, I just followed Kouga here" nodding to the quiet wolf beside him.

"Guess you must have a strong nose Kouga" Eri smirks, reaching for a burger.

"Ya that or really good GPS" Yuka grins, munching on a French fry, her friends laughing.

Kouga hears nothing as he walks slowly to his mates side where she's sitting on a bench between Ayumi and Yuka, her ankles crossed, the smoking minty hues in her scent were mostly dissipated, some still clung to her clothes, but now there was a strong over lay of sorrowful burnt amber tinting her naturally sweet scent. "Hi Kagome" he takes the seat next to her as Yuka and Ayumi move away to sit next to Hojo and Eri, the friends engaging in easy conversation with each other a little ways off, munching on food as they leave the couple to themselves for a time.

"I thought you might be hungry" he says handing her the take out bag, his heart sagging when she doesn't take it, doesn't even look at him. He can't help the whine that escapes him, not noticing the peculiar look the group flashes his way as he sets the paper bag at her feet. Gods how he wished they weren't here, sitting with all her friends, in her open crowded world. If he could just get her alone he'd kiss that sorrowful gaze right off her face.

"Kagome" he calls her again, reaching for her chin so she'll look at him, but she just turns more sharply away. He bites back the rumble that wants to explode in his chest at her stubbornness, he didn't need her any more angry at him than she already was. His mind races frantically, grasping for anything that will make his mate turn and talk to him.

Kagome stiffens when he tries to reach for her chin, she just wasn't ready to deal with him yet. Her emotions were raging inside her and as much as she wanted to forgive him everything and affirm that she had over reacted she just couldn't. Some part of her refused to let her. Cursing herself for her own stubbornness, her heart aching at the whining sound she knew he was trying hard not to make at the back of his throat. She grips her thighs with her hands, he made it so hard to stay mad at him.

She jerks in surprise when she feels Kouga's head on her lap. She can feel his heavy sigh, his soft whimper as it reverberates at the back of his throat and into her legs. She glances down at him looking for all the world like he was a lost, broken puppy as he rubs his head gingerly against her lap, seeking comfort in a way that she knew was natural and instinctive to him, but flaringly embarrassing as she catches her friend's surprised looks.

"Kouga" her soft voice snaps his attention as he shoots up beside her, staring intently at her with wide hopeful eyes.

She gives him a half smile, his face beaming "Let's go…talk".

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

After Kagome had apologized to her friends who only giggled at them as they left, Kouga had whisked her away the moment they were out of visual sight of any onlookers. He'd leapt over the city buildings at such a break neck speed that she was sure if anyone had looked up all they would have seen was a streak of something dark against the sky.

After he'd all but torn her clothes off when they entered her still flower laden room, he had proceeded to apologize to her over and over again, worshipping and devouring her body with his strong skilled hands and his sinfully delicious mouth as he spiraled and pounded her into nothingness, turning her body into molten lava.

"How many do you want?" Kouga call's up to his famished mate, his crouched naked body stuck halfway in the fridge, his tail flicking behind him as he digs through the remaining sushi they'd ordered a few hours before.

"Just bring them all" she giggles, calling down the stairs as she tip toes to the bathroom, almost tripping over his discarded jeans in the hallway, her bed sheet tucked toga style around her. She needed to get some business done while he was distracted with food. She catches sight of herself in the bathroom mirror almost laughing out loud at her disheveled appearance and sex tossed hair. She peers into the mirror, arching her neck, rubbing at the slightly raised skin of her mark as a strong tingle vibrates through her finger. She was surprised you could hardly see it, only glinting slightly as she moves her neck around, knowing though that it shone like a blazing branded mark to any youkai.

Kouga can hear her moving around upstairs making use of the facilities, he smirks to himself, it was a good thing she was taking her break now, grabbing all the sushi and piling the portable trays in his arms, because it was the last one his delicious little mate was going to get for a good long while. He flicks the fridge closed with his swishing tail, padding naked and bare foot back up to her room balancing the trays carefully as he sets them all down, wondering why she wasn't back yet, he'd heard that toilet of hers flushing. A sudden sharp throbbing pain squeezes at the back of his head as he grunts.

"Kagome?" he calls, panic creeping into his voice as he makes his way towards the bathroom, knocking on the door, she had explained many times to him most heatedly about how important it was that he always do that, "are you ok Kagome?" He leans his ear against the door, he can hear her soft panting breaths and then his broken name, "Kou…ga"

"Kagome!" he barks, opening the unlocked door quickly, he falls to his knees where she's hunched over on the floor, one arm clamped around her torso, the other clutches desperately at her mark that glows an angry red between her fingers and under her palm "Kagome what's wrong" his panicked gaze bores into her pain-filled eyes as he grabs at her shoulders, surprised at the tingle that buzzes through his skin as he makes contact.

"It… hurts" she grunts between gasping breaths, suddenly howling in pain as she collapses against him, her body convulsing as her eyes roll into the back of her head, slipping into unconsciousness.

"Kagome!" he roars, sweeping her carefully into his arms sheets and all to keep the strange tingling sensation he could feel from harming her. He turns rushing down the stairs cradling her still and unconscious body in his arms, his panicked fear driven mind forgoing anything else as he makes for the only place he can think of. In less than a heartbeat he's outside the shrine, the cool night wind strokes against his heated naked flesh as he rushes towards the small hut that houses the portal to his world. He grasps her tightly to his chest and without another thought plunges into the deep caverns of the well, swallowed instantly by pulsating pinks and blues as he hits the ground with a thud.

He looks up, sighing with relief at the clear dark skies overhead. He throws his head back releasing a powerful howl that shakes the trees letting his pack know of his urgency, of his desperation as he leaps from the well. Answering howls reverberate around him from the darkness as he speeds towards the little village in a powerful whirlwind.

"Lady Kaede, Lady Kaede" Rosario rushes towards one of the huts, all the humans and even the hanyou had begun to emerge outside as soon as they had heard the howls of the wolves go up.

"What is it child" Kaede's hunched form looks questioningly at the she-wolf, her sister Kikyo appearing at her side.

"Rosario, what is it, what's wrong?" Sango calls running in from another direction, Miroku jogging beside her.

"It's Lord Kouga" the she-wolf cries frantically, "something is wrong".

But before they can question her further a familiar cyclone of wind appears before them, whipping the grasses and dirt around them as they raise their arms to shield themselves from the flying debris.

InuYasha growls angrily in his throat, his claws fisting at his side. Miroku throws him a quick questioning glance as Kouga steps suddenly out of the tornado wearing nothing but his tail and a strange blue head covering, Kagome's unconscious almost naked body, swaddled only by a thin sheet, hanging limply from his arms. Kouga's panicked and fear ridden gaze meets there's for a moment before breaking into a painful desperate howl.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Hi everyone! It's great to be back home and off the road so I can update you guys with the next chapter, thanks for your patience, I've missed you guys! :)

**MadamScorpio** \- I couldn't agree more! I am VERY jealous of Kagome, lol ;-) and you are very insightful!

**Miradel** \- glad I could surprise you a little! :)

**EternalTimeLord** \- good luck in school! I'm so glad you're able to find the time to catch up on the chapters and that you found my lemon's cold shower worthy! (girn)

**Bloodshadow** \- thx you so much for your comments! I think you will enjoy where the story goes :)

**AnimeLover, Azora12, DerpyHanyou, thalia0204** \- sorry for the cliffy guys and being so evil, lol, hopefully this next chapter will shed some light!

**Mary, Carmen, JJ, Vampireknight123, Trich, Inufan** \- thx so much for all your comments! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story, I always love hearing from you :)

**Flamingpen18** \- thx you so much for you encouraging comments and don't you worry, _I will keep this story for all of you guys_!

Thanks everyone, for reading and reviewing! Our story is gonna take an interesting turn, possibly a little different then other stories you've read but hopefully it will be a welcome change :o)

**P.S**. I got back from my work trip to discover that _my 17 yr old Kitty cat had to be rushed to the hospital_, he is not out of the woods yet but I will most likely be going back and forth this week to the vet hospital so I may not be able to post for a few days as I care for him, his name is snowball and your thoughts and prayers for his quick recovery are most appreciated! :) ~ Lady. P.

* * *

.

* * *

A bonfire burns brightly near a large hut that is located not too far away from a small gathering of village homes. A large boulder near the heat of the flames shows the silhouette of two large wolves curled up on its surface and a strange assortment of humans and demons that sit or pace, waiting patiently, their contorted faces giving away their anxious worry and fear as a dark lone figure paces frantically and nervously around the fire's glow.

Silent and brooding Miroku sits by the fire near where the other wolves are assembled not missing the blush that stains his delicate Sango's cheeks each time her eyes fall on the very naked wolf demon or the slight disappointment that etches her face when Kouga reluctantly wraps the furs his wolves hand him around his waist. Wondering if perhaps his sweet delicate flower had a little bit more sting to her then he had previously believed, grinning to himself despite the tense and forlorn atmosphere.

Sango is beside herself frantic with worry for her friend, having watched helplessly as Kaede and Kikyo rushed an unconscious Kagome into the priestesses hut. She paces nervously near the dwelling with a distressed Kirara held tightly in her embrace, the demon fire cat meowing her worry and concern as the demon slayer chews worriedly on her bottom lip, blushing crimson anytime her head swivels unconsciously towards the very naked wolf demon, relieved beyond all reason when one of his wolves hand him some fur coverings for his waist which he grudgingly adorns.

As soon as Kouga had arrived both the old and undead priestess had taken Kagome from him, rushing her inside the miko's hut, not allowing anyone to enter except for the small kitsune pup that had emerged at the sound of the adults heated conversations and could not stop crying as he wailed his sorrow for his adopted mother.

The wolf prince had been beside himself with fury at not being allowed at his mates' side, it had taken all his wolves to restrain and calm him as they urgently explained that the priestesses would have better luck caring for Kagome who was a priestess herself if they did not interfere. All the priestesses had been able to tell him was that Kagome was in a deep almost trance like state and that her spiritual powers seemed to be at war with something inside her, most likely _his_ demonic energy. The war was consuming her body, they didn't know why it was happening or how to stop it, only that she would continue to weaken, her body wracked in pain until she could no longer take the strain and her body gave out, unless of course some way could be found to awaken her.

"Keh, what did I tell you, you stupid wolf" InuYasha feels much more confident about yelling at the wolf demon now that he wasn't totally naked anymore, clenching a fist at him as he struggles to shove his own angered pride aside at the scent of Kagome's smell hanging over the wolf like a blanket or the mark he'd seen blazing painfully at her throat, "I told you, you were nothing but trouble for her you mangy wolf!" he growls angrily, his dark amber orbs glaring.

Kouga turns from the fire, his bloodshot eyes falling on the hanyou who can practically see the building fury within him, feels it prickling across his demonic senses like a current. Kouga's maw opens wide, his jaw almost half transforming into a snout revealing rows of sharp teeth. He roars so powerfully in one powerful blast, so full of primal energy it shakes the ground and the leaves overhead causing a flurry of birds and small animals to go scurrying into the night and his wolves to rush quickly away. Powerfully he smashes a clawed fist into the nearby boulder unleashing his fury as it cracks in half, his teeth grinding forcefully as his jaw slowly transforms back to his normal humanoid face, his breaths panting heavy and hard. More than anything he wants to transform into his wolf form and grab the hanyou by the neck and shake him until his head tears from his body. Anything to unleash the fury and fear thundering inside him, but he can't. He won't. He knows the stupid, filthy mongrel mutt is right. This was all _his_ fault, his fury suddenly draining from him like a dying wind as he collapses to his knees, his face buried in his large hands, his body silently shaking.

InuYasha blinks in bewilderment amazed that the wolf hasn't taken his bait, the hanyou's own anger wanting more than anything to fight and tear at the stupid wolf that had brought danger to his beloved Kagome. Sorrow and fear fills him as he lowers his gaze to the ground, his own anger faltering, no, not his Kagome. Not anymore. Not ever. A wave of apprehension and grief sweeps over him as he looks up at the hunched over form of the broken wolf on his knees, watching as several regular wolves creep cautiously to their leaders side, surrounding the wolf demon in a circle of fur and limbs, whimpering softly as the faint smell of salt reaches the hanyou's nose.

That something had gone horribly wrong with the mating mark was clear, he had heard the conversations with Kikyo and Kaede and the wolf telling them that it had been almost a full day since he'd marked her, flinching any time the images that thought brought came into his mind. InuYasha's mind races, there had to be something that could be done but no one here knew anything about youkai and mortal matings, InuYasha's eyes widen as hope suddenly floods him. Quickly he strides towards the despondent form of the demon, soft growls of warning issuing from his assembled wolves.

"Kouga"

Immersed in a drowning sea of grief and inner turmoil so overpowering he's not sure if he can keep breathing as his reality and fears consume him, Kouga almost doesn't recognize the strange sound of the voice calling his name. His ears twitch under the rough fabric of his bandana, looking up he's surprised to find his fearful tortured gaze reflected back in a pair of amber eyes. Had… had the mutt just used his name?

Glancing away for a moment InuYasha collects his emotions and his thoughts as he turns back to face the surprised and confused looking demon. "Kouga look" flinching only slightly as he uses the wolf's name for a second time, but it was the only way to convey his sincerity and the depth of all the things he wanted to say but could not find the words for, "I.. I think I might know somebody who can help" his determined gaze boring into the wolf.

Kouga wipes at a stray tear with the back of a bloodied fist, sniffing, his voice coming out cracked and hoarse. "W..what?"

InuYasha blushes slightly "Someone who knows about these…" he waves his hands suggestively into the air "…things".

Kouga can't believe what he's hearing. Was the mutt just trying to trick him? To feed him false hope when there was almost none to be had? Would even he be so cruel? But no, for all their differences he knew the mutt loved Kagome too. "W..Who?" he asks painfully not daring to hope.

"An old… friend" InuYasha's eyes roll in a dismissive gesture at the word, "I've got to find him though, I think I know where he might be, I'll go as fast as I can…" his steady gaze holds the wolf's "…I swear it" quickly turning and striding into the forest before the wolf can respond, his silver hair tosses behind him as he growls over his shoulder, "So make sure nothing happens to her until I get back, hear me flea bag?" as he disappears into the night.

Kouga takes a deep breath as hope stirs somewhere in the bowels of his shattered heart as he watches the hanyou stride away. He could feel the bundle of nerves that was Kagome at the back of his mind but it was… disturbing, his sense of her occasionally flickering in and out as if she were suddenly gone from him and then flickering back. He growls at himself, berating himself for not taking more care, for not being more observant. He should have known something was wrong earlier, he was her mate god damn it, how could he have let her come to this? And how low must he have fallen to be accepting help from the hanyou?

Kouga shakes his head. Twice now. Twice now the mutt had acted against his character, against his loathing for him, his no doubt seething hatred for taking from him the woman that he loved. And yet, he found he was unable to hate or be angry at the hanyou just then, for once understanding the dog demons heart completely. In the face of possibly losing his most sacred treasure, his whole reason for existing, the possibility of her being torn from him so suddenly just as they were discovering each other seemed almost too cruel a trick for the fates to play on him, wasn't it?

Kouga growls, if the Kami's existed and these gods truly wielded unseen power in the world that controlled his destiny, shaping and weaving his life as though kanji on a scroll, would they be so cruel as to take from him his whole reason for being? Separate him from his own heart? His hackles rise, growling as his eyes flash crimson red staring into the sky as he raises a bloodied fist angrily before him, knowing one thing for certain beyond any doubt, if the Kami's tested him in such a way they would be among the most evil and dishonorable gods in existence and he would not rest until he hunted each and every one of them down and they fell to his wrath.

A sudden cold wind snaps powerfully through the small encampment almost blowing the camp fire out as it wails and blows forcefully and eerily through the trees, whipping at Kouga's free flowing hair before dying out just as quickly as it had arisen, the campfire springing suddenly back to life.

"That was weird" Hozo mumbles to himself at the fire's edge, holding his arms as he shivers slightly.

"Tell me about it" Lakato answers next to him, rubbing at his arms where gooseflesh has pimpled. "I think I'm gonna go check on my brother, he's patrolling the forests" quickly rising and moving into the darkness of the trees, happy to be away from the unusual chill that had blown through the encampment and caused his fur to stand on end.

"Demon Slayer, She Wolf" Kouga whips his head in the direction of the undead priestess's voice. Kikyo. Kikyo was her name.

Sango and Rosario share worried glances with each other as they move towards the undead miko and away from the angry and despondent wolf prince, "Yes Kikyo?" Sango asks a bit surprised.

"Please, both of you come inside for a moment" Kikyo moves aside from the opening to allow the two women and fire cat to enter, blocking the door again as Kouga approaches. The women pass through into the large hut just as Kaede emerges from the connecting room, a worried look etched in her hard, deep lines as she gestures the girls near the small fire. "Would ye please sit" her tone thoughtful and distant as she moves her slow hunched body to sit beside them while they wait for Kikyo to return.

Sango sits, Kirara curling up in her lap, but she can't help glancing over her shoulder, knowing that Kagome was just in the next room, unconscious and in pain. Her heart reaches out to her friend as she fights back the forming tears in her eyes when she feels a soft strong hand grip her shoulder reassuringly. It was such an odd gesture, almost shocking her at first, not at all like the lecherous and embarrassing touches of the monk she had become accustomed too and did secretly on occasion…enjoy.

She turns to find Rosario's round golden eyes staring into hers, somehow knowing that the wolfs firm grip on her shoulder is asking for reassurance as much as giving it as a soft whine hums softly at the back of the wolf's throat. Sango can't help but feel that the sound reflects something of sadness.. loneliness.. reassurance..or some combination of all, feeling a slight tingle as the sound reverberates through their touching skin, shocking her a little, finding that it expressed her feelings exactly. How strange that if her heart should make a sound at that moment to express her grief and her worry, she was sure that was the sound it would make.

Sango smiles reassuringly at the she-wolf she had come to look upon as a friend, her hand coming up to grip her affectionately by the arm, "She'll be fine, you'll see" she squeezes the wolf's arm lightly "Kagome's a fighter, remember that".

Kouga growls at the undead woman blocking his path, "Let me pass priestess" his eyes bore into her undead, unflinching gaze.

Kikyo stares back confidently, considering her thoughts for a moment before speaking, the red and white of her priestess garb lending her words more authority than she feels right at that moment staring into the large hulking form of the angry youkai. "Wolf, I know you worry for your mate, but we must have the time we need to assess certain… things" her voice only slightly warming with a touch of embarrassment. "Your youkai may cause her yet more damage at this stage, I know you do not wish for that" her eyes gazing into his forlorn expression, "As soon as it is safe to do so, we shall allow you to enter" without another word, knowing her commands will be followed, Kikyo turns and walks back into the hut.

Kouga stares at the hung hide that separates him from his heart, his reason for breathing, for living, the priestess's words cutting deep into his soul. Was it really true, had his own youkai put his Kagome in danger? But how? And why? His fists clench angrily before him, shaking, if he had thought for a moment that he would ever bring her harm he would have let her stay with the stupid hanyou, knowing in a heart breaking instant that he would rather have loved her from afar then ever cause her harm. "Ka..gome" he speaks her name in quiet mournful prayer because he knows he's dying, the realization of his greatest fears, his love is her curse.

Miroku watches the display with morbid fascination. He was terribly worried for Kagome, there was no question, but seeing the interactions between Kouga and InuYasha had been most surprising to say the least. It was obvious that InuYasha had come to some kind of acceptance within himself in regards to Kagome and the wolf, but still it pained him to see the two of them together. Miroku could hardly blame the poor hanyou. And what use did the priestesses have for Sango and the she-wolf? Perhaps their knowledge as women in this area would be of some use he grins lecherously until his gaze falls back on the forlorn wolf.

Miroku sighs, hating to see any being in distress, he was a man of Buddha after all and it was abundantly clear that Kouga's wolves were too terrified to approach him at this point. He didn't need youkai senses to see the blind rage and despair that was threatening to consume the wolf demon, especially since tactless Kikyo had suggested that Kouga himself had inadvertently caused harm to Kagome. It may be true, most likely was true, but did she have to be so cold and blunt about it?

He rises slowly picking up his staff, it jingles lightly as he walks towards the wolf demon who stands transfixed in front of the huts doorway, Miroku's voice is calm and soft as he speaks, "Kouga please" noticing the wolf turn his head slightly in his direction. No angry outbursts, this was going well. "You must not lose hope, you will see, Kagome is much stronger than she appears" Miroku's heart squeezes in empathy as the wolf turns his haunted blue gaze on him, his tail sagging behind him. It was so strange. He looked nothing like the strong, proud confident wolf they all knew standing there without his armor and the strange blue covering still on his head. Something from Kagome's world no doubt.

"Kagome has survived much in her travels through the well and she is a powerful miko" his voice gaining confidence as he speaks. Kagome HAD to survive, she was the glue that held them all together, "often surprising us with her feats of compassion and strength" heartening when he sees the wolfs gaze flicker with focus "and I think you will find that she will surprise us all yet again" he nods, his hands clasping tightly to his staff, his expression serene, calm, unwavering.

Kouga gazes almost curiously at the monk. He had never spoken with him much he was always getting slapped by the demon slayer so he was surprised to hear him speak, most especially to offer him solace. Mortals were most strange, for as brutal and selfish as they were, there were always those who were quick to give comfort and aid as much to a friend as to a mortal enemy. Musing that maybe this quality was one of man's greatest undiscovered gifts, their ability to transcend their own limitations as he had seen from the future, whereas youkai were rooted in eons and eons of structures that did not change. He shakes his head dispelling the thoughts, it was all too much to process right now and he had no room in his head for anything except his mate.

"You're right about that monk" if anyone could overcome anything, it was his Kagome. Sighing, Kouga turns and moves towards the fire, Miroku following silently beside him, a pleased expression etched on the monk's usually pensive face. Hozo sits nearby gazing dejectedly into the fires depths, a scattering of wolves curl up around the fires edge at his sides as he releases a long deep breath, grateful that Kouga seemed to be calming somewhat.

"Uh boss" Ginta and Hakkaku step cautiously towards Kouga who seats himself near the cracked boulder, his drawn knees warmed by the fire's soft light. He leans his bare back against the cold of the stone, it feels good somehow that chill on his skin, echoing the chill he feels in his heart as he tries hard not to listen in on Kagome's unconscious murmurs of pain or the sounds of her tossing as she struggles for breath or the tiny mournful wails of the little kitsune.

Hakkaku clears his throat when his forlorn leader doesn't respond, "Kouga?"

He glances up into the anxious faces of his betas, his generals, his long time friends, "What?" his tone is flat and dull.

Hakkaku and Ginta share a glance before squatting down next to him, the other wolves and demon wolves watching intently from their places just outside the fire's glow. Many had come in from the surrounding forests to be near their Alpha and his mate in their time of need, their soft anxious whimpers of distress filling the cool night air in a soft melancholy melody.

"Sister Kagome, ya?" Ginta scratches nervously at the back of his head, how did he say this to his leader about his woman without getting his head ripped off "she's different you know?" his nervous laugh giving away his anxiousness, "and she's well… you know" his eyes imploring Kouga to say the word he doesn't want to say.

"She's what?" Kouga's slight growl heats his voice.

"Uh…" Ginta looks at Hakkaku pleading for help, he was always better at putting things bluntly.

"She's stubborn" Hakkaku states matter-of-factly, his arms crossing in front of him, holding Kouga's gaze until quickly dropping his eyes to the ground and looking away. He didn't want to issue a challenge after all, only to convey the strength of his words. When Kouga doesn't respond he looks back, catching his leaders amused and somewhat confused gaze, "She's too stubborn to give up, ya boss?" he grins, "She's too much like a wolf that way".

Kouga leans his head against the boulder, a soft laugh passing his lips. She was indeed.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

InuYasha races through the forest, his demonic vision letting him see easily in the darkness. Taking powerful leaps he moves swiftly through the tall trees and branches, pushing so much power into his legs that the thick branches beneath him crack and shatter as he leaps from them, soaring high and far into the dark inky blackness before falling onto the next one, slowing his speed enough with his youkai so his landing is almost feather light when he touches before exploding powerfully forward again. He moves intuitively in a direction he believes will help her… help Kagome, the woman he'd loved and lost because he'd allowed himself to be trapped in his life for too long without acting, acting when he had the chance. It was almost like he'd still been asleep against the tree all this time he realizes and the catalyst of losing her had woke him up, and now it was possible that he was going to lose her all over again. He grits his teeth, determined not to let that happen, not now, not again, not when she needed him the most.

InuYasha tries hard not to growl when he thinks of the wolf. As much as he hated to admit it he was going to have to find a way to put up with him if he wanted Kagome in his life. A jealous pang tugs at his heart strings when he has to reluctantly admit, from what little he'd heard from the demon slayer and the she-wolf talking when they thought he wasn't listening, was that Kagome was happy. More happy then they'd ever known her to be and coming from Sango at least, that was saying something. So he had decided if he couldn't have her, he could at least want her to be happy, she after all had given him so much without even trying. She'd given him his life back, gave him a home with friends and a family. She gave so much of herself to others without thinking and she deserved better than this.

He pauses a moment in the darkness, attempting to gauge his bearings as he breathes deeply through his nose, the rich scents of the forests calming his senses as he expands his lungs, preparing his body for the next wave of leaps. His mind races through all the things that have happened to him since waking from the tree, reflecting on how much a part of that Kagome had been responsible for, all of it in fact, right down to his sword.

He sniffs the air and adjusts his heading slightly, leaping powerfully into the air. He clenches his fist, his mind musing a million things at him. That he had been a foolish, ignorant whelp until now had been made painfully clear to him, his shame, grief and sorrow running through him in a torrent and not just about Kagome either, about other things too…

If Kagome had never come back in time and shattered the jewel, if she'd never woken him from the tree then Urasue would never have performed her dark magic to resurrect Kikyo to help her search for the jewel shards and even the wolf wouldn't have the shards that helped his pack defeat their greatest enemy, whatever those bird things were. The only reason why Kikyo still walked the earth, the only reason why he even breathed and had the possibility of a second chance at life and the reason why the wolves and their pack endured, was because of her, because of Kagome.

Whatever it took, whatever was needed, he knew he would do what he had too to help save her even if it meant playing nice with that stupid scrawny bag of bones, trying not to cringe inside when he realizes he was searching to find a way to save the woman he loved so she could be with another man. He growls, shaking a fist at the sky, the Kami's really liked fucking with him, didn't they?


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Thanks so much for your patience on this chapter, I've been going back and forth all week to the vet hospital with my kitty and it has been most trying and draining, but for the first time since my little snowball got sick I feel like he is **finally** doing better! We have to keep an eye on him for the next week, but I am hopeful for his recovery and I just wanted to thank you all for your thoughts and prayers for my little guy, I really do think it has helped! THANK YOU! :)

**MadamScorpio** \- I have greatly enjoyed reading your reviews and I'm so glad you are enjoying the story! And it is very true, we often don't know what we have until its gone, as InuYasha has discovered.

**Lina03** \- Welcome to my story! and thank you so much for reviewing, I always enjoy hearing that my story is entertaining and being received well, I work very hard on it :)

**ArsinoetheXXVII** \- I'm so happy you like how I wrote Kouga! I definitely think it's important for him to keep his tough edge but still be sweet with the woman he loves :) he is one sexy youkai! lol, I hope you are enjoying the rest of the story!

**blackdragon72** and **DerpyHanyou** \- you guys definitely know what I was thinking about Inu going for help as you will see in this chapter!

**Thalia0204** \- Your comment about Kikyo totally made my day! lmao

**InuFan** \- Yup, Inu is growing up and I hope you in particular will enjoy the twist I've added in the mechanics between InuYasha and Kouga :o)

**Trich** \- I hope this week finds you doing better and hopefully this next chapter will put a curious smile on your face :)

**JJ** \- You are so right! We do what we gotta do for the people we love, even if it doesn't work in our favor. You will be seeing more of this in the chapters to come!

**EVERYONE!** Thanks so much for reading and sticking by this story with me. Life has definitely been a bit hectic and topsy turvy, I hope I will be able to start re-posting more regularly again. Thanks everyone for all your support and enoucragment during these trying times! **Much love to you all**! ~ Lady P.

* * *

.

* * *

The day is just breaking, the fire's glow all but spent when Kouga hears the rustle of the fur hides moving and sees the demon slayer with her fire cat snuggled in her arms and the she-wolf finally exit the hut looking worn and exhausted. He doesn't miss their worried expressions or the anxiousness in their scents as they make their way towards him. Quickly he stands, the piles of wolves that had slept around him in the night protesting his movements as he extricates himself from the pile of fur and limbs, his gaze never leaving the she-wolf's.

Rosario sighs deeply at the sight of her powerful prince approaching her, brought so low with despair. There was not a lot she and the demon slayer were able to do for their sister except to give the priestesses as much information as they were each able to give regarding their knowledge of youkai matings and the like, to give in hopes that it would help solve the mystery of what had befallen their friend. In the end, it had not been of very much help.

"Tell me" Kouga moves forward gripping the she-wolf firmly by the shoulders, his panic and worry blazing through his youkai and the tight almost painful grip at her shoulders.

Rosario looks away steeling herself before meeting his gaze "I'm sorry my Lord there… there is nothing we know to do" her heart crumbles as anguish rolls into his scent, or was it hers? "We have told the priestess what we know" she glances to Sango whose stands quietly, clutching Kirara almost painfully in her arms as she struggles to fight back her tears, "but we do not understand what is happening to sister Kagome" her own heart breaking in despair, "she… I'm afraid the damage being done to her" she squeezes her eyes shut not wanting to see the pain in his eyes anymore "if no help can be found my Lord she will…" she drops her heard, casting her gaze to the ground, her words almost a whisper "…not survive much longer". Kouga releases her roughly, his face a blank slate as he silently shoots past her and the demon slayer bolting for the huts entrance.

Kouga's heart races, his mind refusing to hear or accept anything that's being said to him, his only thought to be at his mates' side and if anyone tried to stop him he would make sure they regretted it. He storms into the small hut, all but tearing the hide from its hangings, watching as the old and undead priestess sit quietly near a small fire, apparently not surprised by his arrival and for once not getting in his way.

He growls when he doesn't see Kagome, following the old woman's gaze he sees a connecting room partially concealed by a hung cloth and in a moment he's through the opening and at Kagome's side. His heart swells and bursts at the site of her face, tears stinging his eyes at the paleness of them. A damp cloth rests on her forehead smelling faintly of herbs and he can tell she is naked under the coverings the priestesses have covered her with tucked high around her chest. The small kitsune curled up exhausted and asleep at her side, his tiny feet and hands gripping and over locking each other, his soft bushy tail wrapped tightly around him, the fluffy tip just covering his face.

"Kagome" Kouga whispers softly, bending low and careful not to disturb the sleeping pup. It was strange but he was starting to feel rather protective of him, he was the only other presence he found, and a male at that, that he was able to tolerate being near his mate as though he were one of his own pups. Gently he strokes the side of Kagome's face, her skin scorching and tingling beneath his touch as he carefully adjusts the cool cloth at her head.

He gazes over her still, almost lifeless form fighting back tears; her arms shake slightly in whatever nightmare she's having, a nightmare he was powerless to save her from, watching as her eyes roll and move under her lids. He fights back the wave of anger and fury that overcomes him when his eyes fall on his mark, the curse he'd laid on her, pulsating an angry black-red tinged with pink. He moves his finger gently over the pulsing mark and yelps, snapping his hand back in a grimace, fuck that hurt.

"Ye must be careful wolf" Kaede stands near the doorway watching him intently "it seems her miko powers are at war with your youkai, it may not be safe for ye to touch her at this moment" her gaze falls on the wolf kindly. Kouga knew that Kagome thought of the old woman almost like a grandmother who no doubt felt the same towards Kagome, the grandchild she'd never have, brought to her from the future as much as she'd been brought to him. Or had she? His heart twisting at the realization that their love may have just been a big cosmic 'oops' something that had not been meant to happen, after all wouldn't the delicate creature before him have been better off if it hadn't? She certainly wouldn't have been going through this if she had chosen the hanyou who seemed to have successfully mated his own priestess in the past. Yet somehow against all the odds, she had chosen him and their love had found a way.

"But how… why?" His tone betraying his anger, his rage, his guilt. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Kaede sighs, looking forlornly away, "I am sorry wolf, I do not know" she shakes her head, "little experience have we with youkai matings, less so ye must know, with youkai human matings and the experiences we have had" she glances briefly at a blushing Kikyo in the other room who looks away, pretending not to hear "did not these results bring" wishing she could give him more information, wishing she knew more so she could help the strange child that had come into her life and filled it with more joy and love then the old priestess could ever have hoped for.

A howl goes up catching Kouga's attention, his ears twitching under his bandana. He glances down at Kagome's pale, haunted face, his eyes swimming with thought. Silently he rises and strides from the room and past the haunted gaze of the old priestess. He exits the hut and sees the monk near the dying fire speaking animatedly with a silver haired hanyou who is bent over his knees, gasping for breath, "InuYasha I can't believe you made that distance and back in one night!" watching as the demon slayer brings him a bowl of water the hanyou greedily drinks back, panting for breath, "I must say InuYasha" the monk's amazement warming his voice, "you must have flown as if you had Shikon shards in your legs" earning him a glare from the dog demon.

"What's going on?" Kouga barks approaching the small group, his eyes narrowing on the mutt, where had he gone? And where was this person he was supposed to bring that would be able to help Kagome? Noting with growing impatience that there was no one with him, "Where's this help you promised?" he growls, had the mutt not even been able to accomplish that one simple task?

"Give me a second flea bag" InuYasha's panting breaths overlay his gruff tone, "I've been running all fucking night" he takes a deep breath, standing tall, his clawed hand reaching for something in his hair, "and here wolf breath, like I said" InuYasha moves his hand towards the wolf demon, a small speck clasped between two fingered claws.

"What are you talking about mutt?" he growls when he doesn't understand.

"Prince Kouga" a tiny voice calls from InuYasha's now upturned palm.

Kouga's eyes widen at the tiny demon flea, he bends low, his nose almost touching the small flea. "You know me tiny demon?" Kouga asks curiously. His hand suddenly smacking at his face as the flea jumps at his nose, drinking from him. The flea flattens under the strong clap, floating down to InuYasha's outstretched palm.

"Keh, he does that a lot" InuYasha smirks, "this is Myoga, my retainer". Kouga rubs at his nose, straitening as he looks down at the tiny demon. What would mutt face need a retainer for?

"My pardon Prince Kouga" Myoga's bow is low, bending at the waist and deeply respectful "It has been centuries since I've tasted of your ancient and powerful blood lines, I could not help myself" the little flea blushes slightly.

"How do you know me flea? And how can you help Kagome?" the wolf asks with rising heat.

"Please, please, all in good time, but I must see Kagome right away" Myoga hops from InuYasha's hand onto the wolf's shoulder. Kouga gazes at him with uncertainty for a moment before finally turning and striding into the hut.

Kaede and Kikyo stand nearby the huts entrance having heard the conversation unfold as they watch the flea and the wolf enter the hut, turning as they quickly follow the demons inside. InuYasha, Sango and Miroku pause on the threshold and share a questioning glance with each other, uncertain if they should follow. InuYasha growls softly before letting out a huff and striding inside. Sango and Miroku glance at each other, nodding, following their silver haired friend. Kagome was a part of their small unusual family after all and they would be there to know what was happening to her and maybe there was still something they could do to help her.

"What do you say sister" Hozo approaches the pensive she-wolf as they watch the humans and hanyou enter with Kouga. His worry over their sister, their new female alpha had been gnawing and torturing him, wishing there was anything he could do to help her.

Rosario shakes her head as she walks towards the dying embers of the fire, "We must leave our Lord to his duty" sighing, she sits next to Ginta and Hakkaku who are sitting against the busted boulder Kouga has vacated, immersed in the bodies of the still slumbering wolves, "if he needs us, he shall call us". Hozo takes a seat next to her, whining at the back of his throat. If only there was something that could be done.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

The silence that hangs over the air above the little group is awkward and oppressing as Kouga, InuYasha and the rest of the humans sit around the small fire in the huts main room, Kirara perched curiously on Sango's shoulder as they wait for Myoga to return from his visit with Kagome. Shippo was still asleep at her side and they felt it best to leave him there, at least in sleep he was no longer crying and their conversation would no doubt be inappropriate for his young ears.

Kouga wonders just who exactly this little demon flea is and what the hell his connection to the mutt is, but mostly he wants to know what he can do to help Kagome, trying hard not to growl his impatience under his breath as he waits for the tiny flea, not liking the idea of a strange male so close to his sick mate but his circumstances were unusual and he found he was having to stretch his patience and his trust, farther then he'd ever have done before.

"oh dear, oh dear, oh dear" Myoga hops into the room, InuYasha growls softly when he sees the flea looks a little bigger than when he first went in to see Kagome. Not having to think very hard about what the flea might have been doing. Myoga hops over to InuYasha's shoulder, not noticing his agitation before staring back at the wolf demon.

"So talk already" Kouga barks, getting increasingly more agitated with all the delays. He needed to do something to help his mate before he lost his grasp on reality and started tearing everyone in here into shreds.

"Forgive me of course" Myoga bows low, "My name as you know is Myoga, I was once the servant to the great Dog General of the Western Lands, Lord Inu no Taisho" Kouga's face lights up in surprise at the name. "Ah, I see my Lord is familiar with this name?"

Kouga's mind races with old dredged up memories, "Well, some" thinking back to the stories his father had told him as a pup, "My father told me a lot of stories of the great Dog General and the battles they fought and won together over the millennia. He was one of my father's closest friends before he died, but I don't know what happened to him, my father never spoke of it".

InuYasha's eyes widen at this new information, having never heard his father spoken of by anyone other than Myoga or Sesshomaru. That his father might have actually fought side by side with the wolfs own sire was blowing a hole at the back of his head.

"Ah yes, The Great Lord Takeshi would have been most distraught, the two were quite close" Myoga's voice takes on a far away tone as he reflects back over the centuries, "It was the Great Lord Takeshi himself who ruled over all of Edo before the arrival of the other demon races from the other continents, who first gave the western lands to Lord Taisho, making him his general all those millennia ago".

That much Kouga had known from his own personal history, but after the Dog General had died and Kouga's own father had been killed in battle not long after, he didn't know what had happened to the lands, leaving it for his elder brother to manage.

"Well what you do not know" Myoga continues, crossing his arms at his chest, "Is that InuYasha's father here fell in love with and mated a mortal woman, giving his life in sacrifice to protect his mate and infant child".

"Excuse me?" Kouga's eyes narrow at the tiny demon, was he hearing right? "What are you talking about flea?" his soft growls affirming his need for clear and precise answers.

"Prince Kouga?" Myoga questions a bit hesitantly, confused.

"Flea, are you telling me that the great Dog General, my father's closest friend is… was…" he can barely stomach the words, his whole view of life tilting suddenly, "are you saying mutt face here is his son!?"

"Keh, watch it you brainless wolf, I don't have to sit here and listen to you talk shit about me" InuYasha growls crossing his arms into his kimono, glaring at the wall but otherwise making no motion to move.

"Oh, I'm sorry Prince Kouga, I… I thought you knew" Myoga knew that InuYasha and Kouga were not the greatest of allies, given their mutual love over the mortal Kagome, but still he found it rather amusing the way fate had dealt her cards to the two son's of some of the greatest youkai in history.

Kouga feels like he's been hit with a sack of hammers, never in his wildest dreams would he have ever guessed that the great Dog General had taken a mortal for a mate and InuYasha's own mother to boot! Fate and the kamis really did seem to have it in for him, didn't they? He shakes his head, his fingers squeezing between the bridge of his nose as though he might actually be able to push back the incoming headache "Ok so dog breath's parental history aside" ignoring the warning growls that issue forth from said dog demon, "what can you tell me about… this" he gestures a hand towards Kagome's unconscious form in the next room.

"Of course, I was just getting to that" Myoga sits on InuYasha's shoulder as everyone leans closer, the priestesses and humans all very much intrigued with the mysterious demon history being recounted before them. "When Lord Taisho mated Lady Izayoi who was mortal, the youkai part of the mating did not take to her as Lady Izayoi had no demon or holy power for the youkai to draw from and so InuYasha's mother did not undergo any of the usual dog mating symptoms which are a little different of course, than in wolves".

InuYasha can't hide the red in his cheeks as his ears burn, it was hard listening of them speak of his mother especially in this manner, but it was for Kagome. And Kagome had mated the wolf and as much as it raged and broke his heart, he would not let Kagome suffer if there was anything he could do to help her.

"But Kagome's a miko" Kouga's voice is soft, low, full of whirling contrasting thoughts all tinged by his greatest fears.

"That is correct my Lord" Myoga nods thoughtfully. "It is incredibly rare for a priestess and a full blooded youkai to mate, it has happened only a few times in the ancient histories I know of" Myoga's voice takes on a fatherly tone as he recounts the oldest of histories, "I spent several centuries in the bowels of the youkai's greatest libraries as I had been intrigued in my youth with the incredible legends and feats performed by the miko's and demons of old and their contrasting, conflicting powers" rubbing his chin thoughtfully "In my studies I discovered that the priestess was in fact created as the counter balance to the youkai's massive powers, a light to counter the darkness so to speak, both two sides of a same, yet different coin".

Kaede and Kikyo share knowing glances with each other, it was as they had always suspected but no humans had histories that had survived as far back as those of the demons whose life spans could go back for centuries or millennia's.

"One of the ancient scrolls I uncovered at the time spoke of a mortal priestess named Hikari that fell in love with a powerful demon whose name has been lost to time and he in turn had fallen in love with her" Myoga recounts thoughtfully, "however upon their mating the priestess's powers raged against the demonic energy that attempted to claim her and purified the energy, consequently destroying her greatest love. So distraught and devastated by what she had done, the priestess took her own life in hopes she would be reunited with her demon lover in death". Kouga can't help but flinch at the telling.

"Yes" Myoga stares knowingly at the wolf, "That Kagome's powers did not purify you outright is both a mystery and a blessing" his little eyes bore into the wolf as if to understand just how he had accomplished such a feat.

Kouga's mind races with his thoughts. Why hadn't Kagome's powers purified him? And what about the mutt, he had mated the undead priestess in the past and she obviously hadn't purified him. But the flea seems to read his mind as he answers.

"When Lord InuYasha and Lady Kikyo mated over 50 years ago" InuYasha and Kikyo both glance away, their faces burning molten hot as the flea speaks, totally oblivious of their discomfort, "InuYasha's part mortal blood prevented Kikyo from purifying him outright and so her priestess powers not viewing him as a threat, allowed herself to be claimed by his less powerful youkai" Kikyo and InuYasha share a quick glance with each other, their blushing cheeks and heated gaze showing the swirling of memories as they each think back to that long ago night, Myoga continues to speak unaware of the heated and flushed faces around him, "the symptoms of course and gifts exchanged are different among dogs and wolves, as among all the races, but none cut so deeply as a wolf's mated bond, their mating rites period are unusually long, usually lasting over several days".

Sango was fascinated scratching thoughtfully under Kirara's chin who purrs softly. Growing up it was important for her to know as much as possible about youkai customs and behaviors and there was still that part of her that digested the information hungrily. "Is it a big deal, that mating rites period?" she asks curiously.

Myoga nods his tiny head before speaking, "For higher level demons their youkai is passive lying mostly dormant within them, being drawn or called upon when needed, for wolf demons their youkai becomes active during this time as they seek to merge and connect with their new mates, claiming them as their own. Unlike dog demons though, wolves can sense the presence of their mates when they are near enough having exchanged a part of each other's essence with the other, however both dogs and wolves mark their mates by changing her scent".

Sango and Kaede share interesting thoughtful nods at the information, it was incredible to be receiving such intimate information on youkai mating customs which were rarely spoken of outside of demonic circles. Miroku sits quietly with his eyes half closed, his arms crossed into his kimono as he listens intently, wondering if the information being provided could truly help find a solution for Kagome's… dilemma. Kouga, InuYasha and Kikyo on the other hand stare off into space, their ears burning red. It was incredibly embarrassing for Kouga particularly to have his demon clans most private matters being discussed so candidly before mortals, but knowing also there was no helping it.

"Me thinks perhaps I know what may have kept Kagome from purifying the wolf" Kaede speaks softly, her mind raveling and unraveling a million different scenarios as she processes the flea's words. She turns her gaze to Kouga, "I was told that Kagome had saved ye wolf, with her powers, is this true?"

Kouga turns his attention back, blinking in thought as he recalls that day in the forest with the snake youkai.

"Is this true?" Myoga asks with piqued interest.

Kouga crosses his arms before him, nodding, "I was poisoned, I almost died" his head hanging as he thinks back to what his brave woman had done to save his worthless, wretched life. "She said she..." he thinks back on her words carefully, not wanting to make a mistake "she said she put my youkai in a protective barrier and then she blasted out the rest of the demonic poison" his eyes furrowing as he recalls the memory, his gaze meeting the open-mouthed expression on the flea's face.

"Indeed" Myoga considers, tugging thoughtfully at one of his long grey whiskers, "that must be it then" he states to no one in particular.

"Make some sense flea" Kouga growls.

Myoga sputters before answering, "Oh yes of course, let me explain" he smiles hopefully up at the wolf, "this is good news, it gives us a clue as to what is going on" happy when he sees the prince's face lighten slightly, "When Kagome shielded you with her powers, her powers recognized you as something to defend not to destroy. So when the mating occurred her powers recognized your demonic energy as something to protect, not annihilate".

Everyone hums in whispered tones, commenting on what a lucky break it had been for Kouga that he had almost died at the hands of the snake youkai or else he would surely have died at the hands of his love.

"That would explain why she is now locked in battle" Myoga shakes his head thoughtfully.

"Locked in battle?" InuYasha's hesitant voice expresses the wolf's own thoughts.

"Yes Lord InuYasha, it is hardwired in Kagome's most basic instinctual levels to purify youkai, it was what all priestesses were created for, and Lord Kouga's bloodlines are particularly ancient and powerful making the battle more difficult as the war rages inside her, part of her protecting the powerful youkai energy within her, even as it seeks to subjugate her and claim her, the other part of her attempting to purify it. The more she fights the more pain and suffering her body endures as the powers clash within her".

Myoga shakes his head thoughtfully "From what I can read of the energies, the battle will endure for as long as the youkai is actively trying to merge with its mate but whether Kagome will be able to survive the assault on her body and spirit for that long is uncertain" he hangs his head low as gasps of worry go up around him.

"But surely if Kagome can make it past the period of the mating rites she will be alright?" Miroku asks with concern "She will recover, yes?" his usual stoic passive expression betraying his worry and fear.

"I'm afraid Master Miroku that when Kouga's youkai goes dormant at the end of the mating rites and if it is still at war with Kagome's essence, it will…" he pauses, not able to bring himself to say the words but the text had been very clear on those records he could find in cases where the priestess's own powers were not strong enough to purify the demonic energy outright "I'm afraid if Kagome's power does not submit to Kouga's youkai by then it will mark her as an unsuitable mate and in her weakened state, will most surely kill her".

* * *

.

* * *

**A/N:** btw, hope you guys enjoyed the comment Miroku made about InuYasha running with shards in his legs, it made me giggle when I wrote it :)


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter, I'm just trying to finish up the 'info' part of what is going on with Kagome before the story really continues with the adventure ahead! It's been a crazy week but my kitty is doing better and I thought I'd at least post this up and will hopefully have the next chapter up in a few days! :)

**cwazygurls123** \- thank you so much for wonderful compliment! That means a lot to me :)

**MadamScropio** \- yes, we will definitely be seeing what is going on in Kagome's head in future chapters, I just have to set up some other stuff first before we see that

And everyone who has been reading, reviewing and sticking by this story, thanks so much! You guys keep me determined to finish this story especially on those days I feel like just giving it all up, but I'm determined to get this story out :)

Hope you are all having a wonderful week!

* * *

.

* * *

The small huddled group sits quietly around the small flickering fire inside the hut, each lost in their own thoughts as Myoga's words come ringing back. Of all the things that could have been said to the wolf, the knowledge that his own youkai could kill and take from him that which was his whole life was enough to make him want to empty his stomach onto the huts wooden floor.

Kouga's eyes widen in horror, "but… that's not possible" his deepest, darkest and worst fears suddenly springing to life before him, "there… we.. there is something we can do right?" words fail him as the monstrosity of his situation overpowers him, stealing his breath and his voice.

"Well it's not easy my Lord, we must consider some other factors in regards to Kagome herself" Myoga replies hesitantly, uncertainty flaring into his scent.

Sango's soft voice betrays her anxiety and distress for her friend, stroking behind Kirara's ears almost roughly, "What other factors?"

Myoga sits tall, his back erect, his voice firm and strong as he speaks "Mainly that Kagome is the Shikon Priestess" he states, surprised when everyone blinks their confusion at him. He sighs. "Kagome was born with the scared jewel inside her body, yes?" all the faces around the fire nod their confirmation that this was so. Myoga scratches at the back of his head, "Well, when I drank of Kagome earlier…" the wolf's sudden angry and heated growl causes the flea to jump and raise his hands in a placating gesture, "only so I could ascertain the extent of her injuries and what was going on in her body my Lord" he quickly defends as Kouga's growls slowly dissipate. The flea breathes a sigh of relief, one of his demonic skills after all was his ability to read the hidden messages stored within the blood, the fount of life for all beings, tasting the very nuances of a person's soul.

"I could…" he shakes his head, surprised that he had never been able to pinpoint before the strange taste in Kagome's blood that made her so delicious and confounded more by what he had tasted in the wolf's blood as well "I could taste the power of the jewel in her blood, it was charged with it" he glances up at the wolf under half hidden lids.

Sango gasps, "But, that's what the snake youkai said about her, isn't that right Kouga?" she turns her gaze to the wolf, "that she tasted like the jewel?" remembering what Rosario had told them when she had recounted the story of Kagome's brilliant rescue of the wolf demon.

"Ya and it always bothered me" he growls angrily, "I didn't understand what he was talking about" fisting his hands, he should have known the jewel would be nothing but trouble, his tail flicking angrily behind him.

Myoga shakes his head, "I myself was not aware until just this moment and yet I should have been" sighing at how old he must be getting to have not seen it sooner.

"But what does it mean?" Kouga barks, his patience and temper growing thinner by the moment as Kagome's soft whimpers of pain reach his sensitive ears, the buzz of her flickering at the back of his mind making his youkai tense and agitated.

"It means that Kagome's body in part, holds some of the power of the sacred jewel within her" Myoga's eyes close briefly, wondering what this could mean in the long term. "We cannot guess how much power resides within her, but it is doing… something to her, what I do not know, I simply do not have enough information" he shakes his head dejectedly.

Kikyo gasps as understanding begins to dawn on her as thoughts collide and form in her mind, guided by her own spiritual intuition and powers. "What is it sister?" Kaede asks turning to face her.

"I was.. I was just thinking" Kikyo turns to the expectant faces, her voice soft and cool as she speaks. "When we battled the demon with the Shikon shard when Kagome first disappeared" Kikyo's eyes furrow as she thinks back to that day, the energy she had felt, curious and strange before the tunnel of light had opened before her reincarnation. "I sensed the presence of the jewel though we carried no shards" nearly all of the shards were held now in Naraku's grasp.

"Of course you did Lady Kikyo" Miroku opens his eyes from his meditative state, having been listening intently to all that was being said around him, his arms crossed comfortably in his purple kimono. "We battled the demons with the shards but they got away when we discovered Kagome's mysterious disappearance".

"No" Kikyo's voice is firm, "that was not the presence I sensed monk, this was different, stronger somehow. I felt it just before the portal opened before her, the portal itself was tinged with the pink power of the jewel". She had not been able to understand what had caused the portal to open and was determined to prove that she had not had anything to do with it despite what her reincarnation had thought.

Myoga nods his head thoughtfully, taking in the new information. "Lord Kouga, I must ask you something very important" his mind working frantically with the possibilities. Kouga nods for him to speak. The flea flushes slightly before starting, "prior to your… uh… mating" noticing the blush that tints the wolf demons cheeks, "were any… well, wishes or desires expressed?" hating to embarrass the great wolf prince further but the information it could provide was crucial.

Kouga fights back the reddening in his ears, recalling back the night he remembered most vividly, Kagome's naked glistening body beneath him before he took her for the first time. His thoughts spiral back to the conversation they had had when they were still outside the shrines walls, when Kagome had fought to reach through the wolf's own lingering doubts and fears. His voice is thick and heavy with emotion as he speaks, "Before…" he flushes, "before anything happened we spoke, she told me she loved me, that she would willingly give up the rest of her life to be at my side for a short time then to forfeit never having loved me" his eyes water as he recalls her confessions of love, the love she had offered and he had selfishly taken because he could not bare to be without her.

Myoga nods thoughtfully at the demon's words. It was starting to make sense… almost, surprised when he hears the wolf continue to speak. "After I.. I asked if she was sure" Kouga's cheeks heat again with his words, everyone but the monk looking away in embarrassment who seems most interested and intrigued by the telling.

"I told her if we continued she would be mine… forever" he runs a clawed hand through his loose hair, fighting his mortification. Revealing his most precious intimate moments with the love of his life was to help save her, he keeps telling himself.

"And did Kagome respond to you?" the flea asks shyly, his face tomato beet red.

Kouga nods, "She said she would be mine… forever". A single stray tear breaks free of the wolf's faltering control as he recalls Kagome's open loving and trusting face as he took her, took her and damned her.

Myoga lets out a deep breath, sighing, nodding to himself, "It is as I thought then".

"What is?" Kouga growls, feeling suddenly vulnerable and exposed, he didn't like this feeling one bit.

Myoga's gaze locks with the wolfs. "As I said, Kagome's blood is charged with sacred jewel power, but so too is yours Prince Kouga" mumbles erupt all around him as Kouga stares at the little flea disbelieving.

"What? Me? My blood? How is that possible?" Wondering if perhaps the power of the jewel shards in his legs was starting to have an effect on him he wasn't aware of.

Myoga nods firmly, confidently, "When I first tasted your blood I didn't know what the peculiar energy was that I tasted, though it seemed familiar to me" Myoga replies, "until I then tasted of Kagome again" he glances around him at all the worried faces, his eyes lingering on the undead priestess, "I believe the power of the jewel that is partially inherent in Kagome's body responds to her whether she is aware of it or not".

Kikyo's eyes widen in understanding, "The portal" she speaks in a gasping breath, "it was her".

"Yes" Myoga confirms, pleased that she had been able to pick up and follow his thought. "Kagome herself called the portal to her".

"What are you talking about flea?" InuYasha barks angrily, his shoulder jostling as he glares at the tiny demon.

"How is that possible?" Sango cries, would Kagome have caused herself intentional harm? Surely not.

Kouga has no words, his mind whirling with the possibilities and meanings of all that was happening around him, frustrated that he didn't understand more about the unique gifts bestowed on his mate, growling to himself that he should have taken more care with her. How foolish, prideful and arrogant he'd been to assume that everything would just... work out.

"Kagome must have desired something" Myoga's words break the wolf from his trance, "something so strongly that the innate power within her felt the desire and did what it had to do to fulfill it, though what wish of her heart she must have made we cannot know". The little flea obviously impressed with the extent of the power that thrummed through the delicate little mortal, it went beyond anything all the centuries of reading could have prepared him for.

"You mean" Kouga swallows as he thinks back to that day when he had scented her on the wind, moments before she slipped under the freezing waters of the river, "she wished herself there, in the frozen tundra?" Why would she do such a thing? Did his little miko secretly have a death wish?

"Well" Myoga gestures an arm thoughtfully, "It may not be that she wished to be in the frozen lands of the north exactly" InuYasha had filled him in on the events of the last several weeks as they journeyed here from Tottosai's den where InuYasha had gone to retrieve him, knowing that the little demon enjoyed his time studying with the ancient sword smith. "But whatever her desire was the power of the jewel must have felt that that was where she must go to best accomplish it".

Kouga considers thoughtfully. The portal had opened to where he was nearby in the north, was it possible? Was it possible that deep down Kagome's heart had called out for him and the power of the jewel had brought her to him? The thought stirring and warming his heart for the first time since disaster had struck him, if the jewel had brought Kagome to him then it couldn't be all bad, could it? "And now?" he asks cautiously.

"Well now it seems the power inside Kagome and that which I tasted in you my Lord is trying to accomplish yet another feat even though her body is most likely not able to withstand the force of the powers raging inside her" Myoga adds sorrowfully.

"Me thinks you are speaking in impossibilities flea demon" Kaede adds, knowing what the flea was thinking given all that had been said.

Kouga growls, "What are you guys talking about!" feeling like the conversation is going nowhere fast while Kagome's life still hung in the balance, "and most importantly, how can I help her!" his anger flares in his voice as his teeth grind painfully together.

"Come on flea bag haven't you put it together yet?" InuYasha scoffs angrily, even he had figured it out. Kouga growls at him but InuYasha ignores him, "Kagome's desire, what she said to you when you asked her" he glares at the wolf to put two and two together.

Kouga's voice hitches in his throat, gasping "Forever".

"Exactly my Lord" Myoga replies, his head bent low.

"Uh, is it ok that I'm a little confused" Miroku asks, holding up a hand surprised when Kikyo responds.

"Kagome's desire was to stay by the wolf's side, monk, forever" she replies thoughtfully.

"Indeed" Myoga adds, "And part of the battle being fought within her is the jewel's power trying to merge her life force I believe, with Lord Kouga's youkai which is why I can taste the power of the jewel in his blood, but Kagome is at war with the very power the jewel is trying to link her with".

Miroku blinks in astonishment. "Kagome's life force is trying to link with Kouga's?" completely flabbergasted that such a thing could be possible, but then when it came down to it, even Buddha himself had said that all life when broken down to its smallest components, no matter how different, was all energy.

"In essence granting her greatest desire…forever" Myoga's voice is full of awe at the power demonstrated by the young miko, "It is impossible to know for certain what might occur if their life forces were to successfully merge, it would all be speculation, this is outside our historical precedent but theoretically it is possible, they are after all, the miko and the youkai, two sides of the same coin". He sighs heavily with his words, "The heart of the matter I'm afraid is that whatever the outcome, her mortal body will continue to deteriorate under the power of the energies battling inside her and if she continues to resist, the wolf youkai will surely succeed in killing her in her weakened state by the end of the mating rites unless she can receive some kind of help soon".

"What can we do?" Kouga barks, determination flooding his voice "there must be something!" That Kagome was strong enough to endure the few days that were left of the mating rites was simply not a question for him, she was too stubborn and strong willed to give up so easily, he had to believe that. But would that same stubbornness and strength of will, would his little spit fire of a miko willingly submit to the powers of his youkai? He fights back the howl of despair that rises in his throat, he better than anyone knew how little his mate submitted to anyone, even him, fear and dread coiling in his stomach at the thought.

Myoga scratches his head, not sure if he should offer false hope if there was none to be had but the legend of Hikari's love and the spell she had cast if true, could possibly be the only solution left for the wolf, "Indeed my prince there may be a way, but it is fraught with peril and you would have only until the last night of the mating rites to complete it before your youkai claims your mate's life" his stern gaze bores into the wolf's, making sure he understands.

Kouga moves to stand, his tail flicking powerfully behind him, his broad naked shoulders flexing with the force of his fisting hands before him, clearing showing the restlessness of his spirit "Tell me flea" his gaze bores back heatedly into the tiny demon.

Myoga knows there's no stopping the wolf regardless of how many evils he may have to face. "Love begets sacrifice" he begins cautiously, "this has always been known and was understood most painfully by Hikari, the first priestess that unknowingly purified her demon lover. Legend says that before she took her own life she spoke with a fellow priestess and infused her tears with the last of her power, her power that still carried small traces of her demon lover's youkai within, the part of him her powers had been unable to purify because of her love" Myoga holds the unflinching gaze of the wolf, "Her tears it is said, gathered together in what became a sacred pool deep in the western mountains where she is rumored to have taken her own life. Legend writes that if you pay loves sacrifice her tears will grant the power of eternal peace".

Kouga's eyes widen, "Would that… does that mean Kagome would stop fighting my youkai?" he asks breathless, not daring to hope.

Myoga nods thoughtfully, "That or perhaps the demonic and spiritual powers will claim a truce, I can only speculate my Lord, all we can be certain of is the priestess herself knew the pain of losing her demonic lover. I am sure she wished to spare others this pain, but only if their love was worthy".

Kouga stands tall, determined, ready. "Where? Where must I go?" he barks, hope flooding into his chest and raising the hairs and fur all over his body.

Myoga shakes his head, knowing there is no stopping the determined wolf "You must travel far to the west, through the Staggs forest and to the Yangtze's wastelands, from there you will travel deep into the mouth of the Forgotten Mountain where her demon lover was rumored to have once dwelt. But be warned my Lord, not only will your journey no doubt be fraught with peril but you will need to pass a test, you will need to pay loves sacrifice before you will be permitted to remove the healing waters".

Kouga is not deterred in the slightest "What kind of test? What payment?" he would pay any debt, give any sacrifice even his own life if need be. Finally, finally here was something he could do to help save the woman he loved. The women he had put in danger just because she had dared to love him.

Myoga hangs his head, worry creeping into his voice, "This I do not know my Lord, for none have ever survived it".

* * *

.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm soooooo sorry! I know you guys hate my cliff hangers, but it couldn't be helped :) Please forgive me!


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I'm so happy to be able to post this next chapter up :) I'm so sorry for driving you all crazy with my cliffhangers, I promise this one won't be as bad lol. I know there are still a lot of hanging questions out there related to stuff that has happened previously, but I promise all threads will reunite and answers given as the story develops and comes together :)

A quick warning, we are not seeing inside Kagomes head yet, but we will get a glimpse of what's going on with her in the next chapter! Insights into her struggle will be peppered throughout the coming chapters so thank you for your patience :)

**Thalia** \- your drug addict comment really made me giggle. I'm sorry for making you so crazy!

**PatrinePtn** \- ty so much for reviewing! Yes, our dear Kouga must fight once again for the woman he loves, but we never know what happens... I may throw an unexpected twist at you guys ;-)

**nanafixion7** \- ty so much for your encouraging comments! I promise I will not leave you guys hanging with some half a** cut off finale scene, lol

**Derpyhanyou** \- I hope things are going better for you this week my dear! If nothing else, remember, DEEP BREATHS! :) especially while reading the story lol ;-)

**YoruichiXSoiFon1, foxgodess07** \- Ty so much for reviewing and your wonderful comments! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story and I hope you will enjoy this next chapter :)

Thanks again everyone for helping me to keep this story going! I have a feeling it will probably hit over 60 chapters when it's all said and done, lol. For everyone that is following and reviewing, Thank you, thank you, thank you! You make it all worth while :)

**Much love to you all!** ~ Lady P.

* * *

.

* * *

Kougas mind is awhirl with thoughts as he flies towards the well, a cyclone of wind and dust as he plans for his journey westwards, wanting first to retrieve his armor and furs back from Kagomes home before he sets out on his quest, trying not to think on how strange it will be to be in her land and time without her as he plunges into the well, the welcome pink and blue lights surrounding him as he passes through time. He had not a moment to lose.

InuYasha watches as the wolf takes off for the well, his face a neutral calm mask that shows nothing of the battling emotions that war inside him. He's angry, furious, heartbroken…scared. Scared that after all he and Kagome have been through, the lengths he's gone to remain at her side even if he can't be with her, would be futile in the face of a devastating possibility he has never dared to think on…. What if something happened to her? What if Kagome died like everyone else InuYasha had ever known or cared for in his life? It's what people around him did after all. He never wanted to face the possibility of a future without her, without living life just knowing she was out there, somewhere in the world, sharing her joy and living her dreams, even if it wasn't with him.

He takes a deep breath releasing in a moment all his hesitations, his doubts and most importantly, his anger. He would give anything to save her, even sacrifice his own happiness. His turbulent amber orbs suddenly calm with a clarity he has hardly known before as acceptance and forgiveness suddenly trigger in his heart, humming almost like the sound his sword makes when he first clicks it free from its sheath as it begins to spread a strange warmth in his chest. He spins on his heel, he needed to talk to Kikyo.

Kougas demon wolves speak hurriedly with each other not knowing how much time they have until their leader returns from the well, having heard everything that had been spoken of in the hut with growing curiosity and apprehension.

"But I don't understand" Hozo whines, "why does he only have two more nights?"

Hakkaku shakes his head, "because that's when the matting rites cycle ends you bag of fur, don't you know anything?"

Hozo grins with embarrassment, "What I dunno, I'm not mated" fighting the red that tints his ears.

Rosario rolls her eyes at the oblivious unmated wolf, "Didn't you pay attention to your lessons growing up?" of course he hadn't, she knew that, he was always too busy goofing around with the other wolves. "The first four days of a wolfs mating rite is when the youkai is most active, most open to change and it has already been over a day. After the cycle ends the energy returns to dormancy but if sister doesn't stop fighting Lord Kougas youkai and submit to it so it can claim her before that happens, it will kill her" her voice breaks in worry for her mortal alpha as the wolves share a knowing anxious glance with each other. They were all well aware of Kagomes personality and knew too that she did not submit easily to anybody, not even their prince.

Hozos eyes widen in understanding "But then it's even more important that we help Lord Kouga to retrieve the magical waters from the pool, isn't it?" Surely the pack working together would guarantee their success.

"Ha" Ginta barks suddenly, knowing only too well what Kougas response would be if they attempted to accompany him on the journey. When it came to anything that had to do with Kagome their leader was most… obstinate.

Hozo turns his gaze on Ginta, mistaking his outburst "Do you think he'll say yes?" he asks hopefully, after all who would know better than anyone how Kouga was likely to react then his two betas?

Hakkaku snorts, his arms crossing at his chest, "Ya right kid, good luck with that, I know exactly what Kouga will say".

Ginta laughs despite the melancholy air, agreeing as he falls into his 'Kouga impression' "_You worthless mutts will only slow me down_" he gruffs in a low baritone voice, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest in a very Kouga like fashion.

"Well you would" Kougas eyes narrow on his underling, his very cold, very flat reply coming from the edge of the encampment where he had entered unseen, causing the beta to cower and drop to his knees, his head bent low, whimpering softly. Of all Kougas tones that one was his least favorite, you didn't know what to expect with that one. "Sorry sorry sorry boss" he squeaks, "I was only joking" oh why, oh why was he the one always getting into trouble?

Kouga ignores him as he strides swiftly towards the small hut where Kagome is though making sure to stomp extremely close to the prostrated form of his underling who shakes slightly, head bent touching the ground as Kouga stomps past very closely to Gintas bowed head. Kouga growls as he passes him causing the beta to flinch, he was lucky he had no time for stupidity.

Dressed again in his armor, furs and bracers, his hair tied back up and high and his fur bandana right where it should be, Kouga was feeling like himself again, capable of anything. It had been hard to be in Kagomes home without her just as he had suspected, all their moments shared together coming back vividly as he moved throughout her den and her room, the scent of their lovemaking still hung in the air, it had been almost unbearable to endure. It was just as well he had no time to linger or who knows how long he would have stayed there, inhaling her scent. But he had no time for anything except this one most important task before he left.

Sango, Miroku and Kaede fall silent as Kouga enters the hut, dressed once again in his familiar clothing, his face set in a determined and focused mask. They watch silently as he moves across the hut and to Kagomes side, not glancing in their direction, you could practically feel his agitated youkai slashing and whipping behind him as he moved. The group of mortals stare at each other, communicating silently before rising and exiting the hut, Myoga having vanished as usual already during tense situations and Kikyo had taken off earlier with InuYasha. The gentle jingles of Mirokus staff get softer and farther away as they exit the hut leaving the wolf to have a private moment with the woman he loved.

Shippo stirs in his sleep, his ears twitching. He could smell the wolf Kouga in the room but he didn't want to talk to him, he was too angry. He may not have understood everything that was going on with Kagome, having heard the adults as they spoke, but one thing he did get, all of this was somehow HIS fault and he was way too angry to ever want to talk to him, ever! So Shippo keeps 'sleeping', making sure to keep his breaths slow and steady so the stupid wolf doesn't catch on.

Kouga moves silently to Kagomes side, dropping to his knees as he clasps the side of her face gently, his thumb stroking softly at her cheek, the gentle thrum of energy under his skin is an almost welcome feeling. His obvious heartache swims in his watery eyes as he watches the small grimaces of pain that flicker across her face. Her skin is hot, hotter than before he realizes causing dread to flicker briefly through his volatile emotions. He hopes he's not hurting her but gods he needs to touch her, needs to feel her one last time… just in case. His eyes squeeze shut, dipping his head to the curve of her neck he inhales her, the scent of him in her is stronger now mixing within hers and it was heartbreakingly glorious. He kisses the nape of her neck softly, his lips buzzing slightly as his lips connect with her skin. He moves back so he can gaze down at her, his heart and soul raging and fighting inside him.

"Kagome, please love, you have to hear me, you have to hang on. You have to fight" his overwhelming emotions make his words thick and almost hoarse, "because I'm going to do this baby, I promise, I'm gonna get this water and then you'll be ok, you'll see" he sniffs, wiping at a stray tear. His large hand clasps her smaller one as it shakes slightly in his grasp, the tingling sensation grows stronger between them but he doesn't care, he needs her to hear him, wherever she is, his voice gaining strength and confidence as he speaks "but you have to do your part Kagome, you hear me, you have to hang on". He flinches at the powerful moan that breaks free of her chest, hoping against hope that maybe somewhere she can hear him, that wherever she is she'll know he's with her and that she's not alone.

"I'm going to do what you said to do baby" he squeezes her hand, bending low to kiss her softly on her forehead, liking the way his lips tingle as they touch, like she's searing herself into his brain, "I'm going to trust us".

Quickly he rises before he finds himself unable to move from her side, halting only a moment at the doorway, his hand touches the frame as he takes a deep breath, his claws gently scraping against the wood as he speaks over his shoulder, "and that means you too kid" Kougas voice is soft, gentle yet commanding, knowing the kit is awake and angry "you do your part ok? Like a pack, you keep watch over Kagome, keep her safe and I'll bring her back to us" his head drops low, his voice a whisper "I promise". Moving swiftly he exits the hut before Shippo even has time to react.

The small kitsune sits up from his spot next to Kagome, blinking with confusion at the now absent wolf demon. His young mind is confused and his heart feels torn as tears sting his eyes. He wants so much to be angry with the wolf, to hate him, it had felt so much easier that way but now part of him aches and he doesn't understand why or what it means. _Pack_. He likes that word though, it feels good… inside him somehow. It reminds him of the days with his father before the Thunder Brothers had changed everything. His tiny arms cross before him, determination and new purpose growing inside him. He would stand guard over Kagome. He would watch over her until Kouga returned and he knew the wolf would do it, Kouga was a lot like InuYasha even though the two stupid canines couldn't admit it, they would go to any lengths for the people they loved.

Sango and Miroku watch silently as Kouga exits the hut and speaks hurriedly with his wolves. Barking his orders as they all fall into submission around him, reading their leaders emotions easily and only nodding and agreeing with his commands.

"Do you think he'll do it?" Sango sighs next to Miroku, more than anything she wants to believe there is hope for her dear friend.

Miroku smiles sweetly at his beautiful Sango, "My dear if anyone is stubborn and single minded enough to pull this off I dare say it's that wolf right there" they had watched in fascination for years as Kouga had attempted to court Kagome. Attempted and failed until recently of course.

Sango giggles, feeling a ray of hope beaming inside her, that was definitely true and Kagome was far stronger than anyone she'd ever met before and stubborn, both were a good mix as far as Sango was concerned to overcome the impossible.

Warmth spreads in the monks heart as he watches the mood on his beautiful womans face lighten, making her beautiful ebony hair suddenly shine and the curve of her shoulders and arms to stand out almost magically against the morning rays of the sun, the curve of her round bottom so tight against her kimono was the most incredible thing he'd ever seen, his mouth salivating as his hand suddenly twitches.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kougas ears swivel on his head as the sound of a loud slap rings through the morning air, sighing, that monk sure did seem to enjoy pain. His orders given to his pack, his goodbyes said to Kagome, he was ready to hit the road, his hand touches gingerly to his plated chest, thinking of what lay secured beneath. He had almost laughed out loud when the humans had told him they wanted to accompany him but this was _his_ journey to make, he had brought this on his mate and he would fix it. Besides, speed was of the utmost importance and Ginta was actually right about one thing, they would all just slow him down.

He moves quickly through the forest, heading west, wanting to clear the trees before tornadoing outta there, the fleas instructions cemented in his mind when he smells the scent of dog moments before the hanyou drops from the trees landing before him with a thud.

"Going somewhere wolf?" InuYasha crosses his arms in his red kimono, staring blankly at the wolf.

Kouga growls, he didn't have time for this, "Grrrr out of my way mutt, you know where I'm going so stop wasting my time".

"Keh" InuYasha snorts "don't I know it, I'm the one that brought the demon that gave you the information, or have you forgotten that already flea bag?" his amber eyes narrow on the wolf.

No, Kouga had not forgotten that, could probably never forget that. "So, what do you want mutt? A fucking bone?" not understanding what the hanyou wants, why was he delaying him?

InuYasha glares at the demon, why did that stupid mangy wolf have to make everything so hard? "Look you scrawny wolf" he fights back his annoyance "You'll have a better chance of saving Kagome if I come with you and you fucking know it" irritated beyond measure that the wolf has made him say it.

Kouga fights back the shocked expression he knows must be flying across his face, was the mutt actually offering his aid? Willingly? "Ha! You'll just slow me down mutt" this was his mission, not the dogs.

InuYasha barks in frustration, "Look" he steps forward his hands fisting at his sides "You know I can't stand you" the wolf growls, the feeling was mutual, "but I can keep up with you, don't you worry about that" the hanyous golden gaze narrows on the wolfs "but swallow your stupid dam wolf pride for two fucking seconds and think about it, if something happens to you who'll be left to bring Kagome back the water?" his eyes daring him to object to his logic.

Kouga clenches a fist, damn it the stupid dog was right. And now was not the time to let his stupid arrogant pride risk Kagomes safety. He'd let his pride almost tear her away from him once, he was damned if he was going to let that happen again. Kougas stormy blues stare into InuYashas golden determined ones before nodding. A smirk tugs at the hanyous lips as the two demons turn, one leaping high into the treetops, flashing like red lightning through the green foliage, the other a whirl of wind and rocks, speeding towards the west at an incredible rate.

Several poisonous demon wasps descend from a canopy of trees, Narakus Saimyosho, watching intently as the two demons take off in the distance. They buzz excitedly with each other before rising back into the sky and heading back towards their master. He would most definitely be interested in these latest developments.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Sango blinks curiously at the undead priestess, surely she was joking? "You mean InuYasha and Kouga are together? Alone?!" paling slightly at the possibilities erupting between the two demons without someone there to chaperone them.

"Yes demon slayer" Kikyos dark eyes are all serious making Sango wonder if she's ever seen the priestess smile or joke before. Only when she worked with the children she thinks, that was the only time she seemed capable of any real human emotion.

Miroku scratches at his head, the wolves around him whining quietly, "Well this is an interesting development isn't it?" he says aloud.

"Oh no Hakkaku" Gintas worry is obvious in his voice, "If Kouga keeps fighting with InuYasha they'll never make it to the mountains and back in time to help sister Kagome" knowing only too well how volatile his leaders temper could be especially around the hanyou.

Rosario crosses her arms before her, "I don't believe it. Lord Kouga would never put sister Kagome in danger by acting so childish".

"Ha!" Hakkaku barks, "You sure don't know Kouga" he grins, "But you're right sister" Hakkaku replies, scratching absentmindedly behind one of the wolves ears that lingers near his side, "I think even Kouga would put up with InuYasha if it meant saving Kagome" mumbles of agreement go up around the small group.

"Well I'm more concerned about InuYasha not being able to control himself" Sango says fretfully, they all knew how volatile InuYashas temper could be, especially around the wolf.

Kikyos gaze narrows slightly on her "Rest assured slayer" her cool voice reprimands "InuYasha has no intention of delaying the success of their journey or of interfering with the wolf".

Miroku glances quizzically at the undead priestess. Was that a touch of annoyance in her voice? Was that an actual real human emotion she was displaying?

Sango stares back into Kikyos unflinching gaze, why did she sound so sure about that? Kouga and InuYasha were always at war with each other, although she had to admit, she had been surprised by InuYashas very mature attitude when Kagome had made it clear that she was moving on with her life. As difficult as it had been for the hanyou to accept, he had respected Kagomes decision and had let her go. Maybe there was a chance for them to succeed without tearing each other to pieces after all.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kikyo stares off into the west, having left the company of the demons and strange mortals behind to find some solitude in the fields, her thoughts racing back to InuYashas words when he had told her he was going to assist the wolf on his quest. At first she'd been angry, her reincarnation was with another and still InuYasha pined for her, stirring the mikos jealous ire.

But then InuYasha had kissed her, gently, softly. Her hand comes up to touch gingerly at her cold lips, lips that still burned hot where InuYasha had pressed his lips to hers, the memory of his kiss stirring an old familiar heat in her body. His words float back to her on the wind that rustles her white and red kimono, her soul catchers dancing above her.

"_Kikyo" InuYasha touches the side of her face with his hand, gazing into her, searching for… anything. Refusal, acceptance, forgiveness? _

"_I've got to do this Kikyo, I need to help the wolf, I have to try and save Kagome" he pauses as he gazes into her confused and angry gaze, "I Know I've messed up" her silent midnight pools bore into his amber ones, "I've been a fool Kikyo I keep not realizing what I have until it's too late and I'm sick of it" his eyes begging her to understand, begging her to believe, to believe in him again, "and I don't want to lose you Kikyo, not if you'll let me make it up to you" he closes his eyes, touching his forehead to hers as he clasps the back of her head with a hand, pleased and hopeful when she doesn't pull away from him, "Let me love you the way you deserve… the way we both deserve". _

_He takes a deep steadying breath, "Don't say anything now ok? Just…" his hand squeezes at the back of her head, trying to convey his words through action, gods why wasn't he ever any good at this? "just don't give up on me, ya?" her breath catches in her throat as he suddenly presses his soft warm lips to her silky cool mouth before turning into the trees and leaping away._

Kikyo stares off into the distance, her heart hammering as endless possibilities spiral and unwind before her, considering his words and her own heart. Was it possible? Could there be another chance for them? She glances upwards, catching sight of her soul collectors as they swoop down, depositing new souls within her, sustaining her. Real hope swells in her chest for the first time since she'd reawakened in her borrowed body, maybe, just maybe there was a reason to keep living after all.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I'm so glad I could get this next chapter up in just a few days, work has gotten extremely busy and I find I have not as much time these days at the moment, but I promise to keep this story going no matter what! :)

I want to thank all of you guys and all you new readers out there for all your encouraging comments! I also wanted to let everyone know that commented about **KIKYO** that ***I promise*** I have a plan in regards to her and you never know... she just might surprise you! ;-) lol remember, I don't like to be typical, that's all I'm gonna say for now, but hopefully you won't lose hope until you see the outcome at the end of the story :) but I do admit, all your comments of 'die kikyo die' really made me giggle, lol, i know she can be quite... challenging to get along with!

**Jaimed1968** \- I just wanted to welcome you to my story! and thank you so much for sharing you wonderful thoughts and comments with me! I promise to do my best to keep true to my story and I'm so glad you think everyone is in character even our two canine rivals :)

**OnikoKuroshio** \- I am so glad that I've been able to take you on such a roller coaster ride! If I've made you laugh, cry and blush all at the same time, then I know I'm doing something right ;-) I hope you will keep reading and keep reviewing!

And for all of you wondering, YES! We are finally going to get a glimpse into Kagomes head! Please rest assured that we will see more of her internal struggle as the story progresses but they will be peppered throughout the coming chapters as I build up the war going on inside her. I hope though this will at least give you a little taste :)

**Much love to you all dear readers! As always, you keep me determined to get this story out, so THANK-YOU!** ~ Lady. P.

* * *

.

* * *

It's cold, so cold, and dark. Kagome shivers, where is she? How much time has passed? And why does everything ache so much? Her surroundings shimmer around her softly in a pink hue, like pink snow falling in darkness. Small lights dance around the edges of her vision, blurring and obscuring the world around her that struggles to come into focus.

A wind blows from somewhere, it feels hot blowing over her chilled skin, warming her. "Ahh" she sighs contently, that was feeling much better. She realizes she can't really see her body, there's only a vague outline in the pink hazy darkness that shimmers slightly outlining her arms, torso and legs. She rises to her feet, only now realizing she's lying curled up against the soft darkness. But it's getting warmer now, easier to move as she stretches her achy limbs, why did everything hurt so much? What had she been doing… before?

"Hello?" she calls into the flickering, shimmering darkness, moving in the direction of the warm wind. Surely someone was sitting near a fire, waiting for her. From somewhere deep in the darkness she hears a faint howl that grows stronger as the heat around her suddenly increases and sweat breaks out against her skin. The howl moves closer and she realizes the darkness around her is fading quickly, she can see her body now, dressed in her school uniform, the site almost strange and shocking to her, it had been so long since she'd last worn it. Her memories slowly come to the forefront of her mind as she recalls the last time she'd been wearing her uniform… she'd been somewhere cold, somewhere full of white.

She gasps, "Kouga!" her eyes widening in frantic panic, where was he? Where had he gone? Had he left her here all alone, in the dark? Why can't she remember? She growls in frustration at herself when she can't fit the missing pieces together.

A powerful angry howl goes up around her making her heart skip. It's so close now she can feel the hairs standing on the back of her arms as fear and panic explode in her body and the air around her heats so powerfully it starts to burn her skin. She screams, gripping at her arms, seeing them heat an angry red as the sound of heavy padding feet and dark low growls closes in on her, but from where?

Kagome doesn't waste any time before shooting in a random direction, anything to get away from that intense heat and the snarling howl that sends shivers racing up her body. She runs, runs as fast as she can into the darkness, the angry howls and burning heat lessening and getting farther away as she keeps moving. The air slowly begins to cool and the pink fog around her begins to dim again, because she can't think of any other words for what's around her. There is no landscape, no ground she can see, only the wafting shimmering darkness around her with shadowy forms occasionally taking shape before disappearing again.

She slows down, her panting racing heart gasping for breath as she bows her head to her bent knees, breathing in deep lung fulls of air. "What…what was that?" she asks herself out loud, partly wanting to hear her own voice, "am I? am I dreaming?" she pinches the skin on her arm, _'ouch'_ definitely not dreaming.

Panic begins to overpower her, if she wasn't dreaming maybe… had she died? She shakes her head, impossible, if she was dead surely the Kamis would have met her on the other side? She swallows past a painful gulp at her throat… unless of course that angry heated howl she'd heard… maybe she was dead after all and maybe the intense heat was a clue as to where she was.

Kagome can't help the tears that run down her cheeks at the thought. Could it be? Could she be… in purgatory? Her mind races with the overpowering thoughts. She was a good person wasn't she? She cared about her friends and strangers, always took out the garbage when her mother asked her and ok, yes she'd missed a lot of school in the past and had even done jell-o shots with her friends, but that wasn't grounds for eternal damnation in a pit of fire was it? She collapses to the floor, curling her arms and legs around her as she breaks into painful sobs. Where was she? Was she lost? Would she ever find her way back out? Where was everyone? Where was Kouga? Why had he left her here? Her flooding, sobbing tears rack through her body as despair wraps around her like a thick cloak, not knowing how long she cries for when she feels a soft hum at the back of her mind, something that feels… familiar.

She glances up, wiping at her tears, she knew that presence. She feels a soft tingle on her cheek as her hand comes up to touch it gingerly but there's nothing there. She feels a soft buzz at her neck that sends jolts of warmth running through her as the hum of the familiar presence gets stronger and then she hears him, but faintly, "KOUGA!" she screams jumping up and spinning around in the half light around her, but he's nowhere. She can feel him though, tingling on her skin. The air around her mists and glows as his soft voice calls out to her from the ebbing darkness, "_Kagome, please love, you have to hear me, you have to hang on. You have to fight_".

"Kouga!" she yells, taking a step in the darkness, "Kouga I hear you!" she screams back desperately but he can't hear her. His voice is so far away, like he's speaking into the wind and she has to strain to hear him, her tears falling uncontrolled as she spins, clawing at the air, struggling to find him, to reach him. "_Because I'm going to do this baby, I promise, I'm gonna get this water and then you'll be ok, you'll see_". She gasps, something had happened to her? So she wasn't dead, she knew it! Hope roars inside her as she calls out to him again but she knows he can't hear her.

She moans suddenly at the feeling of intense heat radiating through her hand, she looks down at it and it starts to glow as the hum of his presence gets stronger, she can almost feel his hand on hers, joy and euphoria exploding through her at the sensation. "_But you have to do your part Kagome, you hear me, you have to hang on_", his voice suddenly roars in her ears, "Yes! Yes Kouga, I will! I promise!" she screams, oh gods for him she would do anything, she would hang on, her soul crying and aching for her beloved. "_I'm going to do what you said to do baby_" she closes her eyes as she lets his loving words wash over her, comforting her in the void. She feels a wonderful warm buzz spread across her forehead that burns straight into her heart, his voice carrying softly to her before fading away and leaving her alone again in the dark, "_I'm going to trust us_".

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Having caught their scents a while back Sesshomaru watches curiously from his high distant perch as the wolf and his filthy hanyou brother cross westwards, deep across his lands, in some incredible rush it would seem. It was curious to see the two together, he didn't have anything against the wolf demon per say, he didn't really know who he was having only encountered him the onetime other than that he led a tribe of wolves in the east, some kind of lord in his own right. He didn't particularly care enough to know, but he did know that the wolfs loathing for his mongrel brother near matched his own, always a plus in his column as far as he was concerned. He growls under his breath wondering what they could be up too. His large massive white tail flicks restlessly against him and his whole body seems to shimmer in a hallo of soft white light as his fur flicks out.

Rin squeals beside him, her delight evident on her face as she jumps joyfully on her toes, her roasted fish on a stick forgotten, "Oh Lord Sesshomaru, do it again, do it again" she giggles, tugging gently at his soft snowy tail.

He glances down at her from the corner of his eye, taking her in, the smudge of dirt on her cheek that always seemed to come back no matter how many times she washed her face and her wide toothy grin that did something strange to his heart every time she looked up at him with those wide, trusting eyes. Sesshomaru turns his head to the side, his voice soft and unhurried as he speaks, "Jaken".

The small green toad rushes over from where he is tending A-un who munches contentedly on some tall grass, "Yes my Lord? Is the child bothering you my Lord?" he turns glaring at the human child, "Rin, what did I tell you about bothering Lord Sesshomaru" fisting his small hands on his little toad hips.

Rin looks forlornly up at the short grouchy toad demon, her eyes quivering, why was he always so mean to her? "But I didn't do anything Master Jaken" hurt creeps into her voice, Sesshomaru can almost smell the tears stinging her eyes.

Sesshomarus stoic tone betrays his slight annoyance as he speaks crisply with his servant, "Watch Rin" his words immediately halting the pair in their standoff.

"Of course my Lord" Jaken replies quickly, bowing low, realizing immediately that he's done something to displease his master but not wanting to ask what exactly for fear of his retribution.

Sesshomaru turns his gaze down on the little girl who is biting her lips to keep her tears from spilling, heart ache trickles from her eyes and scent as she gazes wondrously up at the tall imposing form of her beautiful, caring savior.

"Rin" her name falls softly from his lips, no trace of heat or annoyance in his voice as he gazes curiously down at the small child that has somehow burrowed her way into his heart.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" She sniffs quietly, not wanting to betray her sorrow to her protector.

An unusual smile tugs at the corner of the great dog demons lips. A sight so strange it almost makes Jaken wet himself as he watches his imposing, commanding and fearful master smile kindly at the human girl. His whole massive tail suddenly flicks powerfully as a halo of white fur erupts vibrating around him for several seconds, making the little human girl squeal with laughter and delight as she bounces joyfully on her toes, clapping her hands. Before Jaken even has time to process the unusual display before him, his master is gone.

Sesshomaru sighs as he flies towards his filthy half brother and the wolf, normally he wouldn't care, would never deign to lower himself by interfering in anything outside of his own affairs but the odd sight has stirred his curiosity and they were on his lands after all, he needed no more reason than that to stop them, his eyes glinting as he moves swiftly towards the unusual travelling companions.

Kouga and InuYasha travel quickly and quietly for the most part as land and tress whip by, each demon trapped in his own thoughts as they hurry westwards across the plains, their focus and intent spilling in their incredible speed as they blaze a windy, fiery trail across the landscape. Kouga has to admit though, glancing over his shoulder, true to his word the mutt had been keeping up… mostly, though he was sure it was costing the dog every ounce of his strength to do so, still, it was rather impressive. Looking over his shoulder he notices the hanyou suddenly slowing down, stirring the wolfs curiosity as he slows down his cyclone to keep pace.

"Awww just fucking great" InuYasha growls, this is all they needed.

"What? Tired already dog shit?" Kouga growls not far off, "I thought you said you weren't going to slow me down?"

InuYasha bites back a retort, he knew that smell, he didn't have time to play with the mangy wolf if his brother was closing in. "Look you stupid wolf" he growls halting, causing the tornado spinning ahead of him to halt as well and turn back towards him, "why don't you stop flapping those big fucking lips of yours for one second and use that big ugly thing at the end of your face huh?" InuYasha growls crossing his arms into his kimono, alright maybe he had time to play a little bit.

Why he ever agreed to let the stupid worthless mutt come with him Kouga would never understand he growls exiting his tornado and stomping towards him. He glares down the infuriating half demon, he didn't have time for delays but before he can slash him with a retort his nose catches a vaguely familiar scent on the wind and it was getting stronger. Kouga turns his head in the direction the scent is coming from, it was closing in fast.

"Keh, bout time flea bag" InuYasha glares frustratingly at the wolf, "you'd think with a nose that big you'd be better at sniffing things out" he laughs sarcastically.

Kouga growls, glaring back at him, "Well normally I would but you see I seem to be travelling in the company of some" Kouga makes to move a hand past his nose in a wafting gesture, "rather unpleasant smells and it's affecting my scent glands".

"Why you!" InuYasha growls, glaring furiously at the wolf with a raised fist, "I outta" taking a threatening step in the wolf's direction.

"Ya come on mutt face" Kouga growls turning on him, "you know what happened last time, bring it on!" curling a fist as a vein pulsates at the top of his forehead. The two stare each other down, puffs of angry air flaring from their nostrils and gritted teeth.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sesshomarus cool bored tone snaps the two demons out of their fixed stance as he suddenly lands before them.

"Keh, he's only lucky you did" InuYasha growls stepping back from the wolf, crossing his arms at his chest and staring off indifferently, "or I'da wiped the forest with him".

Kouga scoffs at the hanyou, his gaze holding steady with the amber orbs of their new arrival, "Don't mind him" Kouga drawls "he's having a bad day" fisting his hands on his hips "he just found out there's no cure for stupid" ignoring InuYasha's growls.

Sesshomaru smirks, liking the wolf more already.

Kouga takes in the tall imposing dog demon before him, InuYasha's older brother. From what he'd learned over the years, to say that the older demon did not enjoy the company of his half demon brother was putting it mildly, Kouga snorts inwardly at the thought, who could blame him? A spark of understanding stirs suddenly in his mind realizing that, that means Sesshomaru was the eldest son of Ino no Tashio, the great Dog General and his fathers dearest friend. How strange that he had never known that and yet Kouga had seen the portraits that hung in his ancestral home of the Dog General himself and Sesshomaru looked almost exactly like him, in fact now that he thought about it, staring more intently… he seemed almost… familiar? Like an old foggy memory that sits quietly at the back of your mind waiting to be rediscovered.

Sesshomaru quirks a questioning eyebrow at the wolf demon when he sees the strange expression come over his face, completely intrigued by what he's thinking but feigning complete indifference he decides to keep with the straight forward approach, "I am curious to know why you are crossing my lands Wolf Demon without announcing yourselves?" he rolls his eyes at his hanyou brother, "Why you travel with my mongrel half brother is of course of no interest to me" turning his bored gaze back to the wolf.

"Oh yes, ha ha, let's make fun of the half breed" InuYasha stomps off away from the pair, not trusting himself from pulling out his Tessaiga if his brother continues to aggravate him, so he stares off into the distance, mumbling to himself under his breath keeping his focus on the reason he's out here in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of assholes in the first place.

Kouga ignores InuYasha who stomps off, instinctively standing a little taller as he stares intently at the cool and indifferent gaze of the dog Lord before him, seeing him as though for the first time all over again, having only encountered each other one time before. There was definitely something familiar about him, something old. "I didn't realize these lands were still claimed, but I am on a dire quest of the utmost urgency to save my mate" Kougas eyes flash briefly with red causing Sesshomaru to quirk an impressive eyebrow at the brief display of power, "so I would appreciate you letting me pass without further delay, Lord Sesshomaru, son of the Great Dog General Lord Taisho" his respectful and formal tone betraying to Sesshomaru in an instant the high bred class of the wolf. It was… surprising and he was very rarely surprised. He had not expected the wolf to be of such high breeding.

"A noble quest indeed" he replies, quietly scenting the air and recognizing the scent of that human girl InuYasha always travelled with covering the wolf like a second skin, vibrating almost against his natural scent. Interesting, so this wolf it seems had mated with the mortal girl his brother was always trailing after. This just got better and better.

"May I at least have the honor of knowing the proper name and title of such a noble demon?" he smirks at him "for prosperity's sake?"

Kouga puffs his chest out slightly, his tail erect, "I am Prince Kouga son of the Great Lord Takeshi and second heir to the lands of Edo" he stares down the dog demon, watching as surprise and recognition flash through the normally cold and stoic face of the dog demon before he clamps it back down.

Today was definitely an interesting day for surprises, Sesshomaru thinks to himself. He was certainly glad he'd taken the time now to investigate, it was certainly turning out to be quite amusing and hearing the Great Lord Takeshis name falling from the wolf demons lips had been quite a bit of a shock. He hadn't thought of his old friend and his family in almost a century.

"You're Isamus brother?" He hates the curiosity and interest that floods his voice but it could not be helped. As much as he hated to admit it, this Sesshomaru understood exactly what his family owed to the Great Lord Takeshi, and the Lord's eldest son had once been his closest friend...before _her_.

Kouga blinks his surprise at the white furred demon before him, "How.. how do you know my brother?" he hasn't heard his brothers name spoken in at least 50 years so to hear it now from a stranger was more than just shocking, even if he was the Dog Generals son.

A smirk tugs at the corners of Sesshomarus lips as his eyes take on a thoughtful gaze, his mind tripping back over the centuries, "Who do you think gave him that scar?" enjoying the wide eyed gaze of the wolf demon.

"You?" Kouga can't help barking a laugh, vague distant memories from when he was just a pup pulling up from the recesses of his mind, memories of his brother and the white clad shadow that walked beside him, his eyes widening in recognition at his brothers old friend. Kouga had barely been out of his pup form back then having only recently been strong enough to shift into his humanoid shape and those memories were always a little hazy.

"Indeed" Sesshomaru smirks.

Kougas brother had always said that the best fighter he'd ever known had given him that scar and he wore it like a badge of honor. In reality Kouga had often wondered if his brother just liked the way it made him look tougher and meaner.

Kouga rumbles suddenly with impatience, interesting old reunions aside he had places to be and his woman to save. "So" Kouga looks up at him, "will you let me pass, friend?" holding the dog demons gaze.

Sesshomaru does something he rarely does to anyone, he bows to the wolf. Just a tilt of the head expressing respect due his rank and station, the dog demon was after all a Lord in his own right "Of course, this Sesshomaru wishes you well on your journey…Prince Kouga".

"Thank you" Kouga nods back, happy they didn't have to come to blows and even more impressed with the respect the dog demon has actually shown him, appreciating all the more just how different InuYasha and his brother really were.

Sesshomaru stands aside smirking, as he watches the wolf tornado away, the leaping still grumbling form of his stupid half brother leaping behind the wolf in a red streak. He couldn't help but snigger at the hand the Kami's had dealt the two demons over the mortal girl and the strange way history seemed to be repeating itself. To think the girls fate was left in the hands of two beings that so loathed and despised each other, how cruel could the gods be? He on other hand had no personal attachment to the girl Kagome one way or the other and didn't care ultimately if she lived or died.

But Rin, she would be unhappy if anything happened to Kagome. The two had become close over their infrequent encounters together and he had to admit she did on more than one occasion keep an eye on his little human, his heart warming unexpectedly at the thought of the young girl that travelled with him. He sighs, still not understanding what it was about the small human child that left him feeling so weak and helpless when she was in danger and so powerful and strong when she was happy and laughed with him.

He looks up, his demonic vision and scent still able to see the retreating forms of the hanyou and wolf, they were on a mission of love. How was it possible that this strange emotion called love had the power to draw to it so many cataclysmic changes, for surely nothing short of that could have allowed his hanyou brother to accept at his side the very demon mated to the woman he once loved? He sighs, his head hurting as his hands come up between his eyes. This is why he preferred not getting involved, it all gave him such a trifling head ache.

Still, turning to head back towards Rin and Jaken, the dog demon can't help but hope that the wolf succeeds in his mission. After all, a living breathing x love of InuYashas running around with another man to torment him was simply too entertaining for him to wish otherwise.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I hope you've all had a great week! My apologies for taking so long to load up the next chapter. Life has gotten so crazy busy that I haven't been able to spend as much time on my story as I would like. I hope you will enjoy this next chapter, I am really curious to hear your thoughts on it :)

I'm so glad you guys liked my last chapter and writing Sesshy was fun! Also, just want to assure the readers out there (I know some of you may be disappointed) but I have no intention of making any romantic things happen between Sesshy and Rin, for me, he looks on her almost like a daughter, but these feelings are new and confusing to our dog demon pal as he discovers his heart :)

At any rate, I hope you will enjoy this next chapter and please review :-)

Take care everyone and do have a great day!

* * *

.

* * *

InuYasha and Kouga travel quickly westwards, the occasional fearful cry of "demons!" going up among the villagers as they speed through the open prairies and rich farm lands, stopping only occasionally by a natural spring or river to quench their mighty thirst, a few minutes of reprieve before they are off again.

Slowly the scenery changes from the rich browns of the open fields and prairies to the dense greens of shrubbery and trees, a large winding river pushes past the rocky terrain and disappears deep into a giant, massive forest that looms ahead.

"You know, I've never been all the way out here before" Kouga says, splashing water over his face and head, cooling himself off, watching with interest as the landscape rolls out before him, the grassy plains dropping off as they merge into the distant trees, the sun hanging mid low in the sky.

"Great you want a fucking postcard?" InuYasha comments snidely, scooping fistfuls of water into his palm, greedily drinking back the refreshing and energizing water.

Kouga turns to him from where he's perched on top of a boulder near the large winding river they've stopped at, the strangeness of the hanyous word forgoing the wolfs annoyance with the mutts surly attitude, "A what?"

"A postcard, ya know?" InuYasha smirks at the wolfs confused gaze. "Never mind" he shakes his head, "it's just something from Kagome's world".

At the sound of her spoken name both men turn their gazes to the ground, each struggling with his own inner demons as they think of the mortal woman that had ensnared the hearts of two very powerful very stubborn youkai.

InuYasha glances back first, seeing the wolfs cast down gaze he can smell the worry and apprehension creeping into the demons scent. "She'll be fine you know" he says a little less gruffly, using almost his normal tone of voice as he speaks with the wolf.

Kouga looks up, catching the dogs almost non hostile gaze, his hands curl beside him as he struggles with a thought that has been worrying him as they speed westwards. "I can't…" he glances away, hating to show his worry and fear to any opponent but they were supposed to be allies now weren't they? At least in part. "I can't sense her half the time" he admits dejectedly, fear lacing his heart.

InuYasha arches a curious eyebrow at him, surprised beyond all measure that he's actually shared and admitted such a thing and to him of all people. "Well, that's not unusual right?" InuYashas normal tone of voice making a rare appearance, "I mean, we're getting farther away aren't we, so doesn't that affect it?" he asks almost curiously, dog demons didn't have that particular mating trait though he'd learned more over the last day about wolf youkai mating than he ever wanted to learn again… ever!

Kougas tail twitches as he considers the mutts words, to be honest, he wasn't sure, softly growling his frustration with himself, "I don't know.. I've never been mated before" both demons glance away from each other, InuYasha not wanting to think about the wolf mating Kagome and the wolf embarrassed and angry that he's shared even more of his fears with the stupid dog, what was wrong with him?

An odd uncomfortable and rare silence falls between the pair for a moment before Kouga turns on his heel, following the flow of the river and moving in the direction of the looming massive forest ahead, "Come on dog breath" he calls over his shoulder, "let's see if we can clear this forest before the sun sets, I think we're making good time".

Relived at the shift of conversation InuYasha leaps across the wide river easily, "Keh, I told ya this way was a short cut you stupid wolf" but there is very little annoyance in his tone as he catches up easily to Kougas quick strides as they approach the edge of the large forest.

"So the wastelands are on the other side of this huh?" Kouga looks up impressed by the massive height of the trees that stretch for miles around, their lowest branches twice as thick as his legs as they spread deep and thick into the forests.

InuYashas arms cross into his kimono, tilting his head up at the tall massive evergreens, "That's what Myoga said".

"I wonder why they call it the Staggs forest?" Kouga asks thoughtfully.

"I dunno, maybe there's a lot of deer in there" InuYasha smacks his lips hungrily, "that'd be great for dinner" he muses.

Kouga glances at the hanyou from the corner of his eye, realizing they're actually having a normal conversation for once. It was strange but not totally terrible. "I could go for some bacon" he grins.

InuYasha looks quizzically at the wolf beside him, "Bacon?"

Kouga laughs, a real laugh, "Ya mutt face come on" he leaps into the trees calling over his shoulder, "once we get this water and Kagome is back on her feet, I'll introduce you" leaping carefully through the tall trees as the low hanging branches would make it difficult to whirlwind his way through.

InuYasha looks up at the retreating form of the wolf, '_Bacon? I wonder if that's anything like Kagome's Ninja food?'_ he muses curiously before leaping into the trees and following the wolf.

The two unlikely demons leap through the tall, high forests, the sun dipping lower in the sky, the winds strong and cool at the top of the trees. They leap high in the air, trying to gauge their direction and distance but the forest seems to spread for miles around them, spotted only with occasional sparse open fields they can see as they leap, catching brief glimpses of the winding river that seems to shrink the deeper it moves into the forest.

"What the fuck" Kouga growls, "how big is this fucking place" he takes another giant leap into the sky, stretching his neck to see where the edge of the forests is, but the green seems to touch the farthest edges of his sharp demonic vision.

"There! That way" InuYasha calls from somewhere off to his right, his outstretched arm pointing to a faraway mountain in the distance, so small it was just a smudge on the horizon. Finally! Kougas heart swells in elation, there was no way he could cross that distance in a single night but at least he knew he was on the right path, his goal just in sight.

InuYasha grins, overjoyed that their goal is in sight at last. His stomach rumbles, drawing his attention, they needed fuel if they were going to keep their bodies moving as hard as they have been. He scents the air immediately picking up on the strong scent of deer, he inhales again, no wait, a Stagg. It was incredibly powerful actually, making his fangs drool and his stomach ache powerfully with hunger at the scent.

Kouga lands on the adjoining branch of the large tree next to the hanyou who stands with eyes closed and his nose pointing high in the wind, he could actually see drool starting to dribble from the dogs mouth. "What bone you sniffing there mutt face?" he asks curiously.

InuYasha cracks open a golden eye, glancing at him from the corner of it, "You tell me" he smirks.

Kouga closes his eyes, scenting the air, it was amazing how much that one simple gesture, closing the eyes, suddenly brought all the scents around him into sharp focus, creating an image behind his lids of whatever it was he was scenting. He grins, "Mmm a Stagg" not missing the rich, heady scent of the powerful Stagg, it was incredible, he'd never smelled anything like it before, his senses translating the image of the smells into the juiciest, most tastiest deer he's ever scented in his life. "Oh wow".

"I know right" InuYasha grins, he couldn't put his finger on it but the longer he smelt that Stagg, the more he wanted to go out there and hunt it down so he could have it for supper. He's startled by Kougas sudden explosive movements as he speeds off in the direction of the scent.

"See ya later mutt face" Kouga calls from farther ahead "I'm gonna go get myself some dinner" he laughs, blazing off in the distance.

InuYasha growls taking off after the wolf, there was no way he was going to let that stupid flea bag take down his game. There were only so many things he was willing to let the wolf steal from him but dinner was not one of them. "You stupid mangy wolf" he barks racing through the massive branches, deciding to head for lower ground where he might actually be able to beat the wolf, knowing the wolf had the disadvantage of the trees obstructing his view from leaping over head, but on the ground InuYasha would easily see the Stagg before the damn wolf ever did.

He races, his breath panting hard, not entirely sure why it's suddenly so important to take down the Stagg before the mangy wolf only knowing that his every thought and intention is bent on it as he whips past low hanging branches and massive upturned roots. The size of the trees was incredible and he found there was actually a lot more room to walk around down on the ground, though it was dark, then he would have thought, the trees often spaced very far apart. It was their outstretching, overlapping branches that made everything into a confining dark grass of green.

InuYasha sees a small rise in the distance, the unmistakable scent of Stagg permeates the air as he slows down, not wanting to startle it. It had to be just on the other side of that hill, he can see the now smaller winding river threading past the hill rise and disappearing somewhere around its corner in the distance, the trees opening up slightly, the Stagg must have stopped for something to drink. InuYasha smirks realizing the wolf is nowhere in sight, if he was lucky the wolf had overshot his leaps so he had to hurry, it wouldn't take him long to catch up.

His claws flex at his side as InuYasha drops into a low crouch, moving stealthy through the bushes and ferns, his back to the hillside, he can hear the soft shuffling movements of the animal and the splash of water as it grazes and drinks. Luckily InuYasha was downwind and the scent of the Stagg was being carried straight to him just as his own scent was being blown away from them, the Stagg totally unaware of his presence.

Preparing himself InuYasha takes in a deep breath, letting the musky, hot scent of the Stagg drive his hunting instincts, his eyes flashing briefly with red as he pushes off from the hillside. He rounds the corner at an incredible speed, his war cry soaring from his throat, his claws up and high prepared to strike when he registers two things at the same time. The first that there was no Stagg standing by the small river and second, the bellowed deep throated baritone of a sound the hanyou has never heard before in his life, a kind of honking wail, though it sounded strangely familiar.

InuYasha skids to a halt, kicking up dirt and rocks, halting just feet away from the bellowing creature, he looks up into the overpowering heights of the largest demon Stagg he's ever seen in his life. Its rickety antlers spawning for yards, they could easily be mistaken for tree branches, its massive snout soars over InuYashas head as one massive foreleg stomps angrily into the dirt, shaking the ground at the hanyous feet.

"Oh shit" He cries, meaning to turn and leap back the way he's come only to find himself suddenly surrounded by massive branches of antlers that scoop him easily off the ground and into their large depths, feeling the earth suddenly drop away from him as he goes soaring into the sky, a startled cry tears from his throat as the antlers smash him into a nearby tree.

InuYasha groans as the giant antlers pull away, somehow miraculously leaving him unscathed and un-gouged as he peels himself from the tree. He turns growling, seeing the honking, wailing Stagg raise its massive front legs to smash into him. InuYasha roars, leaping towards a nearby tree before dropping onto the patch of clearing the river provides, un-sheathing his sword just as a giant glinting fang springs free.

"Ya you wanna play?" InuYasha roars, preparing his swing, running and jumping to avoid the Staggs antler and feet attacks as it tries to pummel him on the forest carpet, honking and wailing its fury and distress as the hanyou quickly dodges free of the deadly attacks.

"Why ya playing with your dinner mutt face?" a familiar sarcastic voice calls from somewhere in the tree line but he's too focused on the Stagg to pay attention to the wolf, "It too big for you to handle?" the sarcastic tone of the wolf carries easily to InuYashas sharp ears.

"Keh, you wish flea bag" InuYasha growls, swinging the Tessaiga as he leaps, "took you long enough to show up, what, did you get lost?" he barks over his shoulder, leaping clear of a powerful antler lunge as he raises the Tessaiga overhead and roars, "Wind scar" releasing a powerful blast at the Stagg as wind, dirt and rocks blast deep gouges in the earth, clouds of debris creating a smoky haze around the path of the attack that slowly settles.

"You stupid dog!" the wolf roars leaping down on a closer branch, coming into view "We want to eat it, don't obliterate it" he growls, his own stomach rumbling powerfully with the hot, powerful scent of the Stagg teasing his senses.

InuYasha turns facing the aggravating wolf, "What the fuck do you want wolf, it was trying to skewer me" he glares holding his sword out, "besides I'm sure they'll be pieces of it left, did you see how fucking big that thing was" he grins, resting the massive blade casually on his shoulder, gloating at the wolf.

Kougas eyes widen in disbelief, his mouth hanging open as he points a finger in InuYashas direction.

"What's the matter flea bag?" InuYasha smirks arrogantly, "pissed I got to it first?" When the wolf doesn't respond but continues to look behind him InuYasha turns his head, his eyes widening just in time to see the massive head of the Stagg come tearing through the dust cloud of the Tessaiga, its antlers rip through his fire rat kimono, tearing large gashes across his skin as it roars it's defiance at him trapping him in its massive branches.

"InuYasha!" Kouga roars, leaping down from the tree and speeding towards the enraged Stagg that has somehow survived the full on blast of the hanyous wind scar.

InuYasha groans, extricating himself carefully from the whipping antlers, the enraged Stagg thrashes its head and body powerfully in an attempt to shake the demon free, but InuYasha hangs on, grunting as he watches the wolf race towards him. Raising his claws to his bleeding shoulder, InuYasha dips them into his blood, charging them with his powerful youkai, his hand glows red.

"Don't bother wolf" he calls down, leaping carefully between the Staggs antlers, racing towards its massive neck, "I got this". InuYasha takes a giant leap off a broad, flat antler roaring as he plummets towards the Staggs neck, claws outstretched "Blades of Blood" he roars, his deadly claws tearing at the Staggs thick powerful neck.

Kouga watches as InuYasha leaps around the beast like some amateur hunter, that the mutt knew nothing about taking down prey properly was painfully clear, he was just trying to get himself killed, admittedly though this Stagg was one strong bastard. Kouga sweeps around the giant Stagg from behind, slashing his powerful claws into its massive hind legs, swiping at the vulnerable ankles, growling in annoyance when he realizes the creature is just too large to take down by tripping it up that way.

He hears the hanyou roar his attack, his blades of blood slashing at the Staggs neck but Kouga has a feeling that isn't going to work either. Not on this monster. The Stagg roars in anger at the assault, barely scathed by the hanyous attack as Kouga dodges the Staggs hind legs from smashing into his body, leaping easily past its swift kicks as he searches for another weak spot.

InuYasha roars his frustration, beyond pissed that the stupid thing won't come down and he can see the wolf back there, trying to get the Stagg from behind but it looks like he's having just as little luck as he is. The Stagg suddenly rears, honking wildly as it leap backwards, taking off through the forests, smashing its way through low hanging branches as it pushes to get away from the two demons.

"Oh no, you're not getting away from me" InuYasha roars, quickly leaping past the animal who is still wailing its strange honking cry as it crashes through the forest, but before it can pick up speed InuYasha lands just in front of it, just as the wolf comes up over its massive head.

'_Fuck'_ seeing the wolf emerge InuYasha raises his sword before the charging Stagg, "Kouga get out of THERE!" he roars raising his sword high, concentrating his focus as the blade suddenly turns a crystal diamond white.

Kougas head swivels in the direction of the hanyou just as he sees the dogs blade turn a brilliant diamond white, realizing what he's about to do he leaps powerfully from the neck of the beast and into the trees just as the dog demon unleashes his powerful attack, Kouga smirks to himself, a touch overkill wasn't it?

InuYashas arm sweeps across, making sure the wolf is clear before unleashing the attack at the charging bellowing Stagg. "Diamond Spear!" he roars completely ready for this battle to be over as his stomach grumbles hungrily watching with satisfaction as the giant glinting spears hurtle towards the unsuspecting Stagg, only faintly registering the sound of powerful hoof beats in the distance.

The Stagg senses the power of the incoming attack and grinds to a powerful halt, tearing up the earth and rocks at its halting force. He lowers his massive head of branches before the incoming attack, grunting and snorting powerfully through his nose as the barrage of crystals smash powerfully into him, kicking up clouds of dirt and debris as the Staggs hind feet grind powerfully into the earth, sliding back by the sheer power of the blows.

Holding his massive head down, his powerful antlers catch all the crystal spears in its giant rack until the barrage has passed. The Stagg raises his massive head, snorting as he stomps its front hoofs powerfully, shaking the earth, pleased with the outrageous look of disbelief on his would be hunters face as he rises on his back hind legs, stretching his body high into the sky he kicks powerfully out in challenge. With thunderous power the Stagg crashes back down, whipping its colossal head powerfully in its attackers direction, a massive barrage of fast flying crystal spears hurtle towards its hunters shocked and disbelieving form.

Kouga tries to howl a warning when he sees the massive creature has not only survived one of the mutts most powerful attacks but throws it back at him, amazed at the height the Stagg reaches as he rears and kicks overhead, whipping his crystal laden head at the hanyou but Kougas too far away and the Stagg is reacting quickly out of instinct and fury, the thundering sound of hooves in the distance gets rapidly closer.

InuYashas eyes widen in horror at the sight of the Diamond Spears hurtling towards him, the ground is shaking angrily at his feet and he doesn't have enough time to get out of range of the blast, he roars, flipping the Tessaiga upside down and ramming it hard into the earth, moving his body behind the giant blade to cover as much of himself as possible as the sharp, piercing spears smash powerfully past him and against the protective barrier of the sword, blocking him from the devastating blows as he grunts, sliding back against the power hurtled towards him. A powerful shard pierces the exposed edge of his right shoulder, slamming the hanyou back who howls in pain, losing his hold on his sword as other smaller shards pummel into his sides and shoulder, throwing him backwards, blood quickly pooling all around him. In the dirt the Tessaiga glows before returning back to its normal useless state, InuYasha groans and then stills.

The Stagg rears, roaring its victory just as giant shadows emerge from the forests, other giant Staggs come to give aid to their brother upon hearing his call for help. The first Stagg snorts powerfully, seeing the still unmoving form of its would be attacker on the ground, he lowers his head, his front hoof pounding the ground, meaning to charge and obliterate it completely, the stomping pounding beats and snorts of his brothers behind him edging him on as they watch.

The Stagg roars, head dipped low, charging forward, totally unaware of the dark massive shadow off its peripheral as calls of warning suddenly erupt from the forests edge. The giant Stagg slows, moving to look over his shoulder at the commotion just as a giant, massive dark shape howls lunging powerfully at its exposed throat, its colossal jaws clamping down around the Staggs thick massive neck. The Stagg roars, shaking and bucking in place, struggling to whip the giant wolf free of its tight hold as the other Staggs come charging to his aid.

Kouga can taste the potent blood of the Stagg leaking into his mouth, his massive powerful jaws and razor sharp teeth breaking deep into its skin, his front paws slip on the Staggs neck as he seeks a better, deeper purchase, while his hind feet dance carefully around the thrashing body of the giant creature, careful not to let its antlers or back hooves get too close to his large, nimble body. His eyes seep with red as he feels the heartbeat of the Stagg begin to slow under his crushing grip making him growl hungrily at the back of his throat, a powerful primal feeling explodes inside him as he blocks the flow of blood to the heart and brain. His furry ears swivel on his head, his eyes glancing backwards, '_Shit, the cavalry'_ he growls to himself seeing the other large Staggs close in, the earth shakes powerfully beneath him as they approach. It was just as well, he needed to get the mutt out of here who still hadn't stirred from his wounds.

As the herd closes in Kouga unlocks his huge jaw, releasing the giant Stagg as it stumbles free, gasping and honking for breath as it runs lurching back towards its herd, gushes of blood spraying behind it. Quickly Kouga pads over to the hanyou, nudging his body with his large head, whining softly at the back of his throat when the dog doesn't respond right away. InuYasha groans as he turns his head, cracking opening a bleary blood shot eye to see the giant blue one of a massive wolf staring back at him, barking.

"What do you want" InuYasha groans, painfully removing the shards from his body, tossing them aside as he struggles to get up, but he's weak and has lost a lot of blood as he reaches for the Tessaiga "a fucking bone?" he collapses back to the ground, his hand clasped firmly around his sword, grunting and moaning in pain. The giant wolf beside him growls, looking over his shoulder, apparently the entire heard has decided they were a big enough threat that was worth eliminating, only moments from closing in as the ground shakes violently under their combined power. They needed out of this forest and fast! Kouga lowers his giant body next to the hanyou, growling low in his throat, expressing his displeasure with the situation but clearly indicating to the dog demon that he should get on.

"Ya ya ya" InuYasha groans, heaving himself up painfully as he leans his free arm over to grip onto the wolfs fur, pulling himself up and on top of the wolfs back, "as far as I'm concerned wolf" his body clutches tightly to the wolfs large frame as Kouga rises quickly from the ground, "this never happened" before collapsing against his giant shoulders and passing out.

Kouga shakes his head, the things he had to do, knowing Kagome would kill him if he let anything happen to the stupid mutt. But the hanyou has lost a lot of blood and that last failed attack with the Diamond Spear had been surprising, not even he had been expecting that.

The giant Staggs practically on his heels, Kougas giant wolf form takes off, running easily and quickly through the forests, dodging angry antler attacks from behind as some of the faster Staggs close in on him but before long Kougas fast and agile wolf form has outstripped them, heading in the direction of the forests edge and towards the Forgotten Mountain ranges. He sniffs the air, the mutt would definitely need food and time to recover his strength quickly, growling under his breath, he knew this would fucking happen.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Can I just say how much I dislike my new job? lol, it takes up so much of my time these days that its really eating away at my story time, but no worry, I shall persevere even if I have to write at 3 am! lol :)

**Myth Magyk Fae** \- Welcome to my story! I'm so glad that you enjoyed it so much I took away from your sleep! Always a good sign as far as I'm concerned lol ;-) I hope you will enjoy this next chapter!

To all my readers out there, thanks so much for sticking by this story and for your encouraging comments! I'm glad you are liking the surprising play between Kouga and InuYasha, I figured it was time to do something a little different in these stories. Where will they lead us? Only time will tell :)

I hope you are all having a fantastic week! Big hugs to you all! ~ Lady P. :o)

* * *

.

* * *

Kagome lays still and unmoving in the small bed roll inside Kaedes hut, occasional soft moans of pain escaping her lips as her body heats, covered in sweat, her pupils moving frantically under her lids, Myoga is curled up asleep, nestled in her raven hair. Kaede shakes her head thoughtfully, he worry and concern for the child before her evident in the careful way she dips the small spoon in the bowl of broth and brings it to her lips. Carefully raising her head with her other hand as she gently pours the broth down her partially opened mouth. They needed to keep her strength up and her body hydrated if Kagome was to have any chance of holding out until the arrival of Kouga and InuYasha, praying silently to all the gods that the two were not tearing at each others throats.

Shippo stands guard outside the huts entrance, watching intently as the wolves and humans move about their evening tasks, most preparing for bed and growling at anyone that comes too close to the huts entrance. Footfalls and a soft jingling of rings comes closer as Shippo holds his guard, "Halt who goes there?" he states holding a small hand out to a man dressed in purple robes.

Miroku sighs, "Shippo, you know who I am" his gaze falls on the little kitsune blocking the huts entrance.

"Sure, you look like you, but how do I know it's really you?" the little fox peers intently up at him, "You could be Naraku using Fox magic" he points at the monk, hopping up and down, worrying himself into a frenzy.

Miroku grips the bridge of his nose with his fingers, sighing. Ever since Kouga and InuYasha had left on their journey Shippo had been acting most strange. He had spent the day watching over Kagome, growling anytime someone other than the priestesses got too close to her, even going so far as to bark at the villagers that approached Kaedes hut for their own personal needs. The most he'd been able to get out of the little fox demon was that Kouga had left him in charge to watch over Kagome and the little kit was taking to his duty most seriously.

"Shippo" Mirokus tone clearly becoming annoyed as he tries to step past the little fox that falls to all fours, raising his tail high as he growls up at the monk. "Please let me pass so that I may speak with Myoga" the little demon flea having taken up residence in the little room where Kagome lay so that he could monitor the progression of the demonic youkai that kept Kagome in a trancelike state as it struggled to claim her and thereby completing her wolf youkai mating.

"Uh uh" Shippo rises from all fours, crossing his arms across his chest, "Lady Kaede is giving Kagome some broth" his little voice partially shaking as he bites back his tears, struggling to push past the overwhelming worry and fear he feels for his adoptive mother. "She… she needs to keep up her strength" his voice trembles and falls as his head droops, his small hands fisting tightly at his sides, his bangs covering his face to keep the monk from seeing his welling tears.

Miroku releases his frustrated breath, the little kit was overwrought with distress for his surrogate mother and it was hard to stay annoyed when his tiny little body shook like that. The monk squats down lowering himself so he's at the same level with the kit, "Shippo" his voice is soft, understanding.

The little kit sniffs, the back of a small arm wiping at his face as he slowly raises his green wet rimmed eyes to the monk, the monks heart squeezes at the pain he can see lacing through them. "Shippo come now" he reaches a hand out, drawing the kit to him who eagerly jumps into his outstretched arm, immediately breaking into tiny heartfelt sobs as Miroku rises, cradling the little kit to his chest, letting him cry out his grief. They were after all the only family the little kitsune had and in way, they were the only family that Miroku had, that Sango had, that even InuYasha had and they all watched out for each other.

Gently Miroku pats the little kitsunes back whose racking sobs slowly begin to calm, his tears staining the monks purple robes a very deep, dark hue. "Now Shippo" his voice soothing and reassuring as he speaks, "you know that Kouga and InuYasha are working hard to get Kagome help, don't you?" Of course the little fox demon knew, but Miroku realizes the kit needs a little reassurance that something was in fact being done to help Kagome, sitting in the village hoping and waiting for the best only got you so far.

Shippo sniffs, wiping at his tears, "Do you… do you think they'll make it?" he asks hopefully, his green eyes sparkling.

Miroku gives him a soft laugh, "What do you think Shippo?" his eyes twinkling at the little demon.

Shippo grins, understanding the monks unspoken words, "I guess if anyone can help Kagome" he smiles feeling more sure of himself, "it's those two". His face falls as he considers something, "But do you think they'll stop fighting long enough to do what they need to do to save Kagome?" panic hitching in his voice.

Miroku sighs softly, not really knowing how to answer that. It seemed the Kamis were being uncommonly cruel sticking those two together as Kagomes saviors but then he had to admit, there were no two people more driven to ensure their mission was a success. "Well we know how stubborn our demon friends are, don't we?" he smirks at the fox who nods eagerly at him.

"And what else do they have in common?" a mischievous glint enters the monks eyes.

Shippo furrows his brow in thought, "Well, they're both bossy, cranky and know it alls" he looks up completely serious.

Miroku hears laughter behind him, glancing a look over his shoulder he sees some of the demon wolves sitting near the fire obviously listening to their conversation, Miroku grins at them giving them a 'hey he said it not me' kind of look.

"As true as that is" Miroku smirks turning his attention back to the fox demon, "what else do they have in common that they will both fight tooth and…well, claw for?"

Shippos eyes widen in realization, "You mean they both love Kagome?"

"That's right" Miroku smiles at the kit whose tears and trembling have stopped, "and well, love Shippo, love can drive a man to accomplish the impossible" his steady gaze and confident tone washes soothingly into the little fox demon who throws his little arms around the monks neck, squeezing him tightly in thanks.

Miroku gives him a hearty laugh, patting softly at the little kits back who finally pulls away, staring into the monks violet eyes, "Thanks Miroku" Shippo smiles, "I'll tell Myoga you want to see him as soon as Lady Kaede is done".

"Why thank you Shippo, that would be most kind" Miroku smiles watching as the kit hops down from his shoulder, resuming his post at the huts entrance, this time Miroku doesn't try to pass through but turns towards the fire, where he sees Sango sitting with Rosario and some of the other wolves.

"That was really sweet Miroku" Sango smiles up at the monk as he approaches, taking a seat next to her, Rosario, Hozo and the twins grinning at him. They knew that Shippo was Kagomes adoptive child which made him part of the pack and the wolves were always pleased when they watched someone, especially a human, tend to one of their pack members, most especially one as young as the fox.

"Oh it was nothing my dear Sango" he reaches for the cup of ale that Hozo hands him from across the fire, nodding his thanks to the wolf as he settles himself among his new furry companions including several regular wolves that were curled up nearby around the fire.

It had taken some time for the villagers to get used to all the wolves that were suddenly roaming the forests again but it became abundantly clear that the wolves had no intention of causing the villagers harm and as their presence kept away other predators and more dangerous youkai the villagers had been happy to take in the wolf demons who mostly roamed around the woods or sat near the fire by Kaedes hut. Wolf couriers had been travelling regularly between the village and the wolves den in the east so that the tribe was well informed on what was happening with their leader and his mate.

Miroku turns his gaze back to the lovely Sango, watching as her dark ebony hair trails down her toned back, admiring the slender curve of her neck and shoulders as she leans in to whisper something to the she-wolf, they break into matching grins as Mirokus eyes stray downwards past Sangos lovely flowering kimono and the curve of her luscious hips.

Quietly the village settles itself for the night amidst their new residents as smaller lights go out in nearby homes and wolves curl up in small piles around the clearing preparing for sleep, the bright stars glinting overhead, the crisp night air echoing softly with the ring of a familiar slap.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

InuYasha groans, his body feels like lead. He sniffs the air around him, smelling the smoky scent of a campfire and something else that makes his stomach rumble loudly. He opens his eyes, blinking at the flickering campfire he knew would be there, the dark sky and inky stars loom brightly overhead, how long had he been out?

"Rise and shine dog breath" Kouga calls from the other side of the fire, a large stick poking into the fires blaze where half a dozen rabbits hang from a make shift skewer, the fire crackling and hissing every time juices from the rabbit drip down.

InuYasha rises on a forearm, groaning slightly at the pain. He can feel his wounds starting to heal already but he could already tell he would definitely need a good day or two to recover. He glances up at the fire watching the roasting rabbits, "What, no deer?"

Kouga smirks, "Guess we know why they call it the Staggs forest".

"Ya no fucking shit" InuYasha groans painfully, sitting up, his back supported against a large boulder around the makeshift encampment. He sighs, wishing he had the ability to heal faster life a full youkai or having even some of Kagomes special medicines from her world, those always seemed to work really well. "Man, what I wouldn't do for an Advil" he grimaces, catching the offered rabbit the wolf tosses him.

"A what?" Kouga quirks an eyebrow at him before settling again in front of the fire.

"Nothing, never mind" he mumbles ravenously tearing off one of the rabbits legs before biting into it. It assuaged his appetite but somehow it didn't taste quite as satisfying as the Stagg meat would have been, "Fuck I wish this was Stagg steak" he says tearing into the meat, wishing more than anything to get back at the stupid beast that had done this to him, turning his own attack on him!

Kouga snorts, "You're just lucky it wasn't mutt steak" catching the annoyed glance the dog demon shoots his way, no doubt pissed that the wolf had had to save his worthless hide.

"Keh, I would have been fine" he grumbles under his breath, hating that he'd needed the wolfs assistance, but the wolf just scoffs at him as he tears into his dinner.

InuYasha quickly devours the first rabbit, barely tasting it as his hunger consumes him, tearing into the second one almost as quickly, the third rabbit clutched between his claws lasts a little longer "I thought wolves liked their meat raw" he says in between bites of the partially cooked meat, his starved senses only just finally registering the actual taste of the rabbit.

Kouga barks a laugh, "Mostly we do, I guess I just got used to cooking meat with…" her name is at the tip of his tongue but he swallows it, he can't bring himself to say it, his tone turning suddenly somber. He feels all twisty and anxious inside, being away from her. It was strange really, wondering if it was part of the mating and being so far from her. His chest squeezes tightly as his mind flashes back to her pale, pain filled face the last time he'd seen her.

InuYasha sits quietly, eating his last rabbit more slowly, savoring the taste, knowing exactly what the wolf was going to say. Kagome had also turned him onto cooked meat, he'd eaten it raw since he was left alone as a pup after his mother died. It was funny how easily some things just became habit without noticing.

The two demons sit around the small flickering campfire, each lost in his own thoughts, the only sounds their soft tearing and chewing. InuYasha watches the wolf from the corner of his eye finish off his three rabbits before stretching out against a nearby boulder, a little ways away from the fire. Watching curiously at the now familiar habit of the wolf reaching inside his armor for something, he pulls it out holding it carefully in his hands, hearing the wolf as he sighs at whatever he's holding.

InuYasha pushes open his red fire rat kimono gently, seeing the fresh gouges in the demonic lining are already almost closed. It was nice not having to worry about fixing repairs on his magical kimono, wishing his body could rejuvenate just as quickly. He pushes aside his white hakami cringing slightly at the half gaping wounds still closing on his shoulder, arms and side, wincing in pain as he touches them gingerly. At least they were healing and surprisingly it looked like the wolf had even tended his wounds, noticing that the dirt, rocks and shrubbery have been cleaned from the worst of his gashes so they can heal more quickly. InuYashas mind races as he thinks about their earlier encounter with the Stagg, the wolf could have left him there, to be pounded into nothing by the Staggs ferocious hooves and as much as it irked him to admit it, the wolf had gone back for him, had saved him.

"Keh, so much for not slowing me down mutt face" Kouga growls suddenly from the other side of the fire as he rises, tucking his hand quickly back inside his armor.

InuYasha bites back his annoyance, "What the hell is that anyways?" he asks instead, he'd seen the wolf reach inside his armor every time they'd made a stop but he had yet to see what it was the wolf was carrying around with him and guarded so protectively.

"None of your business dog breath now get some rest" Kouga growls sourly, "the sooner you finish healing the sooner we can get back on track, I aint no fucking taxi" striding towards the tree line as he calls over his shoulder "we leave at first light".

"Oi, where you going you stupid wolf?" InuYasha barks, "and what the hell is a taxi?" but Kouga doesn't answer, disappearing into the edges of the dark forest nor does InuYasha miss the scent of fresh salt that follows the wolf as he walks from the clearing. His white furry triangle ears swivel on his head as he listens to the wolf walk to the edge of the encampment and leap high into a tree before settling himself onto its large branches.

InuYasha sighs, leaning his head back against the large boulder, closing his eyes as he wonders just how he'd gotten himself out here, in the dark, with a damn moody wolf. His thoughts take him back to Kagomes plight, his heart aching as he thinks of the love he'd had and lost with her. She'd been right, everything she'd said to him, only now that she was beyond his reach was he starting to understand just how much she'd meant to him, how much of her own happiness she'd sacrificed just to be at his side. His mind shifts as he thinks of his conversation with Kikyo, another love he'd had and lost, even though it was Naraku that that had torn them apart, wondering if it was possible to go backwards in time and renew what had once been. InuYasha can't help but chuckle quietly to himself at the thought, 'backwards in time', everything in his life was tied and connected to that very phenomena. As his mind wanders and his body heals, his breaths come slow and deep coaxing him into restless sleep filled with images of raven hair and chocolate eyes.

Kouga settles himself on a tall high branch positioned so he can still see the glow of the fire just below him and the dark land stretching out before him towards the Forgotten Mountains, his destination, just on the other side of the wastelands, the beginnings of which he could see as the trees thinned out around him and the land became sparse and rocky. He hears the breaths of the hanyou deepen in sleep, sighing as he leans his head back against the tree, he wouldn't be sleeping tonight, his anxious agitated and restless youkai would simply not allow it. He reaches his hand back inside his chest plate, wiping distractedly at a stray tear that falls free as he gazes down at the beautiful little portrait of him and Kagome kissing, the one they'd taken at the mall that day. His tail flicks anxiously beneath him, his youkai whining at the back of his mind.

'_Kagome_' he touches the picture gingerly, the edges starting to crease slightly from the amount of times he's pulled it out to look at it, '_please baby, hang on, I'm coming'_.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome runs, panting, not understanding what she's seeing as the large white massive light smashes loudly against the thundering globe of fire at her heels, sparks fly in all directions, her panic rising as she runs into the soft pinkish glow of the darkness.

She'd been sitting in the dark when the air around her had began to hum with energy, the soft pink glow infused in the very air around her seemed to shimmer and sparkle as the winds increased around her, whipping at her hair and then the howls had begun just as heat exploded around her. Almost simultaneously a bright powerful pulsing globe of white light had emerged from the bank of hot fog, rushing past her as it moved in the direction of the scorching, windy howls. Before she even knew what was happening she was surrounded by a whirling cyclone of wind and light, it howled and raged clashing white and red energy together as sparks of power went flying all around her, sizzling and sparking the air, rainbows of colors erupting anywhere the two energies clashed.

Kagome cries out, her body heaving and clenching as painful spasms rock through her, fighting to push past the powerful wind gales of heat and cold that assault her body, wrapping around her, biting her skin and making her bones ache. Her cries are swallowed up by the powerful howls and clashing vibrations of the two forces around her, running desperately with all her strength as she seeks to get away but no matter how far she runs the powers are there, howling, clashing, battling, burning so bright she has to cover her eyes to keep the glare from stinging her eyes.

Her tears flow streaming behind her as she continues to run, dodging the clashes of energy and fire, her hands clamping tightly over her ears to block out the deafening thundering wails and roaring winds. She's tired, so tired and hurting and aching with loneliness, her desperate plight bringing only one name to her lips.

"Kouga!" she screams out into the pink pulsing void of the clashing powers, surprised when the pulsing white energy suddenly pulls back, drawing away from the bright, angry red globe of thrumming energy, its red massive power flickering and whipping around it as it hovers just at the edge of the white powers glow, both holding still, pulsing softly as Kagome collapses to the ground, crying into her hands, her raven locks blowing recklessly around her "Oh Kouga" she sobs, she can hear the winds still howling around her but some of the intensity is gone.

She feels a strange buzz at the back of her mind, her head shoots up, watching as the massive globe of red energy flares brightly and a soft voice carries to her from somewhere far away, "_Kagome_" her breath catches in her throat as she stares intently into the red glowing energy, her hand shielding her eyes from the glare, the white ball of fire still humming, unmoving from its hovering position.

"Kouga?" her voice calls out softly, hesitantly, not sure if she's starting to imagine things now in her dark prison.

The red energy flares again, pulsing_ 'please baby, hang on, I'm coming'. _

Kagome takes a deep steadying breath, it was him, she knew it and suddenly she can feel him thrumming powerfully at the back of her mind, "Kouga!" she screams towards the red fiery energy, she doesn't understand what it is or what's happening only that somehow she can feel Kouga through it.

She cries her heart out to him, sobbing "Please Kouga!" reaching for wherever he is, hoping somehow, someway, he will hear her "please hurry!"


	41. Chapter 41 - When Heroes fall

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to post this next chapter, but life has gotten extremely difficult and complicated recently. As such, I'm not sure how often I will be able to update this story as I work through some crazy life drama. I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing and to reassure you that I will not forget this story, but I do ask for your patience and understanding over the next few weeks.

Much love to you all! I really hope you like this next installment :)

* * *

.

* * *

"_Please Kouga! Please Hurry!_"

"KAGOME!" Kouga roars, his eyes snapping open as he lunges forward so fast and so abruptly he doesn't have time to register the sudden shift in gravity as he topples out of his tall sleeping perch, smacking and hitting every branch of the tall tree on the way down, each painful blow accentuated with the wolfs grunts and oompfs as he crashes unceremoniously to the ground, landing with an ungraceful THUD.

Intense howls of laughter rip through the early morning air, punctuated with wheezing, gasping breaths and painful howls mixed with curses as InuYasha mutters, clasping an arm around his right shoulder and sides, "Oh my gods, oh fuck that hurts". Tears stream down his face as he howls with laughter and groans with pain, grunting as he fights to swallow his bubbling hilarity, his body still healing and the laughter making his body vibrate and ache painfully. Still, he can't believe how fortunate he'd been to wake up just at that moment to witness the wolfs spectacular fall in the morning light, it was worth every painful gasp of breath as he wipes at his streaming tears with his good arm.

Kouga strides angrily into the camp, brushing twigs and dirt off his furs as he glares menacingly at the hanyou, "Ya Ya yuk it up fuzz ball" Kouga kicks a pile of dirt into the long spent fire to quench any remaining embers, his foot kicking a little too hard and spraying quite a large amount of dirt that somehow conveniently rains across InuYashas still sniggering and snorting form.

"Hey watch it" InuYasha barks laughter, raising a hand to block the spray of dirt, knowing exactly what the wolfs true intent is but he's moved by recent events to cut the embarrassed, moody wolf some slack.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that mutt face" Kouga flashes him an innocent look, "you know what they say, 'only you can prevent forest fires'" he stomps on the completely doused campfire as if there were any possible chance of it still burning.

InuYasha rises slowly from the ground as he stretches his body carefully, testing it "You sound like one of Kagomes TV commercials" he snorts.

Kouga freezes… _Kagome_… he'd been dreaming about her when he heard her voice, just before he woke but the fall down the tree had shaken it free of his head. She had sounded so close, like she was right beside him, the sensation running flutters through his heart. She had sounded so scared, so desperate, had begged him to hurry. Kouga growls, his hackles rising, he needed to move, Kagome was in trouble and she needed him…NOW.

InuYasha watches the change overcome the wolf in the space of a breath, wondering what exactly it was this time that had set off the moody canine, still grinning to himself as he replays the scene of Kouga falling and bouncing out of the tree in his head over and over again.

Kouga turns to face the hanyou, annoyed at the stupid grin on his face and pissed that the stupid mutts healing wounds are going to delay him. "Grrrrr tell me mutt face, can you keep up or are you just gonna slow me down?" narrowing his gaze on the dog.

InuYasha stretches, ignoring the wolfs surly temper, reminding himself that he'd saved him from the Stagg and his own ridiculous pride. "Keh, don't worry about me, I'll be fine, these are just flesh wounds" he stares back just as stubbornly.

Kouga looks at him, not missing for a moment the dogs increased heart rate, his shallower breaths and the beads of sweat already damping his forehead. He might be able to keep up for a while, but his half demon body still needed time and energy to heal. Kouga turns striding back into the edge of the forest, InuYasha calling after him.

"Wait here mutt face, I'm gonna catch us some breakfast and then we're out of here" Kouga calls gruffly over his shoulder as he disappears into the forest.

"Keh" InuYasha snorts taking a seat on a nearby boulder, grimacing as he clutches at his bruised ribs and wounded sword arm. It would have to have been that side that got hit of course, grunting as he examines his wounds. Still they were looking pretty good, all the smaller scratches and gouges were more or less completely healed over but a couple of larger gouges, one right at his bicep was still trying to fill in and repair missing tissue and the gouge in his side made it difficult to move easily. InuYashas ears twitch as he hears sounds of shrieks and cries in the distant forest followed by loud growls and the scattering of wings as birds flee the area. It seems whatever the wolf was hunting had fallen to his claws.

The sun just cresting the horizon dapples the landscape in soft pinks and reds as it rises steadily into the sky and before long InuYasha hears the padding of feet as a large massive brown and black wolf emerges from the edge of the forest, its large paws eating up the distance quickly as it trots over to where he's sitting, a string of limp rabbits hanging from its massive maw. The large wolf drops its hind quarters as it sits before him its large tail swishing victoriously behind it. InuYasha shakes his head, fisting his hands on his kimono as he glares up at the wolfs large blue blinking eyes, "What, rabbit again?"

After a quick meal of the rabbits, Kouga and InuYasha stare each other down, the much smaller dog demon raises a curled fist angrily to the large growling wolf whose sharp fangs easily outsize the dog demons curled fist.

"I don't need your help you stupid wolf, I aint no invalid, I can make it on my own" InuYasha growls, totally aware his words are untrue. He'd taken only a few strides around the camp as he'd eaten his rabbits and felt the ache in his body sapping his strength as it continued to heal. There was no way he'd be able to keep up with the wolf today, not if he wanted to conserve his strength but he was damned if he was going to admit he needed help to the sour canine.

***Just like you made it out of the forest from those Staggs on your own?*** the wolf barks back angrily, a deadly fang glinting brightly in the early morning light.

"Keh, I was just getting my second wind that's all" InuYasha crosses his arms stubbornly into his kimono "I had it all under control".

The wolf shakes his massive head, his lips curling back as he growls in frustration, he was tired of arguing with the stupid mutt. His large blue eyes narrow on the half demon as a hard commanding rumble rises at the back of his throat ***Enough. Let's go dog shit***

"What's your problem anyways wolf?" InuYasha snaps back, "you can't possibly wanna taxi me around that fucking bad can you?" throwing the strange word back at the demon, no doubt something he'd learned in Kagomes time, watching curiously as the large wolfs tale whips nervously behind him, his agitated emotions showing clearly. "I mean what the hell's got your tail in such a fucking twist this morning?" he glares, "I thought only the females were supposed to be moody".

Kouga snorts a large puff of air, annoyed that his emotions seem to be so transparent, he was usually much better at keeping his emotions in check, his thoughts momentarily wondering if maybe the stupid mutt had a point, could the mating be affecting his control on his emotions? Unknowingly he whines at the back of his throat with the thought.

"Fuck, forget I asked" InuYasha waves a hand to the unresponsive whining wolf, turning as he moves towards the wastelands, he would do the best he could, surprised when he hears the wolf bark and growl behind him.

***I heard her alright***

InuYasha turns his gaze back up to the wolf "Heard who?"

The large dark wolf rumbles as he pads closer to the shorter dog demon, pushing his massive head so close to him the blasts of air puffing through his large nostrils lifts the hanyous bangs ***who do you think dog face?*** his eyes flash ***and she's in trouble, ok? We have to hurry*** a soft mournful whine enters the wolfs barks and growls that makes the dog demons stomach hurt.

"Is that why you fell out of the tree?" InuYasha asks curiously, no trace of laughter or sarcasm in his voice as he watches the somber gaze of the wolf drop his head and look away but doesn't reply. '_Guess so'_ InuYasha thinks. He knew mated wolf youkai had a connection to their mates, was it possible that Kagome had somehow reached out to the wolf? And if she had, then she really was in trouble and they needed to make tracks, anger flaring at himself for getting himself hurt over a stupid fucking Stagg and all because he felt like he had something to prove.

InuYashas gaze narrows on the wolf who turns back to face him, "let's go". Moving quickly to Kougas side he notices the wolf wasn't quite as large as when he'd carried him to safety away from the giant Staggs, but he was still pretty damn big as Kouga lowers himself to the ground so InuYasha can climb on. He grabs at the wolfs fur as he settles himself between his large shoulder blades, happy that Miroku isn't around to see him being carried around by the wolf or he'd never hear the end of it.

***hang on *** Kouga barks rising quickly, feeling InuYashas legs clasp tightly against his sides, his one stronger arm tugging on a tuft of fur. Kouga can't help rolling his eyes as he begins to run, thanking the gods that there was no one around to watch him taxing the stupid mutt around, '_Kagome better appreciate this'_.

InuYasha grins madly, watching as the landscape starts to blur past him, feeling the exhilaration of the wind blowing in his face and the sun rising higher in the sky. He'd ridden on Kirara before but she was a lot smaller and couldn't go nearly as fast unless she was really high up and InuYasha always hated that, always fearing that he'd drop to his death and unlike his stupid older brother, he couldn't fly. But he had to admit, the fast running gate of the wolf was fluid and seamless as Kouga speeds across the land like he's flying, his long strides easily eating up the expanse.

They travel in a rare comfortable silence for most of the morning with the exception of Kougas soft panting breaths as he runs, his large pink tongue lolling out the side of his mouth as the sun makes its slow climb across the sky. The lush green lands give way to patched dry earth and rocky terrain, the wolfs paws finding easy purchase across the uneven land, leaping easily across cracked patches of scorched earth as the wastelands become more and more inhospitable and the cracks in the land get larger and wider, dispersed with tall towering dunes that rise from the earth, the vastness of the Forgotten Mountains looming closer and larger in the distance as they near.

It's well past mid day when the two demons enter an expanse of the wastelands riddled with deep open maw caverns and shifting unstable ground. One of Kougas large paws comes down roughly on the scorched ground only to feel it rumble and tremble under his paws as the earth suddenly opens up beneath him, yelping as he quickly leaps back onto sturdier ground.

"Hey watch it" InuYasha barks from his high perch, feeling the wolf move abruptly beneath him.

***grrr the ground is unstable here*** Kouga barks ***I'm too heavy***

InuYasha makes a non committal snort as he jumps easily from the wolfs back, landing with a soft grunt, happy to discover that his body wasn't feeling nearly so sore and his sword arm was starting to feel a little stronger as he gives it a good flex. Carefully he walks up to the edge of the new precipice that has formed where the wolf had stepped, looking down he hums a low whistle between his lips taking in the sight of the deep gorge, "Fuck that fall would hurt" his peripheral vision catching the glow of transformation overcoming the large wolf next to him that slowly shrinks and transforms back to his humanoid shape.

"Great and it goes like that all the way to the base of the fucking mountain" Kouga grumbles stepping next to the hanyou as they peer down into the deep dark depths, noticing the unstable nature of the ground around them.

"Do you hear that?" InuYasha glances back at the wolf.

Kougas ears twitch as he searches for any strange noises, immediately picking up on unusual clacking and clicking sounds and a faint demonic aura that seems to rise up out of the depths of the cavernous ground. "Fuck if I know" he shrugs his shoulders, "and I don't care as long as whatever it is stays down there".

InuYasha turns his gaze to the stretch of dry, rocky, pot marked earth that extends before them, reaching all the way to the mountains that are so close it almost seems like one good giant leap will have them at their destination.

"Well flea bag" InuYasha grins, "I hope you're better at being light on your feet then you are at sleeping in trees" smirking as he backs up a few steps and takes a running leap, clearing the distance of the gorge easily onto the next safe purchase of steady ground, quickly threading his way through the unstable rocky terrain as he heads towards the mountains base.

Kouga bites back his growl of irritation at the dogs words, he was so close to his destination he could practically see the healing waters in his minds eye, the prospect of healing and seeing his mate again overshadowing any annoyance the stupid dog can muster inside him at that moment. His thoughts distracted with images of Kagomes smiling, laughing face urges him quickly onwards as he follows a little behind the hanyou.

InuYasha can hardly believe how far they'd travelled and how quickly as he weaves and leaps his way across the shifting ground, glancing a quick look over his shoulder, watching as Kouga follows in his tracks a little ways behind him, obviously distracted by his thoughts or he would have made a point to pass him ages ago. InuYasha takes a tentative step towards a mostly unbroken patch of land wondering if the worst of the unstable ground is behind them when his instincts suddenly flash a powerful warning at him. In a heartbeat he feels the ground beneath his careful footfall about to give way beneath him but he moves back so quickly that the dirt only stirs for a moment, a large massive crack lightly outlining the edges of the unstable ground before settling.

Sighing with relief InuYasha calls over his shoulder, "Watch out right here, it looks stable but the ground is shit" making to move away from the potentially fatal ground he spies a large sturdy dune on the other side of the expanse of terrain that looks much more promising. Taking a powerful leap he lands near the large dune immediately feeling the sturdier strength of the ground beneath him, the open vastness of the Forgotten Mountains just before him.

InuYasha cries out with jubilation, "Fuck ya! we made it!" he cries turning to face the wolf who is still scrambling across the unstable terrain, "you're almost there flea bag" he cries joyfully, waving his good arm at the wolf who looks up and catching the hanyous infectious good mood lets outs a whooping howl of victory, his eyes glinting with joy as he increases his pace across the final stretch of land.

InuYashas face freezes as he watches the wolf make for a stretch of ground then abruptly stops, coming to a stuttering sudden halt as the wolf kicks up dirt and rocks, not understanding what's happening when he sees the wolfs face suddenly fall in shock and the earth below his feet suddenly explodes upwards in a torrent of rocks and dirt causing the wolf demon to go flying backwards as he skids across the ground. InuYasha watches in horror as Kouga almost goes toppling over an edge.

"What the fuck?" Kouga growls, leaping up just as a pair of massive pincers erupt out of the ground below him followed by several large bodies of massive demonic scorpions that scale the vertical walls easily as they ascend from the depths, their massive clacking claws reaching for him as he bolts quickly out of the way, just missing being impaled by a powerful stinger.

Kouga growls angrily in his throat. He didn't have fucking time for this, carefully leaping backwards against the unstable terrain as four large scorpions seek to surround him, their large beady eyes boring into him hungrily as they clack their pincers excitedly around him. Unable to transform into his wolf form due to the precarious nature of the ground at his feet Kouga moves swiftly, using all this agility to keep out of reach of the large smashing pincers and the scorpions deadly whipping tails, seeing easily that the scorpions are trying to heard him towards one of the edges in the hopes of tumbling him off where they can make quick work of his carcass no doubt.

"I don't think so you stupid arachnids" Kouga roars, surprising one of the scorpions by flipping forward onto its back just as its tail goes shooting past him, smirking with satisfaction as his claws tear easily through its large scaled body, severing its stinger from its body. The creature howls in fury, rising up on its legs as it tries to dislodge the wolf from its back, its mind-blowing shrieks of pain sending it flailing in all directions as it knocks one of its companions off the precipice as the two scorpions tumble shrieking over the edge and into the darkness below.

InuYasha growls in frustration as he moves towards the dancing form of the wolf who quickly and easily side steps the slashing whipping tails and pincers around him, slicing through one of the massive scorpions tails as it goes tumbling off the edge, watching intently as Kougas erratic movements and dodges drive him closer to that patch of covered, unstable earth almost as if the scorpions are intentionally herding him that way "Kouga you fucking moron!" he cries out, seeing the wolf whip his head in his direction as InuYasha races towards him, leaping over the widening crevices and falling ground, "watch out behind you!"

In a flash of movement InuYasha releases the Tessaiga from its sheath, the glinting glowing fang held gingerly in his still healing arm as he roars at the charging forms of the remaining two scorpions that are clearly trying to back the wolf onto the hidden precarious ground behind him, "Wind Scar!"

Their dark beady eyes turn just in time to see the powerful blast of the Tessaiga come rushing towards them in an explosion of ferocious winds and cutting debris, their large but still lighter bodies carried easily towards the precipice, shrieking and clacking as they struggle to find purchase on the ground with their claws and feet, a tail whipping desperately in the wolfs direction but unable to hold against the powerful wind gales of the Tessaiga they tumble shrieking off the edge.

InuYasha still moving fast whips his gaze back to the wolf, so close he watches the look of surprise flitter across the wolfs face as he leaps backwards avoiding a last tail lunge from a doomed scorpion before it tumbles off the edge. The wolfs unsuspecting feet land square on the unstable ground behind him, InuYasha hears his surprised yelp of shock as the ground suddenly drops away from the wolfs feet, his surprised and startled expression catching the hanyous terrified gaze before the wolfs form disappears, dropping below the now open and exposed surface.

InuYasha roars fiercely pushing all his power into his legs as he leaps outstretched towards the wolf, his sword arm stretching out as far as it will go, his body and torso hitting the ground and skidding to a halt with a painful thump at the edge of the rocky terrain just as his large sword dips quickly down into the open earth, his uninjured arm digging powerfully into the ground beneath him holding his weight, grunting in pain and relief as he feels pressure grab and pull down at the tip of his sword.

Kouga growls angrily at himself as he dangles from the tip of InuYashas blade, his claws scraping against the sword, his palms bleeding as slow trickles of blood run down his arms where he clutches tightly to the sharp large blade. How stupid and distracted could he have been not to have seen where the scorpions had been trying to really lure him, his anger rising as his feet dangle over the wide open maw of the dark cavern beneath him, no purchase or hand holds in sight, only the mutts white fang overhead as it hangs off the lip of the precipice.

"You still alive down there?" InuYasha calls from somewhere above as his golden eyes peek over the edge, holding back a smirk as he watches the prone form of the wolf hanging from the tip of his sword.

"Grrrr I swear to the Kamis InuYasha if you fucking drop me" the wolf growls menacingly "I'm gonna come back and haunt you for the rest of your miserable days", watching as the hanyou struggles to hold onto his weight with his still healing arm.

"Keh, like you don't do that already?" InuYasha grunts, not daring to switch arms. His stronger left one digging into the ground keeping the both of them from toppling over the edge. But the strain on his unhealed sword arm is taxing as he struggles to hold onto the wolfs weight. "Can you" he groans, his arm starting to shake, knowing there's no way he can pull the wolf back up with his sapping strength "is there anything you can grab onto?" he calls over, hoping that at least underneath him there might be some ledge or opening the wolf can use to regain his footing.

"You mean like this nice open air?" the wolf sarcastically shouts back, "There's nothing" struggling to maintain his composure. Carefully he stretches out a clawed foot that falls just shy of the wall supporting the lip of ground above, "The wall face of the ground your lying on is too far out for me to reach" he shouts back, feeling himself slip a little on the blade as InuYasha groans in pain, his weakened hand slipping on the swords hilt. Kougas mind races, he hadn't come all this way just to get knocked off a fucking cliff face.

"What if I" InuYashas forehead crinkles in strain, his arm muscles burning in fury, "What if I swing you?" he calls down.

Kouga reaches his foot out, if he could just get a foot closer he could probably make it and crawl his way back up with his claws, "Do it" he calls up, his hands slipping still further on the sword as more blood trickles down his arms.

Carefully InuYasha starts rocking the sword below him, his good arm digging his claws deep into the earth, feeling the wolf below him swinging with his momentum, most likely using his body to help the swords swing bring him closer to the precipice wall, "Almost there" he hears the wolf call from below.

InuYasha grinds his teeth powerfully, painfully, his shoulder almost pulling out of its socket, the hilt of his sword about to slip free as he uses the last of his strength to swing the wolf below him forcefully against the rock face, moaning in relief as he feels the pressure suddenly release from his blade and a bark of victory rise up from below. "Way to go dog breath" Kouga calls up from somewhere beneath him as InuYasha drags his sword and arm back over the lip of ground, collapsing on his back as he clutches painfully at his abused shoulder, moaning in pain and panting heavily as he catches his breath.

Kouga uses a jolt of youkai to lengthen the claws at his hands and feet as they dig deep and powerfully into the rock face, securing his purchase as he climbs his way diagonally across the rock face, carefully moving towards a lipless part of the precipice as he hauls himself up and over the rim, panting as he leans back on his arms, his feet dangling over the edge. '_Fuck that was close'_ he thinks, wiping at a bead of sweat on his forehead, the cuts in his hands from the Tessaigas blade already healing, realizing exactly what would have happened to him if the dog hadn't been there to stop his fall. He turns his head in the direction of the hanyou, watching as he puffs painful breaths, slowly sitting up as he clutches his shaking sword arm, no doubt it would need more time to heal after this.

InuYasha winces as his sword arm drops the Tessaiga at his side, glowing briefly as it turns back into its usual rusty state. He hears the steps of the wolf crunch across the gravel as he strides toward him, no doubt to berate him about being too weak to haul his stupid carcass over the edge himself.

Already preparing his sarcastic retort he's surprised when the wolf stops just in front of him but says nothing. InuYasha looks up and into the steady thoughtful gaze of the wolf, no anger, no heat, no cutting remark, instead the wolf stretches his hand out, gazing down at the hanyou, "Come on InuYasha" the respectful tone of his name issuing from the wolfs lips totally shocking him, "we're almost there" Kouga grins at him. InuYasha grins back, clasping the wolfs hand as he helps him rise to his feet.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'm so happy to be posting the next chapter of my story, I know it's been a long while and I thank you all so much for your support and understanding and for still sticking by this story! Holidays are coming soon, so I will have a chance to spend more dedicated time on this. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the play between Kouga and InuYasha, hopefully its been different then what you're used to reading and hopefully that's a good thing :)

To all my readers, and most especially my reviewers, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you so much! You have no idea how you guys keep me going especially those days when I feel like I just can't get a single word out. I come on here, read your reviews and you help reignite my determination to get 'er done :o) I know this chapter is a little short, but I thought it would be better to post this, then nothing at all, lol.

**I love you guys!** I hope life is treating you all well and that you enjoy this next chapter!** BIG SQUISHY HUGS!** ~ Lady. P.

* * *

.

* * *

The late afternoon air turns suddenly chilly as Miroku and Sango pause at their tasks, the demon slayer halting the strong steady strokes of her sharpening tool against the strong smooth edges of her Hiraikotsu, her little demon fire cat curled up asleep at her side as the monk lifts his dripping ink brush completing another sacred sutra, laying the wet brush aside next to him.

"Sango, do you hear that?" he asks, turning to face the demon slayer who is already rising, Kirara jumping up onto her shoulder. Sango nods as she turns her gaze towards the miko's hut in the distance, panic lacing through her as she sees a crowd of demon wolves, Rosario and Hozo among them, whimpering and barking near the huts entrance.

"Let's check it out" she replies, moving towards the assembled wolves.

"All right, all right" Hakkaku's strong voice calls over top the gathered wolves as he ushers them a little ways away from the huts entrance, his arms gesturing the air for silence at the same time, "keep it down you guys or do you want me to tell Kouga that you wouldn't even let his mate rest?" his empty threat quickly silencing the distressed wolves. The strong scent of worry creeps into their combined scents as they listen to the increasing crying moans of their alpha female, their princess, inside the hut, she seemed to be getting worse.

"Ginta get over here!" Hakkaku calls out over the heads of the wolves, watching as his companion trots in from the forest.

"What's up Hakkaku?" Ginta calls back as he nears having just finished a shift of guard duty in the woods where he'd left the two Northern twins to watch for wolf runners relaying messages between the eastern den and the small village they'd temporarily taken up residence in while they eagerly and impatiently awaited their leaders return. Upon nearing the hut Ginta's eyes widen, a soft worrisome wine reverberating at the back of his throat, clearly hearing Kagomes distressed cries, he rushes his strides towards the other beta "Hakkaku, what's wrong?" pushing past the agitated group of wolves and demon wolves.

The spiky haired demon shakes his head, he didn't want to voice his fears and concerns in front of the others, it was important to keep up a steady front in the absence of their leader especially given that their leaders mate was in such a precarious state. "Don't worry about that" he replies a little gruffly to his friend, his worry and concern over the whole situation eating at his heart. All the wolves had grown to love Kagome, her power, her compassion and not mention her incredible ability to tame their often sour leader and none wished to dwell on what might happen if Kouga was unsuccessful in his mission to save his mates life.

"Look, the priestesses can't work in there with all this racket" his eyes falling on the worried and anxious wolves, he can't blame them, the wolves felt out of place not being back in their den, their leader was missing and his mate was sick. But Hakkaku understands he needs to keep them busy or Kouga will rip his hide off for letting the wolves potentially distract the miko's at their work. "I want you to take these fur balls out and do some hunting" he crosses his arms at his chest.

"But Hakkaku I just came off the guard shift" Ginta gripes unhappily, "Besides we hunted this morning, there's still some meat left if you're hungry" hoping to dissuade the wolf.

Hakkaku shakes his head, "Then go hunting for the rest of the villagers" knowing that Kouga would approve of their taking care of Kagome's village, "if Kouga comes back and finds all of us sitting around doing nothing and getting in the way, how do you think he'll react?" his stern tone giving way to a hint of fear as he thinks on his leaders reaction.

Ginta's eyes bulge as he considers the same thing, "All right you mangy mutts" slipping into such a believable impression of Kouga the wolves actually jump as they turn their gaze on their second beta, "You heard Hakkaku, we've been lazing about here too long, let's go" turning he jogs into the forest, the wolves at the huts entrance whining quietly before turning and following the beta into the forest. Rosario and Hozo however linger behind to speak with the monk and the demon slayer that approach from the other side of the village.

"Impressive" Miroku calls walking towards Hakkaku who watches as most of his pack trots out into the forest, "I was certain they would not leave so easily".

"Ah they're just worried about sister Kagome" Hakkaku's eyes drift briefly to the hut behind him where he can hear her increasing painful moans, Rosario and Hozo nodding silently beside him.

"Still" Sango holds a fidgeting Kirara in her arms who was equally distressed over Kagome's unusual illness, "it must be hard for them, being away from their den and leader".

Hakkaku quirks an impressed eyebrow at the demon slayer, surprised at her knowledge and understanding of youkai nature, she must have had good teachers.

"It's hard for wolves" Rosario smiles softly to her new human friend, "we are restless by nature and these are most… unusual circumstances" her voice falling as Hozo squeezes her shoulder affectionately, a common gesture of comfort and friendship among wolves.

"You got that right" Hakkaku sighs, shaking his head, wishing more than anything that Kouga was back so he could handle the pack, not knowing how he managed all of it on his own.

"And being around so many humans is strange for us" Hozo adds, "present company excluded of course" he smiles warmly at the monk and demon slayer who had quickly become good and valued friends among the wolves.

Miroku considers the demon's words, "Perhaps it would help if the wolves found themselves a nearby den they could retreat too, something near one of the hills, it may help to alleviate some of their anxiety and help keep them from being…underfoot" he grins.

Hakkaku, Rosario and Hozo share a glance with each other as they begin speaking in barks and growls that the humans can't possibly begin to follow or understand. Sango turns to face the monk, shrugging her shoulders.

"That's actually a really good idea" Hakkaku grins as he turns back to face the humans, smiling happily with the new budding plan that will at least distract and help soothe the agitated wolves.

"But won't that take a long time to do?" Sango asks curiously, not having any idea how wolves actually created their dens and always eager to learn more by nature.

"Not really" Hozo smiles, "We can easily use our youkai to hollow out a smaller den nearby. It shouldn't take very long with everyone pitching in and it won't be a very complex den or anything like that" eager now to start hunting out a new location for their temporary residence.

"And Kouga will be most pleased" Rosario adds, "after all, if Kagome travels through the well often to return to her time and family I'm sure he would appreciate a temporary location for those days when sister travels, it would be much closer and more convenient then the eastern den".

"Hey sister that's a good point" Hakkaku rubs a thoughtful clawed finger under his chin, "Kouga will be really happy with that I think" he turns to face the smiling monk, pleased that his small suggestion has been received so well by the wolves, "Thanks monk" he grins.

Miroku 's staff jingles slightly as he crosses his arms casually into his Kimono, "I am glad to be of assistance" nodding slightly to the wolves, they really weren't such a bad group of demons once you got to know them and it was clear that Kouga ran a tight ship with his pack.

Sango rubs thoughtfully at Kirara's ears who purrs softly in her arms "If you like, Miroku and I can show you some good spots you might like to consider, Kirara and I know the lay of the land pretty well" she smiles.

Hakkaku nods gratefully at the humans, they really weren't so bad once you got to know them, at least these ones seemed different than the ones they'd encountered in the past. "Hey thanks" He turns his gaze to Hozo and Rosario, "I've got to keep watch here, but you two go with them and check it out" nodding to Sango and Miroku "when Ginta comes back with the others we'll get to work".

Rosario and Hozo bark their agreement as they walk off with the two humans and the fire cat, talking animatedly about what areas might be a good place to start looking, possibly somewhere near a fresh spring or river.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome moans, her body shivering, not knowing how long she's been laying against the soft pink pulsing darkness after the raging powers she'd witnessed battle had finally winked out, leaving her aching, empty and alone. But she knows they'll be back. They always came back.

Sometimes the pulsing red energy seemed stronger and other times the glowing white orb seemed to burn so bright it would almost consume the red energy but just before that would happen, a flare would erupt around her and the white sparkling light would halt, pulsing madly as it withdrew. Kagome couldn't help but wonder what would happen if the white sparkling light overcame the red energy and every time she thought of it, it sent panicked nauseous waves running through her body though she didn't understand why.

The part of her body not racked in pain wonders how long she's been trapped in this void, time had seemed to lose all sense of meaning all scope. Silent tears stream down her face as Kouga's face flashes in her mind causing her heart to ache. He'd told her to hold on, told her he was coming but it was getting so hard. Every passing moment seemed to be taking a little more of her strength, weakening her, draining her as she fights to hang on, folding herself into a fetal position as she whimpers quietly against the pulsing void, "Kouga" she calls softly, "where are you?"

She doesn't hear the soft moaning winds at first, lost in the misery of her heart and in her aching body. But the feel of warm breezes blowing against her skin rouses her senses, sniffing as she wipes at her tears, wondering if there would ever be a time in her life when tears would not be necessary, it was all she seemed to be doing lately.

The howls of the winds get louder and more intense as they pick up speed, the rising spiraling warmth heating her chilled skin as she slowly uncoils herself from her fetal position. Slowly she sits up, blinking into the void, seeing an area of space just before her lighting and glowing a soft red as a faint familiar howl weaves through the darkness. Kagome gulps, knowing what's coming but not having the strength or power to move from her spot as she waits for the energy to near as the howls grow louder, stronger. The winds blow fiercely against her burning hot and humid, whipping her hair in all directions. The bright glow before her suddenly erupts in a ball of fire as a loud mournful howl blasts through the darkness causing her to cover her ears with her hands, her heart flinching at the sound… it seemed so familiar somehow. Where had she heard that sound before?

"Kouga?!" she cries against the howls of the pulsing red energy, surprised when the wind and air around her suddenly quiets, the heat on her skin hot and consuming but not entirely painful, watching mesmerized as the pulsing energy suddenly flares brightly. Her hands come up to shield her eyes as she peers into the bright reddish glow, hearing the panting and padding of feet as the energy surge abates revealing a large spectral red wolf wreathed in flames burning brightly like a bonfire before her, its molten eyes fixed hungrily on hers as it growls commandingly at the back of its throat, exposing its enormous fangs, the sound rumbles and wraps around her making her want to cower before it.

Kagome gasps at the sight of the giant wolf, seeming almost like any other wolf except for its twinned tail and the fiery spikes that jut out along its spine covering it as though in armor, its head and ears flickering and morphing in every moment as if she were looking into the depths of a campfire, "Nice doggy" she coos softly, backing up a pace as she stretches a tentative hand towards the giant spectral wolf. She shakes slightly as the massive burning creature made of flames steps slowly closer, barking loudly and growling unhappily as it shakes its massive glowing head at her, anger and agitation flickering through its eyes.

"O..Ok, not a doggy then" Kagome squeaks, backing up slowly away from the imposing creature that seems to become more agitated the farther away she tries to move. The spectral wolf moves slowly closer, its massive large head lowering, its molten fiery gaze transfixed on her, growling angrily as it reveals sharp burning fangs.

Kagome halts as the wolf nears, knowing there is nowhere to go, nowhere to run. She struggles to overcome her fear swallowing past a painful lump in her throat, the wolf's fiery maw just inches from her face.

The blazing wolf pauses, watching the small lithe creature before it, its growls soft and low, pleased that the creature it wishes to claim as its mate has stopped moving away from it. The wolf barks loudly commanding its mate to submit, its agitation growing when she does not obey. It doesn't understand why its mate is being so difficult, she bears its mark and yet it fights against him, even sends the white power to try and stop him. The wolf growls angrily in its large deep chest when it thinks of the white power, the white power connected to its disobedient mate. Its eyes narrow on her, inhaling her scent, fear laced with apprehension. The wolf barks angrily causing its little mate to scuttle backwards, its mate should not show fear of him, does not want her fear, only her submission. Its primal instincts rage inside it, burning to finish claiming her and angered beyond all reason that she shows only fear as it steps closer.

Kagome's mind races in panic as the spectral wolf watches her with its unblinking gaze, struggling to understand what connection this wolf has to her, what does it want with her? And why does it stare at her like that? It's sudden angry bark reveals rows of molten sharp teeth just inches from her face shocking her, causing her to shriek and squeal as she scurries backwards on her hands and feet when the wolf suddenly lunges at her knocking her flat onto her back as it hovers directly above her, her shaking prone form trapped between its two massive fiery paws, its giant head towering directly above her as it glares down angrily at her.

Covering her hands with her face Kagome does the only thing she can think of… she screams, a blood curling desperate scream that erupts from the pit of her stomach. She screams so loud she doesn't hear the crackle of power that erupts around her as a white blinding energy suddenly emerges from the darkness and smashes into the flaming wolf, knocking it backwards and away from her causing the wolf to howl painfully as it skids across the pulsing void.

Kagome's eyes snap open as the temperature around her suddenly shifts and the winds suddenly return in a blinding fury. She rises quickly, watching as the red wolf battles with the white spectral energy, their combined blows sparking and crackling around her like fireworks, the growls and howls of the wolf touching somewhere deep in Kagome's heart, pulling at her, taunting her. Her body aches and convulses as she watches the burning ball of white fire smash into the blazing form of the wolf, pushing it farther away from her, wrapping its white energy around it, almost completely covering the flames. Kagome's stomach lurches as the red wolf seems to almost flicker temporarily out of the void, consumed by the power of the white orb, causing her heart to ache painfully and fear to erupt madly inside her, but why?

"I don't understand" she screams to the two battling forces, knowing somehow that the battle raging before her is important, so very important, but why? And more importantly, what did she need to do? Relief she doesn't understand floods through her as the fiery wolf howls powerfully, burning so deep and bright the white energy seems to stumble backwards, causing Kagomes head to momentarily swim in darkness, their clashing energies locked in a battle that Kagome knows will somehow decide her fate. If only she could understand what she needed to do maybe she could find her way out of this void, out of this darkness and back into the light, back into the world and back into her lover's arms.


	43. NEW! Feb 2016: Author Update!

**SURPRISE! :o)**

Hello to all my readers and followers both new and old! I know it has been a very long time since you've seen any updates from me and for those of you reading this now, I thank you so much for sticking with me this far!

As you may know last year was a very difficult year for me between the ahem forgettable x-fiancé and my 18 year old kitty passing away. Well I'm sorry to share with you all that things only got more challenging from there…. Over the summer my father was taken to hospital for a burst appendix. My dad is a very strong guy, old school Italian, big muscles because he works out at the gym EVERY DAY even though he's in his 70s! Well, he was really sick at the time (something we've never seen before! I can't even remember him having a cold, ever!), he was in the hospital for 9 days, but he started to get better and before long was complaining about the hospital food heehee my mom had to cook him something from home and bring it to him or he wouldn't eat :)

He comes home after his lengthy stay, starts to recover and starts feeling good again. Dad celebrates his 75th birthday on Halloween, one of his favorite holidays, he's such a big kid! When suddenly one Wed evening after dinner he gets a horrible stomach ache and the next thing I know, 48 hrs later my dear, beloved, awesome, quirky, always ready to help someone else father, was gone….just like that.

My whole family here and overseas are still all in such shock! We could not have been less prepared for this sudden tragic and unexpected event. Everyone thought, most especially my father, that he would live to be 120 years old he was so healthy, strong and vibrant! But to our heartbreak we have learned that Cancer doesn't care how healthy and strong you are. We didn't even know he had it, we're not sure if he did either. My whole family has been struggling to understand and heal from this ordeal. My fathers' ashes are in our living room, waiting for us to take him back home to Italy sometime this year so that we can lay him to rest in his family's crypt, his last and dying wish.

Please know that I am doing alright... its taking time but I am slowly accepting my new reality and understanding what that means. My did lived a long and happy life, he was always such a big kid at heart and he shared his unique (and often misunderstood) sense of humor with everyone that came into contact with him. He was a man that loved people and loved life! He did a million different things to give his family everything he never had, and I'm sad to say its only now that he's gone I realize that was his way of saying 'I love you' to all of us, every day even when he couldn't say it with words. The dad who would be there to pick you up at 3 am without complaint because your car broke down or you were out partying all night (ok some complaining here cause your drunk, but hey, you didn't have to pay for a cab home or feel bad if you threw up in the back seat – still sorry about that dad!) He was the guy who woke up early every day just to drive me and my brothers to school or to work, even at minus 30 when he could have been sleeping in.

Since my dad's passing, I have started thinking of this story again. I know my dad would want me to finish, would encourage me to keep doing what I love, so in his honor I'm dusting off the cobwebs, lighting a match and getting back to this story :)… but not quite yet…this is just a heads up, lol.

As you can imagine, life is quite chaotic at the moment as I care for my heartbroken mother, my dad was her first and only love of 45 years, so I'm not sure how much time I'll be able to commit to writing daily at the moment as I try to help keep her sane. I'm also not quite ready to start writing new content, but I will be going back to update/revise older chapters as I get back into my story so don't be surprised if you get lots of little update notifications :) - you may wish to re-read these chapters when done.

In the INTERM however, I wanted to post these following chapters that I had written last year before my life went off the rails as a *****THANK YOU***** to all of you readers for all your wonderful encouragement and support over this last year. It has meant so much to me to receive your posts! and thank you so much for letting me know how much this story means to you guys! It makes me want to work that much harder for you :)

I have been pouring over these chapters for the last few weeks and have done a lot of revising and reediting while still keeping the story essentially the same. I think however you may notice a difference in the writing, a positive one I hope! At any rate, I hope you enjoy them!

**Regarding my story::** I noticed a comment a while back about the story line running on too long? Something about how long is this gonna take for them to do the mission and move onto the next thing? Lol, all I can say is, I'm sorry. If you are looking for a short thrown together story where they run around, beat the bad guy and save the girl in 30 minutes or less, then this story is probably not for you. I just wanted to take a moment and let you guys know what my intentions are for this story (as was from the beginning) It is not only to take my time with the story and develop my characters, but I'm writing this more as a Novel type story and I'm pretty sure at this point that it's going to turn into a massive crazy TRILOGY thing that will span the past and the future in really unexpected ways. I have a story to tell, a BIG story :) I have laid little 'bread crumbs' since the beginning of my story. Some of you have noticed subtle images or scenes I've inserted (I pay attention to your comments!) they seem to mean nothing at the moment, but I promise when you go back and reread this story after it's all done, you'll see that I planted little seeds all along the way big evil grin. I realize it may take a couple of years to finish the saga I see in my head, but that's something I've got my heart set on, now more than ever. So if you've come this far with me in my story I'm hoping you'll come a little farther :)

So without further ado (phew! glad that's over lol thank you for your patience!), As promised, here are last years revised chapters, everything I've written up until this point.

**… ***PLEASE BE WARNED***…**

if these chapters end in a way that make you want to pull your hair out, yell kick or scream, I do apologize! (but really did you expect anything else from me? heehee) But seriously it really wasn't my intention if that's what happens, things in the story just ended up that way before I stopped writing. I guess you could say the Universe made me do it lol ;-)

Remember, if you can trust nothing else in this story, trust this...THIS IS A KOUGA AND KAGOME STORY and that's what it's going to always be! "3

_**All my love and gratitude to each of you! I hope that life has been kind to you all and that 2016 will be full of wonderful things for each of us! And if things aren't going so well at the moment, all I can say is... hang in there, just a little longer, because this too shall pass. xoxox**_

. ._***Please__ be sure to **Read **and R**eview!** I look forward very much to hearing your thoughts on these chapters :)***_

In Loving Memory,

of my beloved father,

*Giovanni*

Rest in Peace dad, wherever you are.

I miss you.

I love you,

forever and ever and ever.

_ **Your loving daughter, who misses you like crazy**_

aka Lady P.

"_Love is the most dangerous emotion of all. It leads to other emotions like jealousy, shame, rage, grief. You must learn to suppress them all or they will consume you. I can sense emotions building inside you like a gathering storm". Vulcan master_


	44. Chapter 43 - Journey's End

The Forgotten Mountains loom large and oppressive looking, blocking out most of the sky they stretch far into the distance, a large cavernous jaw opens wide at its base, covered in one can only assume are eons of stalagmite formations, glittering like tiny diamonds in the late afternoon sun. The two unlikely companions gaze up at the massive stone structure in awe, it was hard to imagine that anyone could forget these mountains.

Kouga stands before the dark entrance, wondering and praying if something in its depths will truly help save the woman he loves. His hand moves instinctively to his chest, right to his heart, reassured by the feel of the little treasure hidden there as he breathes deeply, drawing strength from it.

Staring up at the impressive mountains InuYasha can hardly believe it, finally their destination! His golden orbs move sideways, observing the wolf demon who seems deep in thought. He smirks at the now familiar gesture of the wolfs hand touching his heart, no doubt thinking of whatever object was hidden protectively under his chest plate. Something connected to Kagome no doubt, but what? Curiosity was definitely licking at the hanyou's heels as he tries to puzzle it out. He doubts the wolf is even aware of his actions as he gazes up into the open maw of the mountains before them.

"So what do you think this price is we're gonna have to pay?" he asks stirring the wolf from his thoughts.

Kouga glances towards the hanyou, crossing his arms determinedly before him, "Whatever it is, it doesn't matter" he turns back to face the dark entrance. "I'll pay 100 times and more if it will save Kagome".

InuYasha can't help but nod at his words, knowing for once he has the chance to do right by the woman who had given him so much and he was determined not to let that chance slip through his fingers. "So" his eyes narrow on the wolf, he doesn't really expect an answer to his next question but some perverse part of him is damn curious and just wants to see what the wolf will say, "you gonna tell me what it is you keep checking tucked under your armor there?"

Kouga's eyes twinkle as he moves his hand instinctively to his heart, "My most precious treasure" he grins before moving into the caves depths.

"Keh, get this guy will ya?" InuYasha scoffs almost good naturedly, rolling his eyes as he follows after the wolf.

The cave darkens quickly around them but their sharp demonic senses allow them to see easily and the glittering of the stalagmites adds a soft ethereal glow that spreads softly throughout the cave as the two demons walk deeper into its depths, their eyes and senses quickly scanning for any potential dangers or any clue as to the location of the magical spring they so desperately need. The deeper they walk into the mountain the wider and larger the cave tunnel becomes and… the stranger.

InuYasha pauses at a T formation in the large cavern where a massive wall of stone before him depicts large curious looking symbols, possibly an ancient youkai language, and elaborate designs of flowers and vines that sprout from the base of the wall, stretching and swirling they reach high towards the ceiling before spreading out and disappearing into either tunnels. The unusual but beautiful designs were cut deep into the stones surface with such perfect and smooth precision it was blowing his mind a little.

"Wow" InuYasha runs a hand over the ancient drawings, feeling the smooth lines beneath his touch, squinting as he tries to imagine what the symbols might be trying to say, "What do you think it means?" he asks aloud.

Curious blue eyes take in the scene before them, the strange pattern on the cave wall gives way to two large elaborate arrow designs higher up along the surface, each pointing in a different tunnels direction with strange demonic inscription blazing across it, writing that was older than anything Kouga could imagine. "Fuck if I know" he growls a touch impatiently, wanting only to find the sacred waters and get back to his mate's side as fast as his legs will carry him, " but if an ancient youkai lived here I'm sure it can't be anything good".

The hanyou pries his eyes from the wall, glancing at the agitated wolf "You always such a fucking optimist?" he jeers, earning him a 'keh' from the wolf who turns to ponder the two directions before them.

"Well dog breath" he glances back at the hanyou, "looks like we split up from here".

"You think so flea bag?" The dog demon's neutral tone doesn't seem to betray any annoyance for once.

The two demons stare at each other for a moment, each weighing and processing a million thoughts and questions simultaneously as they gauge each other, each trying to see into the other. As though on cue they both nod, their determination for the task ahead set in their faces and in their powerful stances.

Kouga turns, walking into the right hand tunnel, "Whoever reaches the waters first give a howl" he calls over his shoulder.

InuYasha moves off in the other direction, grinning he calls back with a snort "try not to fall off anymore ledges wolf!"

Kouga can't help but smirk, his quick retort carries down the tunnel and to the hanyou's sensitive ears, "Try not to get stabbed by anything sharp mutt face!" earning him an unseen grin from the silver haired dog as they each disappear down their respective tunnels.

Winding and twisting his way through the honeycomb of caverns, InuYasha growls frustratingly to himself. He's taken so many different turns he's not sure if he'll be able to find his way back out. Mostly he's just wandered down long hallways that occasionally split of into other areas that seemed to move deeper into the mountain itself. All the while the intricate flowering vines that had been engraved upon the massive stone wall had wound its way in and through all of the adjoining tunnels, with a beautiful array of floral designs that seemed to have no other real purpose then the aesthetic. To InuYasha it seemed an awful lot of work to just decorate some walls, but then he knew the ancient youkai had been strange and very powerful if he knew nothing else about them, which was pretty much everything.

After a time, he finds himself at a large circular opening "Just fucking great" he mumbles scratching behind an ear, staring at three new split off points before him. Each new opening is engraved with strange symbols above its archway that he can only assume gives a clue as to where the openings lead too. His golden orbs move swiftly between each new fork in the road as he struggles to decide which path to take. He takes a series of quick short breaths through his nose, sniffing each direction, noting that the tunnels on the left and right smell old and musty but the middle tunnel smells a little more fresh. He inhales again, more deeply, yes, there it was, no doubt about it, the soft clean scent of water! InuYasha grins as he quickens his pace down the larger middle tunnel, the flowery designs continuing along beside him as the smell of the water continues to grow.

A strange pulsing glow up ahead piques his curiosity just as a powerful rushing sound begins to reverberate off the tunnel walls that gets louder as he nears. The tunnel before him abruptly spills out onto a ledge and into a massive cavernous opening. In the distance a large powerful waterfall tumbles its ancient waters into a deep cut stone pool about 10 meters farther below him. Stone steps cut along the side of the mountains' wall arch downwards to meet the waterfalls elaborately carved basin that hums with intensity. It sits impressively collecting the ancient waters that partially disappear back into the mountain creating a drain off point. The hanyou smirks at the clever way the waterfall had been crafted, clearly by youkai powers, to bring a constant flow of fresh water back into the pool without overflowing it.

Were these the waters Kagome needed? He glances around, finding no sign of the wolf. Shaking his head he prepares to do something he swore he'd never do… taking a breath, InuYasha tips his head and releases a long and powerful howl that easily matches any wolfs.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

What was that? Was someone howling? Where was he? What had he been doing? And where was all this fog coming from? Kouga rubs painfully at his temples, the heavy mist rising around him obscuring his view. "What, what am I doing here?" he wonders stumbling slowly through the dense haze, a haze that seems to seep right into his brain.

A sudden flash of light and a deafening roar erupt around him, dropping him to his knees he clutches his head with his arms protecting his ears while one hand staves off the worst of the piercing glare. The loud rushing sound reverberates around the wolf as he waits for his senses to adjust before moving cautiously in the lights direction. He shivers at the shocking feel of cold rushing water as he passes through a waterfall and into the grassy expanse of what looks like his pack's den. Giving a very dog like impression Kouga shakes off the water droplets as the roaring of the waterfall quietly fades back to a normal crescendo behind him.

"Hello?" he calls, "Hakkaku? Ginta?" He growls impatiently squinting into the blinding sun, his large hand protecting him from its bright light. "If you two idiots are lazing about I swear to the kamis I'm gonna rip you both new hides!" he shakes a fisted claw before him, the light stinging his eyes.

"Kouga!" Ginta and Hakkaku call out appearing from over a hill rise, quickly they jog up to the irritated wolf who blinks curiously at them. Grinning the two betas give their leader a quick hand salute as they approach, "You back already boss?" Ginta asks carefully, "We didn't see you come in" knowing how irritable his leader got especially after having a run in with the half dog demon.

"What do you mean am I back already?" Kouga growls, why did his thoughts get painfully foggy whenever he tried to think on anything?

"Uh" Hakkaku turns a curious look to Ginta before looking back to his friend and leader, "gee boss, you said you were going to be gone for a few days".

"I did?" Kouga scratches at the back of his head as he turns to face the open green fields that border his den.

"Ya boss" Ginta smiles good naturedly at him, "Remember? You said you were going to see sister Kagome to uh…" he looks away sheepishly, not wanting to bring attention to the fact that their leader was in love with a mortal that kept refusing his advances regardless of how much he tried, which was a lot.

"Kagome?" Kouga whispers, rubbing at his head, it felt like it was full of cobwebs and fog, with some rocks thrown in for good measure, concealing something just at the edge of his memory. He could feel it trying to push through whatever barriers were there but the more he tried to remember it, the more it made his head hurt.

"Geez boss" Ginta narrows his eyes worriedly on his leader, "maybe you better rest or something, you don't look so good".

Kouga shakes his head as if that might help to shake the fogginess from his brain, "Keh, I'm fine fur balls" he growls, hating to show any weakness even in front of his two closest friends.

"Uh ya, of course boss" Hakkaku grins raising his hands up in a submissive gesture.

"You said I was going to see Kagome?" Kouga asks turning his gaze on his two generals who exchange curious glances with each other.

"Sure boss" Ginta smiles cautiously, "You said you were gonna ask…" he catches Hakkaku's subtle shake of the head from his peripheral, hinting at his friend not to mention their leader attempting to ask the mortal to be his mate… again, most especially when he seemed so out of sorts. "uh… you were gonna ask sister Kagome for her help" he quickly amends, "you know, with finding more jewel shards" he grins wide, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. It wasn't the whole truth, but truth in part as the two comrades stare at each other wondering if perhaps the miko's constant refusal of the wolf demon's advances hadn't done something horribly wrong to their leader's psyche.

Kouga furrows his brow, was that right? Why couldn't he remember? "Something's not right here" he fists his hands at his sides, something strange was prickling at the back of his senses, something he'd never felt before, something strange and unusual.

"Uh boss?" Hakkaku asks worriedly.

Kouga turns on his heel, he needed to find Kagome. Maybe she would know why he couldn't remember anything and if nothing else, he could at least get a glance at the woman he loved. "You mutts stay here, I've got to check something out". Before his two generals can respond he spins away in a cyclone of fast whirling winds that kicks rocks and debris in his beta's direction before he disappears from sight.

Moving quickly in his windstorm, Kouga speeds westwards towards the mortal priestess that seems to occupy his every waking thought. It never ceases to amaze him how just the thought of her sent his heart racing as if she were his very heartbeat. But something felt strange today… felt off. So distracted by his thoughts he almost misses the tell tale scents of the stupid mutt in the distance, causing his hackles to rise instantly, where the mutt was, Kagome would surely be. Adjusting his heading he makes in the direction of the hanyou's scent, grinning wildly inside the moment the fragrance of lavender and spring rain hits his senses causing an extra burst of speed to quicken his pace, the sounds of battle ringing loudly in his ears as he closes in.

"InuYasha watch out!" Miroku calls just as the enormous jewel enhanced two-headed ogre throws a massive boulder in the hanyous direction catching him squarely in the back mid leap.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screams, running towards the fallen hanyou, ducking just in time at Sango's call of warning as Hiraikotsu flies powerfully over her head, slicing in half one of the ogres that tries to reach for her. Glancing over her shoulder Kagome nods quickly to her demon slayer friend, silently thanking her as Sango nods back soaring with Kirara over the mass of ogres that had ambushed them along the road, joining Shippo and Miroku who blast at the ogres with Fox fire and sacred sutras, Naraku's Saimyosho hovering in the distance making it impossible for the monk to use his wind tunnel.

Kagome collapses to the ground, her bow forgotten at her side as she reaches for InuYasha's still form. His painful groans partially muffled by the dirt his face was eating, the offending boulder that had taken him down laying silent just a few feet away. "InuYasha are you ok?" she asks cautiously, turning the hanyou gently over.

"Gods Kagome, do I fucking look ok?" he moans, spitting bits of dirt and grass from his mouth as he struggles to rise, only to fall painfully again on his backside, colorful curses erupting from him when the back of his head hits the unforgiving ground with a SMACK.

Kagome tries to ignore his gruff tone having long been used to the hanyou's often surly demeanor, "Well I was just worried" she huffs softly, crossing her arms before her as she looks away.

InuYasha's eyes widen as he looks past Kagome's pouting form and towards the sight of several ogres running towards her, menacing clubs held high, "Watch!…"

A sudden speeding tornado materializes out of nowhere, smashing into the ogres just as a powerful roar goes up around them. Decapitated heads and useless clubs fall to the ground with a sickening sloshing thud that makes Kagome want to bring up her breakfast.

"What the fuck are you doing dog shit?!" Kouga barks, standing over the fallen form of the half demon, his eyes almost bleeding red, "You almost let Kagome get hurt!" he snarls angrily.

InuYasha grinds his teeth, trying not to show any more pain as he rises awkwardly to his knees "Keh, I had it under control you mangy wolf" he growls back.

Kouga ignores him as his gaze turns on the woman he loves, his features softening as she smiles up at him, searing something deep inside his heart.

"Oh Kouga" Kagome smiles sweetly up at the irate wolf whose gaze softens the instant he locks eyes with her, "I'm ok, really but thank you for your help" she smiles trying hard not to look at the lifeless eyes of the ogre heads staring up around her.

Kouga glances over her quickly, discreetly sniffing her for cuts knowing better then to do it openly, Kagome hated it when he did that. She said it was rude to go around sniffing people. Satisfied when he senses no injuries on her he reaches his hands out to her, whisking her up easily. Clasping her soft hands gently in his rough larger ones he watches joyfully at the beautiful and long awaited blush that stains her cheeks.

"Kagome" he smiles adoringly at her, "you're my woman, I will always be there for you" a strange feeling hums at the back of the wolf demon's mind.

"Back off wolf breath" InuYasha stomps towards the wolf, pushing him back and away from Kagome causing the wolf to release his hold on her, "she aint your fucking woman" InuYasha growls.

Kougas back teeth grind loudly as he glares at the hanyou who glares back. Kagome sighs heavily as she gazes down at her feet, oh why, oh why couldn't those two just get along? How wonderful and glorious it would be if she could have both of them in her life without all the macho bravado and chest puffing antics. She knew there was a better chance of Naraku suddenly turning over his part of the jewel and giving up his evil ways forever then those two ever getting along.

"Uh excuse us" Miroku calls in the distance where he, Sango, Kirara and Shippo fight off the remaining ogres and their massive leader. "I hate to intrude on your little lover's quarrel over there" he calls back, his staff moving quickly and gracefully around him as he takes another ogre in the chest "but we could use some help over here!" his tone for once betraying a hint of annoyance.

Kagome gasps as she watches her friends battle for their lives around them having momentarily forgotten their predicament in her total distraction of the two infuriating canine's that were always biting at her heels. She picks up her discarded bow and moves quickly in her friends' direction. Feeling embarrassed and more than just a little ridiculous she doesn't heed the calls of the two demons behind her.

"Kagome wait!" Kouga and InuYasha call after her, each glaring at the other before taking off after the miko.

"Miroku behind you!" Sango calls as she releases Hiraikotsu from Kiraras back, catching Narakus demonic poisonous wasps in a wide arch as they fall in a heap on the ground at the monks' feet.

Miroku beams a rakish grin as he stares up at the beautiful demon slayer who flies over head on her fire cat, "Thank you my beautiful Sango" he calls up to her, seeing the rosiness of her cheeks at his comment even from this distance.

"Kagome!" Shippo calls, bouncing over to his adoptive mother as he jumps into her outstretched arms, his breaths labored and fast. "Do you have any more arrows left?" he asks, his fox fire all but spent.

Kagome nods down at him, rubbing at his ears gently, "You bet Shippo, just stay close ok?" he nods as he hops gratefully up onto her shoulder, watching as she reaches behind her for an arrow and knocks it expertly to her bow. She closes one eye and squints with the other, taking aim she lets fly an incredible pink flame of power that annihilates three massive ogres in one fell swoop.

The colossal two headed ogre leader howls his outrage as he watches the paltry band of mortals decimate his tribe, "You! Priestess! Bad!" he snarls grabbing at a large nearby boulder and throws it powerfully in her direction.

Kagome gasps at the speeding rock of death just as a blur of red and brown knocks her painfully to the ground moments before the massive boulder swooshes overhead, the forms of two canine demons sprawled above her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" InuYasha barks at the wolf who had also moved to push Kagome out of the way of the deadly boulder.

"What do you think dog shit?" Kouga barks back, rising quickly from Kagome's fallen form, "I'm protecting my woman" his fists curls angrily before him as he glares at the dog demon.

"Ha!" InuYasha smirks, "You are fucking delus…"

"ENOUGH!" Kagome screams, causing the two demons to turn their startled gazes on her as she rises slowly from the ground, brushing dirt and rocks from her uniform she rolls one of her shoulders painfully where the impact of the two demons knocking her to the ground has bruised her. "We don't have time for this!" she fists her hands angrily at her sides, stomping a foot for emphasis as she glares at the two infuriating males. "That ogre's got a jewel shard in his chest!" she points at the raging ogre leader who is being held back by a battling Miroku and Sango, "And our friends need help!" steam all but pouring from her ears at her anger.

The two canines look sheepishly away, knowing she's right. Almost as one they spin on their heels and fly in the direction of the giant ogre. Kagome rubs painfully at the bridge of her nose, shaking her head, realizing she just can't keep doing this with those two anymore. Something needed to be done.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

InuYasha leaps carefully down the rocky waterfall forgoing the stone steps as he makes his way easily to the bottom of the basin. He sniffs the waters carefully, '_doesn't smell magical or anything_' he thinks to himself, dipping a finger in the water he brings it to his lips. Tasting nothing unusual he starts to wonder if these are in fact the magical healing waters they'd been sent for, eagerly drinking up several more handfuls of the crisp clean water, his body instantly revitalizing at the taste. And if these weren't the magical waters they needed, drinking his fill, where to now? And where the hell was that stupid wolf anyways? He had yet to respond to his call.

The silver haired half demon walks gingerly around the base of the waterfall noticing more hieroglyph type designs that adorn the pool, these ones more picture like as he touches them gingerly. Carvings of demonic men and women that gather around the waterfall can be seen holding up large vases in their arms or on their heads, while others seemed to be drinking straight from the pool in their demonic forms.

"These can't be the healing waters" he confirms quickly getting up. From what he could make of the pictures this seemed to be a central gathering place for whoever used to live in these mountains, most likely the communal watering hole.

InuYasha sighs. What now? He turns his gaze away from the waterfall and peers into the edges of the cavern spying several openings in the distance that spread out from the large chamber. "How big is this place?" he wonders as he makes for the nearest entrance, the largest of all the others.

Immediately InuYasha notices the difference in the tunnels stone work, here the swirling, flowery vines that had followed him from the entrance began moving through beautiful engravings of strange looking fauna that were chiseled perfectly and smoothly into the rock face. Walking on he views some familiar creatures wincing only slightly as he watches scenes of giant stag's that leap through lush forests. Grinning when the lush forests give way to open and barren ground, smirking at the images of deadly scorpions cut deep into the stones surface. The unforgettable image of a certain wolf demon hanging off the tip of his Tessaiga springing to mind makes the hanyou grin from ear to ear.

As he progresses down the beautifully carved tunnel InuYasha registers the familiar scent of wolf, "Finally" he growls to himself, quickening his pace. After a few more meters the carved tunnel opens up into a large circular room causing the half demon to gasp. The stone of the mountain itself had been carved elaborately into high ceiling arches with incredible designs and stunning drawings of the local creatures and fauna adorning the entire space, some reaching dizzying heights. He notices many unusual and very life like sculptures of stone people in unusual poses strewn throughout the chambers floor, some were clearly demons while others looked like humans. Their frozen eerie forms seem strangely out of place in the beautifully harmonious room, the sudden thought causing a strange chill to run up the hanyou's spine.

At the far end of the chamber he sees something that looks like a high altar of stone, large and round strewn with incredible silks and brightly colored cloth somehow still perfectly preserved, with yuokai magic no doubt, causes the hanyou to blush as he realizes he's looking at a large and ancient youkai bed. At the foot of the bed, just a few steps down is a beautifully carved circular rock fountain where shimmering sparkling waters lay quiet and peaceful, encircled by a glowing sphere of power, power so strong it prickles against InuYasha's skin, and there just before the fountains edge, frozen almost like the statues around him, was the still and unmoving form of the wolf prince.

"There you are!" InuYasha calls out, "What the hell are you doing flea bag? And why didn't you answer my call?" he questions, surprised when the wolf doesn't respond or look in his direction, doesn't even move. Quickly InuYasha crosses the space, narrowing curious golden orbs on the wolf,

"Look, we don't have time for this" he reaches a hand out to grab the demon by the shoulder, "what the hell are you…" InuYasha howls in pain as a powerful electric shock sizzles through his body, throwing him backwards several feet he lands with a thump on the back of his heels gripping at his singed hand painfully, "What the fuck?" he growls angrily at the wolf.

But Kouga doesn't respond, doesn't stir. InuYasha creeps slowly closer, careful not to touch the unmoving form of the wolf as he circles around him. Kouga's gaze is transfixed, unblinking as he stares into the depths of the sparkling little fountain, his clawed hand that was reaching eagerly for the waters was held frozen in mid air.

"Hell-oo!" InuYasha calls, waving a hand before the youkai's blank gaze, but there is no response from the wolf, only eerie silence. "Just fucking great" the hanyou sighs.


	45. Chapter 44

"Ha, take that!" InuYasha calls out as he releases the power of the wind scar on the rampaging ogre, taking it square in its massive chest as it blows apart.

"Grrr watch where you're fucking throwing that thing!" Kouga roars, leaping out of the deadly blast range just in time, swiping his claws powerfully as he takes down one of the last remaining ogres, "are you trying to kill me or something you stupid mutt?" his bloody claws fist angrily at his side.

"Keh, no such luck" InuYasha scoffs as he sheaths the Tessaiga back into its scabbard, the powerful sword humming softly as it returns to its old and rusted shape.

"Why I outta!" Kouga roars his fury at the dog demon, leaping towards him as he readies his claws for attack.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Whoa, what the fuck?" InuYasha jumps backwards, taken totally by surprise as the catatonic demon suddenly lunges at him, his claws swiping powerfully at the hanyou's head. InuYasha leaps quickly out of the way of the sudden attack, landing just at the foot of the large stone bed behind him, "What the hell you playing at wolf?" he growls angrily, a fisted hand coming up before him as he glares down at the wolf.

But Kouga doesn't respond, his eyes glazed over, seeing into nothing as he moves almost mechanically, leaping somewhat awkwardly as he reaches for the dog demon with another blow that InuYasha easily side steps, noticing that the wolfs movements are not quite as quick or graceful as they usually are but they were still fast enough.

"Snap out of it flea bag!" InuYasha yells, leaping across the stone room while dodging the wolfs powerful strikes.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Sango and Miroku sigh at each other as they watch the wolf and the dog battle each other again, feeling sorry for Kagome who stands on the sidelines with Shippo in her arms as she cries out uselessly to the two demons who seem bent on annihilating each other as they leap, kick and growl at each other amongst the discarded and torn bodies of the ogres. Naraku's Saimyosho having successfully retrieved the shard of the fallen ogre leader before returning to their master. The loss of the shard instigating a rather aggressive argument between the dog and the wolf about exactly whose fault that was and who should take Kagome to retrieve the shard.

"My monies on Kouga" Sango nods, her large boomerang slung easily over one shoulder, her battle mask hanging loosely to one side. She stands nearby the monk, who holds a tiny fire cat curled up asleep in his arms.

"I don't know my lovely Sango," Miroku rubs softly at Kirara's ears who purrs softly, "InuYasha is quite the determined opponent" he grins at the beautiful demon slayer, his eyes constantly falling down towards the sight of her beautiful, curvaceous behind.

Sango smirks back, "No doubt about that monk" eyeing Miroku suspiciously from the corner of her eye, "but I think in this case Kouga wants it more".

Miroku bites his lip, holding back the lecherous retort that threatens to fly from his mouth but afraid of scaring off his beautiful lady love with the intensity of his perverse thoughts. "No doubt my dear Sango" he grins back, the hand that had been petting at Kiraras ears slowly moving downwards.

Kagome sighs at the familiar ringing sound of Hiraikotsu greeting the lecherous monk over the head, wondering what exactly was the problem with men in this era as she watches InuYasha and Kouga battle over her as though she wasn't even there, as if she didn't even have a say in who she would chose to give her heart too.

"What.. a bunch.. of idiots" Shippo sighs, shaking his head dismissively. His eyes grow suddenly wide with wonder as he watches Kouga leap high into the air, meeting InuYasha's own fist-readied leap. Grinning he watches the wolf twist mid-air with such agility and speed he lands a massive kick square into InuYasha's chest. The little kitsune's giggles reverberate around the clearing as InuYasha soars backwards before colliding rudely with a bulky tree, landing at its base with a heavy THUD.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

InuYasha hits the cavern wall with a painful THUD, groaning as he picks himself up he rubs gingerly at the spot where the wolfs foot has connected with his chest. "I tell ya wolf" leaping out of the way of the demons next attack, "this is getting old, really fucking fast" he growls as he drops low to the ground, spinning a leg out he trips the half catatonic wolf on his ass.

But Kouga continues to move silently, rising without emotion or even awareness as he chases the dog demon around the large circular chamber. InuYasha ducks behind one of the stone statues just as the wolf's fist connects with it, snapping the stone head right off. It makes a strange thumping sound as it hits and rolls along the ground.

"What the…?" InuYasha leaps out of the way, noticing the strange deep dark color within the severed head. If he hadn't known any better he would have sworn it looked like… frozen blood!

"Ok, this shit just hit a whole new level of weird" he leaps wide across the stone chamber, landing on the opposite side of the wolf who slowly turns to make his way back towards him, his normally bright eyes glazed and distant. "Come on Kouga!" InuYasha roars, "Snap out of it damn it!" blocking the wolfs flying kicks as he soars towards him, grateful to discover the wolf is no longer electric as they make contact.

"God damn it, WAKE UP!" he roars, pushing back on the wolf demon with his arms he spins a powerful kick of his own at the wolfs chest who flies across the chamber, landing with a crash at the foot of another strange frozen statue.

"We're here for Kagome!" Inuyasha roars, desperate to find a way to break through whatever strange trance the wolf seems to be locked in, wanting more than anything to unleash a few powerful blows of his own on the wolf for all the scrapes and bruises he's landed on him but somehow not feeling right about fighting the wolf when he was obviously not himself.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Keh, you don't deserve her you stupid mangy wolf" InuYasha growls, a flying fist hitting the wolf squarely in the jaw.

Kouga rubs gingerly at his face, his eyes glaring furiously at the hanyou, "and somehow you think you do, dog shit?" he growls, leaping high over the hanyous head he spins into his tornado landing a powerful kick square to the hanyous back, causing the dog demon to fly face first into a pile of ogre guts and blood.

"You're going to pay for that wolf!" InuYasha booms, rising slowly from the ground. Spitting and dusting himself off he reaches for his Tessaiga, the scraping sound of his sword vibrates through its sheath as the glinting giant fang springs free.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

InuYasha watches in dismay as Kouga rises in his trance like state and suddenly spins into his tornado before rushing towards him. The impact of the blow smashes the dog demon back into a large carved stone tabletop that crashes to the ground, pinning his legs.

The hanyou groans as the wolf exits his whirling vortex and moves towards the downed demon. One powerful clawed foot steps painfully down on InuYasha's tender sword arm, grinding it painfully while the other attempts to crush his wind pipe securing him in place. The wolfs blank, stoic gaze sees through the silver haired dog as though he isn't even there.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"InuYasha SIT!" Kagome screams, watching painfully as the hanyous face connects with the dirt and back into the stinking pile of ogre guts, "Oops, sorry" she squeaks, flushing deeply at the curses the half dog demon throws her way for her incredible timing.

Kouga growls angrily, "Don't you talk to her like that you stinking pile of dog shit!" halting as he watches Kagome walk towards him. "Kagome" his face softens as she approaches, "why do you let him talk to you like that?" he asks sincerely, his heart aching as she smiles shyly at him.

"Kouga I…" Kagome blushes as she looks away, the wolf grabs her by her hands causing her heart to flutter in an unexpected way. She cared for the wolf, she really did, and maybe somewhere in another life, in another time if things were different she might have even loved him, but it was InuYasha who held her heart, who would always hold it.

Kouga watches mesmerized as the array of emotions play across Kagomes face, pleased when he notices her rising scent of arousal as he clasps her hand within his own. Grinning madly inside when he hears the hanyou's curses hit a new crescendo, who no doubt had also picked up the sudden spike to her scent, a musky lavender that makes Kouga's mouth water. But before he can enjoy it, her scent quickly fills with apprehension, worry and… was that regret?

"Kagome?" he feels strange somehow, as he looks into her eyes, his head starts to ache again, the strange buzzing almost burning a hole through the back of his head as he squeezes his eyes shut.

Kagome notices the look of pain that flashes through the wolfs face, "Kouga, are you alright?" He shakes his head, trying to dispel the unusual queasy feeling rising in his gut, "I'm fine love" he lies as he smiles sweetly at the woman he adores, that feeling of something half forgotten returning suddenly and with full force.

Kagome quirks a curious eyebrow at him, it was strange for Kouga to lie like that to her, he was usually so open and candid. "Kouga look.." hearing InuYasha rise behind her as the subduing spell begins to wear off she yells another sit over her shoulder when she's sure he's out of range of the ogre guts, ignoring the dogs angry face planted growls.

Kouga smirks as he watches the hanyous face eat dirt again. Would he ever tire of seeing that?

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"You stupid…" InuYasha growls huffing for breath as he tries to pry the wolfs leg from his oh so tender and very much abused windpipe with his one free hand "…mangy wolf" he grunts in frustration, finding himself trapped between the stone table and the wolfs crushing hold and unable to pry himself free, his still healing body having used up most of his strength.

He mentally notes he can easily reach for his sword with his free arm, saving he can hold out on Kouga's foot from crushing the wind from his pipes before grabbing the sword that still hung at his side. If he can, he can end this all now but even as he thinks it he knows he won't, knows it's not even a possibility.

InuYasha's eyes begin to water as he strains for breath, using all his strength to keep the wolf's foot from crushing the life from him but for Kagomes sake he won't risk injuring the wolf, knowing in that heartbeat that for her he would sacrifice even himself.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"We… we need to talk Kouga" Kagome looks away shyly, carefully releasing her hands from his grip, her heart aching as she watches the wolf's face fall momentarily before composing himself. Before she even knows what is happening Kouga sweeps her into his arms and tornados off with her, calling over his shoulder, "I'll bring my woman right back mutt face!" ignoring the hanyous furious howls as the subduing spell holds him firmly to the ground.

Kouga doesn't run very far, scenting a river nearby as he stops, slowly lowering Kagome to her feet, "Where are we?" she asks, "why did you bring me here?"

Kouga smiles a brilliant, heartbreaking smile at her, "You said you wanted to talk" scratching nervously at the back of his head "this way we won't be interrupted", grimacing only slightly at the pounding pain throbbing at the back of his skull.

"Kouga what's the matter?" Kagome asks cautiously, knowing something is wrong with the wolf demon. Watching with growing concern as he shakes his head and grins ruefully at her.

"Just a headache I guess" he smiles back at her "I guess I've been working too hard, I think I need a holiday" smirking as he considers the possibilities, "maybe you could come with me?" he grins hopefully.

Kagome fights the reddening in her cheeks, "Kouga I'm sorry" she glances away from the wolf as she composes her thoughts and her warring emotions. "This is so hard" the tears that suddenly sting her eyes catches the wolf demon completely off guard.

"Kagome?" carefully he reaches for her hands, clasping them gently between them. "Tell me" he says, "what's the matter?" dread suddenly fills his heart as he scents her grief and her turmoil, recoiling at the pain he can see flashing in her eyes.

"Kouga you know I care about you" Kagome sniffs quietly, struggling to fight back the tears that threaten to spill, afraid of losing the demon before her she has come to care deeply for, who has become her friend. "But this thing" removing a hand from Kougas soft grasp she waves it before her "with you and InuYasha, it's…it's too hard" she hated watching the two demons constantly battling over her, terrified beyond reason that one day they would seriously hurt each other.

Kougas breath hitches in his throat, his heart aching at the pain he can clearly scent on her. Pain he had caused her. He swallows past a hard painful lump in his throat. "Kagome… I" he doesn't know what to say as he gazes into her tear stained eyes, watching as diamond like droplets break free of her control and run silent wet tracks down her soft ivory cheeks. Slowly he releases her remaining hand from his own, watching as she fists them under her chin, a gesture of nervousness he has come to learn after watching and loving her for years.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

InuYashas head collapses against the ground, his free hand wrapped around the wolfs foot, he grunts painfully as the demon's heel grinds steadily at his abused arm while increasing the crushing pressure at his throat. "What…ever… you stupid wolf" InuYasha grunts as he turns his face away, "Kagome would hate… me… if I let anything happen to you… flea bag" Grunting with restrained force InuYasha takes a deep breath. "So be it", he whispers closing his eyes as he releases his grip on the wolfs heavy foot, his arm collapsing tiredly at his side, giving up his struggles as he waits for whatever outcome this strange and twisted scenario will play out.

Having resigned himself to his fate, the hanyou is surprised when he suddenly feels the pressure release from his throat and arm, his eyes snap open. Confused, he turns his gaze back towards the wolf who despite having halted his attack and moved a foot or so away, continues to stare off into nothing, the same unresponsive stature as before.

InuYasha takes a surprised breath, watching in amazement as tears begin to spill silently free from the wolf's frozen form.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Kagome… I.. I don't know what to say" Kougas voice is thick and heavy as he speaks, struggling to understand his confused emotions and the fogginess in his mind that screams at him to remember, but what? "You know how I feel about you Kagome" his eyes pleading with her to understand.

She sniffs quietly, wiping at a stray tear with the back of her hand, oh why was this so hard? "I.. I do" she whispers softly, "and maybe… maybe if things were different" letting her words trail off finding she's unable to finish them as she watches the pain and heartbreak flash through the wolfs eyes.

Kougas eyes fall to the grassy ground, rubbing a hand gingerly at the back of his neck as he considers his turbulent emotions. Gods he loved her, loved her more than anything and there's a part of him that knows if the hanyou wasn't in the picture she would already be with him, but the hanyou was in the picture and as much as it killed him to admit it, the hanyou held a special place in Kagomes heart and caring for the wolf was tearing her apart. Was he truly so selfish that he could keep torturing her this way? Suddenly realizing that he's been doing it to her for years without ever really thinking about how it was making her feel, the realization making him feel small and selfish inside, his inner wolf curling up with its tail over its face, whining its distress.

"I'm sorry Kagome" his sorrowful eyes meet her surprised ones, answering her before she can question what for. "I… I didn't think about what this was doing to you" fighting back the shame that floods his heart, "I guess I was so wrapped up in what I wanted that I didn't stop to think about what you wanted" mentally kicking himself for all the heartache he's caused the woman he claims to love.

Kagome is speechless, shocked, stunned. This was definitely not the reaction she was expecting, used to InuYashas often violent outbursts, not this caring, compassionate understanding response. "Kouga I…" he silences her with a surprising soft kiss to the lips that curls her toes and flutters her heart, her stomach somersaulting as he pulls away.

"Forgive me Kagome" knowing now what he must do, what he should have done a long time ago despite the heady spike of her scent, "I.. I never meant to hurt you Kagome, never that" fighting the tears that sting his eyes. His selfish need for her was not worth the heart ache he knows he causes her, torn between her love for the hanyou and her growing caring for the wolf.

He steps back, scenting the air and realizes the mutt will be there shortly, but he's unwilling to face him as Kougas heart shatters at his feet. "I love you Kagome" smiling at the beautiful rosiness that suddenly stains her cheeks, embarrassed by his direct declaration of love. "And because I love you, I will let you go" he smiles adoringly at her, despite the pain trembling in his ocean depths "I release my claim on you".

"Kouga?" Kagomes heart hammers wildy in her chest as surprise, shock and…disappointment? fills her gaze "I don't want to lose you!" she cries, suddenly afraid as she clasps the wolf's hands with her own, holding them tightly before her, almost pleading, "You're my friend".

Kouga smiles brightly at her, bringing her small hands to his lips he kisses them softly, "And I will always be your friend Kagome" a single tear breaks free of the wolfs painful, loving gaze as he gently disengages her hands from his own "always remember that". Turning carefully, the wolf spins into his cyclone of winds and races away, his tears and heartbreak spilling silently into the ravaging gales that race him away from his heart and his happiness.


	46. Chapter 45 Rewind

**Author's Note: November 5th 2016**

Hello everyone! I know it has been a long time which is why I am so happy to be posting this tiny little tease**  
**

for you today. It has been a very difficult year with my father's passing... it will be his one year anniversary

tomorrow! Again, hard to believe that so much time has gone by so quickly. My mom's been taking dad's death

pretty hard so I have very limited time to write, but I HAVE BEEN WRITING I just can't always post!

So in honor of my father... who i can't believe has been gone for a year, I post this today. To show him that I

will keep living and keep dreaming, just like he taught me. Mi manchi papa. Ti Amo.

****to anyone that has sent me messages and I have yet to reply**** I am so sorry! I am falling behind on

correspondence as I try to finish this story, which is a pretty good thing to be doing, right? ;-)

I will be updating many chapters as I've reworked some writing here and there. I do have new stuff written, but

I'm still working out several concepts in my head and as soon as I figure it all out, I'll start adding new chapters.

So uh, ya, Enjoy and please review! :)

Also, you may have some questions with what you read, all I can say is as usual, Time will explain all, lol, but I

do love hearing your theories!

HUGS everyone! And God bless all of you who are missing loved ones at this time.

Lady P.

sorry, don't know what's going on with these font sizes and formatting... copy and paste is being odd today.

**_Higurashi Shrine (a few days earlier)_**

The Higurashi Shrine sits silent, peacefully and in harmony with all the nature around it, a rustling of leaves is the only sound under the quiet afternoon sun. A dark shadow moves in the brush just as a bright explosion of pinkish blue light emanates from a storage shed a little ways off, a shed that just happens to conceal a very special kind of well.

A staticky sound breaks the silence: "Team 1 to Team 2 We have eyes on the well. Over."

A brief high pitched sound squeals in response followed by a similar staticky reply: "Team 2 to Team 1 Roger that. Standing by. Over."

The bright glow from the storage shed fades just as a loud roar rips through the air. Kouga smashes through the shed's doorway, splintering it to pieces as he rushes towards Kagome's home, his borrowed furs wrapped haphazardly around his waist. He can barely think rationally as he races through the kitchen, stepping past the dirty dishes and discarded takeout containers piling up in the garbage bin. Quickly he makes his way to Kagome's room, not noticing the red that rims his eyes or the low feral snarl that has been running non-stop at the back of his throat since he emerged from the well.

Kouga flinches at the pile of forgotten clothes strewn along the staircase and floor, quickly following the trail of cloth to Kagome's room, flashbacks of their …energetic… and…creative love making come vividly to mind; images that make his heart race and stirs something primal beneath his furs. Not thinking clearly, he bursts through Kagome's bedroom door and the sudden overwhelming scent of lavender and spring rain hits the distraught wolf square in the chest, crumpling him to his knees.

"Oh Kagome" he moans, a shaking hand clutches at his heart, his single-minded tirade momentarily forgotten as the red disappears from his eyes and the growling halts. The demon canine sits quietly in the center of the room, relishing in the soft fresh scent that will always belong to his Kagome. The bed was a rumpled mess of sheets, blankets and pillows along with several discarded plates and water bottles that have taken residence at the foot of Kagome's 30" HD Screen. The flowers he'd brought her that first morning carpet the room, their strong floral scent mixed with hers is so overwhelming he has to actually hold his breath a moment to regain himself. Fighting back the unsteady shimmer that threatens his eyes he rises steadily, confident determination set in his watery gaze as he turns to the pile of discarded garments that he'd come for.

Quickly he changes into his familiar clothing, snapping his armor into place and tucking the precious photo of him and Kagome securely beneath his chest plate. He puts his hair up in its customary ponytail and fastens his arm and leg bracers into place. He feels instantly more himself, more in control now that he's back in his usual garb, thinking it strange that a change of appearance should have such an effect on him. He wonders if that was what Kagome had meant that day in the mall when she had talked to him so passionately about 'image' and the power it could project.

He shakes his head, memories of their day at the mall swim through the wolf's mind making the ache in his chest push all the deeper. Clenching his blue bandana in his fist he takes a last look at their little lover's nest. It was impossible to stop the overwhelming stab of fear and regret that washes through him as he thinks of everything that has brought him to this moment; his mate, in pain and weakened, fighting for her life and all because he was a selfish, despicable wolf who had doomed the woman he loved because he couldn't live without her.

'_Focus_' He thinks, growling at himself. He couldn't give into fear and despair now. Kagome needed him and he had a quest to begin. Taking a last deep breath, the wolf impresses the scent of his mate into every molecule of his being, allowing it to fuel him. With shikon charged speed Kouga flies through the Higurashi home, quickly side stepping the broken boards of the shed as he leaps towards the mouth of the well. A flash of blue and pink swallows him as he disappears down a corridor of light.

Staticky sound: "Team 1 to Team 2. The rabbit is down the hole. Over."

Staticky sound: "Team 2 to Team 1. Roger that. We are on route. Over."

In less than sixty seconds several red and black vans with tinted windows pull up to the Higurashi shrine. As the vans open, an array of darkly clad men and women emerge carrying various brooms, buckets, hammers, boards and other supplies. The well-coordinated and organized group move silently and with little direction, only brief hand gestures are used to communicate. Small groups break off silently and descend into various parts of the Higurashi home while another group begins work on repairing the broken shed.

They work silently and quickly, picking up and cleaning dishes, righting kicked over furniture, washing floors and wiping down counters. One group is busy cleaning up the bathroom and living area while another is in Kagome's room quickly removing all evidence of the cozy little cave the lovers have created for themselves. Gently and quickly all the flowers are removed save for one large vase of lavender and colorful wild flowers that a dark clad individual carries in from one of the vans. The group's speed and efficiency is incredible and within a short amount of time the Higurashi home is spotless and tidy, it sparkles and shines with not a hair out of place.

Staticky sound: "Team 1 to Team 2. We have eyes on the package. ETA 2 mins. Over".

There's a rush of hushed voices as the people in the house quickly collect their things.

Staticky sound: "Team 2 to Team 1. Roger that. We are on the move. Over".

Before the message is even finished being transmitted, the mysterious group is already moving out the door, a huge hefty bag of garbage is carried out and any evidence pointing to anything 'out of the ordinary' is meticulously erased. The operative carrying the walkie-talkie is the last to exit as he moves towards the back-kitchen door, he stops, cursing to himself.

"Shit, almost forgot!" He swings around and walks back towards the kitchen's fridge. Removing a letter from inside his coat pocket, he carefully unfolds it and places the note under a bright yellow sun shaped magnet that smiles back wishing the viewer a _Sunny Day!_ "Can't forget that" he grins to himself, setting the note in place. Quickly the operative moves out the back door, sliding and locking it behind him. Everything is silent.

Less than a minute later soft voices and the rustling of keys can be heard scraping at the front door as Mrs. Higurashi bursts through the living room entrance, a suitcase in each hand. "Oh it's so good to be home" she beams contentedly carefully setting her heavy burdens down. Not that she had anything to complain about, they had had a wonderful and relaxing get away. Too good in fact, she had started to feel a little guilty especially since Kagome wasn't with them but Grandpa and Souta were having such a wonderful time and it was such an incredible resort that they had decided to stay for the full 5 days.

"Hey mom, what's for dinner?" Souta calls out, scrambling up the stairs to his room, his back pack of travel stuff slung casually over one shoulder. "Oh Souta, we just ate at the resort earlier and again on the plane, aren't you full sweety?" Mrs. Higurashi calls out walking into the kitchen, noting amusedly that as a growing teenager Souta seemed to require an endless amount of food and salty snacks.

As she flicks on the light switch her brain only partially ponders her sons request while the other portion is busy taking in the obvious shine and brightness of the whole house. "Wow" she gasps staring wide-eyed at the sparkling kitchen. "Kagome must have been here" she says talking to herself. Curious, Mrs. Higurashi steps towards the fridge, the family's official bulletin board. Carefully she removes a note being guarded by a sunny little magnet, "and she cleaned the house!" she smiles widely.

"What's that?" Grandpa calls out, waddling in from outside, a big straw hat on his head and sunscreen still on his nose and rosy cheeks. Several tatty sutra's stick out of various pockets and sleeves.

"Oh papa, Kagome was here, she cleaned the house!" Mrs. Higurashi beams, totally amazed at the thoughtful gesture of her oldest child despite her heavy work load of classes, shrine and Feudal Era duties. "It looks like we just missed her" the sound of disappointment in not seeing her only daughter is clear in Mrs. Higurashi's voice, noting that the date and time in the top corner is from that very morning. Yet she can't help the smile that breaks across her face, lightening her mood as Kagome's cheerful script flows across the page;

_June 11,, 2017 9:30 a.m._

"_Hi Mom!_

_I hope you had fun on your trip, you deserve it! You do so much for all of us I wanted to do something nice for you. Now you wont have to worry about cleaning for a while _:) _Give gramps a hug for me and tell Souta to stay out of my room! _

_I 'm hunting shards for a few days, but don't worry I'll see you soon!_

_Love you mom._

_Hugs and Kisses _

_Kagome"_


End file.
